Justice League Downfall: DCAU Series Part 24
by Loki's Son
Summary: Saturn Queen makes her move against Luthor and the Legion of Doom. Up for grabs? The world itself. But The Justice League Unlimited will get additional help against the greater threat.
1. Chapter 1

26

 **Disclaimer: The rights disclaimer is getting more complicated with each story in the series. Most of the characters were DCAU versions of DCU characters owned by DC Entertainment, a wholly owned subsidiary of Time Warner.**

 **The Mighty Crusaders and associated characters are owned by Archie Comics. But in 1991-1993 they were licensed by DC Comics and published under the Impact Comics imprint. Later, in 2008, DC licensed the Archie properties again to publish the Red Circle series of titles incorporating the MLJ Universe with the DCU with mixed success and primarily with the Justice Society of America title. The Shield and the Fourth Reich anyone? Now Archie fully retains the rights and publishes the characters under their Dark Circle imprint.**

 **Here's where it gets messy. The Fly and Lancelot Strong were MLJ/Mighty Crusaders characters who were created by Joe Simon. The Fly received his own title with Impact Comics when DC licensed the character between `91-`93. Lancelot Strong was included in the licensing deal but didn't appear in the Impact lineup. In 2008, the Simon estate won back the intellectual property rights of the characters and no one, not Archie nor DC, could use them again without paying a licensing fee to Simon's heirs. And no one has wanted to.**

 **Joe Simon and Jack Kirby also had a creator owned character called the Fighting American that DC licensed for a six issue run. The Kirby and Simon estates licensed Titan Comics to republish the original issues and produce new ones. The Fighting American makes his DCAU series debut in this story.**

 **And in the Public Domain realm, Harvey Comics never renewed the copyright to the original Black Cat so I'm freely using her. I'm also using Yankee Girl (Lauren Mason), and the villains King of the Undead, Red Knight, Baroness Blood, Beauty, Veiled Lady, Mysta, Betty Bates, and Iron Mask.**

 **And Open Source Characters have also been incorporated including April Amazing and the villains Professor Poison and Jenny Elsewhere.**

 **Now for the legalities:**

"The character of Jenny Elsewhere and associated characters is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Elsewhere, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed."

While most of her adventures, as well as her various artistic interpretations, are under copyright to their respective creators, the character and idea are free for anyone and everyone to use.

 **Now, for more legal stuff. I do not produce these fictional works to obtain profit or receive any monetary reimbursement or gain for writing them. No infringement of acknowledged or overlooked copyrights is intended. Legally speaking, the owners of the individual copyrights could rudely yank this from publication or take portions of it as they deem fit to rewrite and sell.**

 **Having written for Valiant Entertainment's Kindle Worlds titles, I've signed contracts signing away rights to original characters I've written. Although no contracts were signed or dealt with here the same principle applies in spirit regarding derivative works and fan fiction. Valiant can publish any character I create in a comic or portray it in their new movie division with Sony without recompensing me. Unless I want to challenge the contractual terms in court. And the contract is designed to thwart any such effort before it begins.**

 **Now that that's all out of the way, have fun as the DCAU gets broadened as never before.**

* * *

Superman addressed the United Nations General Assembly in the main repurposed hall in the Dome located in central Paris, France. He was flanked by the freshly appointed Secretary-General and the Justice League's UN Ambassador, Maxwell Lord. The Secretary-General had the podium to introduce the guest speaker and Max would answer question inevitably raised by Superman's intended presentation.

Superman's remarks largely consisted of a report of the aftermath of the Kryptonian attacks and the relief efforts that had subsequently followed. And the destruction was catastrophic. Beijing was a radioactive pothole and China's population was being radically affected by the residual radiation. Metropolis, New York City, Gotham City, and Seattle had nearly been razed to the ground.

After the report was finished, Superman read from a speech Claire Montgomery had written for the presentation, "Now we come to a most important matter. In the wake of this devastation, Lex Luthor has utilized his Legion of Doom to rob national monetary reserves, steal convoys of needed medical supplies and extorted nation-states into paying unreasonable prices for them. Since the supplies are desperately required, hard currency reserves have been depleted not leaving anything to rebuild with."

Superman noted everyone was looking at the Chinese delegation, "It could be said that the Justice League has been negligent in catching Luthor. But we can't act with impunity. Except or cases of natural disasters, the Justice League requires an official invitation to enter a member nation. That was seen as a security precaution but in the wake of the Kryptonian attack, no one is allowing us to search within their borders. And we can't find the Legion of Doom unless we can actually search for them."

Many delegates came to their feet with protests and cries of outrage, in dozens of languages, of; "You're blaming _us_ or your failures?"

Superman allowed them time to tire themselves out, "No one is blaming anyone else of anything. It's simply a fact that we haven't been allowed to conduct any searches in a majority of member states."

The Iranian ambassador spoke without being recognized, "Perhaps if _you_ weren't personally involved in the searches they would be approved. After all, these invaders were _your_ people."

North Korea was quick to spout off, "And you have been a threat to the world before."

Jean Loring coached Superman through the next several minutes over his ear piece from the Hall of Justice. The Secretary-General finally reestablished order and forced the various delegates to conduct themselves with decorum. Max took over the presentation using intelligence reports provided by the JLU's ARGUS liaison, Colonel Steve Trevor.

* * *

Outside the Dome, Superman reflected on his new sense of purpose. Jonathan Kent was slowly dying and Superman wanted to create a utopian future in honor of his adoptive father. And he was running out of time to do so before Pa Kent died. He flew on to Metropolis still bothered by humanity's reactions to the aftermath of the Kryptonian attacks.

Max called for a resolution for a united consensus to allow the JLU free access to _every_ member state and consequently every nation would willingly cooperate with the JLers. The motion narrowly passed by the narrowest of margins. Four countries had counter-proposed stipulations for passage. Iran would endorse the motion _if_ the Justice League were first employed to eradicate every Israeli and conquer Israel and revert it back to Palestinian control. Afterwards a worldwide extermination of the Jewish people would be required.

North Korea wanted the JLU to bulldoze an invasion of South Korea and a reunification made under the auspices of the "Glorious Leader". Sudan had a similar request regarding South Sudan. Venezuela appeared more reasonable in its request the JLU intervene in the United States embargo of its oil but the measure lost solvency when it stipulated that lethal force and toppling of the US government be the method. Max counseled Claire to deliver the news as a victory and marginalize the narrowness of that accomplishment.

* * *

"Grodd is away?" Ultra-Humanite asked Luthor.

"Grodd is serving his purpose. Saturn Queen's efforts have raised the world's ire against us," Luthor explained, "And the bulk of my financial assets are tied into rebuilding the ludicrously named Mercy Corp. But my revenue streams from Reno and Las Vegas as well as Atlantic City. They say Donald Trump owns Atlantic City but I own him."

"Grodd will not return with the funds he was sent to allocate," Ultra-Humanite predicted.

"Of course not," Luthor snorted, "He'll feeble excuses but he'll have delivered the monies to this so-called Secret Society of Super Villains that the simian is having a love affair with."

"Yet you're strangely unconcerned," Ultra-Humanite observed.

"Casinos are the legitimate way to launder counterfeited money. Grodd will receive millions in phony bills that he is too ignorant to recognize it as being fake," Luthor chuckled, "Gorilla City is a perfect communist society with no need for currency. Grodd has no interest in the trappings of capitalism and mercantile exchange. That is his greatest weakness."

"In further developments, Disco Mummy has taken Half-Ape, the Weed, and the Clam and usurped control of the Kings of Catastrophe. Having done so, Disco Mummy has convinced a cadre of Plastic Man's former foes to enlist as well," Ultra-Humanite reported.

"Perfect for my needs," Luthor gloated.

"May I point out that Disco Mummy has proven to be an effective leader, unlike Cluemaster, and she could galvanize them into an effective force?" Ultra-Humanite fretted.

"Her very ambitions make her the perfect distraction to lure the Justice League away from our operations," Luthor was still inordinately pleased.

"There are other teams out there," Ultra-Humanite reminded him, "The government is touting these 'Mighty Crusaders' as a replacement for the Justice League of America after their dismemberment."

"Another cadre of fools built on the legacy of their predecessors," Luthor dismissed them out of hand, "The American Crusaders were a worthy heir to the Justice Society and a bridge between the JSA and the All Star Squadron. Like these usurpers, the Kings of Catastrophe are second stringers whom are the very type Saturn Queen seems to recruit and inspire."

"A worthy Trojan Horse," Ultra-Humanite was finally willing to grasp the concept.

"Precisely," Luthor was pleased the Humanite had finally accepted the plan. Because the Ultra-Humanite had his part in it as well.

* * *

Disco Mummy had formulated a strike against a medical supply convoy as Saturn Queen had instructed. She felt the foolish Luthor had entrusted her only for her to betray him. She relished the thought of mummifying him and having him serve her for the rest of time.

Cluemaster led the team at the Gotham City docks to receive the stolen goods from Dr. Doom, Tiger Shark, and the Clam. Unknown to the three smuggler-pirates, Devil Ray and the crew of the renegade submarine, _Nemo_ , monitored their progress and insured their success. Luthor wanted to instill a measure of success and thereby trust in Saturn Queen.

At the heights of the Ryder Corporation building, Ruby Ryder and Disco Queen received progress reports and statistical probability projections from Figure and Mighty Bruce. Ruby had joined Disco Queen's efforts at the behest of Saturn Queen. For Ryder it was a tool to enact revenge against Intergang in general and Julie Sazia in particular.

As Ruby had launched an effort to consolidate criminal activities in Boston, Sazia had launched a deadly turf war. But Sazia made it personal when the attacks began against Ruby's corporate employees. In doing so, Sazia had created an implacable foe.

Mighty Bruce was arguably the third best hacker in the world preceded only by Oracle and Hack. Figure was a mathematical genius who contended with Luthor for the honor of being deemed a human twelfth-level intelligence. The pair were handling logistics and operational oversight under Ruby's direction. Disco Mummy stood back and watched her plan unfold.

Of course, Cluemaster and the original Kings of Catastrophe resented the newcomers. While the night's operation would garner tens of thousands of dollars and create fear and resentment aimed at the Legion of Doom, at Saturn Queen's behest, the true purpose or it in Disco Mummy's estimation was the removal of her rivals.

"I've received a report from Knightfall. Disco Mummy's so-called 'King's of Catastrophe' are intercepting a medical convoy as you've instructed. But under Ruby Ryder's influence, Disco Mummy is using the opportunity to rid herself of Cluemaster and any potential rival," Libra reported to Eve Aries, "Intergang will lure the two smugglers and their protective escort to Metropolis where Intergang will employ overwhelming force to remove any resistance to offloading the cargo."

"Julie Sazia's petty revenge, no doubt," Saturn Queen assessed, "Do nothing about this. Do not warn any player and do not intervene in any way."

"But Intergang is stealing a potential million dollars from our coffers," Libra complained.

"What's a million compared to the trillions you'll earn once we're upon the world stage?" Saturn Queen scolded him, "You must broaden your horizons and think in terms of long range strategies."

"What do you intend to do _after_ the GCPD has interfered?" Libra wondered.

"Send a team to liberate any of those that are captured," Saturn Queen ordered, "That will cement their loyalty to the Secret Society. Meanwhile, Ultraman and I will liberate the Crime Syndicate to quiet the Other's complaints."

"I'll prep the team now," Libra decided.

"See that you do," Saturn Queen replied. She dismissed herself to speak to the interstellar and interdimensional orphan that thought of himself as her "son".

* * *

Once the crisis had passed, the respective Lantern Corps leaders gathered to discuss the fate of the New Guardians. Carol Ferris was the first to suggest they remain as an experiment in long term cooperative efforts between Corps. Which was more than enough to send Larfleeze and Black Hand fleeing off of Oa. The remaining Corps heads stayed, which encouraged Carol.

"We've seen our respective Lanterns come together or immense crises. Black Lanterns, Volthoom, the Third Army, and even the Guardians of the Universe have required us to cooperate. Why not endorse what we've already created to see if they can sustain a working relationship?" Carol asked.

"You Star Sapphires are too obsessed with love and social harmony," Sinestro sneered.

"They don't have to love or even like one another," Carol corrected his assumption, "But can they work together on a long term basis?"

"I'm for it," Hal Jordan was the first to voice a positive opinion.

"Of course you do," Atrocitus snorted, "Having her on Oa is like having a conjugal visit from your favorite prostitute."

Hal bristled but Carol held a hand towards him, "I have this. Personal relationships, or lack thereof, are of no consequence in this venture. We need volunteers who represent the best we have to offer. None of us can participate, naturally, but think of it as choosing a champion or a disciple to demonstrate the best of what we are and can be."

"Well said, Carol," Saint Walker applauded her, "This is a grand and bold vision. I have hope for its success."

"Don't even get started on that mantra, Blue Lantern," Atrocitus snarled.

"Temper yourself," Indigo-1 advised.

"Bah! You and your worthless compassion," Atrocitus spat on the conference table.

"Hold on," Sinestro requested, "There is validity in what Ferris is suggesting. By agreeing to this our chosen champions to our causes can rise to the occasion and prove the superiority of one corps over all others."

"And the Red Lanterns will reign supreme," Atrocitus boldly asserted.

"We'll see, won't we?" Indigo-1 replied.

"Will a White Lantern participate?" Saint Walker asked.

" _Both_ White Lanterns have agreed to be a part of our experiment," Carol answered.

"What?" Atrocitus roared, "Both?"

"Would you like to be the one to separate Kyle Rayner and Kara In-Ze?" Hal dryly asked.

"In-Ze was a Red Lantern before she received her white ring," Atrocitus convinced himself, "I approve of this."

"Are settled then?" Carol inquired. No one raised any further objections.

"Then we're in accord," she smiled brightly, "Now we'll choose our representatives and I'll deliver the news to our White Lanterns."

* * *

The entire Justice Society of America was gathered at the K-Star Ranch to address their students. Superboy, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Jakeem Thunder were the only trainees. But the JSA expected the DEO and ARGUS to point them to other suitable candidates.

"We'll run the training program like an academy with hands on training here at the ranch coupled with supervised missions to deal with criminals and natural disasters. You'll be under the microscope at all times," Sentinel explained.

"The goal is to qualify to enlist in the Justice League," Flash added, "But, oddly coming from me, don't try and rush anything. Be alert, dedicated, and vigilant and you'll earn your chance."

"Jus' don't get cocky and get yerself killed," Wildcat interjected into the conversation.

"That's the pep talk," Mr. Terrific informed the teens, "Now the work begins."

"Unless you know where Red Hood and Red Robin disappeared to," Sand sprang on the audience, "They could use polishing up as well."

"We wish we knew," M'gann M'orzz admitted.

* * *

The people in question were in Los Angeles. Red Hood had organized a merry band of lethal heroes posing as super villains for hire. In addition to Ravager joining them, Red Robin had changed her alias to Knave to avoid confusion between her former identity and Red Hood. They were specifically in Los Angeles to speak with Green Arrow and Speedy.

Since Conner Hawke and Mia Deardon began dating she'd been using her private jet to fly from Seattle to spend time with Conner. And as Speedy she was firmly position at Green Arrow's side. But neither of them was interested in Red Hood's offer to join the Outlaws.

"Look, you two are already perceived as killers because of your use of lethal force," Knave argued, "A tactic the original Green Arrow never employed."

"But the first Speedy has," Ravager interrupted, "Arsenal doesn't take prisoners."

"Having an actual mercenary in your little troupe may give you street cred but it doesn't mean a thing here," Green Arrow advised the trio, "How the hell did you find us anyway?"

"Basic detective work," Knave explained, "When I was the Knight's Squire I did all the investigating."

"Besides, we're too good for you," Speedy stated.

Knave groaned as her girlfriend replied, "Care for a tryout then?"

"Sure," Speedy drew an arrow and nocked as she agreed. But she never had chance to draw the bowstring before Ravager crossed her twin swords around Speedy's neck. Red Hood had a pistol under Green Arrow's chin and another pressed against his balls.

"Ease off, Ravager," Red Hood instructed. Rose complied and nonchalantly returned to the wall she'd been leaning against.

"That was informative," Knave commented.

"So why else are you in my `hood?" Green Arrow inquired.

"This," Knave handed him a cargo manifest written in an obscure scrawl, "The cargo is semi-legit but the buyer isn't. He's a middleman that contracts select mercenaries to elite clients."

"You can read that?" Green Arrow was seriously impressed.

"My meta-human gift isn't flashy," Knave confessed, "But I can read and speak _any_ language, human, machine, or alien."

"That's my girl. All brains with enough brawn to take out Batman," Ravager boasted.

"Who is the target?" Speedy asked.

"Calls himself the Monitor," Red Hood told them, "His sideline is recruiting a private army made up of his contractors."

"Why's he need an army?" Green Arrow asked.

"`Cause he's got a weenie dick," Ravager snorted.

"You're lucky you're catching me in a good mood, Wilson," Speedy snapped.

"Puh-lease," Ravager dismissed the idea.

"Look, I get it. You're not really interested in partnering up," Red Hood intervened, "Just stay out of our way and we'll reciprocate."

"Just don't launch a war in these streets," Green Arrow advised, "That wouldn't go well between us."

"Understood," Red Hood made ready to exit the lair.

"Pin cushion a few drug dealers for us," Ravager joked.

"She means well," Knave called back as she went out the door.

"For an insufferable smartass," Speedy complained.

* * *

Thomas Asquith, more commonly known as the White Magician, and Julie Sazia awaited Dr. Doom and Tiger Shark's arrival at a Metropolis pier. Both normally operated out of Boston but Intergang's interim Metropolis chief deferred to Sazia since the affair was her brainchild. Brains and the Gang had recruited Matrix One and the Council to head up Intergang in the city that spawned it right under Superman's nose.

The Metropolis Police Department had been paid off so there would be no interference from the police. But Mercy Graves had recreated Team Luthor as Team Mercy as the Everyman Project continued to perfect its gen activation techniques. Waller's reports of what had happened to Eliza Harmon reshaped Mercy's policies regarding human trials and the advancement of the procedures. Trajectory had embodied both the project's greatest success and its worst failure.

Team Mercy operated independently from the police so the bribes wouldn't dissuade them from interfering. And Mercy herself was notoriously above reproach since she'd taken over LexCorp. Mercy Corp. held itself to the highest legal standards so much so, law enforcement agencies and regulatory boards no longer scrutinized the company's every transaction with a microscope.

That was why Sazia had brought the White Magician along. His magic could counterbalance and potentially overwhelm the scientifically based Team Mercy. And if the rare convergence of Superman or Supergirl being in town should occur, Superman at least was vulnerable to magic. And Supergirl frequently worked with Team Mercy. Rumor had it she was romantically involved with Mercy herself but no one had ever been able to confirm those lurid stories.

"Stay sharp, Asquith," Sazia demanded, "You never know when a cape or an armored interference will drop out of the sky in this city."

"Informants have spotted General Glory setting up shop in Boston," White Magician reminded her, "So our days of complete liberty to do as we will are ending."

"Speak for yourself," Sazia snorted.

"And the Patriarch and the Syndicate Underground continue to usurp Intergang's control over local criminal operations," White Magician taunted her, "In fact, both the Patriarch and Pirate Blue are enlisting more criminal enterprises in their respective spheres of influence on an average week than Intergang can persuade them to join up in a month."

"I you still want to be paid, I suggest you shut up and stop provoking me," Sazia warned him.

White Magician silently gloated after that.

* * *

Dr. Doom and Tiger Shark were guided into the bay by hired tug boats. Both hijackers were surprised to find Sazia waiting to receive the cargo. Her thugs quickly quieted down their objections. After the respective cargoes were offloaded, they sailed back to where their own anchored ships awaited them. The crews quickly disembarked and returned to their own craft to make their getaway.

The Clam had monitored their trip into Metropolis and back again. So he sounded the alarm that two Coast Guard cutters were steaming towards the freighters to investigate their radio silence. Dr. Doom and Tiger Shark decided to leave the respective crews locked in the holds as they departed in their own high speed vessels.

Suddenly explosions lit up the night and Dr. Doom radioed the Clam, "What the hell?"

The Clam's burbling voice came back, _"I didn't fire. My sonar operator claims he heard another submerged vessel. Do you understand? The_ Razorclam _isn't the only submarine operating in these waters."_

"We need to vacate the area. Now!" Dr. Doom decided, "Don't rig for silent running. Just get the hell away from here."

" _I'm already underway at maximum speed,"_ the Clam burbled.

Tiger Shark had been listening in and he knew none of their ships could outrun a torpedo. As did Devil Ray. The _Nemo_ had sunk the two cutters and intercepted the communications between the Kings of Catastrophe. Now, as his own submarine casually vacated the area, he deployed his Extra Low Frequency antenna in order to update Luthor on how the plan went. Even as his towed array sonar listened beyond the baffles created by the _Nemo's_ twin screws to register signs of pursuit. But Devil Ray's confidence that the Clam would flee rather than seek a fight was validated.

* * *

Cluemaster gathered the original Kings of Catastrophe present on the Gotham docks and separated them from the newcomers, "Tiger Shark just checked in. Someone using the right pass codes diverted them to Metropolis where Intergang seized the cargoes. To complicate matter further, someone sank two Coasties while our team was withdrawing."

"I told you this was a setup!" Multi-Man shrieked. They clamped his mouth shut. He was currently living through a paranoid phase. But as the old adage said, _"Was it really paranoia when they were actually out to get you?"_

"Disco Mummy would sacrifice everyone here to cement her position. And then she and Ruby Ryder will pick and choose who to bail out of jail," Cluemaster surmised.

"Why couldn't you be this smart _before_ we traipsed down here?" Kite Man moaned, "Next, Batman will show up."

Every original King of Catastrophe had a bad history with Batman. Cluemaster didn't need Multi-Man's paranoia to spread like a cancer, "We can still walk away from this and then go challenge Disco Mummy directly."

" _You_ can challenge her," Bird corrected him.

"Your loyalty warms my heart," Cluemaster retorted.

A falcon screeched and came to roost on Bird's arm, "Talon's spooked which means trouble just found us."

Sirens and flashing lights blanketed the docks as the GCPD swarmed into position. They could see Barbara Gordon and Harvey Bullock supervising as the SWAT team stood in reserve should the patrolmen and women meet resistance. For the slightest of moments it looked as though Half-Ape and his cronies would resist arrest. Then they collectively raised their hands.

"Exit stage left?" Mr. Polka Dot suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day," Cluemaster agreed.

* * *

Ruby was on the phone in her penthouse atop the Ryder Corp. building. Lex Luthor had made executives living at their companies fashionable. And despite his fall from grace the trend continued. And she got dual usage from her security staff guarding her and the building together.

"Thank you, Julie. Enjoy the profits," Ruby disconnected from Sazia.

"Now you have a favorable connection within Intergang and all is forgiven from your incursion into Boston. Soon you can parlay that to an advantage should Brains and her Gang get out of control," Disco Mummy mused.

"I would have preferred dealing with the Patriarch rather than kissing that bitch's ass," Ruby snarled.

"The Syndicate Underground is in an inferior position next to Intergang. But that may be changing sooner rather than later," Disco Mummy shared, "The Patriarch and Pirate Blue have allied themselves with the Brain Emperor and his presumptuous Evil Brain Trust."

"Malik al Thaka is a thug," Ruby snorted.

"And the second most powerful telepath on this planet seconded only to Saturn Queen herself," Disco Mummy argued, "One may consider him a tribal barbarian but you have to acknowledge and respect his ability. After all, he outwitted the Crimson Queen and his so-called 'creator', Grodd."

"What are the chances the Kings of Catastrophe will be arrested?" Ruby had an army of lawyers standing by.

"There's an 87% chance they'll simply be let go," Figure ran the numbers, "From the remaining 13%, there's a 10% chance they'll be detained for questioning. And within that figure, there's a 100% chance of police brutality occurring to feed fodder to the legal defense team."

"And the outstanding 3%?" Ruby wondered.

"Fatalities during an arrest proceeding," Figure said dispassionately. Only math mattered to her and certainly not human collateral damage.

"Gordon has been surfing outstanding federal, state, and local warrants as well as laws and statutes. She knows she doesn't have dick," Mighty Bruce said between slurps of Red Bull. He'd poured half a dozen cans into a 44 oz Big Gulp cup.

"Elegantly put," Figure disdainfully sniffed.

* * *

"So you see, Commissioner, unless you're planning on charging for loitering or unlawful assembly, you don't have anything to book us under," Half-Ape gloated.

Barbara was half tempted to pistol whip the smug expression off of both sides of his distorted face, "Let them go, Harv."

"Ya sure, Commish?" Bullock wondered.

"Yes," Barbara stared Half-Ape down, "This is just the beginning."

"Maybe for you, Commissioner," Half-Ape signaled the other rogues and they left the docks.

"I got unmarked cars followin' them like ya asked," Bullock promised.

"Life was easier when I was Batgirl," Barbara groaned.

"Yeah, but even ya admit ya weren't much better than this scum," Bullock registered his own words, "Not that I'm callin' ya scum."

"No fears, Harv. I'm used to your poetry," Barbara assured him, "Who were these idiots anyway? I really didn't recognize any of them other than Half-Ape and the Weed from my Justice League connections."

"They're buncha kooks that used ta hassle Plastic Man. Most have been real quiet lately. But most of `em have been sighted in Bludhaven over the last coupla years. Maybe ya should talk ta yer ol' Bat buddy, Grayson," Bullock suggested.

"I will. And I'll check on when my wedding invitation is coming," Barbara brightened slightly.

"He really marryin' a fish?" Bullock blurted.

Barbara had to close her eyes for a second to maintain her composure, "Ulla Paske is a bright and wonderful young woman who just happens to be half-Atlantean."

"She's got a tail when she's swimmin'," Bullock threw back at her.

"Think of the movie _Splash_ and maybe you'll finally get it," Barbara stalked over to her official car and left without Bullock.

"Nuts," he grumbled, "Hitchin' a ride, _again_."

* * *

Flatscreen and Lady Granite monitored the flight of the founding Kings of Catastrophe. When they stopped in an alleyway several block from the dockside, they called it in to the police. Cluemaster and his cronies were still wanted for heisting thirty billion in gold bars. Unexpectedly, the call was intercepted and Bluebird guided Spoiler in.

As Arthur Brown, he had undying pride in his daughter Stephanie. As Cluemaster he detested Spoiler with an unreasoning loathing. An act he made clear.

"Steph, you'd better back the hell down," Cluemaster warned his daughter, "I won't hold these guys back tonight. We've been through too much already."

"Sorry, _Daddy_. It's all in the name," Spoiler replied.

Bluebird deployed three `copter drones. One engaged Talon and kept the falcon from attacking Harper Row's roomie. The other two attacked the Kings of Catastrophe with taser darts. Mr. Polka Dot smashed the depleted drones alter everyone else but Cluemaster had gone down. Spoiler went after him.

Cluemaster fled down the alley and ran headlong into a squad car. The cops got out and drew their weapons.

"Lookee here, a masked vigilante," one said.

"More than that, partner," the second told him, "He's got outstanding federal warrants. Seems he robbed the Federal Reserve in Manhattan."

"So we got a celebrity," the first cop responded to her.

The cops noticed Spoiler's battle with Mr. Polka Dot, "That one is a vigilante."

"Spoiler! Run!" Cluemaster shouted.

Mr. Polka Dot looked wounded that Spoiler got the advisory and not him. Spoiler went up a fire escape and made her way across rooftops to reach Harper's van. Inside, Bluebird herself was monitoring police bands.

* * *

"That was close, Stephanie," Bluebird lectured her partner in the masked vigilante business.

"Yeah, I think we should bag it for tonight and check with Kathy," Spoiler suggested, "And my dad got my attention that I was about to be confronted by cops."

"Go figure," Harper said as she shrugged out of her gear.

"Bastard still wants to pretend he cares," Stephanie growled as she slipped out of her Spoiler costume.

Stephanie and Harper used the hidden elevator within Duquesne Security to arrive at the secret conference room Kathy's father had built to host his criminal clientele. With Kathy's resources, Harper had converted it into a command post replete with investigative tools. Rocki Ballantine had assisted Harper in the design and construction of everything.

Rocki was inside the lair with Harper and Stephanie when Barbara Gordon arrived to confront Kathy out in her official office. Barbara didn't waste time, "Where are Spoiler and Bluebird?"

"I could review my employee registry but I'm absolutely certain I don't have people with those names working for me," Kathy snarkily replied.

"You and Rocki Ballantine may have given up being Batwoman but from eyewitness reports those two are just teens," Barbara cajoled Kathy, "Do you really want to be responsible when they get permanently injured?"

"I'm a great proponent of personal choice," Kathy stated.

"So was your father," Barbara snorted as she stormed out of the office.

Kathy shut down the office before using the secret door to join her friends, "Ladies, we need to confab."

* * *

Intergang's 100 had gathered. When Bruno Mannheim had created Intergang with Darkseid's assistance, he never foresaw that eventually its leadership would expand to include one hundred individuals that served as the international leadership. One person served as the official head of the organization with the Director presiding over the 100. And in turn, the 100 supervised the 1000.

Senator Henry Ballard had been selected as the new overall chief of operations. With most of the membership appearing through Skype it was easy for the Director's identity to remain a secret. Even Ballard was clueless.

Sazia flanked Ballard. Knightfall was present as well. Having united Gotham's Five Families and other nefarious undertakings, Knightfall was the newest addition to the 100. The fate of the one who had held the seat she now occupied hung over the assemblage as a grim reminder of the price of failure.

Thanks to Knightfall's medievalesque trappings and mask, no one knew she was actually Charise Carnes. Charise had been locked away at Arkham at age seventeen convicted o the murders of her parents and siblings. Three years later, new evidence exonerated her and she was released to inherit her family's real estate and financial empire.

She owned nearly every building in Gotham's Downtown and Cherry Hill districts, and the plots she didn't own the buildings on, she owned the ground beneath. Only Wayne-Powers Enterprises, Innovative Concepts, and the Ryder Corporation actually owned the deed to their site locations. Some estimated Charise as the richest person in the world.

Knightfall had a vision of a Gotham freed from the cancer of crime. First she supported various criminal enterprises and pitted them against their competition. Then she regulated criminal activities all under her banner, with a few exceptions, in order to lull them into complacency before eliminating them as well.

Penguin and Two-Face were her only remaining rivals and only tolerated because they had ties to the Legion of Doom. Knightfall didn't need a cadre of super villains wrecking her plans before they were completed. And of course, there was always the Court of Owls to eventually deal with.

Knightfall and Sazia were the only members, other than Brains, to realize the "Director" was a hypnotic construct conjured by Ms. Mesmer. The Gang was appointed as "special operatives" of the 100 thereby granting Brains a seat on the council. Ms. Mesmer ensorcelled everyone except the triad in the know and entered the proceedings unseen and unrecognized.

Intergang had endured a rough patch of years. Boss Moxie had replaced his son as chieftain only to be killed by Gun Moll Flanders. Gun Moll was, in turn, executed by the Gang. Morgan Edge had died at the behest of Angelica Blaze who subsequently seized control of Edge's multimedia empire. Blaze had also refused to take Edge's place in the 100.

The actual session boiled to one directive: ramp up all activities to squeeze every drop out of the terrified populaces. And to intercept FEMA relief efforts before the Secret Society could and extort the intended recipients. It was all distasteful to Knightfall but she had to maintain appearances. After Charise cleansed Gotham, she'd export her operational method to other cities and concerned citizens. She relished that opportunity.

* * *

"This is a dangerous game, Nyssa," David Cain warned her.

Nyssa Raatko, the Demon's Hand and daughter of Ra's al Ghul, gave him a pained look, "Jason Todd has proven to be an invaluable asset. In his Red Hood persona he set up the Outsiders so we could decimate that threat. Then he reported from NOWHERE and finally he infiltrated the Teen Titans. If he wishes to portray himself as a killer for hire, why shouldn't I take advantage of that fact?"

"But even Ra's wouldn't pit forces against the Monitor," Cain reminded her.

"My father had lost his way. He wouldn't thwart an unstable element amassing a private army for an unknown agenda. But he would unleash the full might of the League of Assassins against a lumber company," Nyssa retorted, "Besides, I hired Red Hood and his Outlaws anonymously with my personal funds."

"But if it's discovered, there will be hell to pay with the League of Shadows hierarchy. They already despise you," Cain warned her.

"I'll manage Dinah," Nyssa replied. It was an advantage for her to be married to the Black Canary, the presiding Demon's Head.

"Black Canary has become a true believer in our holy cause. You can only manipulate her for so long," Cain advised.

"I don't require manipulation merely persuasion," Nyssa told him, "Dinah sees both sides of an issue and weighs them accordingly and dispassionately. She isn't blinded by a radical ideology like others before her."

Cain knew she referred not only to her father but Ra's al Ghuls from ancient days, "I hope so."

* * *

In order to distance the Mighty Crusaders from ARGUS, since they would be a publically acknowledged operation, a new agency had been created. The MLJ Initiative existed solely to support the team. And it drew resources from every branch of government service, from the Department of Defense to the FBI and a variety of agencies that even included the IRS.

General Jack Latham, the Shield's original military handler, served as MLJ Director. Currently, he was briefing the Mighty Crusaders regarding their new base of operations and their new political realities. Liberty Station had been built on Destruction Island in the Puget Sound offshore from Seattle.

"We have liaisons with every federal law enforcement agency who also serve as active MLJ agents," Latham explained after the tour concluded, "That includes ARGUS."

"Seeing as how ARGUS arrested three of my agents, I don't see the need to cooperate with them," Web grumbled.

"Your Web Hosts were witnessed executing suspects," Shield reminded him.

"So you're suggesting they do it in secret or would you prefer they murder the witnesses?" Web grated.

"Your Web Hosts are convicted killers," Fly interjected, "The idea behind all of this is to arrest criminals to face trial not deliver vigilante justice."

"We _are_ masked vigilantes," Web barked at him.

"Not anymore," Special Agent Carol Anne Strander of the FBI, and the field administrator, added to the conversation, "You're all fully deputized federal agents and you'll be held to the same standards."

"There goes our effectiveness," Web complained, "I still won't work with ARGUS."

"Shouldn't we operate with every resource available?" Jaguar asked.

"She has a point," Fly chirped up.

"Of course you'd take her side," Web said disdainfully.

"What's that mean?" Fly wanted to know.

"We _all_ know what it means," Fox told him.

Jaguar looked uncomfortable and Fly was flustered. Comet broke the tension, "Black Hood and Hangman both kill bad guys yet we're not prosecuting them. Why?"

"You useless duffers recruited me," Black Hood reminded everyone, "I didn't look to sign up. And Shield has built up his own body count tally as well."

"Both as a soldier and as a government agent," Shield admitted, "But it always weighs on me."

"So why prosecute my agents?" Web demanded to know.

"Your Web Hosts killed two men on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Where's the self defense argument in that?" War Eagle asked her own question in reply.

"Nothing ARGUS touches is free from their grip," Carol warned everyone.

"Which is why we don't have an ARGUS rep," Latham explained, "I'm not giving Amanda Waller a toehold."

* * *

Amanda Waller was single and childless but Task Force X was her baby. So when she had Gwen Cormaugh take over as program director, it was a sign of implicit and immense trust. Gwen oversaw the blackest elements of a black site prison. Belle Reeve was located in the swamps of Louisiana. It's very existence and structure was a marvel of engineering.

Most of its inmates were extremely dangerous meta-humans. The only effective measure of control was the fact an explosive had been implanted in each of their necks and could blow their head apart. Every incarcerated program participant had been injected. But some hadn't been because they weren't convicts and others had been, had their sentences commuted, and had the explosives surgically removed.

The surviving Freedom Fighters had been recruited to lend their greater experience to help guide squaders in completing their missions. Thereby joining several trustees that had stayed with the Suicide Squad after being freed from prison. Gwen's pet theory was they found redemptive action addictive.

Some of the "new" program participants had belonged to previous incarnations of the Suicide Squad. Punch and Jewelee had threatened to reveal the existence of Task Force X to the public if they weren't admitted. Calendar Man and Flex had been chosen by Waller.

Amos Fortune, Anarky, and White Canary existed simply for unleashing chaos and to bring ruination down upon others. Anarky wasn't choosy who was his current target. Fortune's ultimate goal was to destroy his great-great-aunt, Anna Fortune. White Canary's obsession was killing the former members of Team 7. Not that there were many left.

Others were believers in insane ideologies. Achilles Milo and Agent Axis were former terrorists forced into government service after being cleared by the Suicide Squad's Field Commander, Colonel Rick Flagg. Reb was a Confederate States of America adherent. Jester was simply a nut job that had been apprehended by the Mighty Crusaders when he threatened to blow up every reactor in a nuclear power plant.

The three Web Hosts were waiting their sentences out while seeking exoneration. Karen "Buster" Thomas still quietly functioned as the trio's leader. "Rowdy" Spates and "Rad" Stiles followed her every lead despite her relative inexperience as a Web Host. Buster was just that charismatic and that damn good at what she did.

The Doomslayers were just destructive opportunists en masse. They seemed under the impression that they'd be able to rape, loot, and pillage while deployed. Flagg was more than happy to detonate their bombs.

Deadshot and Captain Boomerang were facing death sentences outside of Belle Reeve. Afterthought and Zoom had significantly reduced their sentences through meritorious service. Light was still badly shaken by the death of her sister, Lime. Gwen had her on suicide watch.

Special Agent Karin Grace served as Gwen Deputy Director. And she was a veteran of the original, all-military Suicide Squad. And she was still barely on speaking terms with Flagg, her former commander.

Flagg and Karin did agree on one thing. Oracle and Hack had been brought into the program and both represented sever security risks. Oracle used her computing skills as a hacker par excellence to sell information to criminals. Hack was a meta that could communicate with nearby computers and even transform herself and others in digital signals to transmit to other locations.

The ARGUS Intelligence guru, King Faraday, understood the concern. He also recognized the operational realities. Those ran parallel to the bureaucratic ones in this rare instance.

Katana was one of the three survivors from the League of Assassins' massacre of the Outsiders. ARGUS had recruited her for the Justice League Unlimited and then she transferred to the Justice League of America when it was created. Mysteriously, Katana approached Waller and insisted upon being assigned to Task Force X to insure Flagg's continued survival. If the squad was divided up, Katana was a unit commander. She didn't rely upon a detonator to keep her inmates alive. She had her sword, the SoulTaker, and that was all she needed.

Nightshade was King Faraday's operations protégé. Eve Eden served as Task Force X's deputy field commander. And like Katana, there wasn't an ounce of squeamishness in her. She would do anything required to keep her inmates in line and on mission.

The Unknown Soldier was just too… _unknown_. No one trusted him and no one wanted to serve beside him. And the Unknown Soldier felt the same way about everyone else. That included Flagg, Katana, and Nightshade.

Gwen knew the days ahead would be difficult. She wondered if it was too early to retire to her native Welsh countryside. She'd left home to join the International Security Agency after working her way from Constable to Inspector in Cardiff. One of the perks of her ISA posting was that her job back home was waiting for her along with promotions deemed appropriate from her fitness reports. ARGUS had agreed to a similar arrangement.

Returning to a country posting seemed idyllic now. It was time to check with her superiors back home to see if Waller had honored their agreement. Somehow she knew she'd been lied to and manipulated.

* * *

The former Mossad agent now known as Shadow Thief what to do with the rest of her life. She'd left the spy agency to kill Daemonites. Now they were gone and she was left adrift by that fact.

She'd become a thief to finance her personal crusade. Even joining the Injustice Society had been a ploy to pit them against the enemy. Even the other Society members were adrift with their juvenile revenge fantasies shattered. Johnny Sorrow was thankfully MIA and the Wizard was too shortsighted to trust as a leader for the band of meta-human misfits.

Shadow Thief had found their plotting to destroy and humiliate the Justice Society was pathetic since the JSA hardly existed. Shadow Thief's suit gave her nearly unlimited access to anywhere. A fact that had caused the Mossad to brand her a traitor and subsequently issue an extermination order. So it seemed she'd stay a thief.

* * *

Cupid watched the scene unfold in downtown Seattle and had to admit it had all gone wrong. The post-resurrection Oliver Queen had taken on the name Everyman and his time with Cupid made every one of her fantasies a lurid reality. But when they went on patrol, it was a massacre.

Cupid was used to not taking prisoners. But Everyman enjoyed inflicting pain for pains sake. And he was executing the homeless simply because they were nearby. Provocation was hardly necessary to enter Everyman's crosshairs.

Now Seattle's Finest had a shoot on sight order regarding the happy couple. Which would only lead to a confrontation Cupid didn't want. But taming Ollie's bloodlust was getting harder every night. How long would it be before it turned on her?

* * *

Eve Aries reposed on a divan with her feet folded beneath while her mind wandered the world. The freshly arrived Brain Emperor was growing in strength and experience. She chuckled as she recalled Grodd's regrets at creating the human monster. Her "I told you so" had been scathing.

Her bright, emerald eyes sparkled when she opened them and she summoned Libra and Ultraman, "It's time."

"I'll gather the team leaders," Libra offered. He returned with Owlman, Gudra, and Lagomorph

"The time has come for the Secret Society of Super Villains to reveal its existence standing beside the Crime Syndicate, Axis America, and the Superior Five," Saturn Queen shared, "And in doing so we will crush the Legion of Doom and finally kill Lex Luthor."

"About damn time," Owlman grumbled.

"Quite," Saturn Queen agreed, "Now prepare yourselves for immediate departure."

"You know where the Legion is hiding?" Lagomorph asked.

"Of course," Saturn Queen assured her, "I've always known. Now go and strike a fatal blow."

That's all they needed to hear. Saturn Queen's thoughts turned towards the future and the Fatal Five.


	2. Chapter 2

16

Saturn Queen held a meeting with Disco Mummy and Ruby Ryder. Disco Mummy had decided that the Kings of Catastrophe were her private army and Ruby was her general. With their combined wealth, their resources mirrored Charise Carnes'.

"My people will be attacking the Legion of Doom within minutes," Eve Aries told them, "Here's the gambit you'll play. Have your force oppose my people without alerting them to the fact your true loyalties lie with me. Then when they are soundly beaten and Luthor attempts an escape, he may confide in them and they'll be the perfect Trojans."

"That's a rather large _if_ ," Ruby grumbled.

"Luthor dismisses them, hence the ease of usurping control over the Kings of Catastrophe," Saturn Queen elaborated, "Valiantly defending Luthor will prove their worth and loyalty to him. Ultimately, he may trust them. Either way, they'll reveal where he fled to."

"You seem confident of his ability to escape your grasp," Disco Mummy observed.

"Lex Luthor is legendary even in the 31st Century. And it's a hard won reputation," Saturn Queen told them both, "My reign will avert a great many depravations. But if Luthor remains free and he gains power, humanity will suffer as never before."

"But even you have treachery within your ranks," Ruby estimated.

"My son will deal with them," Saturn Queen assured her.

"You have a son?" Ruby was surprised, "Teen pregnancy?"

"Nothing so drab," Saturn Queen snickered, "Ultraman is my son in name and in his mind. He's loyal to me as only an obedient offspring can be. As an orphan on two worlds, he never had the benefit of parental guidance. I fill that void and as such he'll do anything for his mother."

"Brilliant," Disco Mummy was in awe.

"I like to think so," Saturn Queen accepted the compliment, "But time is short and you need to contact your people now. So decide."

"It's an easy decision to make," Disco Mummy nodded her approval to Ruby Ryder, "May our pact blossom."

"I'm just getting started," Saturn Queen promised.

* * *

The rolling armored encased the man called Tanker. And he was plowing his third bank followed by his second barricade erected by the police. The crew robbing the derelict vaults had pooled every resource available to them in order to hire the mercenary upfront with a percentage backend. They were tired of being scores that put them in jeopardy or were too low rent to be effective financially. They wanted to retire and make history at the same time.

Tanker dealt with the guards and continually arriving LAPD without resorting to his weapons suite. He was rather bored compared to toppling a warlord or two. But his location wasn't Third World and his usual fee had been met and the backend made it personal enough for him to guarantee success.

On a nearby rooftop, Knave had to whistle appreciatively, "Impressive."

"Just a buncha spare parts," Ravager pooh-pahed.

"Our employer tipped us off so we could use the opportunity to get closer to the Monitor," Red Hood reminded the couple.

"So, dead or alive?" Ravager asked about the rules of engagement.

"We make it up as we go," Red Hood replied, "We don't have clear instructions so it's a matter of expediency."

"And killing him gets us closer to the Monitor how?" Ravager was skeptical.

"We kick down one of the Monitor's top operatives and he'll notice us," Red Hood promised.

"Having me along would do the same," Ravager boasted.

"But you've been free from your father's thumb and our website clearly lists you as a member of the team, yet no contact has been made," Knave replied, "Sorry, love."

"And since this is our first job, let's do it right," Red Hood affixed his helmet before firing his grapple gun. His one souvenir from his days as Batman's failed apprentice before Tim Drake became Robin.

"After Batman kicked Jason to the curb, the Joker tried to enlist him. But when he discovered Jason knew next to nothing about the Bat Family, he killed him. Ra's al Ghul intervened for God knows why and the Lazarus Pit resurrected them. Then he joined the League of Assassins," Ravager related the history to Knave as she affixed her own skull cap, "For Nyssa Raatko, Jason joined and betrayed the Outsiders to the League of Assassins."

"Cheery pep talks like this are one of the reasons I love you," Knave chuckled as she donned her own mask.

"Babe, I'm just saying we always need to keep that history in mind," Ravager implored Knave.

"Look, he already needs us to save him," Knave tsked.

"Time to party," Ravager leapt off the building.

Knave grappled down with her own gun from her days as the Squire.

* * *

"Lex, Grodd has marshaled and is not mobilizing his mutineers," Ultra-Humanite reported.

"Yes, seven minutes slower than my estimated start time. I've already disabled Brainiac," Luthor was unfazed by the news, "Saturn Queen promised a new future in her service. Everything was stored in a file folder labeled 'Computo' along with design schematics that will take me time to decipher. Most of the technology doesn't even exist yet."

"I'm certain of the ways and whyfores in temporal mechanics in this instance," Ultra-Humanite admitted, "But Grodd as swayed the Rogues and the Brotherhood of Evil to join his side."

"Snart is shortsighted and the Brain has always been too egotistical to serve as a subordinate," Luthor remarked, "Ironic since he's serving Grodd's interests."

"You seem oddly unaffected by the news," Ultra-Humanite observed.

"I'm just prepared," Luthor explained, "And Dr. Sivana, the caterpillar, and Professor Ivo remain faithful."

"You're certain?" Ultra-Humanite fretted.

"I'm literally staking my life on it," Luthor admitted.

"Just as we are by staying loyal," Ultra-Humanite reminded him.

* * *

Two-Face found Signalman outside the Hall of Doom. He thought he was ambushing the other man but the joke was on him. Signalman had picked this fight.

With Knightfall devouring the crime families and syndicates within Gotham, Penguin and Two-Face fought over the scraps. Signalman studied his opponent, "I suppose you have to toss your coin to decide what to do with me."

"Live or die, fifty-fifty," Two-Face confirmed his compulsion, "Hopefully I'll win the toss."

"Either way it goes, you win," Signalman replied.

Two-Face shrugged and set the toss. While it was in the air, Signalman lit magnesium flares and blinded Two-Face. The coin sank in the swamp water since the Hall of Doom was ironically located a mere hundred miles from Belle Reeve.

Two-Face wailed as a man losing his soul. He barely registered the gunshots or the impact of the two bullets. He slowly sank to his knees as he bled to death. Signalman stood by and watched just to make certain it was a final curtain.

"The coin thing made you too predictable," Signalman advised him.

Before he died Harvey Dent regretted not reconciling with his daughter Duela, the so-called Joker's Daughter and leader of the rising Jokerz gang in Gotham. A gang so psychotic even Knightfall avoided conflicts with them. They worshipped at the feet of the Clown Prince of Crime and his princess, Harley Quinn despite the fact no one had seen either of them for several years. The Jokerz just refused to accept that as their reality.

* * *

Spencer Hawk speared Hector Hammond's oversized cranium. Hammond reflexively burned out Hawk's mind. Since Hawk's vitals were being maintained by his red power ring, he died moments after it abandoned him to return to the Red Lanterns.

Blackrock blasted away at Killer Croc but Croc was in his element. All Blackrock succeeded in doing was annoying Croc and working up his appetite. No one had ever convicted Waylon Jones of eating a fellow human being but suspicions hung like a cloud.

Blackrock desperately tried to ward Croc off with his power stone. Killer Croc simply bit Blackrock's hand off and spat the power stone out into the swamp where it sank into oblivion. Croc drove his fist up under Blackrock's diaphragm, breaking ribs and spearing Blackrock's heart and lungs with the bone shards.

After Blackrock gasped his last, Killer Croc took a moment to reflect on his future. Thinking wasn't his strength. He'd still be standing there hours later when ARGUS arrived.

* * *

"I can't believe you came to kill me wearing _metal_ gauntlets," Dr. Polaris told Electrocutioner, "Or that you're stupid enough to do so in the heart of a swamp."

"You don't have the stones, man," Electrocutioner accused.

"And now I know who chooses to side with Grodd," Dr. Polaris sneered, "Ignorance is bliss they say. You'll die happy."

Dr. Polaris used Electrocutioner's own electrical discharging gauntlets to kill him. He played with discharging shocks to animate the corpse. Eventually he moved on as Luthor had instructed. Everyone was on a tight time table.

* * *

Hummingbird stopped in midair and changed direction before Man-Bat could respond. The human-bat hybrid was growing frustrated and increasingly reckless. Hummingbird herself reflected on her own choosing Luthor's side of things when she'd allowed herself to be courted by Grodd for weeks leading up to this day.

Some of Luthor's supporters were expected to die. Blackrock topped the list in the betting pool. She decided she'd toyed with Man-Bat long enough and flew behind him and drew a pistol from her holster and emptied it into the back of his animal head. Even in death, Man-Bat never regained his humanity.

Penguin faced Catman. But Oswald Cobblepot wasn't a fighter of lost causes. Not while he had a criminal empire in jeopardy back in Gotham. Penguin's gaseous discharges from his umbrella slowed Catman down and Oswald escaped. The nerve agent would prohibit even a big game hunter like Catman from pursuing him.

Sparrow Hawk couldn't keep up with Roxy Rocket's flying missile sled. She waited for Roxy's slow, laborious turn and plucked her off of the sled when Roxy passed by Sparrow Hawk.

Roxy manically urged Sparrow to ascend higher and higher. Estimating they were a mile high, Sparrow Hawk released Roxy Rocket. And she screamed in pleasure and had repeated orgasms as she fell to her doom. In her universe, Danya Helstrom had known Thanagarians gone mad from warfare to do the same.

* * *

Lady Lunar warped gravity all around Duchess. But the disguised Lashina was always out of the trap before it was set. Finally, the former astronaut landed with her hands raised in surrender.

"You want Luthor? You can have him," Lady Lunar lifted and froze herself in a geosynchronous position tied to the Moon while staying in Earth's atmosphere and vanished as the world rotated beneath her.

Duchess saw her plan finally reaching fruition.

* * *

Slipknot scrambled up and down trees to escape Copperhead. Eventually he lost sight of Luthor's pet assassin. But then Copperhead ambushed and bit him with his venom sacs discharging through his fangs.

Slipknot fell into a paralysis and feared being eaten alive by the snake-like man. And he watched Copperhead's jaw unhinge and knew what was about to happen. And he couldn't even scream for help.

Javelin employed a dozen straightforward and trick spears against Metallo. Afterward, Javelin was terrified, "What are you?"

"Death," Metallo's arm snapped out faster than Javelin could react against. The metal endoskeleton that typified Metallo's kryptonite powered body easily crushed Javelin's neck, "And this is just the beginning."

Sportsmaster never had the opportunity to use one of his sports themed weapons against Count Vertigo. Like Javelin and Slipknot, Sportsmaster was the third crook to bear the name. He found that ironic as he drowned in two inches of water thanks to Count Vertigo's inducer.

* * *

Winslow Schott had passed on his company and the Toyman name to Jack Nimbell before he died in prison. Unwittingly killed by thugs in Nimbell's employ. The Toyman's arsenal was improved versions of already existing lethal toys. Nimbell had his own designs he eagerly awaited to debut after this.

But Mr. Mind was having none of it. Toyman barely escaped the swamp alive. Afterwards he didn't care if Grodd took him to task or if Luthor sought revenge for opposing him. It would be months before Toyman would consider a joint effort again.

Sivana encased Silver Banshee in a soundproofed energy cube. It resisted her super strength and it absorbed her wailing voice and dispersed the energy. It was also airtight so Silver Banshee wailed herself to death.

"Heh-heh-heh, she should have held a golden oldie recital," Sivana cackled before reporting in with Luthor.

* * *

Livewire thought Bizarro would be an easy kill next to Superman. Except for the fact that Bizarro wasn't smart enough to realize that. And Livewire was surrounded on every side by water.

Bizarro eventually shoved her into the swamp and she drained herself in one massively short circuiting discharge. Afterwards, Bizarro drowned her in fetid swamp water. She felt insulted.

Devil Ray didn't waste much time with Ocean Master. Orm was well trained in Atlantean martial forms of combat but he never expected to encounter Devil Ray's wrist laser. A well aimed shot through the eye and out the back of Ocean Master's head ended the fight.

"I wonder if Aquaman will give me a reward," Devil Ray mused.

* * *

Blackstarr faced the General, Manchester Black, Karma, and Mr. Element and his psionic construct, Dr. Alchemy. Blackstarr's ability to manipulate all forms of energy and matter made short work of them. But Dr. Alchemy's survival beyond Mr. Element's death for several seconds startled her.

Having defended Luthor, Blackstarr decided she wanted to expand her reward beyond Europe's borders to the Slavic countries as well. After all, she'd need slaves.

* * *

The active Rogues had collectively thrown in with Grodd as had the Brotherhood of Evil. But the Fourth Reich numbered among those that remained loyal to Luthor. And, as par or the day, former allies were pitted against one another in life or death struggles.

Captain Cold and his working partner, Heat Wave, found themselves fighting Reverse Flash. Eobard Thawne had assumed Hunter Zoloman's role as the Flash's polar opposite. And he refused to return to the 31st Century until he'd killed Wally West. He'd leave Jay Garrick to Rival.

"We shouldn't be fighting," Captain Cold insisted as red lightning encircled Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.

"Hear that, Thawne?" Heat Wave shouted.

A yellow gloved hand thrust its way out of Heat Wave's chest. Captain Cold yelled a grief stricken, "Nooo!"

"Yes! You traitorous idiot," Reverse Flash sneered, "We're on the cusp of history and you chose poorly."

"So you'll kill me now?" Captain Cold asked.

"No, that would be merciful and I'm not so inclined," Reverse Flash darted away having said that.

Captain Cold had to remind himself that Reverse Flash was from the future. So his words were a left-handed warning.

Cold's sister, Lisa Snart the Golden Glider, was faced with Baroness Blitzkrieg. It was a familiar battle for the Glider. Baroness Blitzkrieg was just as fast the original Flash had ever been. She supposed that left Baroness Blitzkrieg vying with Jesse Quick for the title "Fastest _Woman_ Alive".

But Baroness Blitzkrieg was filled with murderous intent. Something no Flash had ever been. The Baroness was as homicidal as Russia's Blue Trinity. Or Speed McGee.

Tina McGee may have stabilized the Speed Force access in the Kapitalist Kouriers before their connection was permanently severed. But rumor had it Dr. McGee was working on a solution for Trajectory before she died and even for Ivana Christina Borodin Molotova, the Lady Flash, to get her off of Velocity 9. But first, Lady Flash had to hit the addict's rock bottom to be broken enough to seek and accept help.

So Golden Glider withdrew from the field of combat. Making her way through the swamp, she came across her brother kneeling in the swamp water beside Heat Wave's body. She wrapped her arms around him, her own heart still raw and bloodied by the Top's death.

"Len, we need to go," Golden Glider urged him, "We have to survive to enact vengeance."

That rallied Captain Cold, "You think you can skate your way to the car garage we rented?"

"As long as your cold gun's power cell lasts," Lisa let him know she wasn't leaving him behind.

"Okay, sis, you win," he said before they forged deeper into the swamp.

* * *

Baron Gestapo used every weapon his techno vest had against Mirror Master. After shattering the polished surfaces of Mirror Master's namesakes, Baron Gestapo easily killed him. Then he wondered what would be served for lunch.

Reichsmark endured every micro climate Weather Wizard threw at him. He waded through them and snapped the weather wand in half. Then he did the same to Weather Wizard's neck.

Pied Piper actually laughed as Hunter ran his sword through him. The Piper had finally met a foe as deaf as himself. The ironies abounded.

Baron Blitzkrieg's psionically boosted physic al attacks overwhelmed Brain and Mallah. But, in exchange for concessions, he allowed them to bribe him into taking them prisoner and insuring their survival. Baron Blitzkrieg found their homosexual relationship to be distasteful but the fact it went further into machine coupled with an ape made him revolted. Even the pedophiliac Himmler hadn't been so inclined.

Phobia first began to panic when her fear inducing power failed to register with Fright. And then Fright gassed her and her powers began to turn on Phobia herself. A hypodermic dart finished off Phobia's descent into madness and she died of extreme fright. Fright had recorded the exchange and hoped to extract whatever chemical that gave Phobia her power.

Dr. Demon's cybernetic body parts override Houngan's manipulations of nerve centers within her body. The fail safes were designed to target the source of her debilitation. So Dr. Demon hit him with every weapon in her arsenal. Then she retrieved his electronic "voodoo doll" for further study. She was hoping to find a way of integrating machine parts more efficiently with her fleshly ones.

Mammoth fought Captain Nazi to a standstill before the super soldier wiped the blood from his nose, "Well done, _Herr_ Mammoth. Now it's my turn to reciprocate."

And Mammoth dully realized Captain Nazi had just been toying with him. And as the Nazi crippled him one body part at a time, he realized Captain Nazi was still playing with him. Finally, he drowned in the swamp's water.

Captain Nazi's great-grandniece dealt with Mammoth's sister, Shimmer. Shimmer went insane as Madame Libertine pointed out Captain Nazi's treatment of Mammoth. Her grief and rage short circuited her control over her transmutation power. And Madame Libertine added pain to the equation as she slowly killed Shimmer in the same fashion as her brother was dying.

Gemini wrapped all around the limber Captain Swastika. But couldn't capture, disable, or kill him. But he got her so tangled up she was immobilized. Then Captain Swastika broke off a tree limb to use as a spear.

"Surrender, _liebchen_ , and I'll spare you," he offered.

Gemini took the deal.

* * *

"A filthy creature such as yourself doesn't have a right to exist," Captain Murder declared regarding Elephant Man.

"Then do something about it," Elephant Man challenged her fully expecting to kill her.

Captain Murder began by tearing his trunk off before proceeding to rip his limbs off one at a time. Her only regret was that the Hall of Doom repelled alligators. After all, horrors like Elephant Man were only fit as hog slop, in her opinion.

Atomic Skull barely got started before he realized all three of his opponents were dead. Trinity and Garguax had been slightly challenging to deal with. General Zahal had been a ninety year old cancer patient. He'd stepped down from leadership over the Brotherhood when faced with his first cancer diagnosis.

Six rounds later, he met his demise in a swamp. And oddly, it wasn't the cancer that ultimately killed him. Rather it was congenital heart failure.

Atomic Skull would've cared less.

* * *

"Fool! You thought you could hide from me?" Grodd sneered.

"Yes, because the centrally located command center is an ideal hiding place no one would ever look in," Luthor drolly retorted.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing your over inflated mind to shreds," Grodd predicted, "Remember that airlock incident?"

"Yes, and you survived thanks to Darkseid's intervention," Luthor pointed out the obvious, "But now your usefulness to him has ended. Therefore I'm free to kill you."

"Not after I do this!" Grodd shouted.

Luthor stood impassively by, "Well?"

"This!" Grodd tried again.

"Maybe you should do a ritualistic dance to go with the shout," Luthor suggested.

"I don't understand," a baffled Grodd admitted.

"Saturn Queen used her own telepathy to create an illusion that your mental powers were restored," Luthor explained, "She'll never share power with a pawn."

"I don't need telepathy to kill you!" Grodd declared s he cracked his knuckles.

"Ultra-Humanite?" Luthor asked aloud.

The command center's atomizer defense system vaporized Grodd. Ultra-Humanite exited the security booth and Luthor addressed him, "Thank you. He was growing tiresome."

"I could have reprogrammed the atomizer and targeted both of you," Ultra-Humanite mused.

"Except for the fact that Eve Aries only recognizes three equals and none of them are present in this century," Luthor stated, "And you're all too aware of that fact."

" _If_ Lightning Lord and Cosmic King survived the transit back to their own time," Ultra-Humanite added, "Who is the third?"

"Someone who could tip the balance in Saturn Queen's favor," Luthor marginally explained, "So it's best that she isn't here."

"Luthor!" Duchess snarled as she entered, "And don't think about reactivating the anti-intrusion defenses."

"Prepared to carve out your pound of flesh, Lashina?" Luthor inquired.

"So you've always known," Lashina smirked.

"Of course," Luthor immodestly revealed.

"So much the better," Lashina decided.

"Too bad I called in some old friends," Luthor said as Lashina's hands began to crackle with energy.

"Poor Lashina," Bernadeth mock pitied her from behind, "That outfit is simply outré."

Lashina turned to face the Female Furies, "If I have to I _will_ go through all of you to get to him."

" _If_ you can," Bernadeth disdainfully replied, "Which I absolutely doubt."

* * *

Outside the Hall of Doom, the Secret Society of Superb Villains arrived. They brought the Crime Syndicate, the Superior Five, Axis America and Axis Amerika with them. The Chaos Avatars chose that moment to turn on the Legion of Doom.

Professor Ivo deployed the Shaggy Man to deal with the traitors. He tore into them with a fury that exceeded their own. Shaggy Man began be rending Osprey limb from limb. Then he crushed Kestrel's head. Swallow and Swan fled at that point.

Condor was still confident he could overcome Shaggy Man. But Shaggy Man plunged his fingers into Condor's chest and ripped him open before pulling chunks apart to throw away. Power in its rawest form, that Condor had stolen by killing other Chaos Avatars through the ages, burst into the skies like a signal lamp.

Shaggy Man waited for further instruction but the Crime Syndicate forced Ivo's hand when they attacked Shaggy Man.

* * *

Ravager and Knave harassed Tanker back in Los Angeles. They were the distraction while Red Hood did what he did best. He was setting up a really big antitank gun.

"Get clear!" Red Hood radioed while he took aim.

Ravager and Knave beat a retreat while Tanker plunged ahead to kill Red Hood before he could fire. But he lost the opportunity as Red Hood fired. Tanker's armor was shattered and the man inside was a smear.

"It's Miller time!" Red Hood whooped.

"This country doesn't even know what a decent pub is," Knave complained.

"Not to mention we're all underage," Ravager grinned.

"Not in a Queen's Commonwealth country," Knave refused to budge in her opinion.

Ravager put her hands on Knave's shoulders, "Hon, you gotta let it go."

"Ahem, may we cut in?" Sac asked on behalf of the Council of Spiders.

"Awl right! A real stand up fight," Ravager thrilled.

The Outlaws swung into action but as individuals and not as a team.

Ravager chose the giant human-arachnid hybrid called Goliath. She began by lopping off his six arms. Then she took him out by the knees. Finally she put him down with a twin sword thrust through his head.

"I wonder if Orkin is hiring," Ravager snickered.

Red Hood's accuracy with a gun was uncanny even as Sac and Widower were on the move flanking him. Wolf made Jason Todd envious. The man had four cybernetic arms in addition to his two natural appendages. And he was as pinpoint precise with firearms as Red Hood.

But Wolf seemed to have to remain stationary in order to target a foe. So Red Hood forced him to go on the move even as he was already. Damaging all six of Wolf's hands, Red Hood disarmed him and put two bullets into his chest and a third into his forehead before the body hit the pavement.

Sac was an easy target afterwards and Widower was nimble but he relied solely on the knives that had replaced his fingers. All it took was a single misstep for Red Hood to kill him.

Knave disabled Recluse first while evading Funnel's web traps and Tangle's web lines. She got them to snare each other and she thought it was over. But new gunshots proved to her Red Hood's policy of leaving no criminal behind to ruthlessly efficient.

"You didn't have to do that," Knave complained.

"How long would a conventional prison hold them? Or even an unconventional one?" Red Hood remarked, "This is actually a mercy compared to what we should do with them."

"Now now, don't go all League of Assassins on us," Ravager chided him.

A green arrow embedded itself between all three of them. The archer himself was on a neighboring rooftop joined by Speedy. They used arrow guided grapple lines to get to street level.

"You will stand down," Green Arrow and Speedy had immediately nocked fresh arrows upon landing. And they were lethal tips.

"Or what?" Red Hood went for his pistols.

The archers fired their arrows. Knave deflected one with her quarterstaff and Ravager's swords took of the other. But the pair had already drawn and nocked more arrows.

"Standoff," Red Hood surmised, "So where do we go from here _before_ the police get in the way?"

"You never said anything about killing," Speedy accused.

"Your boyfriend does it nearly every day," Ravager reminded her audience, "So don't get self righteous."

"And the police want you in custody just as bad as they will us," Knave pointed out.

"Look, Tanker was the merc we took out," Red Hood advised the archers, "His playbook was easy to read. These newcomers are the Council of Spiders. They were at Interpol's red file list. Basically 'dead or alive and preferably dead'."

"You're all coming with me anyway," a voice declared.

Everyone confronted a woman somewhat dressed in armor, floating above their heads. Green Arrow asked a pertinent question, "What if we refuse?"

"THEN YOU WILL COME WITH ME ANYWAY!" a chorus of voices announced from all sides as the woman's duplicates had surrounded them. And then Green Arrow and Speedy were simply swept up as Harbinger teleported them all to the Monitor's presence.

* * *

The Mighty Crusaders had been dispatched to Los Angeles in the wake of multiple sightings regarding the Outlaws and Green Arrow and Speedy were considered fellow criminals in need of catching. And the LAPD had proven they weren't up for the task.

Comet flew in before the others arrived via LAX. He witnessed Harbinger's abduction of their quarry. He assumed she was the reason why everyone kept eluding the police. Having been given the address of a joint agency federal building the MLJ would be using to house the team and deploy Mighty Crusader missions from it.

War Eagle took to the air as soon as she was released from the transport plane. The others accepted the rides in a federal convoy to their staging ground. Comet's report had changed everything.

Everyone discussed his observations while the support team got everything up and running and linked back to Liberty Station. KitCat and Kenny Wisdom inputted the search parameters based on Comet's description of the new player. CCTV cameras had blacked out while Harbinger was present and reactivated when she departed. Giving the team next to nothing to work on.

Shield took Black Hood, Robert Dickering, and the Web aside, "We need information fast. You all have unique means of getting it. Just remember the clock is ticking."

"I'm of no use until sunset anyway," Dickering countered, "Afterwards the Hangman will appear and he'll terrorize the criminal element."

Web took his privacy obtained outside the based to contact his Web Host network. He'd already had agents en route. Now he called everyone in. Latham's preferences be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

12

Lashina engaged Bernadeth, Wunda, Bloody Mary, and Speed Queen. The others stood by and waited. Lashina began her attack by neutralizing Wunda, especially given the prevalence of technology all around them.

Bloody Mary was the next target. Her ability to absorb life forces didn't protect her from Lashina's energized hands. Then Lashina pulled the hidden lash from around her waist.

She snared Speed Queen with her whip coiled around Speed Queen's throat. Intermittently energizing it, Lashina steered Speed Queen into Bernadeth's path. Predictably Bernadeth cut Speed Queen down with her Feron Blades.

Lashina ducked under Bernadeth's stabbing lunge. She looped her lash around Bernadeth's throat and energized it. Bernadeth's screams seemed limitless as Lashina exacted her revenge. Finally Desaad's sister passed out.

Lashina coiled her lash and confronted the bystanders, "Granny Goodness uses trial by combat to determine the leadership of the Female Furies. Bernadeth lives only because the Master wishes it. If you think you can take me and lead instead, you're welcome to try."

"I certainly don't want to fight you," Stompa admitted.

"It'll be like old times," Mad Harriet giggled.

"You're obviously still a superior strategist and combatant," Gilotina observed, "I'll follow you."

"I'll take you over that prickly harpy any day," Artemiz agreed.

"Malice?" Lashina asked the New God equivalent to a tween.

"Bernie's no fun," Malice Vundabar complained, "And she's afraid of Chessy."

Lashina thought it was wise to fear Malice's pet shadow demon, Chessure, "I'm sure you'll get to let him out to play more often from now on."

"First we kill Luthor," Lashina ordered.

"Luthor is under the Master's protection," Gilotina advised her, "We were specifically sent to protect him from you."

"Then I'll do it myself," Lashina decided.

Artemiz nocked an arrow and Gilotina drew both of her swords. Malice tsked her, "Do _you_ want to play with Chessy?"

Artemiz's Cyberpak was missing but Lashina doubted she could defeat these women. Especially with Malice being involved. Darkseid was the only other New God that could bend Chessure to his will.

"Then let's get off this world. I'm sick of the Prime Universe," Lashina said with disgust.

"We have news for you," Gilotina sheathed her swords.

"And it's a game changer," Artemiz returned her arrow to her quiver.

Stompa dragged Speed Queen and Bloody Mary while Mad Harriet took hold of Wunda and Bernadeth. Malice opened the boom tube and the Female Furies passed through it to return to Granny Goodness' Orphanage on Apokolips.

* * *

Johnny Quick was the first member of the Crime Syndicate to die. He raced in circles around Shaggy Man. Finally the creature flashed his hand out flattened like a blade. Quick's velocity met the unmovable Shaggy Man and he was decapitated. Atomica screamed her rage and grief before vanishing as she shrunk to insect size.

Atomica intended to enter Shaggy Man's mouth and then erupt out of his esophagus. Only, his mouth didn't lead to lungs or a trachea. It was then it finally dawned on her that Shaggy Man wasn't alive in the strictest sense of the word. She beat a hasty retreat as the others began their attacks.

Deathstorm's over confidence as he burned away swathes of Shaggy Man's all pervasive fur allowed the creature to tear him in two. Sea King harpooned Shaggy Man but Ivo's creation pulled the weapon free and plunged it deep into Sea King's chest.

Owlman led Superwoman on a multi-pronged assault. Ultraman refused to assist them having learned Owlman had impregnated Superwoman. She should have been his plaything, his Kryptonian sex slave, Shara, be damned.

Owlman had speed and a lethality inherited from hundred of Talons through the ages. Superwoman had her rage fueled tenacity. Her ferocity briefly made her a match for Shaggy Man.

But Shaggy Man eventually had both by the throat and he lifted them off of the ground. Superwoman desperately clutched at Owlman's hand while Shaggy Man awaited Ivo's instruction. Having received it, he crushed their throats.

Professor Ivo emerged from the Hall of Doom to join his creation. Shaggy Man Mark II was an improvement in every aspect. Ivo wondered what to do about Ultraman.

"I suppose you have Saturn Queen's offer for me," Ivo ventured.

Ultraman relayed her terms and Ivo happily agreed to them.

* * *

Luthor's loyalists now faced the Secret Society and their allies. Signalman found himself confronted by both Killer Moth and the Silver Ghost. Signalman and prepped the area surrounding the Hall of Doom so flares, whistles, strobes, flares, and music erupted all around him and his would-be attackers.

Silver Ghost was distracted by the cacophony and didn't see the sand bar in front him. The void sand discharged its air pocket and swallowed Silver Ghost up in seconds. Killer Moth was a tad more reticent after that.

Killer Moth's helmet helped filter out all of the noise and some of the visuals. His father had wanted to become the "Batman of Crime". In the end, he was only loved by his niece and not even by his own son. Killer Moth had no idea his cousin was a meta-human or that she was the muscular dystrophy stricken Vengeance Moth of Channel M fame.

This Killer Moth was far closer to achieving his father's goal than the man himself. But a final flurry of sights and sounds enabled Signalman to escape Killer Moth. Killer Moth knew Saturn Queen wouldn't approve.

Sparrow Hawk fought the Sizematic Twins to a standstill. That is, until Sizematic Small shrank and tried to use his proportionally increased strength against her. She energized her Nth Metal sword in the water he stood and he was electrocuted to death.

Sizematic Large's grief caused him to grow beyond his usual limits until he finally passed out from lack of oxygen stemming from decreased blood flow. Sparrow Hawk happily slit his throat after he crashed down into the swamp. After severing his carotid artery, she left as he bled out seconds later.

Sparrow Hawk followed orders and fled the scene.

* * *

Copperhead confronted Hyena and Angle Man. He found her feral nature to be as predatory as his own. Except she was napping her jaws at him mongoose-esque. And Hyena was getting closer and closer to clamping him between her teeth while Copperhead had completely lost track of Angle Man.

Hyena drove Copperhead back and through a teleportation door Angle Man had opened. Copperhead found himself fifteen thousand feet above the Pacific. He promised himself _if_ he survived the fall _and_ he found a small uninhabited island, he'd happily live there until he died.

Dr. Psycho had drained the elderly Agent Steve Trevor of his mental energies thereby costing him his life at long last. With that energy and Trevor's fantasy, he became Captain Wonder, Wonder Woman's ideal paramour. And since all of his physical endowments came from Diana's impression upon Steve back in World War II, Captain Wonder was more powerful than even Diana herself.

Reverse Flash found it nearly impossible but Captain Wonder's reflexes were nearly as fast as his own. But Reverse Flash knew there was a trick here. History hadn't recorded the existence of a villain matching Captain Wonder's description. And as Reverse Flash kept up his attacks, Captain Wonder burned through the psychic energy reservoir that made Dr. Psycho Captain Wonder.

Reverse Flash halted as he was left facing the dwarfish Dr. Psycho. But he could feel Dr. Psycho's telepathy beginning to sway him. She flattened his hand and dismembered Dr. Psycho. Then Reverse Flash honored his agreement and sped out of the swamp to the rally point.

* * *

Catman hunted Quakemaster and Double Down. When Quakemaster set his earthquake inducing jackhammer aside, Catman pounced from the tree tops. His claw blades made short work of Quakemaster.

Double Down, it turned out, had a ranging weapon all his own. His enchanted deck of cards were all razor sharp and animated by Double Down's will. Catman was forced into a retreat without dealing Double Down a lethal blow. And the card master retraced his steps to arrive at the Hall of Doom.

Catman couldn't have cared less. If Luthor hadn't absconded by now, he deserved whatever punishment Saturn Queen meted out.

Captain Comet and Bizarro entered Earth's upper atmosphere. The sight of space beyond snapped Captain Comet out Saturn Queen's hold on him. Leaving Bizarro behind, he charted a course out of the solar system.

Bizarro had already forgotten why he was nearly in space. His brain hit a semi-default state and he went looking for Lois Lane. And ended up at her grave.

Fright used a dart gun to hit both Mania and Jinx. While they suffered horrible visions of pure terror, Fright withdrew along the route she'd been assigned. Eventually she rendezvoused with the others.

* * *

Lady Lunar had returned only to be thrown back into combat. Typhoon tried using the local swamp water all around d them against her. But her gravity powers splashed it down to the ground once again. Skorpio was easier to deal with because guns were his thing.

She sank him into the swampy mud while floating his ammo above him. Then she weighted it and dropped on his head. Typhoon marshaled another attack. But Lady Lunar checked her watch. Enough had been enough and she flew off. Typhoon didn't appreciate the outcome but he resumed his march on the Hall of Doom.

Count Vertigo cued Fadeaway Man to drown. Then he joined Devil Ray. Devil Ray had killed Captain Stingaree outright with his dart launcher. Cavalier was enraged, "You killed my husband!"

"I didn't see that one coming," Count Vertigo commented while Devil Ray killed the spouse.

Torpedoman skipped through the swamp water but Count Vertigo deal with him until he expended his air supply and drowned in less than six inches of water.

"Is it time yet?" Count Vertigo asked.

"My Heads Up Display says we're actually over," Devil Ray answered.

"Then let's be off," Count Vertigo insisted.

* * *

Dr. Polaris crushed Vault's armor and the wearer inside, Dr. Polaris snorted in disgust, "At least use non-ferrous metals."

Hummingbird dodged every obstacle created above her to fall in her flight path by Matter Master. So she aimed to fly over him. Predictably, he created a concrete. That promptly fell on his head, crushing his skull.

Hummingbird had done her part. The rest was on Luthor.

Blackstarr blew Hi-Jack's constituent atoms apart. But Libra was harder. His Cosmic Transmorgrifier absorbed her energy bolts, converted them, and hurled them back at her.

Blackstarr threw everything she could muster at him. And his weapon repeated his results. Blackstarr faded from sight as she transformed into energy and relocated herself. Libra's Cosmic Transmorgrifier registered the power surge but couldn't locate it or tap into it.

* * *

Libra aimed his staff-like Transmorgrifier at the Hall of Doom and unloaded every iota of energy he'd stored with it. The base support and part of the north wing was blown apart. The entire structure leaned until the dome that comprised the bulk of the facility was leaning into the swamp.

Zebra-Man had similar thoughts about Metallo as Dr. Polaris had felt about Vault. He used his magnetism to crumple Metallo's body until the kryptonite powering the exoskeleton popped loose and sank in the swamp water. Than Zebra-Man magnetically hurled Metallo's inert body further into the swamp itself.

* * *

Rebecca Payne wasn't the first woman to wear the Marauder armor or bear the brand name. But she felt she was the best to have, male or female. Another Marauder had joined the Legion of Doom. She hadn't shed a tear earlier that year when his armor reported his death.

Marauder fought Atomic Skull. He was stronger but her onboard weaponry affected him. Her voltage generators were particularly nasty knee deep in water. Sting backed her up by controlling hornets and wasps nearby and having them attack Atomic Skull.

Atomic Skull ducked behind a tree and vanished. Marauder was incredulous. He didn't even register on her sensors.

"How does a guy with a flaming skull, _green_ flames on top of it, simply vanish into thin air?" Marauder wanted to know out of exasperation.

"I don't know but it'll be problematic in the long term," Sting predicted.

"And depressingly, you're right," Marauder conceded.

* * *

Humpty Dumpty and the Tweedles had cooperated on an engine of destruction. Dr. Sivana, waders and all with Mr. Mind on his shoulder, came towards them and he pressed the button on the remote control.

The weapon detonated, killing it creators. Mr. Mind's voice synthesizer delivered his punch line, " _Now_ we'll be going."

"Heh-heh-heh, my where has the time gone?" Sivana appreciated his own twisted joke.

* * *

The Superior Five was tasked with dealing with the Kings of Catastrophe. Of course, the newest members off the Kings off Catastrophe didn't realize Disco Mummy and Ruby Ryder had bargained with Saturn Queen. The Kings would realistically take their lumps and be poised to heed Luthor's call should he escape.

Half-Ape led Dr. Dome and Lobster against Tremor. Tremor's inhuman agility allowed him to evade every punch thrown at him and be in place to deliver one when his target's back was turned. Eventually Half-Ape signaled their surrender.

Gulliver Foyle, a Plastic Man lookalike, and Tuxedo faced down Hindenburg with Mr. Morbid's help. Hindenburg inflated and floated above the swamp. Then as he released gases, he came down atop the three Kings of Catastrophe. They surrendered to avoid further humiliation.

Lagomorph laughed at being threatened by Mason Stucko, Mr. Cat, and the Mangler. Mason Stucko's trowel for a hand was just too much. Lagomorph had formerly been known as Dumb Bunny before her gen factor had been activated, transforming her into a superhuman intellect.

Lagomorph proved that point by outwitting the three and pitting them against one another. After tying their hands, or what passed for hands, behind them she scraped up some of Mason Stucko's plaster and coated their mouths so they couldn't complain when they awoke. She dared anyone to call her "Dumb Bunny" now.

Jongleur dressed the part of a jester. He was also the frontrunner besides Duela Dent to wear the Joker's abandoned mantle. Facing the man named Mother Goose and the Knight of the Tower, he used his best material. But he pulled a few punch lines since he was under orders not to kill them.

Ambush Bug teleported everywhere but in Splitshot's sights. But Splitshot fired dual arrows at separate targets as a matter of course. Finding Splitshot to be an existential nightmare, Ambush Bug teleported far away to have some fun.

* * *

The Fourth Reich was finally able to deal with their upstart rivals in both Axis America and Axis Amerika. Ubermensch had an early effort to replicate the experiments that created Captain Nazi. But the procedures had warped his already demented mind. And Ubermensch gained terrific strength and durability but he couldn't fly like Captain Nazi could.

Captain Nazi enjoyed the Herculean struggle to best Ubermensch. But he realized the process had retarded his opponent. So Captain Nazi did the merciful thing for the Reich and killed Ubermensch.

Baron Blitzkrieg received the honor of facing down Horned Owl and Fledermaus. He found them to be perfect Aryan specimens, trained to the utmost of human potential lacking a gen factor. So he killed them rather painlessly.

Madame Libertine had always goaded Gudra even when they were supposed allies but actually rivals. She fought the Valkyrie to a standstill. But the order to withdraw came too swiftly. Madame Libertine startled Gudra by simply flying away. Odin's shield maiden was utterly baffled.

Baroness Blitzkrieg amused herself toying with Kamikaze until his rocket suit expended all of it fuel, leaving him helpless. And Baroness Blitzkrieg killed the weak without pity or remorse.

Hunter had killed man lycans before being frozen in time. But he'd never encountered an aquatic werewolf before. Which merely meant he had to hack his foe into pieces rather than drown him. Hunter thought it was great sport.

Usil the Golden Archer hadn't managed to hit Captain Swastika yet. But when he did, it was a heart shot guaranteed to kill. Except, it didn't. Captain Swastika pulled the shaft and its arrowhead out. Then he flung a sodden tree branch at Usil.

Having dodged the branch, Usil was irritated to find Captain Swastika missing. He searched the nearby area, always alert to an ambush. But his foe was utterly gone.

Zaladin amused Dr. Demon. The anachronistic Arab swordsman could prove useful after all, given his people's hatred of all things Jewish. He, in turn, was aroused by her blonde hair, blue eye, and mechanical body parts. All of which were all but unknown in his race.

Zaladin swung his sword down upon Dr. Demon. She blocked and it notched his sword where it struck her arm. Using her other hand, she clasped onto his throat and lifted him off of his feet. Zaladin truly believed she lived up to her name at that point. He had no idea of what was still to come.

"Poor, poor Arab. You're such a beautiful specimen of a man. But you chose your side poorly," Dr. Demon chose to employ English thinking he would better understand her than if she relied on her native German, "Don't worry. I won't be killing you. But since I can't allow you to further hinder us even in the future, steps must be taken."

She aimed two fingers, one at each eye, with her free hand. Lasers erupted out of them, searing his eyes and destroying his optic nerves. There was no going back once the nerves were scorched. Zaladin was blinded and would remain blind throughout the rest of his life.

Dr. Demon sat him down and he sank to his knees. She kissed his forehead, "Too bad it wasn't meant to be."

She left because she was already behind schedule. Zaladin tried to cope with his new reality. And he failed.

Fleshburn was a flaming green skeleton in the vein of Atomic Skull. But like Mano in the 31st Century, his touch destroyed all flesh and organic compounds. But Reichsmark was immune to his touch. So Reichsmark simply choked Fleshburn, breathing being his one great necessity, and killed the rival Nazi.

Baron Gestapo's weaponized techno vest assessed and deduced all of the gigantic Great White's weaknesses. And so Baron Gestapo slowly, and excruciatingly painfully, dismembered Great White. But he left enough of the man alive to drown in the swamp.

The woman called Hel had been a waitress who'd dabbled in paganism until a sacrifice made on an altar dedicated to Odin summoned the All-Father himself. He transformed her into a Shieldmaiden of Asgard. And he took her to his bed.

Taking the name of the goddess of death, Hel served as Odin's retribution on a world that had forgotten him except in comic books. Unlike the Valkyrie, Hel wasn't a chooser of the slain. She was the slayer.

So she was surprised to meet Captain Murder. All of Hel's supernatural senses told her Captain Murder was a contemporary rather than an enemy. Hel warded off Captain Murder's frenzied attacks but she never struck a blow in reply.

And suddenly she found herself back in her village in Norway facing Odin's wrath, "You had one task and you failed it. I take from you all I have given but the memory of it to torment you over what you have lost."

Odin vanished and Hel was reduced to being a simple tavern maid again.

* * *

Virtuoso accompanied Saturn Queen in her triumphal arrival. Virtuoso's playing brought all of the captured Kings of Catastrophe to Saturn Queen. And she asked them one question: Where is Luthor? And no one knew.

"It seems the pawns have been sacrificed," Saturn Queen mused.

"Will you make them join us now?" Libra asked.

"Their mistress already has," Saturn Queen smirked, "And so they will too of their own accord."

Saturn Queen sent out a message to all the criminal world: deliver Luthor and the reward would be beyond imagination.

* * *

Meanwhile Luthor studied events from the safety of Clock King's temporal bubble. The Legion of Doom had salvaged a Time Masters' vessel and Clock had deduced how to control and operate the temporal drive. So he and his fellow Legionnaires currently existed in the space between seconds.

So Clock King transported the Legion to Luthor's redoubt, prepared well in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

20

"Welcome, I trust Lyla wasn't too insistent," the Monitor spoke of his ward, Lyla Michaels, also known as the Harbinger.

"She didn't give us a damn choice!" Green Arrow accused.

"And for the record, we aren't with those three," Speedy declared.

"Not yet anyway," Monitor mused, "But I'll keep it in mind for now."

"I take it our audition suitably impressed you," Red Hood ventured.

"Not as you imagined it would, Jason Todd," Monitor told him, "After all, how would you propose to kill me as Nyssa Raatko has hired you to?"

That killed the conversation. Monitor broke the silence, "I propose we work together in order to achieve the necessary balance this universe requires from us."

* * *

The Mighty Crusaders made their presence known in Los Angeles. Black Hood and Hangman terrorized hoodlums citywide working their way ever higher on the echelon. Fly, Jaguar, and Fly Girl followed the scurrying survivors as they fled to their supposed protection offered by their higher ups in the criminal food chain. Web and Inferno cracked down on the escalating layers of human filth.

War Eagle and Comet doggedly followed the rats deserting the ships to the upper crust of polite and impolite society. Shield led Fox, Fireball, and Steel Sterling in cracking down on the bosses while working their way to the bosses' boss. The war between Intergang and the Syndicate Underground meant there were few independent fish left swimming in Los Angeles' cesspools.

The whale in that shrinking pond was one Telly Cervantes. Cervantes fancied himself a connoisseur of lives and love. He destroyed the former and paid an hourly rate for the latter, even to his trophy wife and her circle of friends.

When the Mighty Crusaders invaded his Bel Air mansion, Cervantes' security staff was immediately overwhelmed. A standoff began whereby Cervantes held his wife, and her two friends who were spending the evening, hostage. At first Cervantes believed the costumes were in the employ of the disgruntled husbands of the women who spent more time in his bed than theirs.

Cervantes recognized Shield first. After all, a walking flag made an impression. But the original Shield had vanished in the early 1960s. Cervantes dully reasoned it out that this wasn't the same man. Even the armor was colored in a different pattern.

But when Black Hood rejoined the group, Cervantes lost bladder control and began having uncontrollable flatulence. The Black Hood was an urban legend by now amongst criminals. Especially the highest echelon criminals Cervantes was secretly dealing with.

"Everyone else, out!" Black Hood harshly barked.

He grabbed Cervantes by the back of his collar, "Not you."

Cervantes' bowels lost stability and Black Hood grunted, "I don't care what you bribe those women with. They're never coming back."

"Look! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Jewels! Gold! Drugs! Slow cars and fast women!" Cervantes pleaded.

Black Hood shoved Cervantes down into his own feces, "I want you to deliver a message to Pirate Blue."

"W…who?" Cervantes miserably tried to deny knowing Pirate Blue.

Black Hood chambered a round into his shotgun, "You know who. Now, you'll either play errand boy or I'll let Intergang know you've secretly chosen a side. And it isn't theirs."

After a great deal of blubbering, Cervantes was finally prepared to listen.

* * *

Once, someone asked a resident of Vallejo, California what there was to do in the city on a weekend. The reply was, "You mean legally?"

It was then determined that bowling was one of the few agreeable options. But it proved to be the perfect meeting ground for the inaugural session of the Evil Brain Trust. The members of the Mighty Crusaders were still inexperienced working as a team. But they'd operated as individuals for several years now. And accumulated a number of enemies.

The Bailyan tribal chieftain named Malik al Thaka was more infamously known as the Brain Emperor after Grodd activated his gen factor and made him a telepath to rival Saturn Queen. But Brain Emperor betrayed Grodd and left the simian behind to face the Crimson Queen alone. Brain Emperor had a world conquering agenda now.

Malik's skull had split open as his brain erupted into its enlarged state. Grodd had developed a transparent membrane to moisturize Malik's brain but he was instantly recognizable now. So Malik al Thaka died that day and Brain Emperor arose in his place.

But Brain Emperor's later efforts in Afghanistan had been derailed by the Shield. Travelling to Japan, he encountered the Fox. Brazil brought him to the Jaguar. And covertly entering the United States found him opposed by the Web and his Web Hosts, Steel Sterling, the Fly, War Eagle, Inferno, Fireball, Comet, and Fly Girl at different times.

Brain Emperor had falsely assumed the Black Hood and the Hangman would be the easiest to manipulate owing to their murderous intentions regarding criminals. But both were protected by supernatural, but independent, means. And then General Jack Latham had assembled the Mighty Crusaders under the MLJ Initiative banner. And their ranks continued to grow.

Brain Emperor had managed to stay away from other super teams' peripheral awareness. The Crimson Queen and her Crimson Jihad were the only other humans in a position to harm him. Or even worse, to thwart his ambitions.

So Brain Emperor elected to gather a force that would be the Mighty Crusaders' reckoning and advance his goals for humanity. Most of the Fourth Reich had followed him until Captain Nazi beckoned. The Patriarch controlled everything the Syndicate Underground operated east of the Rockies in both the United States and Canada. Pirate Blue controlled everything west including all of Mexico, Alaska, Hawaii, and the Pacific US Territories. The mutual decision to involve the Syndicate Underground with the Evil Brain Trust gave Brain Emperor access to cash and minions.

Dr. Zadar directed the Global Concern, a security think tank that also operated as one of the great clearing houses for meta-human operatives. Analyses and threat assessment for criminal endeavors were also offered for a fee. Ariel Pryde, more infamously known as Domino, was Zadar's lieutenant and top strategist. But her fixation on games and puzzles made her a liability when her competitive streak outweighed her common sense.

The Global Concern had appealed to the attendees that weren't Syndicate Underground bosses. Dr. Archer attended despite the physical limitations brought on by his muscular dystrophy. But his worldwide narcotics network opened doors the Global Concern couldn't otherwise touch.

Weapon was an independent contractor specializing in the "impossible" assassination. His client list was a who's who including HIVE, Black Seven, Basilisk, Intergang, the Syndicate Underground, and the Religion of Crime. But the Shield had humiliated him by making him bungle three contracts. Something his reputation couldn't afford.

The Jewel was an arms dealer and the Jewels were a street gang spreading across the United States transporting and selling the Jewel's wares. All of which he purloined from military armories across the country and the world.

Hit Coffee was the Patriarch's most trusted lieutenant. Violence was easy for Coffee but murder trigged near panic filled reluctance in him. All the more startling since he'd worked for the Patriarch for thirty years since he was a teen.

Adrian Hasket was also with the Global Concern. He was a failed magician who'd mastered genetics in prison. Now he developed and weaponized animal hybrids that couldn't exist in nature.

Dr. Melvin Harvey was also a geneticist working for the Global Concern. Seeking to reverse the effects of aging, Harvey unlocked a genetic formula that would emulate a gen factor in those without the meta-gene. But the transformations were unpredictable and wildly dangerous. He himself had gained the ability to control the gaseous compound, ozone, in the atmosphere.

Sir Harold Rogers had betrayed James I. Cursed to wander the Earth until he atoned for his crime; Sir Harold's spirit now possessed one of his own ancestors. He denied the power of the curse to be broken by an act of redemption so he continued to perpetuate crimes down through the centuries.

Shark Man was renegade Atlantean who craved the material wealth and the spilled blood of surface dwellers. Lady Sheba was former Durlan monarch exiled from her world. Her shape changing abilities gave her an advantage when dealing with ignorant humans. But her sole goal was to return to Durla and restore it to its past glories.

Snail was a hunchback who wore a shell-like brace and who affected a deliberate slowness in his criminal activities. Strangler was one of the Patriarch's men who'd earned his name by strangling over seventy men and thirty women to death. It was a running tally he was proud of.

Stunner wore an earlier prototype of Electrocutioner's gear. He specialized in kidnappings and ransom captures at Pirate Blues behest. He also frequently worked for a Syndicate regional boss named Texa. She appreciated his flamboyance in and out of bed. But he knew death was the price of failure in either arena.

Torgo was another regional controller for the Crime Syndicate. His territories spread across Polynesia and Micronesia. Ugly Man was a genetic throwback who resembled a Neanderthal. But he also had recidivistic strength to go with his macabre appearance.

Walrus was a frumpy looking master criminal with a distinctive bushy mustache that earned him his alias. Magi was a Iraqi sorcerer who wished to topple the former Babylonian and Persian Imperial areas and overthrow the predominantly Islamic sects and reestablish the pagan worship of the old gods. He was a prickly sort who only worked well with the Druid and the Crone.

Markov was a former Soviet commissar who now ran the Syndicated Underground's operations in Eastern Europe and the Russian Federation. Mighty Man was a product of the CRUCIBLE Project that developed the Shield project and several other military operative projects, most of which were deemed to be infeasible.

Monocled Monster was an obsessive fan of classic horror films and a SHADE groupie. The Owl wore a flight pack, wings, and gear like the Buzzard. Both specialized in high rise thefts and attacks. Sting wore a skull mask and hurled bioelectric shocks.

The Persian was a mystery. It was known she ranked amongst the deadliest assassins on Earth. She could teleport herself a limited number of objects or individuals. And, despite her historical Iranian garb, she was a feminist in her thinking.

The Queen of Hearts claimed to be Cleopatra reincarnated. But she was a master strategist and manipulator which gave her assertions some credence. And Brain Emperor was well aware that Queen of Hearts was already plotting to seize control of the Evil Brain Trust, the Global Concern, and the Syndicate Underground.

Radiation Rogue wore a NBC (Nuclear-Biological-Chemical) haz-mat suit and carried radiation emitting weaponry. Radium King wore lead lined fireman's gear and brandished a radioactive weapon. Both could irradiate victims to eventually develop cancerous lesions and tumors or they could dose someone so that they died within hours of radiation poisoning.

Red Shark was a smuggling rival of Tiger Shark's. Roxi was another regional director for the Syndicate Underground in Mexico and she answered only to Pirate Blue. Elasto had gained stretching powers through the same gingold formula that enabled Ralph Dibney to become the Elongated Man.

Loadstone was a magnetically powered member of the Eliminators. Rogue Star was another Eliminator and had energy powers similar to the Comet's. Brontosaurus was an undead giant from the ancient of days. Dream Demon was the last of the four Eliminators and she was a sorceress capable of psychic attacks and creating dreamscape nightmares having locked a victim's mind into them.

Five by Five was a troubleshooter employed by the highest bidder. Gadgeteer was a malevolent inventor. The Gourmet was a food based assassin. The Mad Professor was accurately dubbed. Magnetic Monster was obviously well named as well.

The Crone was the oldest team member. She was as old as the Enchantress and her witchcraft was just as potent. But instead of utilizing a host to manifest her power, the Crone absorbed the life force and youth of women she chose to sacrifice. But the greater her magical output, the faster she aged once again.

The Crow wore a bird suit and no one knew how he flew. Some suspected he did so by the same mystical means as Black Condor. Others believed tribal leaders would have stopped him from launching a criminal career.

Martial Law was an expert in armed and unarmed combat. Formerly the criminal known as the Gasser, Martial Law abandoned his gas gun and spent four dedicated years learning martial arts, predominantly Chinese and Korean forms. His singular goal in life was to kill the Fox.

Deadly Force ranked along with Weapon as one of Deathstroke's rarified competitors. But where Weapon relied on skill and weaponry, Deadly Force had obtained a weaponized armor system. His lingering embarrassment was that he continually failed to kill the Web.

Dr. Defeet was a neuroscientist and chemist who'd perfected and deployed a depression causing gas. Under its influence, one third of the population of Dakota City had committed suicide. Which was how Dr. Defeet learned Dakota City was protected by a team similar to the Justice League secretly run by the Shadow Cabinet.

Deuces Wild was a compulsive gambler who ran the Syndicate Underground's Nevada based casinos. Druid was a former disciple of Blackbriar Thorn. Now he was the most powerful druid in the world and he felt the planet should be subjugated under his will.

Big Boy Malone ran the Midwestern Syndicate Underground interests. Black Knight imagined he was the legendary figure. Black Beard, in turn, thought he was the pirate reborn.

Bookworm specialized in stealing priceless scrolls and manuscripts. Bullfrog dressed the part and no one could get a straight answer as to why. Butch Brady was the Syndicate Underground's New England overseer.

Captain Balbo literally sailed a flamboyant junk in the South China Sea preying on shipping headed to Southeast Asia and back again to China. Claw was so-named because of the blades attached to his wrist guards and curving out past his knuckles. Clown just wanted to be the next Joker especially with his personal rival, the Jester, incarcerated.

Spider was agile and could spin psychically crafted webs. The combination made him Fly's worst enemy. Lady Spider had the same power set but an even deadlier disposition.

Dovi ran the Syndicate Underground's operations throughout India. Artist could paint horrific events happening to people and then they really did occur. Phantasmon knew the Phantasm had disappeared and his sole regret was not killing her himself. He'd never intended to inherit her crown by default.

Metal Master controlled every form of metal without the benefit of magnetism. Karl Rance was another of the Patriarch's errand boys. That left two castaways from the CRUCIBLE Project.

Captain Commando had been a member of the American Crusaders. But as the Cold War ended, Captain Commando's politics radicalized. Now he only saw one hope for the United States, the complete overthrow of her government.

American Shield had been an applicant for the Shield program. He and Lancelot Strong had been the finalists for the strength enhancement process and energy manipulation gear. But American Shield had washed out of the program because of his radicalizing psyche profile and political ideology. Now he and the American Crusaders fought the same fight.

* * *

Brain Emperor telepathically called the meeting to order. One, to remind everyone of what he could do; and two, the rest of those invited to attend that had agreed to and hadn't arrived yet for various reasons. So once he had everyone's attention, he thought-cast his remarks even as he spoke aloud.

"In this, the inaugural gathering of the Evil Brain Trust, we have gathered for the sole purpose of eliminating our greatest nemeses," Brain Emperor began his opening remarks.

"The IRS?" Walrus guffawed.

Brain Emperor regretted his decision to include the old man. But Walrus' hatred for the members of the Mighty Crusaders was second to none. But events were shaping themselves to sharpen everyone's focus.

"The MLJ has deployed the Mighty Crusaders to Los Angles, a mere afternoon's drive from here," Brain Emperor enjoyed announcing.

"Typically we just get in each other's way," Bookworm sniffed.

"You haven't done so well solo," Bullfrog literally croaked.

"I have selected a core group of agents for us to send to Los Angeles," Brain Emperor revealed.

"And if they refuse to go?" Captain Balbo asked.

"Then they permanently excuse themselves from our gathering and its mission," Brain Emperor shared, "When I proposed collecting everyone into this group, I didn't seek its leadership role. That was thrust upon by a nearly unanimous vote. If you will not accept my first directive, why keep me in the leadership?"

"We're ready to go," Captain Commando promised, "Just name the team."

Brain Emperor did so and everyone wondered how they would get there. Brain Emperor wasn't finished with his revelations, "I have acquired a teleportation device from the International Security Agency. With it we have an instantaneous global reach."

"What are our mission parameters?" American Shield inquired.

"Bring Los Angeles to its knees. Pirate Blue will provide confederates of a criminal nature while you two are ideally suited to rooting out ideological allies. With Los Angeles collapsing all around them, the so-called 'Mighty' Crusaders will be revealed as the impotent lackeys that they truly are. And afterwards, feel free to kill them all," Brain Emperor described his plan.

The Evil Brain Trust got behind that directive.

* * *

"ARGUS began receiving reports of a battle in the Louisiana swamplands earlier today. Sounds from the conflict reached as far as Baton Rouge and New Orleans," Trevor reported to a gathering of JLers. They knew he'd purposefully left Belle Reeve out of that description.

"They've found the wreckage of the Hall of Doom," Hula Hula shared, "And close to fifty bodies with more being found in the swamp waters around the hall."

"Spy Smasher has boots on the ground on this but she needs support," Trevor resumed.

"So we drew up a team roster," Hula added.

"Who is all on the list?" Superman asked.

"Shayera will lead the investigation," Hula Hula told everyone.

"She's pregnant and has a broken wing," Superman challenged that nomination.

"So I'll stay out of the fighting," Shayera offered, "Besides it sounds like the fun is already over."

"Better let her have it," John Stewart advised, "She'll just go behind your back anyway."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Shayera feigned dawning awareness.

"Who else would go?" Vibe asked.

"You would," Trevor told him, "Along with Plastic Man, General Glory, Goldilocks, and Supergirl."

"Say what?" Goldilocks yelped.

"You're the only member of the Justice League that has ever had free access to the Hall of Doom," Trevor explained it to her, "We need to determine who all the players were and where Luthor absconded to."

"Luthor only retreats in the face of overwhelming force or he's laying an elaborate trap," Goldilocks reminded everyone, "Frankly, I vote for the latter."

"If you want to prove your worth, you'll go," Trevor's tone was ironclad.

"You can take your 'worth' and…" Goldilocks met Sir Justin's eyes and she sighed, "All right, I'll bloody well go."

Trevor knew the concession ran on different levels. Goldilocks had never served the Justice League without the Shining Knight at her side. It was time to see if she could still viably help the team without him. And Godiva's death had shocked her younger sister into a semblance of sanity but ARGUS' legion of mental health professionals felt Goldilocks still dwelt in a psychotic fantasy world.

"We're also assuming GL will want to come with," Hula Hula grinned.

"The whole Power Ring Corps couldn't keep him away," Shayera snorted.

Jessica Cruz snickered. As the only Power Ring to ever master her Ring of Volthoom, Jessica was unique amongst the multitudes of Power Rings spread across the multiverse. Her own ring came from Earth-3's universe. But she hadn't told anyone her ring had been suffering from what seemed to be nightmares lately. Now, when her concentration slipped, her ring bemoaned itself being "the only one left", whatever that meant.

"We're an international peacekeeping force," Superman pointed out, "Doesn't ARGUS have domestic capabilities equal to this task?"

"Aren't you the one that just whined to the UN that you needed more help to capture the Legion of Doom?" Trevor remarked.

"You sound more like Waller every day," Superman complained.

"And she's a helluva motivator," Trevor replied.

"You'll be taking the Invisible Jet on this one," Hula Hula announced.

"Why the jet?" Shayera wondered, "We have domestic teleportation capabilities now."

"But the jet has a crime lab and satellite hook ups to the main ARGUS CSI labs," Trevor ignored Superman for a second.

"I already alerted Penny and Plas is with her," Hula Hula told the group.

They knew the Hall of Justice had a daycare where Plastic Baby resided when his parents were away on a League mission. Trevor informed the others, "The airstrip has been cleared and is reporting that Penny has her preflight checks underway."

"And that would be our cue," Vibe quipped.

* * *

Trevor and Hula waited for the team to clear out of the Briefing Theater. Trevor resumed speaking when the doors closed, "Now for your secondary objective."

"Secondary objective?" Stargirl groaned.

"As you may or may not know when ARGUS disbanded the Justice League of America the United States government already had the MLJ Initiative in place. The MLJ is the directing administration that oversees the Mighty Crusaders and supports its individual members," Hula Hula reported.

"The _what_ initiative?" Jesse Quick swiftly asked.

"The MLJ was developed out of the military CRUCIBLE Project that ran alongside the civilian CADMUS," Trevor told them all. He could see a collective bristle ripple through the audience, "The CRUCIBLE Project began in World War II and still exists today. Hundreds of enhanced military and covert operatives came into existence thanks to its efforts. The MLJ recruited civilian costumed vigilantes and gave them legitimacy in exchange for working with the MLJ and its public faced team, the Mighty Crusaders."

"The name is definitely a public relations nightmare," Hourman retorted.

"There was an American Crusaders team that worked alongside the All Star Squadron after the JSA disappeared in the Fifties," Jesse recalled. Her doctorate was in the history of masked mystery men and women.

"Who worked with the CRUCIBLE Project in exchange for official sanction and support," Trevor was pleased someone knew their history.

"The MLJ is based at Liberty Station on Destruction Island in the Puget Sound near Seattle," Hula Hula added.

"The Mighty Crusaders were dispatched to Los Angeles after a street battle between an unknown armored assailant began robbing banks and five known quantities stopped him by killing him," Trevor shared, "Red Hood led the party which consisted of Ravager, Green Arrow, Speedy and a fourth, who we presume is Red Robin in a new guise."

"Katana spoke of this Red Hood with some vitriolic anger," Anna Fortune interjected.

"Basically she wanted to kill the guy for setting up the assassination of the Outsiders," Atom Smasher finished the thought.

"So what's our presumed role?" Superman asked, "Take over the capture?"

"The Justice League is the backup here," Trevor enjoyed saying, "After all, you're an international peacekeeping force and the Mighty Crusaders are domestic. But the UN Security Council has cleared you for action should _they_ need the help."

"We're the Justice League, we don't play second fiddle," Superman coldly declared.

"No one Diana derides your name," Artemis scoffed.

"Not to my face she doesn't," Superman snapped at her.

"Can we keep the domestic squabbles out of the workplace?" Hula Hula fervently hoped.

"You truly are the egoist Diana claimed you were," Artemis would've spat on the ground if she didn't feel hampered by Steve Trevor's proximity, "I wonder if you could ever truly love another woman after Lois Lane died. Is she worth the conflict within your heart?"

"Watch your tongue," Superman warned her.

"You're welcome to try and attack me," Artemis dared him.

Hula Hula had stepped out and returned to report what he'd just discovered, "Someone dug up Lois Lane's body."

"What?" Superman roared, "Who?"

"Deal with it," Trevor directed.

"Metropolis PD is requesting Superman report in to them," Hula Hula added.

"Take Barda with you," Trevor hoped she could calm Superman down.

"Ready?" Superman irritably asked her.

"Always," she lied as she slipped her hover discs on.

* * *

They exited the theater and flew out the airstrip exit. Trevor returned the focus onto those still present, "With the Atom gone, that makes Jesse and Hourman our most experienced members in house."

"What am I? Dead?" Stargirl protested. Mike Dugan's holographic image also displayed irritation.

"Most experienced _mature_ members," Trevor amended while Hula Hula chortled.

"Sure, sure," Stargirl was dismissive.

"Anna, SHADE reports the Justice League Dark is headquartered in something called the 'House of Mystery'," Trevor singled her out.

"I know of it but it's unpredictably on the move," Anna informed him.

"Can you find it?" Trevor asked.

"Dr. Fate is a member of the Justice League Dark. I can ask him to show me its location," Anna offered.

"Want me to come along?" Atom Smasher asked.

"Albert, my love, the House of Mystery only allows access to those whom it chooses. Defiance regarding that prohibition will get you sentenced to the interdimensional prison known as the House of Secrets," Anna warned him, "And from there, there is no escape."

"I've got things here I need to do," Atom Smasher decided.

"Is this a social call?" Anna asked Trevor.

"Actually it's a favor for the MLJ. A future member of the Mighty Crusaders is training with the Justice League Dark. They've been informed that her training has been completed," Trevor explained.

"But they can't find nor enter the House of Mystery," Anna immediately grasped the dilemma.

"You make it sound like this 'house' is alive," Hula Hula interrupted.

"And perhaps it is," Anna shrugged, "But in any case it has a will and a sense of purpose."

"The person you're picking up is called 'Darkling'," Trevor shared, "You'll bring her here for a joint debriefing before delivering her to her new teammates."

"Yea, verily yea," Anna raised her mask, "Care to see me off, Albert?"

They said their farewells and Anna teleported herself to Salem, Massachusetts. Stargirl bugged Trevor, "Any chance I can get the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow off?"

Trevor smiled, "Say 'hello' to Billy Batson for me."

"Okay," Courtney Whitmore readily agreed.

"And if you see Mary, ask her to drop by," Trevor requested.

"Um…yeah," Courtney reluctantly agreed before darting out of the room.

"That was…odd," Trevor assessed.

"I don't think Courtney is really on speaking terms with Mary Batson right now," Jesse told him, "And Mary has pretty much shut Billy out too."

"What about Freddy Freeman?" Trevor asked.

"No one has a clue," Hourman confessed.

"Hula Hula, get in touch with Freddy and do a threat assessment regarding Black Mary," Trevor instructed.

Hula Hula hated the order but he understood its necessity all too well.

* * *

Lois' grave was at Metropolis Legacy Graveyard. Now it was a hole in the ground with splinters of what remained of the casket. Superman recognized Inspector Turq by the fez he habitually wore.

"Who did this?" Superman tersely asked him.

"By eyewitness accounts, _you_ did it," Turq told him, "But CSI is finding strange dermal residue left behind when the suspect broke the casket open."

He showed Superman a sample of the flaked skin. Superman's eyes narrowed, "Bizarro."

"Why would he do this?" Turq wondered.

"He can't revive Lois as she was but he can create a Bizarro clone of her," Superman hated to theorize.

"Wouldn't he need specific equipment to do that?" Turq asked, "And isn't he rather stupid?"

"Yes, to both. But someone has that equipment and expertise on hand that would be willing to help him," Superman explained.

"Who?" Turq inquired.

"General Samuel Lane," Superman grated, "Lois' father."

"Well, Col. Trevor vouched for your alibi so you're in the clear. How do I find Gen. Lane?" Turq wanted to know.

Superman was still wounded about needing an alibi. He used to be above reproach. Why had his statue of perfection been knocked off of its pedestal once again?

"You don't find Lane. He finds you," Superman warned Turq, "Usually with a black ops kill squad."

"I deal with Intergang every day," Turq scoffed, "I think I can handle some Boy Scouts with guns."

Barda approved of Superman's look of contempt over the man's arrogance.

* * *

Inside Fate's Tower, Anna vehemently argued with Khalid Ben-Hassin, "You know what Nabu would want."

"And I know what it will cost me to give it to him," Khalid shouted back.

"You useless fop!" Anna snarled.

"It seems to me if you really didn't want to be Dr. Fate, you'd have left by now," Kent Nelson said as he entered the study. The magic keeping the decades away had faded and both he and Inza were rapidly aging. A choice Khalid had forced upon them.

"We can guide you to the House of Mystery. It has invited us to take our rest inside of it," Inza explained.

"Houses don't make offers," Khalid scoffed.

"Ignoramus," Anna scathingly accused.

She teleported the Nelsons and herself to the location Inza visualized for her. There, amidst tenement housing, sat the unmistakable House of Mystery. Yet no one in the neighborhood was aware of the fact the house just recently appeared in a vacated lot. And the door swung open to admit them.

As Kent and Inza crossed the threshold, all the accumulated years that had heaped upon them as baggage over the last several weeks melted away. Anna laughed, "Better than a spa treatment."

"Anna Fortune?" Pandora asked as she entered the foyer from a drawing room.

"Quite," Anna pulled her mask down around her throat.

"Follow me," Pandora requested, "Today is my day to tutor Darkling."

"And you are?" Anna inquired.

"Pandora, and yes, I'm _that_ Pandora," she answered as they moved through a house that was bigger inside than its exterior would allow.

"Curioser and curioser," Anna said as she fell down the proverbial rabbit hole.

* * *

Ultraman stuffed himself back into his trousers. Shara wiped the remains away from her lips and face. Saturn Queen voyeuristically enjoyed their time together. It usually required a Daxamite to survive her own personal sensual pleasures.

Saturn Queen summoned her remaining cadres, "Find Luthor."

Ivo spoke on their behalf, "Luthor still has significant financial means and real estate holdings. Most of these are protected within shell identities or the world governments would have already seized them."

"The Crimson Queen also holds a bargaining chip," Saturn Queen revealed, "Her son is none other than Luthor El-Faddil. Lex's own bastard heir. Bring him here but leave her alive to deliver the news that I have him."

Ivo helped Libra prep the team tasked with finding El-Faddil. Saturn Queen wondered if Ivo knew he possessed a hypnotic "cork" within his mind. Once it was triggered it would reshape his loyalties, no doubt. But Saturn Queen had to wait it out and see what developed, or conversely, she could tear the hypnotic block apart and lobotomize Ivo. And frankly, the Shaggy Man was too great a resource to leave unexploited.

* * *

LexCorp had built their founder and CEO a veritable fortress on the slopes of Mt. Shasta. Mercy Graves had no knowledge of its existence. So Mercy Corp. couldn't betray its location to the Justice League…or Saturn Queen.

Luthor's Situation Room informed him that Spy Smasher had begun ARGUS' investigation into the wreckage that had been the Hall of Doom. Apparently Shayera Hol had led a JLU team to the site as well. But since they lacked both Batman and the Question, or even the foolish Elongated Man, Luthor didn't have high hopes they'd track down Saturn Queen.

So he sent a nearly untraceable email to Mercy and left it to her conscience as to whether or not to inform on Luthor. He didn't have long for her to make up her mind. Luthor thought Mercy was so predictable.

* * *

The Monitor's compound was located outside of Reno on the shores of Lake Tahoe. Red Hood had finally gotten over the shock of learning who their mysterious employer was on that assignment. Knave convinced everyone to enjoy the Monitor's hospitality since they were there until he let them go.

"Also, since you're not human, what are you?" Knave asked him.

Red Hood and Green Arrow spluttered into their drinks as the Monitor answered, "I don't know what I am. But I wasn't born on Earth Prime. But I was born in the Prime Universe."

"You obviously have a private agenda," Ravager spoke up.

"I have a counterpart in the Antimatter Universe," Monitor answered, "His ultimate ambition is to reduce the multiverse down to a single universe by destroying every matter universe."

"Can he?" Speedy asked.

"We must wait and see," Monitor frowned, "He has enjoyed unparalled successes until now."

"Why now?" Reed Hood asked.

"Because there are only one matter universe and the antimatter universe remaining," Monitor sadly explained.

"Waitasec!" Speedy blurted, "There are _fifty-two_ universes."

"Not anymore," Harbinger answered from her seat across from them

"Does anyone know about this?" Green Arrow felt close to panic.

"You do," Monitor replied, "Lyla knows and I know."

"Could you have done something?" Knave asked.

"Like what?" Monitor was curious.

"Like warn someone in each universe," Ravager thought he was addled.

"It didn't matter," Monitor told them.

"Why?" Red Hood suspected they already knew the answer.

" _Those_ people in those universes didn't matter," Monitor coldly proclaimed. And they learned how he could operate a mercenary referral service.

* * *

War Eagle swooped down and her finger talons shredded a fleeing criminal's back. He went face first into the pavement. War Eagle pulled him up and off of his feet.

"You hired the one they called 'Tanker'," War Eagle let him know she knew right away, "Why?"

"Because we wanted to rob a dozen banks and relocate down to Acapulco," he said between tears.

"Who did you contact to hire him?" War Eagle was even more threatening as she received answers.

"It was on the Underweb," he bawled.

Jaguar and had followed War Eagle, "He's telling the truth."

LAPD officers came and picked up their missing suspect. Jaguar watched the man's face change as he passed by War Eagle, "Impressive."

"I prefer 'effective'," War Eagle corrected her; "The Web and the Fly's squeamishness impeded our progress. Black Hood and Hangman know what needs to be done to get tangible results."

"What about the Shield? Or Steel Sterling? Or even the Comet?" Jaguar asked, "What about Fly Girl and the Fox?"

"The Shield is a soldier. He'll do what's necessary when the time comes. Steel Sterling and the Comet are soft but they can learn from their mistakes," War Eagle described everyone, "And it's funny you paired up Fly Girl with the Fox."

Why is it funny?" Jaguar wondered.

"Because Fly Girl wants the pairing to happen," War Eagle told her, "And they are possibly the two most dangerous people on the team in a very quiet way."

* * *

Later, Latham took a video conference with the entire team, _"The LAPD has both praised and condemned your efforts thus far. You're there to assist local law enforcement not antagonize them and give ulcers over violated rights and ignored legalities."_

"They're sloppy," Black Hood condemned them all with a single statement.

"And our mission is to kill the unrepentant," Hangman declared.

Robert Dickering had been a physician with the Union in the Civil War. But he treated a wounded Confederate and was hung as a traitor. Lucifer offered a choice to work for him ensuring the unrepentant never redeemed themselves until the universe collapsed or God established His kingdom on Earth. Whichever came first. Dickering took the deal and spent his evenings as the Hangman.

Web took the time to monitor his help website. Requests cane in every minute of the day. The Web Hosts served to answer request he didn't have time for. But now he'd called them all to LA. So no one was being helped.

Shield reported their progress, "Web searched the so-called Underweb to locate a criminal referral service. He found several. Interestingly enough, he scored a hit on the Green Arrow and the band with him that killed the Tanker. They call themselves the 'Outlaws'. And they only target criminals they've been hired to terminate."

" _Ravager is Deathstroke's daughter so they've learned from him,"_ Latham shared, _"If you have to, set up a sting operation. We'll front the buy in money to get noticed and then get it back when we arrest them."_

"What about who hired Tanker?" Fox asked.

" _Let that go for now. The LAPD has biometrics on the Tanker so they can follow his money tree. Our priority is the five vigilantes killing crooks in broad daylight,"_ Latham decided.

* * *

The Russian _Kilo_ -class attack submarine surfaced just outside a Port of Los Angeles docking slip. The ship's name, the _Plunderer_ , marked it as Pirate Blue's replacement from her German U-Boat called the _Plunder_. The nuclear sub could stay underwater nearly indefinitely, an advantage over the antique diesel boat. But her power plant was noisier since it was essentially a steam driven vessel.

Pirate Blue and her crew of twelve women disembarked the Evil Brain Trust agents sent in. Then they cut loose and sailed into international waters. The captain and her crew fancied themselves modern day pirates and dressed accordingly in the romantic notions of piracy. Pirate Blue's blue asymmetrical bob being a rare concession to modernity.

* * *

Courtney waited outside Billy's studio at WHIZ Multimedia. When he emerged after his two hour session, he was still studying paperwork. Courtney decided she wanted him scrutinizing her that way.

"Hiya, Handsome," Courtney quipped.

"Court" Billy threw his papers on the ground and melted Courtney's already buttery heart. The reunion was even more touching than she could have hoped for.

"I hate to bring it up, but have you seen Mary?" Courtney winced as she asked.

"No, and I heard she moved out of the K-Star Ranch a week ago. No one has seen her or Black Mary since," Billy then revealed he was using WHIZ's resources to track his sister.

"What about Galatea?" Courtney asked, then added, "Power Girl returned to fight the Kryptonians but stayed on Earth and vanished around the same time."

"Court, you are so unbelievably brilliant!" Billy hustled her into a research room where they sat side by side surfing news reports and Internet blogs regarding superhero sightings.

"Power Girl has been sighted in Manhattan and the Five Burroughs. And even in Metropolis," Billy read.

"Hula Hula said Tea cleaned out her bank accounts," Courtney told him.

"How much could she have?" Billy wondered.

"She was paid at CADMUS, by Luthor, by Black Adam, by the United Nations, and ARGUS," Courtney had memorized the list, "And Prof. Hamilton once said Galatea made shrewd investments."

"Yeah, Blackhawk joked that his wife was a billionaire so he wouldn't have to worry about retirement," Billy recalled, "Guess it really wasn't a joke after all."

"I bet Hamilton really does know where Tea is, especially if she's close," Courtney ventured.

"Up for a road trip?" Billy asked.

"You're serious?" she didn't quite believe him.

"I have the weekend off and it gives me an excuse to monopolize your attention," Billy grinned.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Courtney smiled back, "What about Freddy?"

"He's trying to hire a weekend seller but until he does he's working 24/7," Billy told her.

"Poor Freddy," Courtney tried to sound sympathetic but utterly failed.

"C'mon on home with me. You've packed but I haven't. And Uncle Dudley would kill me if you didn't drop in," Billy insisted.

"Lead on, man o' mine," Courtney wanted to swoon everything was happening go fast.


	5. Chapter 5

23

Penny brought the Invisible Jet over the target area. Opening the bomb bay doors, she allowed Green Lantern to transport the team to the affected site below. Spy Smasher met them when they landed.

"Whoever attacked the Legion, they did significant structural damage as well as rack up an impressive body count. We're still collecting, tagging, and bagging," she reported, "Some of the perps aren't even in ARGUS' files."

"Try the DEO," Plastic Man suggested, "The Invisible Jet can relay a connection to you."

"The FAA approved an orbital flight plan for your jet over the Gulf," Spy Smasher told them, "How long can the bird stay aloft?"

"Roughly eight hours," Shayera informed her.

"We might be here dealing with this mess longer than that," Spy Smasher warned everyone, "Your pilot might want to start scheduling an aerial refueling."

"I'll let her know," Shayera promised, "Now, I need your agents and forensics teams to report in here to me. Col. Trevor has new orders for them and I'm here to enforce them."

"I'm on it," Spy Smasher guaranteed her.

"Maybe we should call you 'Commander' rather than Lt. Hol," John teased Shayera.

"You do that Sgt. Stewart," Shayera replied. John was the one person that could reference her past in Thanagarian Military Intelligence without getting sideswiped by her Nth metal mace. And he was the only person she knew that would make light of her role as an infiltrator. Times had certainly changed.

* * *

In an upscale condo in Gotham's Burnside District, Jaina Hudson spoke with the personification of her subconscious, the White Rabbit, "He won't agree to it."

"So, who needs him?" White Rabbit argued, "We have alternatives. If Waller can't be persuaded to our point of view, then we can approach Black Canary. She runs the League of Shadows now."

"But has she managed to gain _complete_ control of the League of Assassins?" Jaina wondered.

"Nyssa married her," White Rabbit reminded her, "She won't let anything happen either to her wife or the new Ra's al Ghul."

"Yes, Dinah Lance is undoubtedly learning it's good to be both the king and the queen," Jaina assessed.

"Nyssa Raatko is in bed with our cause," White Rabbit pointed out, "Black Canary _must_ have similar leanings to have married Nyssa and take over for Ra's al Ghul."

"Who everyone thought was Talia al Ghul," Jaina shuddered at the thought.

"Look, I'll contact Nyssa and get her on the case," White Rabbit offered.

"I'll look in on Grayle Hudson and Tim Drake," Jaina announced, "The poor boy is just starting to recover from his ordeal."

"It was made worse by Brucie tossing him away like garbage," White Rabbit reminded Jaina, "And the only person he still allows to visit Wayne Manor is Veronica Vreeland. He's a serious suck wad."

Jaina knew she was pushing to free Jaina from her infatuation with Bruce Wayne. White Rabbit had already shaken loose of her own crush on Batman. Things had reached a tipping point now that Jaina hadn't been allowed to see Bruce for several weeks.

"Yes, he is," she agreed with White Rabbit at long last.

* * *

Superman and Barda returned to Clark Kent's apartment where he resumed that life and she…well, Barda remained Barda. Clark quickly hit an information wall regarding Sam Lane. Officially according to the military, Lane was wanted for disobeying orders from his Commander-in-Chief, with overtones of treason involved.

But unofficially, rumors persisted that Lane and his Meta-Human Response Division were not only operating but had received additional support from something titled the "Ultramarine Corps". Clark wanted to narrow opinions down to some verifiable facts. Julian Assange and Wikileaks were delving into the matter but Clark didn't trust the whistleblower.

But Lois had shared a name with him. There was a colonel in military intelligence operating out of the Defense Intelligence Agency that would anonymously confirm situations, events, and developments within the Armed Forces that he felt needed public scrutiny. So Clark risked calling the drop phone Lois had provided him with. Much to his own surprise, he received a text verifying the sender's identity and a location for a meeting. A quick survey of government sites found the Colonel retired and now serving as the Deputy Director of Intelligence for the CIA.

* * *

"This entire universe will soon be pitted into a struggle for survival. Balance must be established equalizing the existence of both the Prime Universe and the Antimatter Universe. Both must survive but in order to do so, the AntiMonitor must be destroyed," Monitor told his guests.

"We're a little low rent for that," Red Hood warned him.

"This fight is for every champion of Earth Prime and the universe beyond. The AntiMonitor has gathered forces from across the Multiverse and he has aimed them all at this world in exchange for survival," Monitor explained.

"You haven't explained how we can explain your lack of dying to our employer," Ravager pointed out.

"Nyssa Raatko will believe I'm dead as will my clientele and my contractors," Monitor explained, "That shall suffice. Now Lyla will return you to Los Angeles."

* * *

Harbinger teleported with the group into Green Arrow's underground lair beneath the paint factory Oliver Queen bequeathed him. Then she also waited with them while they got their bearings. Green Arrow was horrified by their whereabouts.

"How do you know about this place?" he wanted to know from Harbinger.

"Because I'm supposed to," with that said, she vanished.

Jason Todd unlatched his Red Hood helmet and went to the fridge. Inside were blood stores and plasma along with groceries. He grabbed a frappacino bottle.

"Uh…help yourself?" Conner Hawke threw back his hood and slipped off his mask.

"You're a pal," Jason saluted him with the bottle.

"He seemed to think we were all cozy with one another," Mia Deardon doffed her own hood and mask.

"Shouldn't we be?" Beryl Hutchinson slid her own mask off, "And I don't think this Monitor fellow makes random mistakes."

Rose Wilson-Worth slipped off her two tone skull cap, "So is everyone a volunteer now or were we just drafted?"

"Ask her," Conner nodded towards Mia.

"I'm reconsidering my early 'no' vote," Mia admitted.

"That means 'yes'," Conner explained.

"It does not!" Mia protested.

"You know, you're really cute when you're flustered," Rose grinned.

"Yes. It does," Conner insisted.

"Fine. It does. Happy?" Mia huffed.

"They sound just like you two," Jason indicated Beryl and Rose.

"In light of everything we just heard, what's the point of this little outfit?" Mia had to ask.

"Pest control," Jason swigged his coffee.

"Say again?" Conner asked.

"Our mission statement is to remove meta-human threats and career criminals. For money," Beryl informed them, "Monitor must haave chosen us to continue that work and in doing so, eliminate future pawns of the AntiMonitor."

"So we kill bad guys, get paid doing so, and save the universe while we're at it?" Mia was skeptical.

"Not all of us are billionaire heiresses," Rose checked Mia's sarcasm at the door.

"Rose, would you answer a personal question?" Mia inquired.

"Depends on what you ask," Rose shrugged.

"You're a platinum white blonde with slightly exotic looks. Care to explain how that happened?" Mia wondered.

"I'm Amerasian. My mother was Vietnamese. I was ten when Slade found me and took me out of Vietnam," Rose explained, "Word is he had the whole village executed so no one would have a living record of me or that I would have any relatives other than him."

"And your hyphenated last name?" Mia asked one final query.

"My family name was Gia tri, which translates into English as 'worth'," Rose told the group, "Or it can mean 'value' but Worth sounds better."

Beryl was surprised at Rose opening up. Until now that was a secret she'd only shared with Beryl herself. She could see the surprise on Jason's face as he discovered how little he knew his teammates.

"What about you?" Conner asked Beryl.

"I was thirteen when I found the Knight drunk outside of the public library. I took it upon myself to sober him up for good. In exchange he trained me to be the Squire. Or until his ex-wife died and he gained custody of his estranged son," Beryl freely shared, "I was booted out and found by NOWHERE where I met these two lovelies. I became Red Robin and disguised myself as a bloke."

"Didn't. Fool. Me. Ever," Rose bragged.

"So we escaped NOWHERE's custody and ended up with the Teen Titans. I was outed as a girl and a lesbian before the Kryptonians killed basically everyone and we merry three went our way together," Beryl revealed.

"Except we were caught together in the Hall of Justice back when she pretended to be a guy," Rose quickly added.

"There was that," Beryl mused.

"I thought my past sucked," Mia told Rose.

"At least I don't have HIV," Rose replied, "Slade would've used that as a method of controlling me."

"He sounds like a monster," Mia stated.

"You really have no idea. I took my own eye out to prove to him I was worthy of being his daughter while being under the influence of a mind controlling cocktail he injected into me on a daily basis," Rose confessed, "He didn't expect my healing factor to eventually immunize me."

"I only have one question," Conner interjected, "When did you realize you were bisexual?"

"Before I even hit puberty, "Rose told him, "Which ain't easy in a rice paddy village."

"So we'll skip the rest of the biography channel," Jason insisted, "I need to check our website to see if any offers have come in for our services.

"How's that work anyway?" Conner asked.

"We took a lesson from Slade and Beryl set up the site on a private server," Rose said.

"We advertise our services and personal record and then require a ten thousand coin nonrefundable deposit to even consider a written description of the proposed task. We apply the deposit towards the retainer to meet with the potential client. Having established the particulars, we decide as a group whether or not to pursue the contract," Beryl launched into her description, "Once we accept the proposal, and the retainer of half the agreed fee is in our accounts, then we mobilize to accomplish the task at hand."

"God, she's so sexy when she's being technical," Rose declared.

"You're simply biased, love," Beryl warned Rose.

"Who's Falco Marconi?" Jason asked from a terminal.

"He runs the Syndicate Underground's legitimate ventures and holdings in Southern California," Conner replied.

"And the Syndicate Underground is the underdog in a competition with Intergang to unite every criminal enterprise under one banner," Mia elaborated.

"Sounds like they could provide a lot of work," Jason mused.

"Maybe," Conner warned him, "The Syndicate carved up North America. The Patriarch controls everything east of the Rockies and Pirate Blue has everything else and Mexico included."

"Pirate _who_?" Rose laughed.

"She operates out of a Russian sub and she has blue hair and dresses like a movie star pirate," Mia explained, "Rumors have it her crew is entirely made of women."

"A private Sapphic paradise?" Rose snickered.

"So Mia, being Chairwoman of the Board of Queen Consolidated, is being courted by Marconi for business considerations," Conner added.

"As such, you could meet with Marconi and skirt around your knowledge of the truth behind Marconi's 'investors' and your hesitance at partnering with a firm with so many viable competitors," Beryl suggested.

"Jesus, is it any wonder I'm in love with her?" Rose cheerleaded again.

"That could work," Mia admitted.

"And I'll contact Marconi and request a neutral meeting," Jason offered.

"Where are you two staying?" Mia asked the women.

"A fleabag," Rose cast a scathing glare Jason's way.

"Not anymore," Mia decided, "I booked an entire floor at the Beverly Hills Hilton. You can simply move into a suite as my guests."

"What about me?" Jason protested.

"Cash some coins and shop around for better lodgings," Beryl chided him.

* * *

"It seems the surviving Rogues and Brotherhood of Evil have opted to side with me," Luthor told Ultra-Humanite.

"Ivo is playing his role to perfection and Shaggy Man will be at your disposal," Ultra-Humanite reported, "And Sivana and Mr. Mind have reached Los Angeles. Sivana's brood has joined him there."

"Clock King's team is overseeing ARGUS' investigation of the Hall of Doom," Luthor informed his lieutenant, "But the Justice League sent Vibe with their investigators. It's a slim possibility but he may detect the chronal signature from the temporal engine."

"I thought you wanted the League to figure out what happened," Ultra-Humanite replied.

"I want them to discover the existence of the Secret Society of Super Villains Saturn Queen has assembled," Luthor explained again, "I want them harassing her, not us."

"Your planning has accounted for every contingency thus far," Ultra-Humanite reminded him.

"Of course it has," Luthor said smugly.

* * *

Web searched the Underweb for more details concerning the Outlaws and the Monitor. He assembled file footage of their times with the Teen Titans and the Justice League of America. There was even some CCTV coverage from London of Beryl in action as the Squire. In addition, visual archives had recently been recovered from the wreckage of the NOWHERE camp in the Arctic.

He presented the data to Shield but the Shield insisted Web present the facts at hand and he would assist in the analysis portion. After they concluded their remarks, the floor was opened to discussion. And it seemed most everyone had an opinion or a question.

"Green Arrow and Speedy seemed lethal enough with the JLA," Steel Sterling complained.

"And they acted under the sentencing authority of a federal court," Dickering was present because it was day time and the Hangman was in recession.

"A _secret_ court trying criminals in absentia," Fly bitterly reminded everyone, "In a clear violation of the Constitution, federal laws, and the Bill of Rights."

"Do terrorists retain any rights?" Black Hood asked.

"In Brazil, meta-humans are classified as living weapons of mass destruction and have to be registered with the government," Jaguar elaborated, "Partly due to my predecessor. It was another reason to study abroad."

"There's proposed legislation and even a discussion to amend the constitution to do the same here," Fox pointed out.

"After what the country has endured from various bad guys, can you blame John Q. Public?" Comet asked.

"You'd be on their list," Inferno interrupted, "We all would."

"But we registered when we signed on with the MLJ," Fireball protested, "Or at least most of us did."

Web, Black Hood, and Dickering received stares. Fly Girl broke the tension, "Us techies, photogs, and soldiers would be under scrutiny too."

"Misconceptions are just as dangerous as the practical evils we fight every day," Shield spoke, "Our only defense is to lead by example and practice transparency so there's no reason to fear us."

"You should run for Congress," Steel Sterling added.

"I can do more good for the average citizen as the Shield," he remarked.

"Still, the politicians should work beside us for a time and serve the public rather than just themselves," War Eagle broke her silence.

"I think we can all rant about politicos," Comet ventured, "Trust me I know about corruption in government but we can't let our disgust totally color our perspective."

No one knew that Rob Conners' girlfriend was Victoria Johnson, a news reporter for a local network affiliate in Evergreen, Washington. Or that he'd gained his powers by accident after the government ordered the military to forcibly shut down his parents' lab and kidnap them. And all the while, a powerful US Senate committee coerced local authorities and state congress representatives to bury the truth.

"So how do we find these 'Outlaws'?" Jaguar asked.

"You said they advertise as troubleshooters and problem solvers," Fireball recalled from the briefing, "So why not hire them to shoot at someone?"

"They specifically target costumed super criminals and meta-humans," Web clarified, "And they do that for rival criminal enterprises."

"Eliminating the competition before turning on their former employer," Steel Sterling understood.

"So why not pose as a super villain wanting to rub out his rivals?" Inferno inquired.

"Latham authorized securing a deposit to get our proposal along those lines even read," Shield divulged, "Given the continued lack of response, the group consensus is the Outlaws did some fact checking and learned our super villain is currently incarcerated."

"So given their local presence, who would seem to be a legitimate employer?" Fly asked.

"Falco Marconi," Fox answered.

"Who?" Fly Girl was stumped.

"The head off the Syndicate Underground's legitimate business interests in SoCal," Black Hood explained.

"Does anyone still refer to Southern California as SoCal?" Fly Girl quipped.

"We have a probable target if the Syndicate Underground were to hire the Outlaws," Special Agent Carol Anne Strander interjected into the discussion, "Pirate Blue has made overtures to buy out a meta-human agency that supplies muscle to low- to mid-rent criminal groups. Pirate Blue doesn't give a rat's ass about the talent but the owner of the agency acquired, through unknown means, an E Dial."

"A what?" War Eagle voiced everyone's bafflement.

"In the Sixties, two H Dials appeared. By dialing 'HERO' the wearer would transform into a meta-human for one hour. When the hour expired, the wearer was free to dial again and become a completely different kind of meta," Kenny Wisdom shared.

"But the E Dials appeared when the Crime Syndicate launched what's now known as the 'Forever Evil' campaign," KitCat explained, "With them you dial 'EVIL' and transform into a super villain with all the same rules as an H Dial."

"Pirate Blue's usual operatives are being closely monitored by Intergang," Carol told the group, "So these 'Outlaws' may be perfect for her needs."

"Because Intergang won't be watching them and the agency won't be expecting them at all," Jaguar realized.

"Gen. Latham is boosting our on the scene manpower," Carol announced, "CRUCIBLE has green lit Lancelot Strong's admission to the Mighty Crusaders."

"I remember him," War Eagle said warmly.

"What's Darkling's status?" Shield inquired.

"The Justice League Dark says they've completed her training," KitCat answered, "Anna Fortune from the JLU is delivering her after Latham debriefs Darkling."

"In the meantime, I know the perfect contact to keep tabs on Marconi," Fox shared, "Her name is Jonni Thunder."

* * *

Joe Higgins, John Sterling, and Paul Patton had been chosen as the MLJ's representatives to hire the private detective named Jonni Thunder. Her father, Jack Thunder, had been drummed out of the LAPD on false charges stemming from his refusal to take bribes and his insistence to turn in those that did. It just happened Internal Affairs was in on the bribery.

Jack licensed with the state as a private investigator and apprenticed his daughter, Jonni, in the arts of investigation after her technical schooling in the same was completed. He had just made her a full partner a week before he died of an allergic reaction to lead bullets being put in him.

The trio helped themselves into her offices with a little help from John magnetically picking the lock. Paul continued his narration on Jonni's history, "Jack died two years ago. Jonni's made a name for herself since then. Because she gets results and also because irritates the hell out of the LAPD for solving cases they claimed were hopeless."

"Web looked up stories filed on Jonni's successes," Joe shared, "She definitely has a love-hate relationship with local law enforcement."

"She feels she can because her life got a little weird after Jack died," Paul added.

"Meaning?" John didn't appreciate mysteries.

"She'll tell you if she wants to," Paul deferred to her wishes.

"Maybe she should tell us anyway," John suggested.

"John, you seriously do _not_ want to piss this lady off," Paul warned him.

"We might want to wait outside," Joe suggested in a whisper, "We wouldn't want her to go Thunderbolt on us."

"Who put it together?" Paul wondered while John made himself comfortable.

"Kim with KitCat's help," Joe shared.

Kim Brand continued to impress Paul even more every day, "I'm all for stepping out, Sarge."

"She _was_ one of the original Web Hosts," Joe reminded him.

* * *

"As you all know, Luthor paid us a retainer in te advent of Saturn Queen's forces besting the Legion of Doom," Slade Wilson addressed his Titans team, "It appears that Grodd's insurrection cost the Legion more than the entire Secret Society combined. Luthor's force is at approximately a third off it former strength.

"So Baldy wants us to kill Saturn Queen?" Roy Harper asked.

"More like chastise her. Luthor want to deal with Saturn Queen himself," Slade replied, "But he wants the Secret Society disillusioned with her leadership. So we'll break them and make them amenable to following Luthor. Casualty counting is off the books. We do whatever is necessary to push them into Luthor's waiting arms."

"Too bad Rose isn't with us," Cinder remarked.

Slade glared at her, "Horus and I are the only ones that can get near Saturn Queen. So he and I'll deal directly with her while the rest of you break the Secret Society's backs."

"Literally," Jade Nguyen relished the thought.

"And Vigilante retired to take care of Mari McCabe. So the title is yours if you want it," Slade informed Pat Trayce.

"I'll get my gear out of mothballs," she grinned.

"We have twelve hours to fly to the States and pick up Saturn Queen's trail," Slade informed the team.

"What's the take on this?" Tattooed Man asked.

"Twenty times the retainer for a successful completion of the assigned tasks," Slade appealed to their greed.

Always a healthy motivator with most of this crowd.

* * *

No one at Starrware knew that their founder and corporate figurehead, Karen Starr, was in reality Galatea Hamilton, more publically known as Power Girl. Or that her aide, Mary Batson, could transform into Black Mary. Karen wasn't an inventor herself but she was fluent in various programming languages and had created a few more of her own proprietary operating systems that made Microsoft cry in terror.

Karen's gift was in spotting underdeveloped and underfunded technologies or software applications with potential high yield returns or someone with vision. Starrware had existed on paper for several years but hadn't had physical locations until Karen consolidated all off the various holdings into a Palmer Technologies building she bought from underneath the Atom.

Starrware had swung into full production before Blackhawk's death. Afterwards, Karen had left Earth with Kalea-El. Now that she'd returned, she fronted the company and contributed investment advice while the various department heads went about skyrocketing the company's stock value. In just a handful off months, Starrware ranked in the top Fortune 100 companies. Karen's personal worth was more than Bruce Wayne's after the Wayne-Powers merger.

"Oh hell," Mary blurted.

"Problem?" Karen asked from her desk on the same penthouse floor. Karen and Mary were the only occupants. A hidden dressing was secreted behind a wall.

"Security is checking on Courtney and Billy," Mary groused, "How did they figure it out?"

It was Karen's private revenge on ARGUS that she fronted her company in plain sight with no one seemingly the wiser, "Dad told them. How else?"

"But he knows better," Mary complained.

"Yes, he does. But he's also a very proud father. It's probably his one chance to boast about what I've achieved. Blackhawk could hardly keep his mouth shut either," Karen frowned, "Call Security and have them escorted up here."

Mary held up a tablet from the coffee table, "I took a look at what you're reading. What language is this anyway? Google Translate doesn't even dent it."

"It's Kryptonian," Karen answered, "Argoan to be more precise. Kalea had me undergo a hypnotic crash course in Kryptonian and Argoan hoping one of the dialects would match what I'd find on Kandor."

"So now you read and write alien languages?" Mary was impressed.

"Several versions of the same language, actually," Karen corrected her.

"Ooh, I'm sorry," Mary pretended to be scared, "What's it about?"

"The end of the multiverse," Karen told her, "Kryptonian and Argoan scientists detected a slip between interdimensional barriers where the various universes occupied the same space on the same frequency for half a second and it nearly destroyed everything and everyone."

"But there are fifty-two universes," Mary sought comfort.

"Scientists on Almerac had records of there being an infinite number of universes but that same principle was selectively applied until there were only fifty-two left. And then the process stopped," Karen explained, "And no one knows if or when it'll resume. But the same antimatter signature accompanies each and every destruction."

"And on that depressing note, I'm outta here," Mary stepped out onto the balcony and summoned the mystical lightning from Shazam. Having transformed to Black Mary, she flew out across Manhattan.

The elevator chimed and Karen braced herself.

* * *

"I can't believe ARGUS didn't shutter this CADMUS facility," Gadgeteer said as he drooled over the next event motor pool.

"They obviously intended to return given the fact the armory is fully stocked with weapons and ammo," Weapon observed.

"ARGUS already maintains a disguised base inside of Los Angeles," Captain Commando explained, "They saw no reason to staff two facilities."

"But they would maintain a disguised operations station for covert operatives," Deadly Force reasoned, "Which is why your access codes still work."

"And outer mechanical locks which are easy to manipulate magnetically," Loadstone found that uproarious.

"Why _exactly_ are two-plus government types with us anyway?" Lady Spider asked in a dangerously silken tone.

"This country is fatally weak. Either we jump start a resuscitation or we tear down the decadence and rebuild from the smoldering ruins," Captain Commando recited.

"You help us lead the uprising and show just how defenseless people really are and you get to carve out your own niche in the New World Order when the public rises up in arms," American Shield promised.

"So it's about projecting power," Dr. DeFeet decided.

"It's about reestablishing authority," American Shield sought to clarify.

"And you'll dispose of anyone who disagrees with you because, after all, your way of thinking is the only _right_ way of thinking," Spider ventured.

"We do that and we're called 'super villains'," Eraser stated, having joined them after escaping an interdimensional prison.

"Let's finish the tour," Captain Commando suggested, "Pick out your quarters as we do so."

"You plan on being here long enough to need quarters?" Owl asked.

"After we attend to that business we need to start planning our little operation," Buzzard insisted.

"First we need to make overtures to the separatists and the political militants before Captain Commando and I approach them and unite them under our common banner," American Shield proposed.

"A remarkably lucid idea," Dream Demon opined.

"The extra confusion can help our effort and muddle who's to blame," Rogue Star was delighted to realize.

"Meh," Brontosaurus grunted.

"He's ecstatic too," Dream Demon promised.

Jewel offered the use of his service and gang to arm the militants. Owl made the next practical suggestion, "I'll visit the mayoral mansion tomorrow night and eliminate the mayor. That'll leave a city in crisis in the hands of a deputy."

"To further that cause, Crow and I will asset you by eliminating the deputy and the city council," Elasto offered.

"I can permanently deal with the police chief," Radiation Rogue promised.

"And I'll do the same for one of the three police captains," Radium King guaranteed.

"I'll take another," Mighty Man volunteered.

"I'll deal with SWAT team," Eraser declared, "Phantasmon is looking for a challenge; let him have the deputy chief and the chief of detectives."

"Leaving the last police captain to me," Stunner was pleased.

"Once we organize the citizen uprising, we'll forward the details of our plan to Pirate Blue. Her contacts in the LAPD and have them muddy the waters further," Captain Commando decided.

"And they'll emerge as heroes. Leaving the LAPD as Pirate Blue's private police force," American Shield declared.

"Let the glorious revolution begin," Dream Demon applauded.

* * *

Anna Fortune had persuaded Darkling to accompany her to the Hall of Justice. Gen. Latham's promised presence, even by teleconference, comforted Darkling. As various ARGUS personnel greeted Anna by name, Darkling couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Is your name actually Anna Fortune?" she inquired.

"Of course," Anna smiled as she pulled her mask down.

"Oh," was all Darkling said, seemingly unsure how to accept Anna's revelation.

Hourman, Jesse Quick, and Power Ring chose to sit in as observers. Col. Trevor and Hula Hula also attended as official ARGUS representatives. Jessica Cruz was whispering as she argued with the Ring of Volthoom. Anna noted that seemed to relax Darkling more than any other sight or sound within the Hall of Justice.

Next, Atom Smasher introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Al. This beautiful lady probably neglected to mention me."

"I truly was getting to it but you seem to have accomplished the deed yourself," Anna teased him.

"And you are?" Atom Smasher asked their guest.

"They call me Darkling," she answered, "But my given name is Dora Keane."

"At long last, progress!" Anna theatrically sighed, "Excellent work, darling Albert. You may join us."

"I already had," he retorted.

"Tentatively at best, Dearest," Anna warned him.

"You're far too kind," Atom Smasher replied.

"I know," Anna said smugly.

"They seem to have patched into Liberty Station," Darkling said quietly.

Latham's holographic image occupied a chair. The five holo cameras in the ceiling recorded everyone else and relayed their images to Destruction Island.

" _I hope you realize that I'm not prepared to divulge the answers to most off the queries you sent me, Colonel,"_ Latham's image began.

"General, the interagency information requests were authorized by Director Waller under the direct authorization off the National Security Council. The Secretary of Homeland Security personally signed off on those queries," Trevor reminded Latham.

" _The MLJ isn't ARGUS. We were training superhuman government agents developed or discovered by the CRUCIBLE Project long before ARGUS was a spasm in someone's skull. After CADMUS imploded, the MLJ was divested by the Department of Defense. We answer to the Department of Justice,"_ Latham explained.

"Be that as it may, the Attorney General signed off as well," Trevor played hardball.

" _The Mighty Crusaders don't only depend on the MLJ Initiative to support their law enforcement activities but also to protect their privacy,"_ Latham stubbornly clung to his refusal to cooperate.

"General, we don't want everything on your people. But basic profiles with team strengths and weaknesses would greatly assist us in supporting the Mighty Crusaders should the Justice League get called in," Hula Hula broke his silence.

" _You're nothing like the imbecile the ISA Chief paints you out as,"_ Latham realized, _"Colonel, give your Chief of Operations a raise because he's the one the persuaded me to cooperate. Darkling can answer your questions. She only worked with the Mighty Crusaders briefly but I understand they made quite an impression on her. Out!"_

Latham's image vanished. Hula whistled, "That was a quick call."

"Latham anticipated having Darkling answer our questions. That's why he had us bring her here," Trevor explained.

"What is the MLJ anyway?" Jesse asked.

"Like Latham said, a former DOD agency handed over wholesale to the Justice Department after the disaster that was CADMUS. We're still cleaning up CADMUS programs. NOWHERE is just a recent example," Trevor explained, "The MLJ ran the Freedom Fighters and other meta groups overseas while the Justice Society defended the United States during WWII. They continued to do so until their departmental transfer. Latham undertook expanding the Mighty Crusaders and operating them as a federal agency after the Justice League of America folded up."

"You make it sound like you expected the JLA to shut down early," Hourman stated.

"Hardly, but it was an experimental model taking mostly veteran JLers and throwing them into the federal bureaucracies," Trevor told them all, "Latham's genius is taking rookies and molding and shaping them into an effective team. Right, Miss Darkling?"

"Um…sure?" Darkling replied.

"Aren't you certain?" Hourman badgered her.

"Of course I am," Darkling showed a little fire for the first time since arriving.

"Just tell him he's being a pompous windbag," Jesse urged.

"Thanks, Hon," Hourman sighed.

"Just keeping you honest," Jesse replied.

Darkling began to relax again as Hula Hula coaxed her to speak, "Anything you could tell us about each Mighty Crusader and as a team would be invaluable."

"I met the Mighty Crusaders when they came to Fawcett City," Darkling began, "The Marvel Family was off with the Justice League and the Fourth Reich came to town. Certain Nazis had a history with some of the Mighty Crusaders and the city officials were happy for the help."

"Isn't it easier just to call them the 'Crusaders'? Hourman butted in again.

Jesse elbowed his gut, "Please, go on."

"Latham knows his team rosters. The government has sponsored two previous meta teams with 'Crusaders' in the name. The American Crusaders and the short lived group simply called Crusaders," Trevor explained.

"Mom and dad used to mention the American Crusaders from their time with the All Star Squadron," Jesse's parents were the Earth Prime Jonny Quick and Liberty Belle.

"Anyway, the team needed some help so I revealed myself and what I can do," Darkling admitted.

"And you agreed to train and join the team," Hula Hula added for those that didn't already know, "But because your powers are mystical SHADE agreed to give you a reference to the Justice League Dark and they trained you."

"They were already training Misfit so they just caught me up and then trained us together," Darkling shared.

"The MLJ reported the CRUCIBLE Project cleared another candidate to join the team," Trevor told her, "His name is Lancelot Strong."

"I met him once," Darkling admitted.

"And?" Trevor asked, "What were your impressions of everyone?"

"Lancelot was trained as a replacement for the Shield project should the nanites fail to bond with the host. But the Shield procedure worked so Lancelot wouldn't be deployed until they'd fully mapped what he could do. I guess they finished that," Darkling divulged, "Both Shield and Lancelot Strong are soldiers but Shield is a natural leader and kinder, more human. Pretty ironic considering what they turned him into."

"What about Steel Sterling?" Hula Hula inquired.

"He's super strong and pretty invulnerable with magnetic powers. But he just woke up having survived a smelter pouring molten steel on him," Darkling explained, "But he doesn't know how he got there are how the metal got poured on him much less how he survived. He's brave but reckless and he throws himself into situations without think it out first."

"Which might explain the smelter," Trevor remarked, "What do you know about Fly Girl?"

"She'd just become Fly Girl when I first met her. She was one of the Web's original Web Hosts before she built her own suit and buzz guns. She might be the smartest one in the room. She also had a thing for the Fox, not the Fly like everyone assumes. That's Jaguar's territory," Darkling reported.

Trevor seemed disconcerted by the personal information, "We'll get to them in a minute. What can you tell us about the Comet?"

"Nothing," Darkling shrugged.

"You agreed to help us," Trevor reminded her.

"I can't tell you what I don't know. No one knows anything about the Comet except that he's potentially one of the most powerful Mighty Crusaders and he lives in Evergreen, Washington," Darkling had to confess.

"Do you have any idea how he got his powers?" Hula Hula tried again.

"He told me when a momma comet meets a daddy comet they make little comets," Darkling looked embarrassed.

Hourman chortled and Jesse elbowed him again. Trevor resumed, "You mentioned the Fox."

"He's a photojournalist that put on a costume to stop muggers and photograph himself doing it to freelance to various news outlets," Darkling shared, "But something happened a few years ago and he got serious. He spent three years in Japan with the same _kendo_ and _bushido_ masters that trained Katana. He's a fun guy but he's also a freak magnet. That's probably Fly Girl's attraction."

"What about Fireball? What can you tell us?" Hula asked.

"Basically he hasn't grown up yet. A rebel without a clue," Darkling opined.

"And Inferno?" Trevor wanted to know.

"A mystery even to himself. He has no memories but he orients towards doing the right thing instinctively," Darkling replied.

"And one of the two FBI agents assigned to investigate his past is now with the MLJ," Trevor pointed out.

"Special Agent Strander," Darkling confirmed it, "Her partner on the case died trying to kill her."

"Killed by Inferno," Trevor revealed.

"He was exonerated," Darkling retorted.

"What about the Web?" Hula Hula wondered.

"Has to be a multi-billionaire playing hero considering his resources," Darkling said distastefully, "Does not play well with others and will not take direction from anyone."

"The Fly?" Trevor resumed questioning her.

"An idealist but so narrow minded in his ideals he'll turn on a comrade if they violate his code of ethics," Darkling shared.

"And the Jaguar?" Hula Hula interjected.

"The latest in a line of male and female Jaguars dating back to Brazil's native past. She's possessed by an animal spirit that transforms her and gives her power. Jaguar left Brazil because the previous host was wanted for mass murders and was killed by federal troops. Because of the country's experiences and the history of the previous Jaguar, they outlawed meta-humans as weapons and any meta in the country or visiting has to surrender themselves into federal custody. So Jaguar relocated to Elm Harbor, Michigan."

"What about the Black Hood?" Trevor asked sharply.

"The hood itself is an enchanted executioner's hood. It's cursed to compel whoever wears it to seek justice. But because of its origins justice is usually lethal," Darkling explained.

"Hangman?" Trevor shifted topics.

"An even bigger mystery than the Comet. But they say there's been a Hangman since the Civil War and that there's more than one," Darkling stated.

Everyone cast a glance towards Anna. She nodded, "The Hangman, or Hangmen as it were, aren't a recent phenomena nor were they all created by the same power for the same reasons."

"And the team dynamic?" Trevor inquired.

"There really isn't one. Just a group of individualists that work well together. Usually," Darkling clarified.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll go over your statements and see if we have any further questions," Trevor dismissed Darkling.

"There goes my day," Darkling muttered to Anna.

"So Dora, would you care for somethin to eat or drink? Or perhaps even both?" Anna's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Sounds good," Darkling was agreeable.

"Lead on kind sir, or forever be branded a bounder and a cad," Anna declared to Atom Smasher.

* * *

"Care to share what's bothering you, Jessica?" Trevor said after the trio departed.

"My ring shared a few secrets with me," Power Ring explained, "Secrets Darkling keeps hidden."

"Like what?" Hula Hula found himself instinctively liking Darkling.

"She's a cultist and an escaped mental patient," Jessica Cruz hated to share.

* * *

"Our airspace has been violated," the Bailyan defense minister reported to Scarlet Rose, "It appears the queen is under imminent attack."

"Marshall your forces and I'll do the same with mine," Scarlet Rose commanded.

Scarlet Rose knew her sister, the Crimson Queen, was hardly a target. The queen had been raised from the dead by Mary, Queen of Blood, only to be transformed into a succubus just days before the vampiric undead were wiped off of the face of Earth Prime. There was little anyone could to harm the Crimson Queen except deprive her of sexual partners.

Scarlet Rose summoned the Crimson Jihad, the queen's elite force of meta-humans. No one had dared trifle with Crimson Queen since Grodd's abortive support for Malik al Thaka failed. Even the presumptive Brain Emperor couldn't tamper with the Crimson Queen's mind and that had been his undoing. But he controlled everyone else and therefore escaped.

The Crimson Jihad had prepared for the day Lex Luthor came for his heir. And it seemed his détente with the boy's mother held. For this was the Secret Society of Super Villains and their allies come to take Luthor El-Faddil.

* * *

The Superior Five sailed over the palace atop of Hindenburg. Axis America joined them. All except Gudra who rode her winged stallion as befitted a Valkyrie.

Gudra dismounted and led the attack against Scimitar. Fledermaus fought Falcon, one of the few remaining Chaos Avatars on Earth. Usil the Golden Archer and Horned Owl fought Jewel, Ramrod, and Pylon to a standstill.

The Superior Five approached the nursery from separate vantage points. Scarlet Rose created a psionic rose in bloom and launched its razor sharp petals at Tremor, Splitshot, and Lagomorph. Tremor effectively dodged them all while Splitshot down two of them at a time. Lagomorph lounged against a wall and looked insufferably pleased with herself.

Scarlet Rose realized three things. First, Lagomorph was the brains. Second, these three weren't the entire team. And third, Scarlet Rose was guarding the wrong passageway.

Scarlet Rose halted her attack and Lagomorph looked even more triumphant, "All that psionic energy takes it out of you, doesn't it?"

"Who are you people?" Scarlet Rose asked.

"Just concerned world citizens wishing to reunite a family," Lagomorph said dramatically.

And Scarlet Rose finally realized the trap was for Luthor not her sister, "You're avoiding my question."

"And you're stalling for time for potential reinforcements to save your nephew," Lagomorph fully realized.

"Who do I tell my sister stole her son?" Scarlet Rose asked directly.

"We used to be the Inferior Five. In fact, I was called 'Dumb Bunny'. My the times are a changin'." Lagomorph laughed, "And yes, we number five. Knowing won't do you any good anyway."

* * *

Gudra had made her way past Scimitar and to the throne room where the Crimson Queen waited in regal fashion. The queen quirked an eyebrow, "You're protected by magic."

"I am a Shieldmaiden of Odin, a Chooser of the Slain," Gudra boasted, "One elevated to commanding the Valkyrie."

"Until Freya found out you were bedding Odin and you were exiled after a spectacular set up for failure," Crimson Queen immediately understood, "What are your plans for my son?"

"He'll live provided his father comes for him. Afterwards he will be returned to you," Gudra promised.

"I have your vow?" Crimson Queen bargained.

"Yes, I swear by the All Father your son will be delivered to you safely in exchange for the father's life," Gudra pledged.

"If you fail to deliver, we'll revisit this moment," Crimson Queen made her own vow.

"Do your worst, succubus," Gudra scoffed.

"Oh, I shall," Crimson Queen confirmed it as Gudra choose to depart.

* * *

Jongleur retrieved the boy and made it back out of the palace to where Hindenburg began to reinflate himself for their passage to the Caspian Sea. The remaining Superior Five joined them alongside Axis Amerika. Gudra mounted up and took the child and used dimensional folding to arrive nearly instantly at Fort Siegel.

Scarlet Rose roused the Crimson Jihad to attack the departing Secret Society members. But the Crimson Queen personally intervened. Despite her sister's assurances the situation was under control, Scarlet Rose's chest burned with shame. It would only be quenched with the blood of others.


	6. Chapter 6

16

Goldilocks led the JLers through the Hall of Doom. It was canted at a twenty degree angle so she used hair tendrils to balance her. John Stewart floated Shayera Hol through owing to her broken wing. Spy Smasher and General Glory just made due.

So far they'd triggered and disabled a dozen anti-intrusion traps. The number and frequency of such fail safes increased as Goldilocks assured them they were nearing the central hub which served as the command center.

When they reached the command center, they found the primary systems all shut down and everything being operated by the reserve, emergency secondary systems and power cells. Goldilocks was the first to comment, "They shut Brainiac down. That means Luthor evacuated."

"Or the computer could be broken," John remarked.

"See that alcove? That's where the computer core is supposed go," Goldilocks insisted.

"It doesn't mean it isn't broken, though," General Glory added.

"Kryptonian computers just don't break," Goldilocks argued.

"But they can be sabotaged as we've already seen," Shayera weighed in, "But there would be no reason to extract a damaged computer core crystal."

"Thank you," Goldilocks felt justified.

"Not a problem. Just keep being right," Shayera replied, "We need Power Girl."

"Why?" Spy Smasher asked.

"She's had direct experience with Kryptonian tech," Shayera reminded her, "But we don't know where she is."

"ARGUS has always known where she is," Spy Smasher revealed, "They set up her secret identity years ago."

"Galatea has a secret identity?" John was as startled as everyone else.

"Blackhawk did to," Spy Smasher shared, "It was their retirement plan."

"Can we contact her?" Shayera hoped.

"No, but Col. Trevor can," Spy Smasher promised.

* * *

Karen Starr had just finished explaining her complete history with Starrware with Courtney Whitmore and Billy Batson. Both of whom were disappointed and a little hurt Mary Batson had taken off in her Black Marvel form of Black Mary. The whole point of the visit for them was to see Mary.

"Why 'Karen Starr'? Why not stay 'Galatea'? Courtney asked.

"My actual name is rather infamous and doesn't lend itself to blending in. And 'Karen' reminds me of Kara," they both knew she referred to Kara In-Ze, the woman she had been cloned from, "And 'Starr' reminds me of dad."

"Because he works for STAR Labs," Billy understood.

"I've gotten so used to Kara being gone with Matrix taking over being Supergirl," Courtney admitted, "I don't really think about her `cause she's with Kyle."

"She's my sister and I miss her," Karen shared, "I just hope Kyle Rayner is finally treating her right."

"Kyle only cheated on Kara because Carol Ferris messed with his heart," Courtney defended him.

"And his head," Billy reminded everyone.

"Let it happen between you two and see how forgiving you are," Karen countered, "Kara and Kyle had to do a lot of soul searching in order to stay together. It almost didn't happen that way."

Courtney looked pensive but Karen's mobile rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering on speaker, "Yes, Colonel? You realize this violates our bargain?"

" _Bargains change,"_ Steve Trevor replied.

"Hiya, Colonel," Courtney blurted.

" _Courtney? How did she find you?"_ Trevor was irritated.

"My father's lips could sink ships," Karen sighed.

" _I'll have a little chat with him,"_ Trevor decided, _"Is Mary there?"_

"Um…no?" Courtney pointed at the other desk with the _Mary Batson_ placard on it.

" _I need to talk to her…sooner than later,"_ Trevor advised everyone.

"How can I help you, Colonel?" Karen redirected the conversation.

" _What do you know about Kryptonian computers?"_ Trevor inquired.

"I know Superman has one. My father inspected it before the Fortress of Solitude was built," Karen replied, "Ask them."

" _I really need you to come in,"_ Trevor insisted.

"Colonel, I'm no longer with CADMUS, the Legion of Doom, the Justice League in any form, the Justice Society, or ARGUS. Nor am I a soldier, an agent, or a living weapon. I strongly suggest you ask the men I mentioned about your topic," Karen hung up.

The phone rang several more times with chimes indicating messages had been left. Karen shook her head, "Those will be some nasty voice mails."

"How did you build a transnational corporation in a few weeks?" Billy wondered.

"I didn't. Karen Starr and Starrware were born back when I was with the JSA. It was my notion of a retirement savings program. By the time I left the Justice League of America, and Earth, I owned a multibillion dollar corporation," Karen shared, "After I got back I decided Karen Starr should go public."

"And Mary?" Billy worried about his sister.

"She's invaluable to the running of the company. She digests trade journals looking for investment opportunities like a predatory cat," Karen shared, "And our global monitoring capabilities let Black Mary operate on a global scale."

"And Power Girl?" Courtney asked.

"I'm still quietly operating across the world," Karen promised them.

"Superman really has a Kryptonian computer core?" Billy was sliding back into his role as an investigative reporter.

"About the size of a softball. It ran his ship but it was oversized for that. My father determined the core was designed to serve a greater purpose after reaching Earth," Karen explained, "First it hypnotically implanted the history of Krypton into Superman's brain and then it instructed him in how to build his fortress."

"Awesome," Courtney exuded.

" _But_ it didn't teach him a thing about Argo, the Phantom Zone, Kryptonian colonies, or Krypton's enemies and rivals," Karen complained, "All things that would have been useful to know."

"Wait `till we tell everyone you're just downtown," Courtney enthused.

"Do me a favor and _don't_ tell them. The whole point of my new identity was to get away from the Justice League," Karen pleaded, "And I'm helping more people than ever as Power Girl _and_ Karen Starr than Galatea Hamilton was ever able to."

Suddenly they heard a meow and Courtney looked down at the scruffiest cat in existence. It was even missing one eye, "Um…a refugee?"

"That's Stinky. Trust me; he used to live up to his name. I found him in a dumpster in an alley between our building and Lord Industries. I just couldn't leave him there," Karen obviously loved the animal, "Though sometimes I wish I would've."

"Gawd, this cat's breath reeks," Courtney griped.

"That's because he's a connoisseur of the finest rotgut cat foods," Karen smirked, "You should smell them _before_ he eats them."

"He lives here?" Billy asked.

"He only thinks so. I have a carrier I use to get him to my apartment and back here again," Karen explained, "And it's a good thing I'm invulnerable."

"Um…he's licking my ankle. Am I gonna get rabies?" Courtney fretted.

Karen came around the coffee table where everyone was seated in recliners or the couch, "C'mere you."

It was obvious cat and woman were meant for each other. Karen held the cat while petting it and it purred and went utterly limp in her embrace, "So anyway, don't tell anyone where to find me or that you even saw me."

"Col. Trevor has been doing a good job of that," Courtney grumped, "He even made it sound like he didn't know Mary was here."

"Actually, he doesn't. She isn't covered in my deal with ARGUS so I haven't let anyone know she's here," Karen confessed, "And I know she doesn't want word getting out either."

"She didn't even want us knowing," Billy was truly angry over that.

"She's dealing with a lot of the same issues I had when I joined the Legion of Doom. Black Adam helped me and hopefully I can help her through them," Karen expressed her fervent desire.

"And she can be the stubbornest jackass I've ever known," Courtney fumed.

"I'll try to sweeten that up when I tell her about the visit," Karen grinned.

"Damn," Courtney was truly grieved to hear that.

* * *

The Global Concern ran several offices throughout the United States and the world. California was the only state with two. Los Angeles was actually the secondary office and San Francisco enjoyed its primacy. Dr. Zadar had left San Fran to join Falco Marconi in LA.

"So what do you have to tell me about these 'Red Hood and the Outlaws'?" Marconi asked without preamble upon entering Zadar's office.

"They seem quite genuine. Ravager and the Red Hood are known quantities despite their foray with the Teen Titans. The Knave has been called Red Robin or the Squire dependent on the year and country. Green Arrow and Speedy obviously chose to leave random vigilantism behind after the Justice League of America shut down. In other words, I believe they would be a worthwhile investment," Dr. Zadar reported.

"Even against Mr. Thunder and his Thunderbolt Organization?" Marconi asked, "Because Pirate Blue is applying a lot of pressure and the Deardon brat from Queen Consolidated is making noise that we're too vulnerable to do business with."

"The Outlaws can easily deal with the entirety of the Thunderbolt Organization. With or without the fabled E Dial in their possession," Dr. Zadar tried to convince him.

"So I'll hire them as 'security contractors' on behalf of the Syndicate Underground and see how they perform," Marconi mused.

"Have you ever considered working for me?" Dr. Zadar chuckled.

* * *

Elizabeth "KitCat" Fleischman was among the MLJ's brightest tech support personnel. She'd originally worked directly for the Web but when Latham caught wind of her he quickly broke the support personnel budget hiring her away from the Web. She broke the news to the Mighty Crusaders that Lancelot Strong was headed to their location via teleporter. Special Agent Carol Anne Strander just looked miffed.

"Problem?" Shield quietly asked her in the corner she occupied.

"I should be asking you that. This man believes it's his mission from God to replace you," Carol bitterly replied.

"We have a rather informal chain of command within the team. As long as he respects that and everyone else in it, he should fit right in," Shield offered.

"Like the Web has," Carol snorted.

"So we're a work in progress," Shield admitted.

"I'd kick a boot up his butt and remind him that even as a sergeant you still outrank _Corporal_ Lancelot Strong. I wish Latham had been able to clear up your military record now that it's known you were unjustly tried and convicted in that court martial. Everyone had been bribed to convict so you could meet the rank eligibility standard of the Shield program," Carol shared.

"The CRUCIBLE Director isn't facing charges in the scandal and the Army is self satisfied now that the nanites have bonded with me," Shield reminded her, "The wheels of bureaucracy only move as fast as inertia allows."

"Still, I'd be pissed off," Carol stated.

"Whoever said I wasn't?" Shield quietly asked, "But I have my duty to my country and fellow citizens."

An already impressed Carol was almost smitten with him now. KitCat's announcements kept going, "The Justice League is backing _us_ up on this one."

"All the more reason not to need help," Carol interrupted.

"I can see Big Blue kissing our asses!" Comet cheered.

"The JLU is global and we're domestic," Web pointed out.

"But this 'Monitor' operates internationally," KitCat continued, "Making the Justice League our partners."

Lancelot Strong entered the room, "I can't believe I busted my hump to join such a chicken shit outfit."

"How would you like a tracheotomy?" War Eagle threatened.

"It gets better," Steel Sterling promised.

"No, it doesn't," Black Hood dourly complained.

* * *

"Marconi already hit the website," Beryl Hutchison reported to her coconspirators, "With double the required deposit."

"Who is the target?" Jason Todd asked.

"It's a _them_ actually. Mr. Thunder and his Thunderbolt Organization to be precise. There seems to be over thirty meta-human targets," Beryl shared.

"Finally, a challenge," Rose Wilson-Worth enthused.

"Do we have to kill them all?" Mia Deardon wondered.

"Depends on the contractual requirements," Jason replied, "Most prisons can't handle metas and those that can are facing severe overcrowding conditions. That's why we pose as criminals eliminating the threats straightaway and solving the crowding issue."

"It's why I'm in. The meta revolving door prisons have is ridiculous," Conner Hawke explained to her, "Plus, JLA or not, law enforcement thinks Green Arrow is a killer anyway."

"They don't have to be right," Mia complained.

"Look Princess, last I checked Speedy had put down over a dozen baddies," Rose was irritable now, "So spare us the sanctimonious whining."

"Set up the meeting on the Santa Monica Pier," Jason instructed, "And we'll get firsthand info on the proposed body count."

Mia's face burned with anger.

* * *

Clark met with the CIA's Deputy Director of Intelligence, Norm Breyfogle, at Metropolis' Monument Park. Breyfogle advised Clark, "You might want to tell your overprotective girlfriend that a six foot four brunette in a halter top and shorts in a snowy February attracts attention.

"I'll mention it to her," Clark promised, "What can you tell me about Gen. Lane?"

"Lane is still running the Meta-Human Response Division with the Pentagon's blessing despite it being officially shut down and censored. And Dr. Mist and his Ultramarine Corps are working with Lane on Bakers Island," Breyfogle revealed.

"Why would Mist work with Lane?" Clark was baffled.

"Lane was almost your father-in-law so shouldn't you already know?" Breyfogle retorted, "And this favor was for Lois. Don't ever contact me again."

"Understood," Clark replied, "And thanks."

"Just shut Lane down," Breyfogle was already walking away.

"We done here?" Barda asked Clark when he approached.

"Yes," he confirmed it.

"Good," Barda sounded disgruntled.

"Have you ever thought about…blending in?" Clark wondered.

"Why bother?" Barda asked.

"No reason," Clark grinned.

* * *

Clark and Barda returned to find Superwoman in their apartment. Lucy Lane snorted in disgust, "Oh, for God's sake! Those glasses aren't enough of a disguise to hide her too."

"I…" Clark faltered while Barda marched to Lucy and hefted her off of the couch by her tunic.

"Talk!" Barda snarled.

"Put me down and I'll gladly discuss things with you," Lucy said reasonably.

"Talk first and then I'll put you down," Barda counteroffered.

"Ladies, are we five years old?" Clark found his voice at last.

Barda simply dropped Lucy but the other woman's Superwoman suit allowed her to merely float in place. Now Barda was angered, "Why did you want me to let you go if you're just going to hover in place?"

"I'd explain it but the words would probably be too big for a Neanderthal like you," Lucy riposted.

"Lucy, you're not helping your case," Clark advised her.

"You know about Lois?" Lucy asked in revulsion.

"Yes, I've been trying to trace your father's location down. I have it now so I can enlist the Justice League in stopping this monstrosity from being born," Clark sounded twice as decisive as Barda ever recalled. It suited him.

"It gets better. Dad oversaw the CADMUS project that produced Doomsday. Something he's in complete denial over," Lucy shared.

"Because Doomsday killed Lois," he realized.

"So a Bizarro Lois rectifies that mistake in his mind," Lucy shared, "And you don't have much time. Luthor surrendered his Bizarro cloning lab to CADMUS. The Division's techs are rebuilding it even now. We might only have minutes rather than hours."

"Why are you here?" Clark wondered.

"Exactly," Barda agreed.

"Lois was my sister. Whatever they clone won't be her but some mockery of her life," Lucy's impassioned statement even swayed Barda, "You never had siblings but I was led to believe you felt similarly with Kara In-Ze and the Galatea project. Galatea is a fully functional person. A Bizarro clone won't be, so it's even twice as horrific."

"I'd stop this anyway but I'm relieved you see the insanity of all of this," Clark told Lucy.

"I may have joined the military and serve under my father but he's clearly out of his mind on this one," Lucy told them.

* * *

"This is pointless," John Stewart complained to Shayera Hol, "Professor Hamilton's advice and descriptions are useless because we can't find Brainiac's core crystal."

"You mean this bloody rock?" Goldilocks asked from across the slanted room. The core was burnt and fractured. It was obvious no earthly technology could salvage it.

"Where was it?" General Glory was calm, as if they hadn't spent the better part of two hours searching for it.

"Imbedded in that panel. It must've fallen there when the Hall of Doom was tipped over," Goldilocks explained.

"It can't have been that easy," John was growing suspicious of their newest member.

"It was _beneath_ that debris I moved around while you two argued the finer points of whether or not we'd ever find the thing," Goldilocks happily threw back at him.

"John, she's right. Let it go," Shayera advised her husband.

Spy Smasher interrupted and potential reply, "One of your people says he's found something."

"Who?" Shayera wondered.

"Vibe," Spy Smasher answered. _That_ certainly piqued Shayera's interest.

"What is it, Cisco?" Shayera asked.

"There's weird distortion over thattaway. No one else can see it," Vibe reported.

"But it has eyes on most of our efforts here," Spy Smasher sounded like almost admired whatever, or whoever, it was.

"Take it down," Shayera instructed him.

Vibe focused his powers through his outstretched hand. Clock King's temporal distortion came into view. He could be seen throwing switches and activating controls while Lady Lunar prepared for a fight. In a convulsive energy wave, the time craft vanished at the cost of burning out its drive system.

"That went well," Spy Smasher sounded amused.

"I think my people are done especially since I'm getting a recall order," Shayera advised her.

"We'll start setting up lights," Spy Smasher promised her, "I have additional personnel arriving within the hour."

"Good luck then," Shayera signaled John and he used his ring to scoop the JLers up and lift them to the approaching Invisible Jet. Penny made a beautiful recovery and Shayera spent the flight filing reports.

* * *

Inside the Hall of Justice, Steve Trevor and Hula Hula did have additional questions for Darkling but her relative inexperience with the Mighty Crusaders precluded her from answering. Anna Fortune finally signaled that enough was enough, "If you don't mind, I shall get the poor girl to her teammates. I shan't be a moment."

"It's just as well," Trevor conceded, "Superman just alerted us to a potential crisis and he's desperate for our help."

"Heavens forefend," Anna quipped.

Who'd a thunk it?" Atom Smasher joined in her humor.

"And the MLJ has begun hearing rumors from Los Angeles' criminal classes that a major operation will be going down within the next twelve hours," Hula Hula warned Darkling.

"I need to go," Darkling insisted.

"One moment," Anna requested as Atom Smasher took the young woman out to the foyer, "I can see in your eyes you are both aware of Dora's health issues."

"We're aware that she broke out of a lockdown psychiatric facility," Trevor explained, "But Gen. Latham vouched for her and since the MLJ is fully aware of the situation, it's not our place to quibble."

"Thank you," Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Outside, she whisked Darkling to Los Angeles without ever leaving the Hall of Justice.

* * *

Pirate Blue summoned the Persian to meet with her. She used a sequence of teleportation jumps to join Pirate Blue in her private cabin aboard the _Plunderer_ , "You wanted to see me?"

"I have a special task for you," Pirate Blue sipped her champagne but didn't offer any to the Persian, "Tell me what you know of the Monitor. You've worked for him on occasion."

"I prefer the Global Concern as a contracting agent. The Monitor tried to regulate his contractors," Persian replied, "Why?"

"I need you to access his files and see what he has on a group calling themselves the 'Outlaws," Pirate Blue answered.

"Is this for business or pleasure?" Persian asked.

"Depends on what you find," Pirate Blue confessed, "The Syndicate Underground has hired these 'Outlaws' to deal with an obstinate group of freelancers that refuse to commit to either side between us and Intergang. A show of strength is required to convince other likeminded contractors that neutrality is detrimental to one's health."

"And the fact these are former 'hero' types just adds to the flavor," Persian smirked knowingly.

"I always said you were the best and brightest of your rarified profession," Pirate Blue wore a seductive smile.

"And I never sleep with my employer, regardless of gender," Persian reminded Pirate Blue, "And my usual fee will apply."

The Persian vanished in an energy distortion. Pirate Blue saluted the empty space with her glass, "Bring me what I want and you'll never lack for work again."

* * *

Jongleur and the Superior Five presented El-Faddil to Saturn Queen. She was utterly delighted, "Take the toddler to the day care center I had these military imbeciles construct. Then reward yourselves with time off. I'll summon you when you're needed."

The Superior Five strutted past the Axis Amerika. Saturn Queen addressed them, "Gudra, you and your men dealt with the Crimson Jihad in a flawless manner and you personally delivered my message to the Crimson Queen. You also have earned a respite. Go enjoy yourselves."

"Send me Ultraman and Shara," Saturn Queen demanded. She felt like a little vicarious sex.

* * *

Luthor had expected Saturn Queen to contact him for some time now. He'd even lowered his mental defenses to allow her to do so. So when her flushed cheeks image appeared before him, he knew his patience had been rewarded.

"Eve, where is my son?" Luthor asked straightaway.

"It's a shame you only pretend to be a father when the boy is threatened," Saturn Queen retorted.

"He was safe enough with his mother until your forces struck," Luthor grated.

"It's really a shame you killed Grodd. He argued that I should spare you. Of course, mercy wasn't a motivator but rather then desire to heap humiliations upon you," Saturn Queen informed him, "I may or may not be able to break you but I can inflict horrors upon your son that would even make you squirm."

"Yes, it's said your exploits with the Legion of Super Villains were so vile the future authorities wiped your identity and transplanted you in the past rather than resign you to the prison planet, Takron-Galtos," Luthor stated.

"You've done your homework, I see. So much the better. You realize I don't bluff," Saturn Queen was insufferably pleased with herself, "You have twenty-our hour to surrender to me. Afterwards, the torments begin. Little El-Faddil will be converted into jerky."

"I see," Luthor replied.

"No, you really don't," Saturn Queen promised him, "But you will should you fail to appear. Then I don't think it will be my wrath you need to worry about."

"It seems I have no choice then," Luthor conceded.

"No, you don't," Saturn Queen's mental image vanished and Luthor began to plan.

* * *

Darkling just appeared in the shared federal building the MLJ currently occupied.

"What the hell?" Kenny Wisdom leapt out of his office chair, "Did the teleporter just hiccup again?"

"Link ups with Liberty Station show the teleporter functioning as well as it ever does," KitCat answered.

"We need a better system than something the government seized from a super villain and auctioned off to other agencies," Kenny complained.

"So build one, genius," KitCat retorted.

Special Agent Strander charged into the Ops Center leading a security team. She spotted Darkling, "Did the teleporter just deliver her unannounced?"

"Nope," KitCat confidently replied, "And her arrival didn't register on a single instrument. I'd say we're looking at magic here."

"Did the Justice League just _poof_ you here?" Carol asked Darkling.

"Courtesy of Anna Fortune," Darkling was relieved to finally be consulted regarding her own arrival.

"Given her reputation I'm not surprised your arrival was unorthodox," Carol shared, "Gen. Latham said you were briefing the Justice League. How did that go?"

"I stuck to just giving away information regarding the team members' professional work. I stayed away from personal info and could only offer a few impressions of the group's team aspects," Darkling reported.

"The General felt confident you understood his position on what to say and not to say," Carol shared, "Follow me and I'll deliver you to your new teammates."

* * *

Lancelot Strong seemed to be the only one disappointed to see Darkling's arrival. He seemed jealous of sharing the new arrival spotlight. An aspect of his personality that Shield and Carol would be discussing in private later that evening.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about. We need to boost the estrogen level of this team," Fly Girl enthused.

"Amen," Comet remarked playfully.

"Watch it, buddy. Or I'll break off your Little Dipper," Fly Girl warned him.

"We accept you provisionally until you've proven yourself," War Eagle declared.

"See what I'm coping with?" Fly Girl lamented to Darkling.

"We're just happy you've rejoined us. No provisions need," Fly promised Darkling.

"Now that everyone's present we can undertake our mission brief in the theater room in ten," Shield informed everyone, "Agent Strander and I will be delivering the latest revisions to our objective here in Los Angeles."

Steel Sterling took it upon himself to show Lancelot Strong to his assigned quarters. Jaguar volunteered to do the same for Darkling, "How did you manage to maintain your roots all platinum white blonde with the Justice League Dark for the past six months?"

"My hair is naturally white so no maintenance is needed," Darkling explained and saw she had a growing audience, "When I was eleven, _things_ attacked my family and ritualistically slaughtered my parents, brother, and sisters. It scared me so bad my hair's been white ever since. The cops couldn't explain what happened and my story was deemed too weird to be true so I was locked away in a state mental hospital and grew up inside it."

"Then how did you meet us?" Jaguar wondered.

"I escaped and later joined a cult trying to find what killed everyone and repay them in kind. The ceremony that was supposed to summon those _creatures_ bonded darkness too me instead. I gave up trying to get revenge and simply tried to find a way to help make sure something like what happened to me didn't happen to anyone else. And then I was shown the Mighty Crusaders and knew what I had to do," Darkling told everyone.

Blackness itself enveloped Darkling leaving a bright white arrow shaped on her chest and her face was covered with white light rather than the ever present darkness, "And that's all about me."

"Awesome," Comet almost seemed to sing a ballad in her name.

"You're such a breath of fresh air," Fly Girl promised Darkling, casting disparaging glare Robert Dickering's direction, "You survived hell and came back stronger for it."

"She hasn't seen the real Hell," Dickering interjected, "Not yet anyway."

"You're just jealous, Doc," Comet accused, "Someone else finally has a creepy factor to match the Hangman."

"For once I agree," War Eagle opined.

"Thanks," Comet grinned.

" _Never_ mention it again. I'll categorically deny it if you do," War Eagle warned him.

"Aw, you hurt his feelings," Fly Girl observed.

" _Good_!" War Eagle, Inferno, Web, and Fireball said in unison. Oddly enough, the Black Hood kept his opinion to himself.

"Jeez," Comet went off to sulk.

"I hope you're all happy," Jaguar angrily threw at them.

"I certainly am," Web retorted.

Black Hood flipped the Web off. Shield intervened at last, "It's too late to show Darkling her room until after the briefing. Jaguar, you're still up for that?"

"Of course," she promised.

"Psychopaths only get a free ride for so long," Web declared.

"Grow up," Black Hood replied.

"You're pretty brave when you have that rag over your head," Web accused.

"And you hide behind a mask and angry comments," Dickering pointed out, "Which is the greater crime?"

"Buncha juvenile delinquents," Lancelot Strong decided from the doorway, "To think I busted ass to play with children."

"I wanted to join as well," Darkling declared, "And now they're already like family."

 _That_ certainly ended the bickering.

* * *

Captain Commando and American Shield had successfully contacted over a dozen "patriotic" militias. Jewel had begun delivering weapons for a "modest" commission. His Jewels Gang didn't subscribe to charity work.

The various, and competing, militias were armed to fight an insurrection for several months. And they'd all agreed to set their differences aside for the joint effort Captain Commando and American Shield had outlined.

The Eliminators prepared to cripple the city's infrastructure. Pirate Blue instructed the Syndicate Underground's personnel and cartels to take to the streets after the power and water were cut. And she used intermediaries to contact the rival the street gangs and broker a truce in exchange for a night of reckless abandonment.

* * *

Persian appeared in the Monitor's compound. He greeted her warmly, "Ah Persian, so good to see you again."

"Save it. I'm here on business," she told him.

"Yes, the files on the Outlaws. They're on that table. Feel free to take them," Monitor offered, "Afterwards; Harbinger could transport you to where you need to go without resorting to so many individual teleportation jumps."

"No thanks," Persian scooped up the digital records and vanished.

"So impetuous," Monitor scolded her memory.


	7. Chapter 7

31

Superior City had been built at the mouth of the Columbia River. The Thunderbolt Organization made their home there. Back in the Thirties, when Superior City was first being built over the historic towns of Astoria, Vernonia, and Warrenton, the masked vigilante called the Red Bee had made his home there. But he'd left to join the Freedom Fighters' crusade against Fascism and Imperial Japan.

Ravager and Beryl, disguised as a male Red Robin, had witnessed the Red Bee's death two years ago shortly after he was released from cryo sleep. Now they'd arrived in Superior City.

The city had expanded down the coastline all the way to where Tillamook had once been. And it came across the bridge over the river to the Washington state side to Cape Disappointment and the meager settlements of Ilwaco, Chinook, McGowan, and Megler and blossomed them into major suburban environments. Fort Clatsop, Lewis and Clark's winter coastal residence, had been preserved as a heritage park. And Fort Stevens and Fort Columbia, the coastal gun batteries formerly guarding the river mouth, had been resurrected as cruise missile, surface-to-air missile, and surface-to-sea missile batteries.

Mia had flown the team to Portland, Oregon where they transferred into a passenger van headed, counter-intuitively, north into Washington on the I-205. After the interstate divergence remerged with the I-5 it veered west and they followed along until reaching Longview. Crossing back into Oregon, they took Hwy 30 to Superior City.

The slow, but increasingly, popular trend towards platinum white blonde hair made Rose an object to be envied not gawked at. Rose and Beryl's obvious romance engendered the gawking even more so than Rose's eye patch. Jason finally decided enough was enough.

"Beryl, Rose, people are staring," he warned them.

"Good, maybe they'll learn something about human relationships," Beryl was defiant.

"The idea isn't to draw attention to ourselves," Jason tried again.

"Maybe not to you but I'm all for being in a spotlight," Rose grinned.

"Look, we've found the building the Thunderbolt Organization is housed in. Maybe you should take the van and go prep for your incursion tonight," Conner suggested.

"Aw, do we embarrass you?" Rose taunted him.

"No," Mia had also had enough. She moved towards Beryl and wrapped her arms around the Englishwoman's neck before kissing her. Beryl didn't know whether to freak out or ride with it. She saw Rose gaping and just went with it. Mia turned to Rose and closed her gaping mouth with her crooked finger. Then she kissed Rose as well.

"Now, if we're all done being homophobes, can we move on?" Mia asked after concluding her and Rose's kiss.

"Damn," Rose murmured to Beryl, "Kid's got guts."

"And she's a helluva kisser," Beryl admitted.

"Tell me about it," Rose was still almost swooning.

"Okay, you made your point," Conner told Mia. He wasn't angry or embarrassed. He looked chastised.

"Jason," Mia challenged him.

" _Please_ start prepping for tonight's raid," Jason begged, "But I'm not going to argue the point with you. If you stay, be yourselves. No one should try and stop you. Including me."

"Okay, but I want coffee," Rose insisted.

"I'm sure we can while away the hours _somehow_ ," Beryl said suggestively.

"On second thought, screw the coffee," Rose laughed.

"Or just me," Beryl joined her gaiety.

"They're hopeless," Mia decided.

"They're just in love. Let `em enjoy it," Conner offered.

"Sounds like advice you should heed," Mia pointedly threw back upon him.

"How about this, everyone take the rest of the day off until 9pm `cause we won't be breaching the building until midnight," Jason proposed.

"Do we even want to know how you'll be spending your time?" Beryl asked.

"The less you know the better," Jason replied.

He strode off and Mia assessed the situation, "Cranky."

"Needs to get laid is more like it," Rose snorted.

"The rest of us are coupled off," Beryl reminded them, "That literally makes him the odd man out."

"I wonder what he'll be doing," Mia confessed.

"As long as you don't have to post bail, who cares?" Conner wondered.

"You two take the van," Mia offered, "We'll grab a cab when we need to."

"Ridin' along in my sex machine," Rose grumbled.

"Now is when I miss my bloody motorcycle," Beryl groaned.

"You're not the only one, babe," Rose admitted.

* * *

Jason's fake ID got him into a wharf-side tavern. Jason ordered up and texted Tatsu Yamashiro. He knew she'd probably be out on a mission with the Suicide Squad as Katana but he thought he'd try anyway.

Jason and Katana had established a truce after Nyssa Raatko had explained his mission with the Outsiders to her. Oddly enough, Katana was one of the few outside of the League of Assassins that could understand his mission to avenge himself upon the Joker through any means necessary. Her own mission against Takeo, her brother-in-law, had even included sleeping with him, her husband's killer.

So Tatsu understood his motivation even if she couldn't fully justify his actions in her own mind. But he was pleasantly surprised to find Tatsu enjoying downtime and seemingly in a chatty mood. It wasn't much but it was a start down the road towards redemption. Plus, Katana was the Outlaws' backdoor to Amanda Waller.

* * *

Mr. Thunder had found the Thunderbolt Organization to be a staffing agency for lower end criminal enterprises that wanted to up their game by hiring a meta-human or two. Intergang didn't need his services and the Syndicate Underground almost solely relied upon the Global Concern. And the mercenary elites were out of his clientele's price ranges.

So the Thunderbolt Organization filled a mid-price niche. Mr. Thunder employed agents to bolster a plethora of criminal activities. When he received a request, Mr. Thunder passed on the information to the agents he deemed best suited for the task. Occasionally one balked. Every agent was paid a flat rate per job plus a commission percentage paid directly by the employer upon successful completion of the task.

Failure meant incarceration so the agents were always careful to have their own exits available should the job pan out. Mr. Thunder had some of the best defense attorneys in the country on retainer. So far their work had been strictly advisory. A worthwhile investment as far as Mr. Thunder was concerned.

The agency director had tried out the meta-human life once upon a time. He'd stolen remnants of the lunar material that transformed Brice Rogers into Moonman and Stacy Macklin into Lady Lunar. But there was only so much power available between the shards he shared with Moonman. That cost Moonman his life and earned Mr. Thunder Lady Lunar's ire.

The lunar rock had divested itself of power, much to Moonman's regret, and no longer had the ability to transform a wielder. Lady Lunar appeared to have internalized her shard's power as a result of the feedback from Moonman's death. Mr. Thunder felt he was at least owed a "thank you" but Lady Lunar had spent three years trying to track him down and kill him. The Legion of Doom currently distracted her from that quest.

Mr. Thunder's own expertise in electrical engineering had allowed him to devise his own shock weapons. His chief lieutenant was a dominatrix called the Overseer. He'd fashioned electrically charged whips and chains for her as well equipped a few with drive motors and radio controllers. His medical staff consisted of Dr. Cyclops, whose own self-experimentation into genetic manipulation had deformed him into the mythical, cyclopean beast-man.

Dr. Cyclops was a mathematic savant who'd mapped the human genome ten years before the first computer had. Dr. Cyclops spent his down time running the firm's accounting office. Overseer made certain the employees were too frightened of Dr. Cyclops' intentions towards their genes to attempt to defraud the Thunderbolt Organization.

The agents, and their director, had the good sense to operate away from Superior City. But two teens, one male and one female, possessing the legendary H Dials had attempted to break into the company vaults and retrieve the E Dial. Mr. Thunder had personally worn the E Dial that day and trounced the two part-time, would-be heroes. And he learned through informants ARGUS had the other E Dial in their possession. Mr. Thunder felt it best to leave well enough alone.

* * *

Slade had booked everyone into a higher end casino-hotel in Reno, "Lian and the nanny have their own room so spare everyone the pretense and just sleep together."

Cheshire was amused as she accepted her and Arsenal's room key. Roy looked caught, "We didn't ask that Lian be brought along."

"She's a precocious preschooler. Don't make my mistakes and cut her out of your life in an effort to protect her from your choices," Slade advised. He turned to Vigilante, Tattooed Man, and Cinder, "You each have private rooms. The hotel staff has been instructed to guarantee our privacy. We have an empty room dedicated as our team briefing site."

"What about Horus?" Cinder asked.

"He's with family in Kahndaq. He'll come when summoned," Deathstroke explained.

"You're not sparing any expense, Slade," Pat was slightly surprised, "Do have a meeting with the Monitor already arranged?"

"He knows we're here. He'll make arrangements when his curiosity overwhelms him," Slade explained, "And an all out-with Saturn Queen could prove lethal. So why not enjoy our meager hours left to us?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Bizarro is trying to resurrect Lois Lane as a Bizarro clone?" Trevor asked again.

"With my father's technical assistance," Lucy Lane, in her Superwoman garb, repeated again.

"Why would he do that?" Hula Hula was understandably horrified.

"To hurt _him_ ," Superwoman pointed at Superman. Trevor was chagrined to find Lucy had known Superman's secret identity since Lois told her on the eve of her engagement to Clark Kent. But it seemed verifiable that Lucy had never told Sam Lane.

"But she was going to marry Clark Kent _not_ Superman," Hula reminded everyone present.

"But Superman supposedly stepped aside to allow the marriage. Everyone knew his feelings remained the same. Or so the official line went," Lucy explained, "And having my sister marry any man that wasn't my father himself was deemed an insult to his own memory."

"So many kinds of _ick_!" Hula Hula writhed.

"We must stop this," Wonder Woman said from the open doorway, "Not only is this a desecration of body but also of soul and memory."

"Artemis…I'm surprised," Superman admitted.

"Do not presume to know me. You do not and likely never will," Artemis warned him.

Trevor was delighted. It seemed every "Steve Trevor" in his family was destined to be enamored with a Wonder Woman. Trevor depressed a virtual button on his tablet signaling the airfield to prep for an immediate departure.

"I assume Baker Island has an underground facility powered by a combination of solar and thermal taps," Trevor remarked.

"I'm impressed, Colonel," Lucy admitted.

"I've been doing this my entire career, Major Lane," Trevor felt obliged to remind her, "Now let's select a team."

* * *

"One of your ARGUS informants is reporting Superwoman has arrived at the Hall of Justice in the company of Superman and Big Barda," Dr. Mist told Gen. Lane, "Apparently her debrief has turned into a mission planning session."

"I knew she'd run straight to that alien imbecile. I could see it on her face when I told her how we would resurrect her sister," Lane bragged, "Let them come. My Lois will destroy the entire Justice League just to please her daddy."

Dr. Mist wondered if Lane knew he no longer teetered on the edge of insanity but fallen headlong into it quite willingly.

* * *

Owl led the mission to penetrate the mayor's official residence. The team had no use for hostages so security personnel and administrative aides alike were killed beside the domestic staff. Elasto used his pliability to strangle and disarm guards. Crow dealt with the exterior security detail. He occasionally took hold of an off duty cop acting as a security guard and dropped him several hundred feet to the ground.

Owl was amused when the survivors within the mansion doused the lights. It didn't even slow him down. The mayor pissed himself when Owl dragged him from his safe room. The deluded idiot had no idea cops on Pirate Blue's payroll had given him the access code.

It had been intended to make things seem like a robbery gone wrong. But frankly, Owl was pissed that they'd had to go to so much trouble. So he beat the mayor to death with table lamp before doing them same to his husband.

* * *

The man called the Eraser had been imprisoned in an interdimensional prison for an unknown period of time. No one knew who or what he'd been before he escaped. What was known was that the Eraser had lost his mind. And he had the ability to dissolve atomic bonds with his hands, hence "erasing" objects or people.

So while the Buzzard's overhead support seemed to be a necessary thing, as Eraser tore into the mobilizing SWAT as they responded to calls from the mayoral mansion, it really wasn't. In minutes, Eraser had dealt a lethal blow to every SWAT member by removing significant portions of their anatomy. And then he went into their command post to do the same to the off duty members being recalled to the station.

* * *

Mighty Man simply caved in a wall of Police Captain Sheridan's house and then brought the two story structure down on her and her family. Mighty Man was the only survivor. As he'd always intended.

Radiation Rogue irradiated the police chief's entire office and staff. They began dying within minutes. Radiation Rogue departed as a few lingering souls managed to reach the street level where ambulances were beginning to arrive in response to the 911 calls. What they found was the worst case of radiation poisoning ever charted outside of a nuclear detonation.

Radium King similarly dosed Police Captain Williams and the entire precinct. Radium King stayed close by as the police officers and detective began dying over the next hour. He enjoyed the sights and sounds resultant from his "prank".

Stunner also enjoyed his work killing the deputy police chief. Phantasmon slipped past the officers in Police Captain Gutierrez's precinct and silently killed the captain. He was long gone before the body was discovered banging from a support strut.

* * *

Aboard the _Plunderer_ , Pirate Blue was reviewing the info the Persian had brought. She was enjoying a light buzz from her champagne as well and was entertaining wicked thoughts of herself _with_ the Persian in so many deliciously compromising positions. But the Iranian woman never mixed business with pleasure.

 _Too bad,_ Pirate Blue thought, aloud she remarked, "It seems the data compiled here agrees wholeheartedly with that that the Global Concern amassed as well. Troubling how the Monitor expected you and kindly compiled the info."

"Yes, but Dr. Zadar would be the first to admit his organization has its traitors," Persian calmly remarked, "I saw your operations plan for the evening. Why did you spare the city council?"

"Because the senior councilman assuming the mayor's duties is the largest independent drug dealer in Southern California and Los Angeles, Malibu, and Orange Counties with a reach from Bakersfield to San Diego. It's just good business to have him alive," Pirate Blue revealed, "Now-Mayor Fielding owes me for his elevation. A debt I intend to broaden by making him the hero of tonight's 'debacle'."

"I suppose it's always good to have influential friends," Persian mused.

"You really have no idea," Pirate Blue advised her.

"But now that the distraction of killing the Mighty Crusaders has begun, would you mind telling me why the Brain Emperor is _really_ interested in Los Angeles this evening?" Persian idly wondered.

"Clever girl," Pirate Blue openly admired Persian.

"You _did_ say I was the best and brightest," Persian wore a triumphant smile.

"What the hell? Maybe you can even help out," Pirate Blue was definitely feeling a rush of arousal, "The Auctioneer his holding one of his illicit sales tonight. Selected potential buyers received a catalog of items up for sale. One has undoubtedly caught _everyone's_ eye. Our task is to acquire through a purchase if necessary or steal it from another buyer, which would be preferable. The trick is…"

"Everyone else will be feeling the same way with the same goal," Persian immediately understood, "What's my help worth to you and your endeavor?"

There was Pirate Blue's personal goal which involved her rack, the desk and chair, the head, and even the floor. And then there was the immediate goal she'd agreed to pursue for Brain Emperor. So she named a sum towards that end and thankfully Persian agreed to it.

* * *

Explosions rocked Los Angeles and the nuclear power stations. The city's electrical grid failed and the water and sewer treatment plants and pumping stations were also destroyed. The Eliminators had done their work well and now they converged on the MLJ's borrowed federal facility.

LA's gangs and lower echelon criminals flocked out into the streets to loot and pillage. Sex and hate crimes skyrocketed in a city whose inhibitions seemed cast aside. Everything Pirate Blue had promised them had come true.

And the city's militants marched on the MLJ from every direction. Federal and local law enforcement maintained their surveillance capabilities through the use of generators. Hospitals and first responders also maintained a reduced capacity ability to assist in the brewing crisis. With cell towers and telecommunications cut by the power loss, radios became the backbone of response capabilities.

* * *

Captain Commando and American Shield had persuaded two of Captain Commando's former American Crusaders compatriots to join in the evening's events. Doc Strong and Firefly willingly served beside the others but the original Shield and the original Black Witch had vanished twenty years ago when the unit was shut down over their participation in the Iran-Contra fiasco and they remained incognito.

A younger Black Witch had traded on the name before her criminal ties became evident. The American Crusaders not only wondered how the original felt about but also how the Shield wanted to respond to being replaced by a younger man who served the very masters that had hung the American Crusaders out to the wolves.

* * *

"Head's up, people! We are getting surrounded," Kenny Wisdom blurted in alarm from inside the federal building the MLJ had a temporary lease on.

"Damn, he's right," Carol Strander realized, "Scroll our surveillance out seven blocks,"

"That's our limit," KitCat reminded Carol.

"What do we see?" Special Agent Strander inquired.

"They're being led by those turncoats, American Shield and Captain Commando," Kenny observed.

"Look shaper, Mr. Wisdom," Carol stood behind KitCat and her multiple screens, "It seems Doc Strong and Firefly of the American Crusaders came out of retirement for this one as well."

"Forget the capes," KitCat implored, "Who are the jackbooted thugs?"

"Disgruntled citizens," Web announced as a holographic display and virtual keyboard hovered above his left wrist, "They're all fringer, anti-government types."

"LA has just officially gone to hell and the hounds are on us," Robert Dickering said from behind the crowd.

"These groups usually hate each others' extremist politics more than the government," Shield recalled.

"Seems they kissed and made up," Steel Sterling remarked.

"It's always worked in our favor until today," Carol sad grimly.

"We need to respond," Black Hood demanded, "Not only are we the epicenter of this tea party but we can't let an insurgency start in Los Angeles."

"They whole city is in meltdown," Carol assessed, "If we could stem the tide here and now and work our way out, maybe we could clamp a very tight lid on things."

"We're supposedly the 'Mighty Crusaders' for a reason," Lancelot Strong shared Black Hood's agitation; "Let's prove why."

"Damn skippy," Black Hood enthused.

"Do we have a plan, O' Peerless Leader?" Comet asked Carol.

"Matter of fact, we do," she stared at Shield.

"Here's how we deploy," Shield began.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth of Earth-3 was known as the Other on Earth Prime. He was still unaware of the fact his entire universe had been wiped from existence. Right now he was too busy gloating.

"It really is a shame about Master Thomas," he tried not to sound giddy.

"Owlman's death may have been a mistake but it probably will be beneficial in the long term," Saturn Queen decided, "Has Atomica begun to settle down after Johnny Quick's death?"

"Assuredly as you have Ultraman well in hand now that you've provided a sex slave for him," the Other commented.

"Kal-L's predilection for anal sex was just too hard on humans," Saturn Queen said dispassionately, "Fortunately a fellow Kryptonian is far better suited to the life."

"I heard about what he did to Guy Gardner," the Other leered vilely, "Does Gardner remember any of it?"

"In his sleep and in fleeting glimpses when his mind strays," Saturn Queen explained, "A perfect punishment for a misogynist."

"And next it will be Luthor," the Other gleefully predicted, "What are you planning?"

"I'll leave him as he is," Saturn Queen decided, "Impotent."

* * *

When Carnes Development began building the bulk of Superior City, they established a seemingly inviolable rule: no structure in Superior City would exceed twenty-stories in height _except_ for Carnes Tower. The tower proudly stood above all others at a thirty-story height.

Charise Carnes' business managers arranged for Mr. Thunder's lease and approved of the pertinent interior modifications and the addition of a private satellite communications dish on the roof. When Charise left Arkham and assumed an active role in the business' management, She did so without any manager being aware of her other role as Knightfall or her manipulations of the criminal underclass.

* * *

Beryl and Rose played tourist before taking the evening off. They found the lower ten-stories were sublet to an accounting firm, a legal practice, and a franchise of a security company, which also supplied security to the building as part of their contract regarding occupancy.

The next ten stories were the heart of the Thunderbolt Organization. The business end was run from there as well as training, exercise, and medical facilities. The Marriot food catering division supplied meals and fresh refreshments to agents and employees alike. The food was prototypical cafeteria food but it was free to enjoy and "all-you-can-eat-and-drink".

Other vendors supplied coffee kiosks and carts. A local bakery, the Home Baking Company, supplied pastries as well as stocked their own brick and mortar. The Pepsi Bottling Group in Newport supplied various drinks produced by PepsiCo. The Dr. Pepper-Snapple Group supplied customers through the Pepsi distribution network.

But the Coca-Cola Bottling Company was attempting to undermine Pepsi through the use of their PowerAde sports drinks. No contract had been signed regarding sports or energy drinks and Coke was happy to fill the void. Snapple received the fake fruit drink concession. The other tenets of the building had access to the cafeteria but were charged a modest fee in comparison of all the benefits that they received. And the coffee cart and pastry vendors also worked the lower ten floors.

The uppermost ten-stories were residences for the Thunderbolt Organization's active agents. Most had palatial apartments with ten residents per floor. A lottery determined who initially lived on which floor. Bartering between agents had redistributed most of those selections. The Overseer had soundproofed her flat in accordance to everyone else's wishes. Despite being super villains the sound s of screaming under torture still kept most awake.

Mr. Thunder's managerial staff ran individual agents and actively pursued contracts for them since they were paid both on salary and a commission. The business staff slept elsewhere like normal people. But they were all blithely unaware that Mr. Thunder had each of them under surveillance. And he had nicknames for each of them based on their sexual appetites.

* * *

Penny flew the B-1A-X Invisible Jet across the Pacific with a heading determined to take them to the US Territory known as Baker Island. Flying escort, Zinda Blake flew her X-35B-2. It wasn't quite as "invisible" as the modified bomber but it was built up from the airframe of the F-35 Joint Strike Fighter. One benefit was that Zinda's "Invisible Fighter" was faster than its barely supersonic cousin. But it also had an increased fuel appetite.

Most of the JLU was aboard. Shayera had remained behind to assist Hula Hula and to guide the other JLers left at the Hall of Justice. At Lucy Lane's request, she rode aboard as Superwoman. She briefed the Justice League team regarding base layout and access protocol en route.

Penny landed her aircraft with its VTOL capability. Zinda made a few passes before doing the same. The only obvious construction on the island had been a lighthouse, a keeper's house, and an airstrip. Superwoman directed Zinda towards the aviation JP4 fuel dispenser.

"The house is a front. Access to the lower levels comes through there," Lucy warned them, "The lighthouse serves its actual purpose and also as a Pulse Doppler radar station to paint targets in the air or at sea."

"Obviously your father extended an olive branch," Superman opined.

"It just means he has something worse in store for you," Superwoman disabuses him of that notion.

Dr. Mist greeted them at the house's front porch, "Greetings Justice League, Gen. Lane and I have been awaiting you."

"Is it a trap?" Superman inquired sharply of Superwoman. Anna's hackles were raised well.

Mist didn't appear to be threatening. He wore a simple, if resplendent, business suit. But everyone could feel the air charge with mystical energy.

"Not of my making," Superwoman promised everyone.

"The General has been most anxious to deal with you, Major Lane," Mist warned her.

Superman and the others understood that it might not have been a complete trap concerning them but Lucy Lane would walk through hell if her father had his way. Just because she wanted to do the right thing by her sister. But Sam Lane didn't see it that way at all.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting," Dr. Mist ushered them inside.

* * *

Luthor contacted the Secret Society of Super Villains over their hijacked military telecommunications network. Fort Siegel had been officially closed by the US Army but personnel stayed on, officially to secure the base from squatters. Unofficially, Saturn Queen had hypnotized the Joint Chiefs into giving her staffing for Gen. Lane's old subterranean headquarters. The tech staff, mostly female, were passed around like sex dolls by members of Axis Amerika and the Secret Society. The female Secret Society members were subtler but just flagrant with both the men and women. Lagomorph in particular enjoyed multiple partners at once, a vestige remaining from her "Dumb Bunny" days.

The military hostages still ran a chain of command. Luthor waded through subordinates to get to the Officer of the Day and then on to Saturn Queen. He anticipated the day when he wiped the smug expression off of her face.

Luthor's image appeared on the main screen in Saturn Queen's stolen ops center, _"I'm agreeing to your terms."_

"You're wiser than I gave you credit for," Saturn Queen was genuinely surprised, "Report to the Crimson Queen. I'll dispatch your son as soon as I receive confirmation that you've arrived safely. Of course, I'm not guaranteeing your safety after your arrival."

Luthor knew Saturn Queen's intentions. The Crimson Queen would undoubtedly seek retribution for El-Faddil being taken. But that desire for vengeance might not be directed solely at him. As long as the Crimson Queen was angrier at Saturn Queen than himself, which he was counting on, then he'd gain an ally Saturn Queen didn't expect him to have. _And_ Eve Aries couldn't read his thoughts or the Crimson Queen's.

But all Luthor said to Saturn Queen was a smile, _"Very well."_

And he signed off.

* * *

Saturn Queen turned to Virtuoso, "Verify Luthor's arrival before sending the brat back to his parents. Or parent as it may be by then. Have the team bring was what's left of Luthor here to me."

"Of course," Virtuoso agreed brightly.

Now it was time to deal with the remainder of the Legion of Doom. She'd sent summons out through the Underweb and Ultra-Humanite had replied on the group's behalf. So they met her in the abandoned sections of Fort Siegel. Ultra-Humanite and his small band arrived to a scowling Saturn Queen.

"You seem to be missing members," she angrily told him.

"Really?" Ultra-Humanite seemed genuinely baffled, "Who could they be?"

"The Mad Hatter, Tala, Psycho Pirate, Volcana, Clock King, Giganta, Parasite, Multiplex, and Sivana and Mr. Mind," Libra checked his list against those present, "And except for Sivana and the worm, they all missed defending the Hall of Doom."

"If I see them I'll let them know they missed out on you killing them," Ultra-Humanite said to a few snickers from the Legionnaires.

"I won't ask where Doomsday is since he's undoubtedly licking Darkseid's boots on Apokolips," Saturn Queen grated, "But where are Sivana and the worm?"

"Caterpillar," Ultra-Humanite corrected her.

"Excuse me?" Saturn Queen was obviously offended.

"It's an entomological mistake," Ultra-Humanite told her, "Lex made it all the time."

"Where are they?" Saturn Queen growled and Ultraman prepared to start killing.

"I really don't know. Lex gave them a significant sum and sent them on their way," Ultra-Humanite shrugged.

"Libra, take a note to follow the money," Saturn Queen ordered.

Angle Man appeared through a trapezoidal doorway. Saturn Queen regarded the Legionnaires, "Serve me to prosper and live. Otherwise…"

Ultraman cracked his knuckles rather loudly. And then he watched and waited as each "recruit" went through Angle Man's portal. He prayed that Libra would quickly find the others.

* * *

Lashina reveled in Bernadeth's screams within the wall of Palace of Pain on Apokolips. Desaad took a guiltless pleasure in tormenting his sister in new and never before contrived ways. Darkseid stood beside Lashina, bedecked in her traditional garb and weapons.

"Your intended rebellion was employed to reveal Bernadeth's ambitions," the Master told Lashina, "You were under my direction to spare Luthor your vengeance and to spare Bernadeth's life when she confronted you. She had the same directions and missives regarding them."

Darkseid cupped Lashina's face in his hand, " _You_ ultimately obeyed while Bernadeth failed my test of loyalty. In her arrogance she would unseat Granny Goodness and then ultimately try to overthrow _me_. I cannot condone either."

"I was startled when Granny Goodness reappointed me into the Female Furies and then affirmed my taking leadership," Lashina admitted.

"She did so at my direction," Darkseid told her, "Beware Granny's intentions. She favors Bernadeth because she feels Desaad's fool of a sister will propel her to mastery of Apokolips and ultimately the universe."

"Master, are we safe from the destruction coming from the Antimatter Universe?" Lashina was honestly troubled.

"The AntiMonitor will not find us. And when he has destroyed New Genesis I will end his abortive attack on existence. I will need my faithful Elite at my side," Darkseid declared.

"I won't fail you," Lashina vowed.

"See that you don't or you'll join Bernadeth in the ecstasy of pain," Darkseid warned her.

* * *

Harbinger delivered Deathstroke and the Titans to the Monitor's Lake Tahoe compound. As jarring as the transition of instantaneous teleportation was, the Titans largely seemed unfazed. The Monitor stood by to greet them.

"I hope Lyla wasn't _too_ insistent on leaving before you were prepared," Monitor offered.

"We make our living being prepared for anything and overcoming that which we weren't prepared for," Deathstroke advised the Monitor.

"Just so," Monitor agreed, "But why have you turned to me? You've never wished my service before and I'm out of the referral business."

"On account of your being 'dead'," Deathstroke mocked him, "But I won't tell Nyssa Raatko if you don't."

"And what will this consideration cost me?" Monitor bemusedly inquired.

"Actually we're here to buy information," Deathstroke clarified.

"Why me?" Monitor was amused.

"Because it's said you know everything about everyone," Deathstroke replied.

"An exaggeration but perhaps I can help you," Monitor allowed, "In exchange for a favor."

"Name it," Deathstroke bartered.

"Not now. At a later date," Monitor countered.

"Can you name where Saturn Queen is?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yes, but better still, I can name where she'll be when she's vulnerable," Monitor made his offer.

"We'll do it," Deathstroke vouched for the entire team, even the absent Horus.

"Then let's talk locations," Monitor smiled.

* * *

Harbinger teleported the team back to their shared room. Vigilante was the first to speak, "Slade, this could prove to be incredibly stupid. We don't know what he'll ask of us."

"But now we're ahead of Saturn Queen and can make preparations prior to her arrival in Paris," Slade told her, "Cheshire?"

She was checking the files given to them by the Monitor on a portable hard drive by using the shared laptop, "It's all here. Personnel files, architectural layouts, city and municipal grids and first responder frequencies. There's even an addendum regarding Rose and her new running mates."

"Copy everything and attach it to emails to every computer on our network," Slade instructed, "And contact Deathblow. I want to find out what he thinks of our deal."

* * *

"Confirmed, they are coming at us from all sides," Carol reported from the roof with her tactical team, "I have overwatch established. It's time to deploy the Mighty Crusaders."

Shield led War Eagle and Inferno towards the west. The would-be revolutionaries were dismayed to discover Shield was bulletproof. But he was still vulnerable to antitank weapons. Jewel had provided LAWS rockets in addition to submachine guns, assault rifles, and heavy machine guns. The squad assault weapons, or "machineguns", were euphemistically dubbed "suppressive weapons." Which getting blown to bits by a belt fed weapons with a cycle rate of 2400 rounds a minute could be quite suppressive…if you survived.

But Shield's strength was augmented so that he could pull automobiles into the missile path or leap several stories into the air. And the closer he drew to the enemy the closer his electroshock weapon came within range.

The American Shield chose to confront the official Shield. Unlike his counterpart, he carried an actual shield hardened to be bulletproof. His body armor was standard Kevlar but his strength had been enhanced through steroidal use and other experimental techniques. And he'd dreamed of the day he finally got to fight the Shield to the death.

War Eagle dove, at and swooped in towards, panicky insurrectionists. Her talons made short work of body armor and her inhuman human-eagle hybrid appearance induced terror. Her primary targets were the mounted weapons on the troop carriers. They could be elevated to engage her in the air. And when they finished with her they could be used against the Shield and Inferno as well as Carol's team on the roof.

Theresa Shane had been the unwilling participant in a CRUCIBLE genetics project. War Eagle had been the result. Her psychology had been altered as well. Theresa had been a timid lab assistant. War Eagle was the fiercest Mighty Crusader. A benchmark amongst an already fierce group.

She found it difficult not to simply kill her foes if the opportunity presented itself. And it presented itself a lot. So War Eagle chose to deal with the insurgents decisively. And nothing said "decisive" like a body bag.

Inferno was a man without a past. The sole survivor of an explosion on a cruise liner, he'd originally appeared to others as a young twentysomething. All he could remember was a name, _Frank Verrano_. And even that was suspect because no record of anyone worldwide had that name.

Then when Inferno discovered his powers, his appearance changed to that of an older, biker type. He'd looked that way ever since. And frankly, Inferno found it odd that he had a handlebar mustache and never needed to shave, trim his facial hair, or shave his head to keep it bald.

Or at least he had until Latham explained it all. The MLJ had honored its agreement with Inferno to find out just who Frank Verrano was. And it turned out, after the agency had expended a great of time, effort, cash, and piecing clues together, that Inferno wasn't even human. He was an infiltration unit designed and built to operate like a cinematic Terminator.

But "Frank" had defied his programming and thwarted a series of bombings perpetrated by those that had paid for his construction. And it was that inborn desire to protect rather than harm that drew Inferno into the MLJ. Latham promised to find Inferno's creator but he suspected the General already knew who it was.

Meanwhile, Inferno walls of flame were driving insurgents back. So Captain Commando chose to intervene. But his first shot ricocheted off of Inferno's cheek with a decided _clang_!

Captain Commando was startled to see metal underneath Inferno's flesh, "What the hell? What are you?"

"You really shouldn't honk me off, today of all days," Inferno advised the former American Crusader, "I'll give you three seconds to start running."

And Captain Commando complied. But he ran straight at Inferno rather than away from him.

* * *

Lancelot Strong, the Comet, and the Web went north. Lancelot Strong immediately rubbed his new teammates wrong by trying to assume command with nonexistent authority.

"Weren't you, like, a _corporal_ in the Army?" Comet sarcastically inquired before going airborne.

"Web…" Lancelot began.

"Save it," Web warned Lancelot, "I don't listen to Latham, Strander, or the Shield. Why would I listen to a pretender?"

He went his own way, leaving Lancelot seething. He was so distracted by his anger he never saw Doc Strong approach or rear back to hit him. And Doc Strong proved why he'd earned the name when he loosened a few of Lancelot Strong's augmented teeth.

"So, you're the government's original strong guy," Lancelot commented while he wiped away blood from his split lip, "Nice punch, old man."

"You think I'm a traitor," Doc Strong realized.

"Look at the company you keep," Lancelot replied impertinently.

"You have no idea of what the American Crusaders paid for their service or how we were all betrayed," Doc Strong ranted.

"Look Geezer, make it simple. Just surrender before I cripple your arthritic ass," Lancelot retorted.

"Obviously you were one of the Shield Project candidates," Doc Strong assessed, "And a reject. I knew the _real_ Shield before this punk kid took over the name. You aren't worthy enough for him to even fart on you. So let's see what you've got."

"You're funeral, Pops," Lancelot boasted.

Firefly, the American Crusader to bear that name before a copycat stole his name, lit up his flamethrower and spewed ignited fuel at the Web. Web's suit gave him limited flight capability as well as boosting his speed and strength. All of which kept him alive…barely. But Web needed all of his resources just to stay a step ahead and remain alive.

Comet blasted away at insurrectionists. But they rallied a block away from the federal building he was defending. And he recognized their hardened resolve. Their line would be broken _if_ Lancelot Strong and the Web supported his effort. _Or_ if he began indiscriminately killing everyone. Frankly, he didn't like a single one of his choices.

* * *

Steel Sterling was joined by the Fly, Fireball, and Darkling. Everyone felt protective over their newest member. But she urged them to go on as planned. She stayed behind to guard the eastern entrance.

The Simon & Kirby building had western and eastern entrances to the main lobby. Carol had a heavy weapons team guarding the west. But to maintain the roof team and a reserve tactical team to guard the ops center, the east had to be guarded by a Mighty Crusader. Shield had personally selected Darkling for the duty. Only Lancelot Strong had made a snide remark.

"No guts, no glory. Keep babysitting techies and you'll never get your name in the press," Lancelot had derided her.

Steel Sterling used his magnetic ability to shove the attackers back. He also dismantled two LAWS rockets. He thought about displaying his prodigious strength by lobbing a car at the retreating enemy. But unlike Lancelot, Steel Sterling knew that too much really was too much.

Fireball was so named because he created literal balls of fire and hurled them at bad guys. But sometimes they were _really_ big balls of fire. He tried supporting Steel Sterling's effort but the insurgents had gotten wind of what his maximum range was. And he was still well within range of their rifles.

Fly dove bombed revolutionaries' vehicles with his buzz gun. Despite Fly Girl giving him the weapon, they weren't involved. He was secretly dating Jaguar in her civilian guise. And petite Maria de Guzman hardly resembled the robust, Amazonian Jaguar. Fly's only regret in this plan was that he was separated from her.

Darkling had only faced one enemy group before, if you didn't count the Marvel Family in that arithmetic. But she felt a psychic tether drawing power, not unlike the Marvels' connect to Shazam through the lightning. Gritting her teeth, Darkling prepared from the inevitable attack.

* * *

The rest of the Mighty Crusaders were deployed to the south where Mexican cartels and Asian paramilitaries were supporting the attack. Black Hood positioned his teammates and the followed along simply because they didn't have any better ideas.

Black Hood made his stand in the middle of the street, sacrificing someone's pickup truck. He didn't give a flip about Shield's "kill only when absolutely necessary" policy. Targets of availability were targets headed into a coffin. And it was obvious the opposition felt the same way.

Fox used the ninja skills he learned in Japan to devastating effect. But since Shield had persuaded him to leave his _katana_ and _shuriken_ behind, that meant he had to be within arm's reach to afflict pain upon the enemy. And most of them were strung out on coke and meth.

Jaguar enjoyed the thrill of the hunt as much as any other predator. And the smell of fear in the air just triggered her primal urges. She was just relieved Fly wasn't around to witness what was occurring.

Kim Brand had been an engineer that enlisted as a Web Host. When she parted ways with the cocksure, insanely rich, asshole called the Web she'd developed her Fly suit and buzz guns in an act of appreciation towards the Fly who'd read her proposed emulation and approved _if_ she used her acumen to improve his gear.

Fly Girl was a free spirit who took up costumed adventuring as much to have fun as to help people. And most of the time it was. Then there times like this.

Fly Girl watched Fox struggle against increasingly impossible odds. And she was too busy to do more than token assistance every time she had a free second. But she was going to keep him alive by God! She'd almost worked the nerve to ask him on a date. And she promised herself if they both survived this, they were going to have a _very_ long and _very_ intimate talk.

* * *

The Web Hosts had rallied at an airport owned by John Raymond, the Web's billionaire alter ego. But even they were unaware of that fact. They knew Bruce Wayne funded Batman so too did John Raymond fund the Web and his Web Hosts. After all, hadn't there also been a Batman, International.?

Kevin Wells was overwatch for the assembled Web Hosts. He'd tapped into the surrounding CCTV and traffic cams. Silver took west to support the Shield's unit. Braking into a building, she mounted the rooftop and set a gunner's post. Then she began laying down cover fire with her machine gun to alleviate War Eagle.

Win took north and an elevated position to support the Comet's push against the revolutionaries. Comet didn't have a clue who was helping him. He was just grateful to get some assistance after all.

Big Daddy went east. He availed himself of the fort Steel Sterling had built out of wrecked automobiles. Gunny decided to go south to aid Black Hood's defense and pull forces away from the other active Mighty Crusaders.

* * *

And then the Evil Brain Trust revealed itself as they moved to counterattack. Unbeknownst to them, inside the Simon & Kirby Building, the Hangman came to life as Robert Dickering faded away. The differences between them were rather stark since Hangman wore his blend of cape, cowl and Union officer's uniform circa 1865, and Dickering's turn-of-the-century styled mustache vanished. Even the MLJ staffers cowed before him in fear.

"Now it is time," Hangman pronounced and no one wanted to know what it was time for.

* * *

Jonni Thunder had narrowed the comings and goings to Los Angeles' largest industrial district. It resided within the Los Angeles city borders and completely covered East LA. It was north of Monterey Park, and east of both Bell Gardens and Vernon. Several Interstates and highways crisscross over the region. They included the I-5, I-710, I-110, and the overlapping I-10 and Hwy 101 and San Bernadino Hwy. And at the very heart of it all sat the defunct Queen Consolidated Paint Factory.

Oliver Queen, suspected by many of being the original Green Arrow, had left the factory to his son on the advent of his death. And the LAPD had a strong consensus that Conner Hawke had been the vigilante known as the Arrow until assuming the mantle left by Green Arrow. Conner was also chummy with Queen's principal heir, Mia Deardon. And suddenly the new Green Arrow and Speedy were joined at the hip. And oddly enough, Mia was here in Los Angeles as well.

The security around the factory was primitive enough. But the factory itself and the outer loading docks were biometrically secured. So either Conner was storing fissionable materials or it confirmed he was the Green Arrow. The LAPD had raided the factory but come up empty. Then ARGUS had swept everything away. Jonni guessed it was a perk of membership with the Justice League of America.

Jonni touched her finger against a biometric palm reader and suddenly spark flew out of it as it released the lock. Conner hadn't bothered getting an apartment or house within Los Angeles or Orange Counties. He hadn't had any address other than a Postal Annex delivery drop since inheriting the paint factory.

Inside the loading area, she found two motorcycles and a pickup truck rather than the expected forklifts. Jonni looked triumphant at finding Green Arrow and Speedy's bikes. And she called in a favor with Lt. Mike Sanchez, LAPD, and asked him to run the truck's plates. The results were completely predictable.

" _The vehicle is registered to one Mia Deardon. California plates despite her address listed at being in Washington State,"_ Sanchez informed her.

"No surprises there," Jonni replied snarkily.

" _Then why did you need my help?"_ Sanchez asked.

"Because the lines in the DMV make people homicidal," Jonni teased him. Sanchez had met Jonni while investigating her for potentially committing a murder. She'd been exonerated and become an unofficial resource for the Robbery-Homicide Division of the LAPD.

" _Remember our deal. Dinner and I'll bring the tamales and chili relleno,"_ Sanchez insisted.

"Will Shamus enjoy your recipe?" Jonni asked.

" _Why do you have a pet rabbit? Are you just afraid of real animals?"_ Sanchez taunted her, _"Trigger would probably eat him if they ever met."_

"Trigger is a name for a horse, not a German Shepherd," Jonni scolded him.

" _Cualquier cosa,"_ Sanchez sighed as he hung up.

Jonni thought they'd made a stride forward in their working relationship. Usually he told her he had "real police work" to get back to. Of coursing, pimping his dog to eat her rabbit was disturbing on several levels. Her rabbit would only be eaten after a vigorous chase.

Jonni was stymied inside the factory. It really did seem deserted. And then there was the highly secured door with a "water main break" warning posted on it. All of that and not a sign of moisture.

She "jolted" the lock, and lo and behold, it released. There was a breaker box inside the doorway so she threw it and lights powered up. As well as a whole room of computers and terminal displays as it turned out. Equipment racks and clothing dummies inside cases were also present. Two of the dummies were garbed. One as the first incarnation of the Arrow and the second as the Pre-JLA Green Arrow.

Lots of the equipment storage lockers still bore their ARGUS labels. One locker, labeled SPARTAN, was filled with pistols and sat beside another bi-level case with magazines and ammo. Whoever "Spartan" was, or had been, he loved his Glocks. And he had range of assault rifles and .50 caliber sniper rifles.

And then Speedy had a display case and a rack to hold bows and arrows. And there was even a king size bed and mattress set in a corner along with arrays of exercise equipment. Which explained how Green Arrow stayed in shape and where he lived. The kitchenette was hidden beneath the stairs. There was even a biohazard disposal container next to the nightstand beside the bed with a freshly used condom clinging to the opening. Which Jonni knew explained away how Conner and Mia were intimate despite her HIV positive status.

Jonni always hated the breach of privacy involved with her work. But the breaches also yielded innumerable clues. Conner and Mia _had_ been here recently. But given how their own personal equipment was cleaned out as well as the dressers and nightstands, it was good bet they were travelling. Probably with their three new companions from downtown.

She'd have to check on whether or not Queen Consolidator's corporate jet had flown out of LAX or John Wayne International Airport. There was cell reception in the room but it pinged a server when she attempted to make a call. So Green Arrow appeared to have NSA standards of cell phone tracking and surveillance.

Word on the ether was that the heroes that left the JLA rather than integrate into the Justice League Unlimited did so on bad terms with ARGUS. This lair belied all of those rumors and innuendos.

Jonni knew all about rumors and innuendos. First her father, Jim Thunder, had been expelled from the LAPD. Then she had her on-again, off-again relationship with Mike Sanchez. _And_ her more off-again then on-again relationship with her fellow private investigator in San Francisco, Harrison Trump.

Sanchez was the guy you brought home to dad. Trump was the bad boy with a law degree whose bitter divorce sent him into private investigating `cause infidelity and sleaze cases paid well. Sanchez was so safe he was boring. Trump was _trouble_ in every sense of the word. But Trump had a major advantage over Sanchez in one distinct area. He respected her working, not-so-working `57 Thunderbird.

Sanchez drove a Volvo. A beige one. Trump owned a not-so-reliable `78 Datsun 280ZX. Jonni had to laugh when he announced plans to replace it with a `78 Mazda RX-7. It seemed the Datsun wasn't impressive enough for his predominantly female clientele. Jonni occasionally theorized Harrison Trump had quite being a lawyer to be a PI so he could get laid.

And neither Trump nor Sanchez knew her electrifying little secret.

* * *

Shield was defending the western approach to the Simon & Kirby Building against American Shield when a high bore rifle shot narrowly missed him only because he'd inadvertently shifted position before the bullet struck. The rifle report sounded afterwards because the bullet had been travelling at supersonic speed. That was how Weapon announced his arrival.

Shield stifled an audible groan. The first two times he'd encountered Weapon, the assassin had laid him out and only spared him to reacquire his actual target as the police swarmed the scene. The first target had been a US Senator preparing his presidential bid by supporting Central American rebels. The warlord being threatened by those selfsame rebels hired Weapon for some "pest control" in Congress. The second target was the President herself when she announced she would sign the bill authorizing military support to the rebel cause.

Shield had thwarted the attack but was about to killed, if he could be killed, when a gaggle of Secret Service agents descend on the scene. FBI and military assets followed on their heels. Weapon escaped but just barely. Mysteriously, Weapon's employer died shortly thereafter Latham accused the CIA of turning Weapon to their way of thinking through a large infusion of cash that was far cheaper than training and equipping rebels in a faraway jungle.

The third and final time Shield encountered Weapon, _he_ himself was the target. Arvell Hauser, the industrialist, had been trying to acquire the CRUCIBLE/Mercy Corp nanite tech for years. Finally he decided it would be easier to extract it from the Shield's corpse. That time, Shield had learned hard lessons and fought Weapon to a standstill. Mercy Graves detached Team Mercy, the corporation's private security force, to deal with Weapon and presumably Hauser as well.

Latham and Shield took their argument with that decision straight to Mercy herself. There, she produced a writ of authorization signed by the President herself giving Mercy full authority to defend the proprietary nanite tech and retrieve any that had been stolen by any extralegal means necessary. Both Latham and Shield lost faith in the President that day. And so the MLJ Initiative was born as a countermeasure to the legal excesses.

Special Agents Carol Anne Strander and Frank Garcia of the FBI had been assigned to track down Weapon. But Garcia was revealed to be a member of the Neutralizers. A terrorist outfit dedicated to bringing all nations to economic and military parity. Inferno had been the one to save Carol's life on that occasion and it led to his inclusion in the Mighty Crusaders.

Weapon had only failed in four contracts out of dozens per year for twenty years. The first had been when he was tasked to kill the original Shield. And his successor was responsible for Weapon's other three failures.

Weapon's ire was so great over the failures of an otherwise unblemished record of decades' of success that he chose to participate in the Evil Brain Trust for the opportunity to kill the Shield even for free. And his obsessive hatred combined with the American Shield's blind, irrational compulsion to do the same, made for an unstoppable juggernaut of wrathful desire.

Buzzard and the Owl swooped in on War Eagle. Buzzard had shoulder mounted deployable claws that attempted to snare War Eagle or tear at her flesh and wings. Owl had between-the-knuckle mounted razors curved like talons to combat War Eagle's natural, fingertip talons.

War Eagle only knew some of that. But she was elated to finally fight foes in the air. Her natural element.

Captain Commando simply sidestepped Inferno's stream of fire. A large, barely visible stream of energy struck him. Inferno's systems almost crashed from the radiation surge. Radiation Rogue casually strode forward in his NBC haz-mat gear.

"So you poozers wanna real fight?" Inferno wore an insane grin, "Let's get it on, suckers!"

* * *

Mighty Man joined Doc Strong at the northern approach to the Simon & Kirby. Lancelot Strong hated to admit his predecessor, Doc Strong, was marginally more powerful than he was. But Lancelot had absorbed some voltage before stepping outside so he discharged it on Doc Strong. The visible _crack_ of electricity threw Doc Strong back and Mighty Man charged into the fray.

Mighty Man was another CRUCIBLE project and he was _much_ stronger than Lancelot. And Lancelot knew it from sparring with Mighty Man before the other fled the CRUCIBLE Project grounds. But the formula that gave Mighty Man his tremendous strength made him mentally unstable.

Ironically, Mercy/LexCorp had solved the instability problems when they created Maxi-Man and then the second Maxi-Man. And the corporation had shared the fix with CRUCIBLE and thereby crated Lancelot Strong. Lancelot knew he could defeat Mighty Man by using the brute's strength against him. But he didn't know yet if he could outweigh Doc Strong's greater experience with his own updated training.

Web was dismayed when Deadly Force stepped into his battle with Firefly. Firefly had just depleted his fuel tank and was retreating to secure his spare when the battle armored Deadly Force attacked. Deadly Force was mercenary through and through so someone was bankrolling his participation. Which meant there was a currency trail to follow to uncover who was behind this attack.

Rogue Star had been an early result of the experimentation that yielded the Comet. But Rob Conners didn't recall those weeks in Alaska at his parents' wrecked laboratory. His implanted memory was of being jolted by a falling power line and becoming the Comet.

Rogue Star knew the truth and it made his decision to form up with the Eliminators so much more delicious. Comet and Rogue Star were testing each others' abilities when a massive radiation surge hit Comet. He was able to absorb and process it but it still sent him reeling.

"Let's see if you survive the second strike," Radium King wondered.

"A combined strike," Rogue Star grinned like maniac.

* * *

Loadstone threw his magnetism against Steel Sterling's. His fellow Eliminator, Brontosaurs, was there to test his undead might against Steel Sterling's fabled strength. Brontosaurus was the result of a Chaos magic ritual and he had Solomon Grundy-like strength. More than a match for Steel Sterling.

Dr. Defeet presented himself to Big Daddy and the Web Host laughed, "What're you supposed to be, chump?"

"Your doom," Dr. Defeet replied, "I'm guessing you're a Web Host."

"Got it in one," Big Daddy was still overly amused, "So what'ya do?"

"Only this," Dr. Defeet gassed Big Daddy.

Big Daddy suddenly despaired of every winning the battle and even started contemplating taking his own life.

The Gadgeteer had made "improvements" on the weaponry he found at ARGUS. Including remote operated guns and robot assault vehicles as well as small, armed drones. Fireball was attacked on every side and he struggled just to stay alive under the mechanized assault. And then the Gadgeteer personally intervened.

Between Elasto's elongated reaches and Crow's dogged pursuit, Fly was being run into the ground. Elasto proved capable at dodging enemy fire while maintaining his threat. Making Fly's buzz gun potshots utterly useless. And then Crow used a vocal amplifier to _caw_ at an ear shattering volume that broke windows throughout the block at knocked Fly out of the air.

Dream Demon was the fourth and final Eliminator. The sorceress could attack on a psychic level and reduce the mind to a feverish nightmare state. Most succumbed to the horrors with seconds and dimply fainted away locked in a nightmare world forever.

Dream Demon found Darling's imbued dark energy dampened her powers. But through sheer grit and raw determination, she punched through Darling's mind. And she found so many horrific memories to play with. Dream Demon would revel in Darling's destruction.

* * *

Black Hood found himself facing down Jewel, the Jewels Gang, and Stunner as the cartels retreated to join in the city's general mayhem. So, he did the last thing they'd ever expect, he left cover and charged at them. Firing away while yelling at the top of lungs, he decimated the Jewels' ranks and they broke and ran leaving their boss and Stunner standing there gaping like idiots.

They finally opened fire at Black Hood but he uncannily seemed to know where the bullets would be before they reached him. He'd knocked Stunner over with three shots to his armored chest. And Jewel and Black Hood locked d into a close quarter's battle to the death.

Jaguar caught a strange scent in the air. And it wasn't entirely human. As she began to track the scent to its source, she encountered a massive, psionically constructed web.

Spider descended down a single strand, "Oh, my pretty pretty, you'll make quite a meal in so many ways."

Jaguar immediately wanted to rip his throat out.

The rolling mist alerted Fox to the approaching danger. His backspin kick caught the side of Phantasmon's head as he nearly reached Fox with a drawn combat knife. Phantasmon shook of the kick rather quickly.

"Clever, Fox," Phantasmon chuckled, "Let's see some of those famed ninja moves."

"Oh friggin' crap," Fly Girl muttered as dodged Lady Spider's swing on a psionic web line.

Then she realized she was being herded towards Eraser. And didn't want to be anywhere near that nut job's grabbing distance. So she forced him into retreat with her buzz guns.

Lady Spider clung to a nearby wall and Fly Girl challenged her, "You picked on the wring gal."

"Such brave talk coming from such a teensy weenie fly in the web," Lady Spider laughed.

Fly Girl didn't feel like joining in.

* * *

The Free Nation Brigade was the "armed resistance" members of the increasingly popular movement to have California secede from the Union despite the Union's overwhelming decision to prevent the South from doing so in the 1860s. It was a federal policy, established by Lincoln, to never allow the Union to be dissolved. Even by one state.

So Kevin Wells was being targeted by a fringe group of a political fringe group.

It was sheer dumb luck that pitted the White Might Party against Silver, an African-American, female Web Host. Their racist slurs and sexists mantras offended her on more levels than she cared to admit. She'd honestly enjoy her work tonight.

Asian Dawn was the Far Eastern version of the White Might. It was a true melting pot of disaffected Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Tibetan, Mongolian, Filipino, Indonesian, Vietnamese, Cambodian, Thai, Malaysian, Burmese, and Singaporean youth. Win saw them and was heartened and dismayed all at the same time.

The New Black Panthers and the Amerind Council slipped around the Mighty Crusaders and Web Hosts to storm the Simon & Kirby lobby. Carol and her team abandoned their rooftop post to repulse the invaders. As much as Carol sympathized with the African-American and Native American grievances, their militant civil disobedience sickened her.

* * *

Before Carol and her team engaged the invaders in the stairwells, a team of Black Panthers and Amerinds reached the ops center. Before the MLJ Security team could react, white hangman's nooses and ropes snared and suspended the attackers in the air, strangling them. The MLJ staff, already terrified, watched in horror as the Hangman took out the would-be enemy.

Watching everyone kick and struggle, KitCat voiced everyone's opinion, "That. Is. Too. Gross."

"It is what it is," Hangman replied dispassionately, "What is our situation?"

"Shitty," Kenny complained.

"The whole town seems to be going to hell," KitCat griped.

"Not yet. But the night is still young," Hangman direly assessed.

* * *

Jonni had barely left the paint factory when the lights and power went out. The city went insane in the darkness. As she nursed her T-Bird home, the rioting increased. As she saw gang members harassing the tenets inside her own apartment/office building, Jonni knew the moment of fate was upon her.

She could deal with as many brushfires as she could as Jonni Thunder _or_ she could reveal herself as the meta-human Thunderbolt. And she'd already realized she could do more as Thunderbolt. When first received her powers from an ancient copper statue, Jonni would merge with the Thunderbolt's essence and her body would be unconscious and vulnerable. But over time she learned out to merge both her body _and_ her psyche into the Thunderbolt essence.

She left her car in the street confident no one would steal what probably wouldn't start again, and transformed into the Thunderbolt for the first time in public. And she went to work cleaning up her neighborhood.


	8. Chapter 8

17

Weapon struck from Shield's left with a dart gun. American Shield used his same named offensive-defensive tool to hem Shield in. But the Shield dove and rolled under the hornet sounding darts to come up and deliver an uppercut that staggered Weapon. Behind him, the darts detonated as they contacted American Shield's shield.

But American Shield backhanded Shield with his shield. Weapon tried again with a baton that could discharge lethal amperage. Shield redirected it into American Shield who took the blow, and the discharge, into his shield.

Weapon slapped a shaped smart charge onto Shield's chest. Then he quickly pulled the detonator free to use it. But Shield's nanotech armor could hack nearly any computerized system. So he overrode the detonator. And then he threw the charge at Weapon. It amused Shield that Weapon hesitated for the first time in any of their encounters.

American Shield re-engaged Shield but Joe Higgins was well aware that Weapon had reset the bomb while still unaware that Shield still controlled it. So he pulled the bomb out of Weapon's hands and attached it to American Shield's toy. And blew the bomb. Which laid American Shield out.

Then Weapon hesitated again. And Shield saw why. All of the insurgents on the western approach were hung by white nooses. And as they kicked and struggled, Shield was angered that Hangman had ignored the established Rules of Engagement and decided to slaughter everyone.

* * *

War Eagle continued to climb and soar to prepare to dive at her foes. Buzzard could fly higher and was slower but he had greater endurance and patience. Owl was a swift strike weapon of precision.

But the deadly aerial dance ended when Buzzard and Owl spotted Hangman's intervention. They few off towards the Pacific Ocean. War Eagle didn't wait for orders. She just took off in pursuit.

* * *

"I should have liquefied this guy by now," Radiation Rogue began to complain.

"I don't think he's actually human," Captain Commando warned him, "And I've put two dozen high caliber rounds into him and he barely flinched."

"So, cyborg or robot?" Radiation Rogue wanted the veteran's opinion.

"You haven't liquefied anything yet so I'd say 'robot'," Captain Commando ventured.

Then the insurgents were hung. Radiation Rogue was visibly ashen, "I'm outta here."

"A strategic withdrawal does seem in order," Captain Commando agreed as he caught up with Radiation Rogue.

And like War Eagle before him, Inferno set off after the enemy.

* * *

Lancelot Strong may have been bitter he was passed over in lieu of Joe Higgins to be the Shield but he was determined to prove to Latham, the MLJ, the Mighty Crusaders, and the CRUCIBLE Project he was the best damn candidate anyway. But at that moment he was barely holding his own against Doc Strong and Mighty Man.

Lancelot's training made it so he was able to use Doc Strong's overconfidence, despite his greater experience, and Mighty Man's brutish strength against them and each other. But he hadn't gained an advantage. He was just staying alive.

Then his opponents recoiled and Lancelot cheered Hangman on internally. Doc Strong and Mighty Man threw cars at Lancelot as they retreated. But Lancelot doggedly chased after them while he muttered, "Screw Higgins."

* * *

Firefly sprayed flames all around him until his second tank of fuel expended itself. Then he shrugged out of the flamethrower's harness and resorted to his trusty M1911A1 Colt .45 semi-automatic pistol. It had been standard US Armed Forces issue from 1927 until 1986. And the pistol was still in production through Colt Arms and various licensed manufacturers spread across the world. It had been dubbed the "horse pistol" because it could stop a charging horse with a well placed shot. Of course, the horses died of complications from bone breaking injuries. Usually the complications entailed a bullet to the head. And that evening the base mess would serve "mystery meat".

That was simple economy for the US Army. In Desert Storm, a unit of the 82nd Air Assault had a not so particularly bright soldier hit a local sheik's camel with a LAWS rocket, which blew the camel apart. The hilarity died when the military had to buy the camel for tens of thousands of dollars and the soldiers got to eat the various pieces left behind.

But the M1911A1 had aficionados throughout the world. Including many female soldiers, policewomen, and private shooters because of it stopping power and the slimmer single column grip versus the much wider double column grips of most smaller caliber semi-autos with vastly smaller bullets that went _through_ people without knocking them over.

Web was dismayed to discover that Firefly was a crack shot. And he knew he couldn't withstand a hit without incurring major bodily damage as well as severe systems damage to his suit. And he was losing track of Deadly Force. A lethal proposition if there ever was one.

But before Deadly Force struck, the Hangman did. Terrified, Firefly fled. Even Deadly Force was badly shaken as he began a retreat. But Web wasn't prepared to let them escape.

* * *

Comet found his powers equal to Rogue Star's. So he tried to meet him fist to fist. But Rogue Star was an experience brawler where Rob Conner was a minor league baseball player. So he was getting the crap kicked out of him.

And Radium King's annoying radiation blasts just added to the pain. And then Rogue Star fled and Radium King set out on foot. Comet saw what Hangman had done below him and wondered why Radium King and Rogue Star had been exempted. Nevertheless he had a choice to make.

He could pursue the plodding Radium King or the streaking Rogue Star. Basically he decided someone else could track down Radium King while he went to kick Rogue Star's ass for a change.

* * *

Steel Sterling didn't appreciate the fact that Brontosaurus openly laughed every time he hit the undead brute. Fortunately his "steel" hide prevented Brontosaurus from inflicting too much damage in return. Finally Brontosaurus gasped when Steel Sterling's right cross connected.

And then he and Lodestone evacuated while Steel Sterling wondered just what the hell had happened. Then he spotted the hanging bodies. Disgruntled, Steel Sterling tested himself and found his magnetic powers weren't being interfered with anymore.

So he set out after the Eliminators while magnetically hurling vehicles at them.

* * *

"What the hell?" Big Daddy roared as Dr. Defeet's chemicals wore off. Dr. Defeet had vastly underestimated the dosage for someone of Big Daddy's immense stature. But Big Daddy saw that Dr. Defeet was missing and that the would-be revolutionaries were all hanging by ethereal ropes. Which eliminated the need for him to be there.

Fireball had melted all of Gadgeteer's remotes and drones when the Predator UAV made its attack run. Fireball slagged it since he obviously didn't have to worry about killing anyone. They were all dead or dying. But Gadgeteer was missing in action. So Fireball went looking for him.

Crow kept almost forcing Fly into Elasto's traps. But was obvious they weren't very well coordinated. But practice was perfecting their efforts. But then they both ran away, or flew in Crow's case.

And Fly took in Hangman's body count. He knew Shield would be pissed. And that term was an understatement of how angry Fly was. He decided to bring back Crow and Elasto _alive_ to prove a point to the Hangman.

* * *

Darkling waded through her nightmarish reality when she stumbled upon Dream Demon. Dora Keane didn't know any green haired women so she assumed Dream Demon was the source of her predicament. So Darkling lashed out. And it snapped her out of her nightmare.

She spotted the Hangman's handiwork everywhere. And Darkling chose to seek a little payback from Dream Demon. She just had to find the fourth Eliminator.

* * *

The cartel members that had stayed behind to watch the fight and kill the winner were strung up by the Hangman just as effectively as the militias were killed off. Jewel tried plunging a knife into Black Hood's shoulder to get the zealous fanatic off of him so he could make a break for it.

But the knife was deflected by Black Hood's armor. Black Hood barely sensed Stunner's return to the fray, and even then, much too late. Stunner shocked Black Hood but his supernatural awareness and stamina kept him from passing out. Instead he drew his pistol while he groped for the assault rifle he'd dropped.

"Geez! He's still goin' after fifty thousand volts," Stunner began running as Black Hood began firing

"At least you threw his aim off," Jewel consoled him, "Look! Crotch rockets!"

They each jumped on a sport/racing street bike. Black Hood recovered while they hotwired their intending to be stolen motorcycles. Black Hood disappeared into a parking garage and re-emerged on his own personal power cycle.

"Aw crap!" Stunner pointed at the oncoming Black Hood.

"We're outta here!" Jewel promised and they roared off together chased by Black Hood.

* * *

Jaguar gripped part of the web strands near her. Although produced by the power of Spider's mind, they were tangible and silken. So used her claws against it and severed the strand, which brought an entire section of the web down. Jaguar deftly dodged the falling strands and Spider was reeling.

So Jaguar set out to destroy as much the web as she could from the ground before she bounded her way up the buildings to do the same from above. Before Spider could situate himself on the wall he now clung to, Jaguar made for the rooftops. Spider followed, much to his own regret.

Jaguar was completely in her primal mode and nearly eviscerated his chest with her claws. Spider beat a hasty retreat. He'd call it something better later on. But to his dismay, when he looked back over his should, he saw Jaguar vaulting over the gaps between rooftops formed by streets and in hot pursuit of him. Spider did the only sensible thing. He ran harder.

* * *

Fox had already disarmed Phantasmon on three occasions already. The fourth seemed like desperate overkill on Phantasmon's part. Finally, Phantasmon used his smoke screen again. Fox readied himself from an attack from any direction.

Only it never came. The smoke thinned out and a nearby manhole cover was ajar. Fox was often reckless but he wasn't stupid enough to follow Phantasmon into the sewers. Between the close quarters, the smoke projectors, and whatever other weapons Phantasmon still possessed, it was a recipe for disaster.

Then Fox spotted Fly Girl's difficulty and jumped in to help her. Fox attacked Lady Spider and kept her busy while Fly Girl used her buzz guns against Eraser. Eraser was completely deadly but was also unstable and lacked commitment to a difficult kill. So he swiped at a wall and created a dimensional portal and absconded away.

Seeing she was about to be outnumbered, Lady Spider scaled a building and began running away across the city's rooftops. Fly Girl and Fox spotted all the hanging bodies.

"Lemme guess, Hangman," Fly Girl quipped.

"Lives up to his name," Fox said nonchalantly.

"Wanna chase the bad guys or bag it?" Fly Girl asked.

"Chase away, of course," Fox decided.

"Good," Fly Girl took off after Lady Spider while Fox employed fire escapes to get on top of the building.

Fly Girl called back to him, "I've decided I like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Fox confided to empty space.

* * *

Gunny was as startled as the bulging eyed Ultra-Patriot Corps as they dangled in the air. He thought about putting the members out of their misery one by one. Then he reconsidered. Instead, Gunny tried to raise Kevin Wells on the secure comm link all the Web Hosts shared. Finding no answer, Gunny set out to find out why Kevin was silent.

Kevin was recovering from the blows the militants had rained down upon him. Or at least the surviving members had. Now they were all being lynched. And Kevin wouldn't spare a tear.

Silver found it poetic that the White Might party was being hung in the streets like they did to minorities. Silver chambered a phosphorous laden tracer round and detonated the gas tank of a now abandon vehicle. Can't have a lynching without something burning. It was just too bad she didn't have a cross handy to torch.

Win also set out to establish contact with Kevin as the Asian Dawn was strung up all around him. Of course a dozen dead Asian Dawn members were his tally for the evening…thus far. He had a bad feeling the night was just heating up.

* * *

"Make a hole!" Carol Anne Strander stormed through the Simon & Kirby building's halls headed for the ops center.

Carol barged into the center to witness Hangman releasing the dead bodies to flop onto the floor. Carol went from angry to seething at the sight, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hangman turned to face her, "It is ironic that you phrased it that way, Special Agent Strander," Hangman almost smiled, "If I had a sense of humor, I would have laughed."

"Cut the bullshit!" Carol snapped at him, "You call that justice?"

"Yes," Hangman said simply.

"They had no trial, no conviction, and no sentence," Carol argued.

"In fact, they did stand trial, as their peer I served as a jury, they were convicted, and they were condemned as their sentence. Eternally condemned," Hangman replied.

"Latham may endorse your methods but we'll see how our superiors react," Carol advised Hangman, "As well as your own contemporaries."

"Then it is fortunate I only have one," Hangman dismissed her.

"You aren't capable of judging people because you aren't one anymore," Carol baited him.

"No, I am like the animals I condemn," Hangman agreed, "Which makes me more than capable of judging my peers. And Jack Latham sought _my_ services. I did not seek out his endorsement of my appointed task. I need no man's approval."

"Well, you're not getting any woman's approval as well," Carol saw KitCat do a fist pump over that. And oddly enough, it seemed to strike a chord with Hangman as well. Or _maybe_ it struck Robert Dickering.

"Still, do you _really_ expect General Latham to dismiss me because I struck a significant blow in the MLJ Initiative's war on crime?" Hangman dryly asked in reply.

Carol rather doubted it. But she had to report the incident anyway and see what followed. The last presidential administration had proven to be corrupt. But President McKay seemed to be her own woman.

* * *

Thunderbolt had cleared the neighborhood in a four block radius. The various gangbangers had been tied to lampposts, bus stop benches, and even barred windows. Then Thunderbolt transformed back into being Jonni Thunder.

"Ah always knew ya'd be a lifesaver someday, Ms. Thunder," Jacob Crawley, a transplant from Georgia, gratefully pumped Jonni's hand.

"Gather everyone up. I doubt this over yet," Jonni warned them all. And they went and gathered their extended neighbors prepared to rally around their own neighborhood "superhero". The exact label Jonni had avoided for so long.

* * *

Baker Island had three lifts leading to the subterranean levels. Two were standard passenger elevators. The third was a massive cargo elevator capable of lifting equipment or fifty passengers.

The cavernous space Dr. Mist led them into was even larger than the cave network the Justice League had built their reserve headquarters in. Those in the know also knew it was vaster than the Batcave. Dr. Mist could tell the JLers were impressed.

"The cave network was formed by a gas pocket from the eruption that formed the island," Mist explained.

"We aren't here for the tour," Superman said tersely, "We're simply here to stop Lane from distorting his daughter's memory"

"And you came prepared for a fight," Dr. Mist chuckled grimly, "Has Maj. Lane described the full process Gen. Lane is employing to convert Lois Lane's body into a Bizarro?"

"No one said anything about 'conversion'. Bizarros are warped clones," Superman argued.

"Tell him or I will," Dr. Mist warned Lucy.

"To preface this, I didn't tell you before to prevent you from engaging in a suicide mission," Superwoman tried to explain, "Lois' corpse can't be simply cloned to convert the clone into a Bizarro. Her _body_ has to infused with Bizarro cells and DNA and she'll be _converted_ into a Bizarro. Complete with some of Lois' memories intact."

Superman grabbed Dr. Mist and drew back his fist, "You…you…!"

"Consider your next move carefully," Dr. Mist calmly advised.

"Take me to Lane. _Now!_ " Superman shouted into Dr. Mist's face.

"Of course," Dr. Mist smoothed out his rumpled suit, "If it's any consolation, I agree with your position regarding Gen. Lane's ambition. Many of us do."

"Yet you stand by and do nothing," Superman snarled, "And you've lined every wall with lead."

"The General's precaution regarding an unwanted visitor," Dr. Mist led them further into the cave complex.

* * *

The Ultramarine Corps awaited them as well as the rest of Gen. Lane's Meta-Human Response Division. The General himself stood with his agents, "I knew you'd come, alien scum. And you brought your UN based lackeys with you. You may have duped them and the entire United Nations but I see through your lies. You're a monster and my Lois will be the monster killer that destroys you"

"But it won't be _your_ Lois!" Superwoman warned him, "And it won't be under your control, no matter what you think now."

" _Major!"_ Gen. Lane roared, "You've already been charged with going AWOL and aiding and abetting an enemy of the United States. Do you really want to add insubordination to those charges? You're a hair's breadth away from being charged with treason as it is."

"No, sir," Lucy said stiffly.

"No sir, what?" Gen. Lane snarled.

"I do not wish to be insubordinate," Superwoman clarified.

"General, your daughter came to me out of concern for Lois' memory. She respects her sister enough to honor Lois' legacy. And she respects you enough to try and stop you from making a mistake you'll regret," Superman tried to reason with Lane.

"I allowed my so-called daughter to find you, alien. I wanted you here so that Lois could deal you the death blow she couldn't find in herself to deliver to you before she died;" Gen. Lane was practically raving, "Now she'll fulfill my wishes and kill you once and for all. And the United States will be safer for it."

"You can't stop me from preventing this," Superman cautioned Gen. Lane.

"No, but _they_ can," Gen. Lane summoned Lucy, "Major Lane, you're with me. The rest of you, _kill_ the Justice League."

"I'm truly sorry for this," Dr. Mist admitted as the Ultramarine Corps and Meta-Human Response Division mobilized.

Since the opposition forces outnumbered the JLers, and needed to group up to defeat them anyway, the JLers found themselves facing duos and even quartets. Superman was blocked from pursing the Lanes by Cyclotron and Reactron. Reaction's armor and its power source had been melded specifically with Superman and Kara In-Ze in mind. The gold kryptonite power source could cancel out Kryptonian powers for fifteen minutes per exposure, yellow sun or not. Kal-El grimly supposed Galatea was included in that list now as well.

Cyclotron had once been the Cyclotronic Man and he'd fought the Super Friends and Black Lightning. Superman had still been new too his alter ego when they asked for his assistance. Flattered, he'd leapt into the fray without hesitation. And he discovered Cyclotronic Man's powers could actually hurt him. Fortunately, Black Lightning led the Super Friend's effort and they shorted out Cyclotronic Man's powers and captured him. Clark could only suppose Cyclotron retained all of his original powers as well as his suit.

Cyclotron nearly killed him while he _had_ his powers. Reactron could make them vanish and he'd be a normal man thereby guaranteeing Cyclotron's ability to kill Superman. But still, the Man of Steel wouldn't back down.

* * *

Green Lantern was dismayed to be confronted by Guardian and Agent Liberty. One, because he'd thrilled to tales of the Guardian's adventures as a kid. And two, because Agent Liberty was another modern legendary figure. And, Guardian's gold and blue uniform mixed with his golden shield would problematic for John's power ring. And Agent Liberty wore a gold and black variant of Guardian's costume and he wore a jet pack as well.

A strong enough will could overcome the ring's built in weakness against yellow. Only Hal Jordan had done so in recent memory. So John new his willpower would be sorely tested today.

* * *

Atom was dismayed as well because the android called Chrysalis pulled a Bug Eyed Bandit and deployed robot bees at him. That nearly eliminated his size changing advantages. But the "bees" deployed from a chamber within Chrysalis' chest. So design whys that made her the hive mind and she probably had limited defenses of her own. And even the most intelligent AI could be confounded by human irregularities.

* * *

Olympian and Tasmanian Devil confronted Barda. Olympian raped her with his eyes and she knew his intentions should she be defeated. Demigod or not, Barda swore to herself she would break him. And Tasmanian Devil saved that look for Olympian. So Barda wasn't worried about a sexual assault from him.

* * *

"I understand you're London's Dynamic Duo," General Glory cheerfully met Knight and Squire, "You're listed as the United Kingdom's greatest heroes."

"My grandfather told me stories of General Glory at the front lines," Knight admitted, "In homage to your legacy I offer you this one chance to surrender."

"And you should know I won't," General Glory chided him.

"I shan't offer such a recourse again," Knight warned him.

"Then we're at an impasse," General Glory decided.

Squire knew a fight was inevitable at that point.

* * *

"Weren't you all part of 'Batman Beyond'?" Hourman asked Hood, Dark Ranger, El Gaucho, and Wingman.

"Batman _Incorporated_ , _gringo estupido_ ," El Gaucho growled at him.

"No need to be insulting," Hourman replied, "We're supposed to be on the same side. Or did that all fly out the window when the Justice League International disbanded?"

"We didn't _disband_ ," Wingman sneered, "The United Nations _fired_ us. And now you walk in here flaunting the fact you have our old job."

Hourman triggered his Miraclo patch while Hood warned him, "You need to walk away and go back to the surface now."

"We won't ask again," Dark Ranger added.

"And it's four to one," El Gaucho proudly boasted.

"I prefer to think of it as _you're_ outnumbered," Hourman revealed.

"You're too stupid to be allowed to live," El Gaucho spat in disgust.

"Now you've hurt my feelings," Hourman counted down the seconds until the Miraclo took full effect.

"Good," Wingman was also spoiling for a fight.

The Miraclo surged through Hourman's muscles, "Then let's get it on."

* * *

"Three to one. Seriously?" Jesse Quick asked Cascade, Centrix, and Sandstorm, "Are you sure you don't need an even dozen?"

"We'll suffice," Cascade was confident.

"We do this for a living," Centrix assured her.

"Being bullies?" Jesse quipped.

"We were told your tongue was as fast as the rest of you," Sandstorm warned, "That's why were specifically chosen to deal with you."

"Aw, my very own fan club," Jesse snared and then she was a blur in motion.

* * *

Vibe saw 4–D and Pulse 8's interdimensional powers and he simply turned them off. Warmaker One's battle armor would be more problematic. So Vibe used his vibration and frequency power at full strength to rattle Warmaker One apart. Pulse and 4-D desperately tried to intervene.

Glob was a reasonable match against Plastic Man. Kid Impala and Nightrunner just got in their teammate's way. So Plastic Man strove to keep them there.

* * *

"You're not Supergirl," Owlwoman remarked to Matrix.

"Not the one from this Earth anyway," Supergirl replied, "But I _was_ Supergirl back home and _now_ I'm Supergirl here on this world."

"C'n I just roast her now?" Jack O'Lantern wanted to now.

"I thought you were dead," Supergirl was understandably confused.

"This is a new Jack," Owlwoman explained.

"Is that why you don't like him?" Matrix asked.

Wenonah Littlebird had to give the new Supergirl credit. She was _very_ observant. Maybe she was reasonable as well.

"If you leave now you won't be harmed. Same goes for any of your friends you convince to go with you," Owlwoman offered.

"You couldn't hurt me anyway," Supergirl was confident, not boastful.

Owlwoman sighed, "Okay, Jack. Feel free."

It seemed the new Supergirl was unaware that Jack's lantern was magical and so were Owlwoman's abilities. Which meant they were perfect for carving their way through Kryptonians. But they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Anna Fortune teleported the nuclear powered Goraiko to the outer edge of the solar system. Then she quickly returned to Baker Island before her survival spell expired and she died in the vacuum of space. Having arrived safely, she took a moment to assess the developing situation.

Belphegor already knew she could beat Atom Smasher. But Anna Fortune could prove to be problematic to the mission. So the French mentalist concentrated on getting rid of Atom Smasher quickly.

* * *

"Um…can we talk about this?" Gypsy asked the father-son team of Man-of-Bats and Raven Red.

"And tell each other lies?" Man-of-Bats scoffed, "It's better this way."

"But we'll make it as painless as possible," Raven Red promised.

And Gypsy vanished from sight.

* * *

"Me am not letting you stop me from taking Lois as me bride," Bizarro roared.

Superwoman was fully garbed now, "And I'm not letting you corrupt my sister's body."

"You do this, Major, and you'll be wanted for treason as well as disowned," Gen. Lane advised Lucy.

And suddenly Lucy Lane knew that Sam Lane had lost his ever-loving mind, "I'm not stopping."

"Good, me am killing you now," Bizarro was quite gleeful.

"God forgive you, Lucy. Because I won't. You were never my daughter. Only Lois," Lane seemed to feel some remorse but he turned his back on Superwoman as Bizarro began his attack.

* * *

The Sandmen and the Psycho Troopers stood by to act as a second wave. The Black Razors maneuvered their mechs over towards the lab set up to convert Lois' corpse into a Bizarro. If any of them had qualms over Lane's intended actions, none of them said a word. Orders were orders.

* * *

A silent alarm alerted security in the Carnes Tower. And a meta-human Thunderbolt Organization agent dropped in on the scene. Only to find Knave and Ravager ready for him.

Knave alerted Red Hood that the mission had been blown as more agents flooded into the room. From the neighboring rooftop, Red Hood fired a smoke grenade through the window. Green Arrow used an explosive arrow too clear away the rest of the glass. Speedy was the first to fire over a grapple line. And the Outlaws set out to fulfill their contract.

Red Hood would have been amused to discover one of the lowlifes he was about to fight was called "Arsenal". No one had a trademark or a copyright on the name but it did breed confusion when it came time to be recruited for work. Jason put two bullets between Arsenal's eyes, or at least into the plastic dome of the hazmat styled helmet Arsenal wore.

Arsenal employed a customized gun that fire razor edged discs. Jason Todd had owned a harmless toy version of the weapon as a young child. Red Hood tried shooting him again but Arsenal wore a gelatin layered, Kevlar backed vest. The bullets slowed down before impact so they didn't even trip Arsenal up.

Crimson Star fired stellar energy bolts at Red Hood. Powered by the stars themselves, Crimson Star had somehow acquired the Cosmic Convertor Belt technology and was employing it for nefarious purposes. And unlike Libra, he didn't require an external instrument to direct the energies.

The two agents thought they'd cleverly caught Red Hood in a crossfire. When actually, Jason had maneuvered them into their respective positions. Moving blindingly fact, he fired his grappler into the ceiling and ascended the twelve foot height.

Arsenal's discs severely injured Crimson Star while the energy bolts nearly killed Arsenal. Red Hood descended between them again. He considered killing them but Arsenal's helmet was problematic. But Red Hood only had about thirty seconds to reflect before the choice was taken away from him.

Ravager fought Chain Master and Wildebeest. Chain Master utilized the ever popular "swinging the wrecking ball around" shtick. Wildebeest appeared to be an actual hybrid of man and oxen.

Ravager appeared tentative as she moved in a semi-circle. Then Wildebeest charged her. And she leaped over him and he took a twenty story plunge out the shattered window. Chain Master came swinging his wrecking ball around and Ravager spun around him and used a side kick to send him hurtling after Wildebeest.

"Someone please, give me a challenge," Ravager pleaded. And then reinforcements arrived.

Piledriver was as simplistic as his name. Coil was like a living spring shaped into a body. Knave deftly launched Coil at Piledriver and they tangled themselves into a literal ball. Knave couldn't help but laugh.

Green Arrow was faced with the dominatrix named Overseer. Her electrified whips and chains kept him at a distance. Which was fine for Conner Hawke. A bow was a distance weapon anyway.

But Solar Dynamo was Green Arrow's first concern. His solar powered armor and weaponry were an unknown variable. So Green Arrow rapidly fired a series of explosive and fuser arrows into Solar Dynamo.

The armor shorted out to the degree it stunned Overseer as its power system shorted out. Green Arrow paused for a second to wonder just who would be attracted by someone as strident looking as Overseer. But he realized business was probably booming after _50 Shades_.

Decibel began warming up the speakers' mounted across his entire body. Speedy blew the main amplifier up with an explosive arrow. Then she pierced speaker cones with razor tipped arrows. Finally she ended the chore with a stunner.

Silhouette only presented a living, everyone guessed, outline silhouette of himself. So he managed to escape despite Speedy's better than average vision. When Silhouette returned, he came back with friends. Lots of them.

Emiko Queen slid into the room from a grappler arrow fired from the same rooftop the Outlaws had come from. She was Oliver Queen's daughter by Shado. And Conner recognized her at once.

"Don't worry," he put himself between her and the Outlaws, "This is my sister."

"You're kidding," Speedy said in monotone.

"Well, half-sister. She's Ollie's only daughter," Green Arrow tried to summarize.

"I'm Red Arrow," Emiko told them, "And I've come to join you."

Everyone could tell Mia Deardon was seething inside.

* * *

The Secret Society of Super Villains arrived in Paris to seize control of the Dome and take the United Nations hostage. The Superior Five provided aerial coverage from atop Hindenburg. Axis Amerika confronted the arriving _gendarme_. Saturn Queen confidently took the podium.

"Withdraw the inevitable Firestorm and Firehawk response from the Anglo-Gallic collaboration. Secure a two mile kilometer perimeter in all directions. And finally, keep the press corps within these halls available for interviews and announcements," Saturn Queen proclaimed, "Failure to comply will result in one block of Parisian cityscape to be destroyed. To prove my intentions, the first will be destroyed _now_."

Outside Ultraman and Shara leveled one city block and then returned to the Dome. Saturn Queen resumed her announcements, "You have fifteen minutes to comply or another neighborhood gets renovated."

The French President was at a loss as to why no one could reach the Justice League. So he called upon the old American alliance. He contacted Amanda Waller.


	9. Chapter 9

20

Predictably, Reactron opened his attack by unsealing his chest aperture that held the gold kryptonite shard. But Superman recalled its safe distance all too well. Cyclotron hammered away at Superman to try and herd him into range.

Superman decided to deal with the former Cyclotronic Man first. But when he grabbed hold of Cyclotron's wrists, the former super villain began to convert the solar radiation inside of Superman's body into a flare-like release. Afterwards, Superman's power was exhausted even without the aid of gold kryptonite.

Reduced to Clark Kent's level as a reality rather than a fiction, Superman struggled to stay alive. Reactron and Cyclotron had other ideas entirely.

* * *

Guardian severed the power ties between John Stewart's power ring and his constructs. Guardian's golden shield was proving to an offensive and well as defensive weapon. Agent Liberty had also come prepared.

Agent Liberty's arsenal of taser guns and jet pack were all coated in golden paint. So he kept maneuvering for an open shot while Guardian engaged Green Lantern physically. And finally, his aim was true.

While John struggled to remain conscious, he tapped into a force within himself he never thought he had.

* * *

Atom rode one of Chrysalis' robotic bees. He felt the bee's electric discharge ramping up and he leapt to another one. He'd been doing so for several minutes and was closing in on the Exogenesis Lab that Lois was in. For an android, Chrysalis was displaying a lot of frustration.

Many of her attributes were familiar to Ray Palmer. He wondered if she were another design from the twisted mind of TO Morrow. Atom was so absorbed by the bees; he was unaware of his proximity to their hive mind. Chrysalis discharged an electrical surge like a bug zapper that knocked Atom out. And Chrysalis bore down on him as if to step on him like she were squishing a bug.

* * *

Barda blocked Olympian's first, second, and third blows before responding with one of her own. And then she mercilessly pummeled him into the ground. She determined he wasn't a child of Zeus or any of the main Greco-Roman pantheon but more likely a demigod born from another demigod.

Barda finally dislocated Olympian's shoulder before breaking his breastbone _through_ his armored breastplate. Finally he snapped his femur in half with a kick. Then the growling began.

Barda only knew Tasmanian Devil peripherally but she knew he tended to be pacifistic. But seeing the object of his desire wounded and soundly beaten brought out Tasmanian Devil's most animalistic tendencies. And Barda was now in for a fight.

* * *

The Knight discharged his electrical sword at General Glory but he'd never seen anyone so acrobatic. Not even Beryl Hutchinson. And every time the sword discharged it had to build another charge before it could fire again. But the blade retained a stunning charge.

So Knight tried to strike General Glory with that blade. But General Glory evaded every attack. And he was dodging Squire's slingshot propelled explosive pellet attacks as well.

But General Glory wasn't fighting back. And that bothered both Knight and Squire. And then General Glory caught the Squire's pellet rather than dodge it. Throwing it at Knight's feet, he distracted the British hero and snatched the electric sword from him. And he used the blade to snare Squire's slingshot from him.

"Are you willing to be reasonable now?" General Glory asked Knight and Squire.

"You're holding the weapons," Knight grated.

General Glory handed him the sword with the slingshot hanging from its hilt, "Not anymore."

Knight and Squire were nonplussed to have their offensive equipment back. And General Glory just stood there waiting for their reply. Not that he hadn't proven he could dodge their attacks anyway, but he'd handed them every advantage.

"Let's talk," Knight decided and Squire was relieved.

"What do you know of Beryl Hutchinson's history after you dismissed her?" General Glory asked.

"She went to Oxford after I enrolled her," Knight insisted.

"ARGUS discovered she participated in the NOWHERE program under a male guise of 'Red Robin'. Afterwards she led the Teen Titans," General Glory informed Beryl's former mentor, "Now she's missing. But she began a romantic relationship with Deathstroke's daughter. And Ravager is currently wanted by the police alongside a female accomplice."

"Beryl was never comfortable dating boys," Knight admitted, "But I can't believe she's become a criminal."

"The International Security Agency suspects her of becoming a mercenary," General Glory revealed, "And if she has, she's known as the Knave."

"It's Beryl," Knight sighed, "The last boy she ever dated called himself the Knave and he died saving London and specifically Beryl.."

"Father, we owe it to Beryl to end this and find her to find out why she's doing whatever she's doing," Squire insisted.

"Good lad, Cyril. How can we end this futile struggle?" Knight looked to General Glory to lead.

And General Glory was ready, "My plan is simplicity itself."

And so he told them what it was.

* * *

Hourman's muscle density was increased along with his strength and speed by the Miraclo. Which was the only reason he was still conscious. None of the Ultramarines fighting him were metas, gen actives, or even enhanced yet they were pounding away at him like an engine of destruction.

But the four were motivated by a lot of frustrated rage. First Batman had cut their funding and disbanded Batman Incorporated. Then they'd all joined the Justice League International only for it to fold as well. Dr. Mist's offer to join the Ultramarine Corps saved them from utter disillusionment. But the price of security was to serve at Gen. Lane's behest when needed.

And Lane's current wishes were utterly insane. But Wingman, Hood, Dark Ranger, and El Gaucho focused all of their anger, regret, and despair on fighting Hourman. And Hourman's Miraclo dose was burning its way through his system.

* * *

Cascade transformed into a wall of water. But before she could crash down upon Jesse Quick, Jesse spun like the Top used to and dispersed Cascade. But she was entirely confident Cascade could reconstitute herself.

Sandstorm transformed into the literal embodiment of his code-name. Jesse spun her outstretched arms and blew Sandstorm across the vast cavern. Which, like Cascade, was a temporary fix at best.

Centrix seemed unnerved. He was an average man. An exceptionally trained Canadian agent, but a non-powered human nonetheless. Still, she had to give him credit when he opted to press and attack.

Jesse streaked forward and her kinetic energy served to amplify her punch so that Centrix was not only knocked out but he was spun about in the air before hitting the floor. And then Sandstorm was upon her.

* * *

"Look, I think we should confab about this whole situation," Vibe told the now-armorless Warmaker One and the powerless Pulse 8 and 4-D.

"How about you explain how you deprived my comrades of their God-given powers and shattered my armor and I'll let you live," Warmaker One counteroffered.

"Hey, back off _hermano_ ," Vibe advised Warmaker One.

"Make me, runt," Warmaker One goaded Vibe.

So Vibe hit him with his vibration powers and knocked the soldier away and knocked him out as well. Pulse 8 and 4-D exchanged a telling look. Pulse 8 spoke for the pair, "Okay, let's talk."

But Vibe still didn't trust them.

* * *

Plastic Man herded Kid Impala and Nightrunner against a wall. And then he reshaped himself into a bulldozer and pushed Glob into them. While they all tried to extricate themselves, Plas returned to his human shape.

"Wanna sit down and hash things out yet?" he asked.

"No!" Kid Impala shouted.

"Your call," Plastic Man said wearily.

* * *

"Something's wrong here," Owlwoman realized. Jack O'Lantern was blasting away with mystical flames and Supergirl was nonchalantly standing there instead of being incinerated. And Owlwoman's enhanced vision let her see the flames weren't quite making contact.

"Okay, Jack. Stop what you're doing," Owlwoman instructed.

"Bloody hell, she's not even singed," Jack complained.

"Your lantern's fire never actually touched her," Owlwoman explained, "Neat trick by the way."

"It's useful," Supergirl admitted, "Especially in situations like this."

"I give," Owlwoman sighed, "What are you anyway?"

"Like I said before, I'm from another universe. A universe that's gone now. But Superman brought me here and gave me a new home," Supergirl told them.

"I'm called Owlwoman but my name is Wenonah," she shared.

"I ain't sharin'," Jack said grumpily.

"I'm Matrix," Supergirl happily revealed, "Now what are we going to do about this mess?"

* * *

"You killed Goraiko," Belphegor accused.

"Tosh, I just left him near Pluto," Anna Fortune replied, "Given Captain Atom and Major Force's established records, he should me it back to Earth within two months."

Anna studied the frozen Atom Smasher, "Now let's discuss this mental grip you have on my dearest Atom Smasher."

"I'm going to crush you with his body," Belphegor threatened, "I'm assuming you love him too much to harm him."

"You sorely overestimate me," Anna conjured and silver flames consumed Atom Smasher and he vanished, "Now mentalist, let's discuss _your_ surrender."

* * *

A nearby metal folding chair floated into the air and smashed itself over Man-of-Bats' head. While he reeled, Raven Red pointed out Gypsy's prime weakness, "She still casts a shadow!"

"So she's still physical even when she's unseen," Man-of-Bats deduced.

"So we can track her and trap her," Raven Red gloated.

"But carefully," Man-of-Bats cautioned, "Shadows are her friend."

Gypsy decided life sucked.

* * *

Superwoman gave as good as she got. Bizarro was still stronger and faster but his simplistic fighting style made Superman look like an expert. On the other hand, Lucy was an experienced combatant.

When Lucy joined the Air Force, she qualified for the Special Air Police, both the military police and special ops branch of the Air Force. And Lucy quickly joined the elite. Garnering her father's attention when he was selecting a candidate for the Superwoman program.

Bizarro was frankly overwhelmed. Only his need for Lois kept him in the fight. And his delaying tactic was drawing the birth of Bizarro Lois ever closer.

* * *

Dr. Mist kept Gen. Lane apprised of the developments beyond the Exogenesis Lab. Seeing the Ultramarine Corps didn't have their hearts in the fight, Lane contacted Col. Dowd of the Sandmen. The Sandmen, Psycho Troopers, and Black Razors had formed a cordon round the Exogenesis Chamber.

But their orders radically changed. If anyone wavered, Ultramarines and Meta-Human Responders alike, the orders were to shoot to kill the Justice League and formerly friendly forces alike. Charges of treason would be filed after the fact. Anyone found disobeying the order would also be summarily executed and charged with treason afterwards.

And then the final process to transforming Lois Lane into Bizarro Lois began.

* * *

Red Hood found himself facing four active opponents and two that were sleeping off the pounding he'd given them. The Thunderbolt agents were very diversified but definitely second stringers. It was no wonder these clowns hadn't threatened the Justice League, Justice Society, or the Teen Titans.

Radiator shot radiation surges out of the boiler plate on his chest. Whitefire projected flames that froze rather than burned. Firecracker utilized small but powerful explosives. And Familiar could become the same substance as whatever she touched.

Red Hood decided to have a little fun. First he put a depleted uranium slug through Radiator's skull. As the radioactive agent fell, he lethally dosed Whitefire. In turn, Whitefire immediately began displaying advanced radiation sickness.

Red Hood grappled with Firecracker before throwing the man into Familiar. She absorbed his humanity and they perished together as the bombs all across Firecracker's bandoliers detonated. Then Red Hood performed a mercy killing by putting Whitefire out of his growing misery. Applying the last two of Firecracker's explosives to Arsenal and Crimson Star, Red Hood dealt with his fallen foes.

* * *

Ravager found herself fighting the bulk of the soloistic Thunderbolt agents. But Thunder Axe and Blade Master were attempting to coordinate their efforts. Off to one side, Spyderr utilized his six arms to try and get a shot off at Ravager. Like Wolf of the Council of Spiders, he could use each arm individually but he had nothing regarding the control the late Wolf had possessed.

Ravager spared a moment to throw a dagger in his eye and thereby into his brain. Then she unsheathed her second sword and began her dual with Blade Master and Thunder Axe simultaneously. Ravager may have only had one eye remaining to her but she was more than aware of Trojan flanking her.

She back flipped over Trojan as he committed to his ambush. He and Blade Master mutually impaled one another. As Ravager reengaged Thunder Axe, Hitpin threw a steel-aluminum alloy bowling pin at the back of Ravager's head. Which she nimbly ducked. And it struck Thunder Axe in the face, distracting him long enough for Ravager to slit his throat.

Turning to face Hitpin, Ravager wore a predatory smile, "That the best you got?"

Hitpin dropped his duffel and began throwing pins at Ravager. It almost seemed like an incompetent juggling act with pins flying one direction and not the other. Ravager repeatedly dodged pin after pin until she caught the last one and threw straight back at Hitpin. It cracked his skull open it struck with such force.

Ravager adopted a pouty demeanor, "Oops."

* * *

Knave employed her quarterstaff to disable Sky Raider's jet pack. But he threw himself out the window just the same. Knave knew his landing wouldn't be pretty.

Kaleidoscope created a psychedelic blend of colors and geometric shapes. But Knave began to "read" the patterns and found Kaleidoscope at the center of them. A quick jab of her quarterstaff ended Kaleidoscope's fighting days. But Knave couldn't bring herself to finish the other woman off.

Marionette tried to seize control of Knave's limbs while the berserker-like Maniak attacked her. Ravager lopped Marionette's head off, "Don't mess with my girlfriend."

Knave beat Maniak back now that she was unencumbered. But the battle was evenly matched. Then Ravager plunged her twin swords into Maniak's back and out his chest. Then she finished off Kaleidoscope.

"You okay with that?" Ravager worried.

"More and more all the time," Knave confessed.

"Cool," Ravager grinned, "Personally I'm looking forward to all the 'hot damn, we survived' sex after we finish this."

"Let's hurry things then," Knave shared Ravager's mood.

* * *

Swarm converted herself into a literal swarm of insect sized duplicates of herself. But there was still only one collective consciousness. But Green Arrow was still too freaked out to realize it yet.

Blue Damsel Fly had insect wing and a bioelectric "sting". Pod was a failed genetic experiment and wasn't remotely human. Power Pirate stole super powers. If the foe had any.

Power Pirate waved around at Green Arrow, "Aha! Your powers are mine!"

"I have a bow and arrows. Do you really think I would be using them if I had any powers?" Green Arrow had to ask. Then he put an arrow in Power Pirate's eye.

Each of Swarm's "insect" duplicates also possessed bioelectric stings. So while he evaded them and Blue Damsel Fly, he imbedded Pod with explosive arrows that eventually blue the freak of nature apart. Blue Damsel Fly and Swarm exited through the shattered window at that point.

* * *

Metalliferro could coat anyone in steel; Silversmith did the same with silver. Speedy managed to send Nullifier into them, thereby robbing them of their powers. She rapidly shot both of them in the neck with razor arrows. Then Speedy tricked Nullifier into robbing Distortionex of his ability to disintegrate at a touch. Then she used heart shots to drop them both. Then she wondered why she'd bothered lecturing Ravager and Red Hood.

Red Arrow killed three out of the four agents confronting her. Bug Baron was first because his mechanical insects were bothersome. Aurora was next because her light wave powers were too annoying to endure. Windrider was killed at distance as he tried to flee. Only Naiad managed to escape. Not that her power over water was of much use in a dry room.

"Job's not over until we deal with Mr. Thunder," Red Hood advised the Outlaws.

"Which one is he?" Speedy asked wearily.

"Pointy hood and mask," Knave replied.

"He went down the stairwell," Ravager recalled, "Along with a few of his agents."

"It'll be a trap," Red Arrow advised them.

"So let's spring it," Green Arrow grinned.

* * *

K-9 had burst forth towards Ravager as Red Hood and Knave slipped by. Knave stood by in case the impossible happened and her lover needed help. Red Hood descended the stairs and killed Squid and Serpentina along the way. The archers descended to street level via grapple lines.

So they encountered a reconstituted Swarm and Blue Damsel Fly awaiting Mr. Thunder and Belladonna. Red Hood was right behind them. Mr. Thunder made to resist but his electrical gear malfunctioned.

"Ah hell," he sighed, "I give up already."

"The Syndicate Underground has an offer for you," Red Hood informed him.

"Do you really think I'm in any position to refuse?" Mr. Thunder retorted, "Let's go back inside and talk."

"Others have before," Red Hood confided, "It was usually their last act on Earth. Here's a number to call."

Red Hood handed him a business card, "This is a time sensitive offer so I'd call right now."

"I'll give Pirate Blue this, she's a helluva negotiator," Mr. Thunder quipped.

"And if you choose Intergang instead I'm authorized to tell you next time we'll play hardball," Red Hood told him, "We'll be in town until you accept Pirate Blue's terms."

"Good God," Mr. Thunder breathed after the Outlaws were out of sight, "They killed just about everyone and _now_ they're threatening to get rough."

"I think we'd better enlist, boss," Swarm was afraid for her life.

"Swarm's got one hell of a point," Blue Damsel Fly agreed.

"Much as I hate to admit it, I agree as well," Belladonna, the mistress of poisons, also lent her voice.

"No," Mr. Thunder decided, "We aren't caving in. Intergang has some assets in town. They'll get us out of town."

Overseer came out of the building looking dazed and confused. A cab dropped off Iron Mask. Mr. Thunder made the call to Julie Sazia and they were on a departing freighter within the hour, abandoning everything they couldn't carry on their person.

* * *

The Auctioneer had rented the uppermost floor of a Los Angeles skyscraper. The room was an architectural achievement because it was actually two stories high. The Auctioneer had arrived by helicopter at the attached landing pad to oversee the final loading of his catalog of products. He'd hired locals as well as his permanent staff to deliver items to their newfound owners.

A local bank supplied the satellite remote for currency wire transfers. The Auctioneer had been warned by Pirate Blue to employ portable generators tied into the building's electrical wiring grid. They'd even brought a refueling truck to tender the generators. Pirate Blue had declared the building and its block a no-conflict zone. So the rioting and looting occurred everywhere else around them.

Sivana and Mr. Mind were among the early attendees. Pirate Blue and her entourage were among the last to arrive. Pirate Blue was escorted by the Persian. Brains gave her a jaunty little wave. Pirate Blue flipped her the bird in reply.

Three members of the _Plunderer's_ crew waited in a van in the underground parking garage. First Mate was exactly that. Bonney was so called because of her striking resemblance to Anne Bonney, one of Pirate blue's personal heroines. Snips was the best weapons officer on the ship and she was also the smallest and most petite crewmember.

Roulette studied Pirate Blue and Persian as they passed. To be fair, Pirate Blue was surprised to see Roulette present as well until she read the catalog of items up for auction. Pirate Blue was delighted to see her "secret" posse had arrived as well.

The Queen of Diamonds was conspicuous no matter where she went. And she drew attention off of Cat-Girl and Pow-Girl. Cat-Girl was a supposed cat goddess in human form. It seemed implausible to Pirate Blue. And she had an unhealthy fixation on Jaguar.

Pow-Girl was a former Web Host who'd grown attracted to the Web. His "love `em and leave `em" philosophy after several sexual encounters irritated Pow-Girl. So she decided to go rogue and entrap the Web in a scheme of his own devising. Afterward, she'd torment him with sexual anticipation and lack of gratification until he begged for mercy. And made her his one and only lover.

Pirate Blue looked forward to the upcoming auction as scores of second tier villains arrived in an effort to bolster their reputations with second hand technology and abandoned artifacts. Pirate Blue and her cast of characters were only concerned with a single item. One Mother Box ready to be served up.

* * *

The Mighty Crusaders found their battlefield shifting beneath them. But the Evil Brain Trust relied on their superior numbers even in retreat. And the Web Hosts had broken off which shifted the balance of power even deeper towards the Trust.

American Shield would halt long enough to protect Weapon and himself while Weapon volleyed shots at Shield. Weapon was down to a .50 caliber semi-auto manufactured in Israel. The rounds were armor piercing spent uranium slugs that could penetrate main battle tank. But while they slowed Shield down, even they didn't kill him.

American Shield and Weapon were so engrossed in the foot chase they forgot Shield had a limited flight capability that was really more of a length "hop". When Shield disappeared from behind them, both men relaxed. Only to find he was now in front of them.

"It was worth it just for your expressions," Shield had to admit. Which amounted to their body language and their widened eyes given the fact both men wore full face masks.

"Gah!" American Shield finally exclaimed, "Why can't you just die?"

They'd reached a major thoroughfare and an exodus of cars was slowly headed for interstates and highways to flee Los Angeles. The gangs were letting them go, leaving their abandoned homes, apartments, and most importantly their belongings, behind. Weapon fired off a few tracer rounds and Shield wondered what had screwed his aim up so badly. The _other_ man that never missed hadn't even come close to hitting Shield

As the first explosion ripped through the night and lit up the city bock, Shield realized Weapon had hit exactly what he'd aimed for. An automobile's gas tank. And then the other phosphorous laden tracers ignited other fuel tanks.

""You're scum, Weapon. When did civilian casualties become acceptable?" Shield demanded to know.

"No one has died _yet_ ," Weapon advised, "If you still hurry you can save everyone. So what is it to be, Shield? The mission or the bystanders?"

"There isn't a choice and you know it," Shield snarled as he went to pull people from burning vehicles.

"I would've chosen the mission," American Shield admitted to Weapon, "And still they chose _him_ to be the Shield of America."

"There is a time and place for his brand of idealist," Weapon counseled American Shield, "Let me create a few more distractions on our exit and we can reach the rally point unhindered."

"A few bodies might slow him down as well," American Shield countered.

"No, these people aren't part of the fight, just our escape," Weapon aimed his pistol at American Shield's head, "Or should I make you a distraction as well?"

"I can't believe the American government, _my_ government, hires you," American Shield spat.

"There aren't any more flags or borders. Just the haves and the have nots," Weapon advised him, "And the governments of the haves takes the money and liberties from the have nots to stay in power. You know this or you wouldn't be here."

American Shield didn't say anything as Weapon occasionally fired at a vehicle they departed. Weapon found that encouraging, "Good. so you know it's true."

American Shield's face burned beneath his mask.

* * *

War Eagle wondered why wings were so popular now. It seemed everyone wanted to be a winged meta-human these days. First, Hawkgirl had appeared followed by the Thanagarians. Then Hawkman had revealed himself. Sparrow Hawk and Hummingbird had been next to show themselves.

Now it was crooks with artificial wings and flight gear. Supposedly Buzzard had acquired his gear from Professor Anthony Ivo. Then Owl had stolen his equipment from MARS Corporation's ARMS Control division. And Crow had gained his suit and flight equipment from the Gadgeteer when the latter was trying to finance a new pet project. It seemed nature could be duplicated by technology these days.

Special Agent Carol Anne Strander had briefed the Mighty Crusaders that the MLJ was chasing down rumors that the Brain Emperor was assembling cadre of Mighty Crusader foes. War Eagle knew they'd consist of gen actives, gen latents, technologically enhanced, and baseline humans as well as a smattering of the magically empowered and dark arts practitioners.

The Mighty Crusaders Nazi enemies had joined Captain Nazi's Fourth Reich en masse. Even with recent losses, the Fourth Reich still attracted new members from the Mighty Crusaders' rogues gallery. The Hun was the latest addition to the Fourth Reich's ranks. And rumors also had it that Dr. Demon had a failsafe in the advent of her death.

War Eagle refocused on the task at hand. She could easily outrace Buzzard and outlast Owl. But they were intent on reaching the Port of Los Angeles and War Eagle wanted to know why and who they were meeting.

* * *

Inferno still thought of himself as "Frank Verrano" despite his true nature being revealed. Latham had honored their agreement but it hardy endeared the general to what passed for Inferno's "heart". Whoever the real Frank Verrano had been, his identity had been erased from worldwide databanks as well, presumably, his life. MLJ experts theorized that the original Frank Verrano's personality had been transferred to Inferno with regards to his memories. Which also explained Inferno's innate moral compass. His structural design was reminiscent of Ivo and TO Morrow's work yet oddly original as well. The closest analogue being Silas Stone's work when he transformed his son Vic into Cyborg.

Captain Commando and Radiation Rogue had "liberated" an "abandoned" truck after its owners had been hung at Hangman's whim. Inferno spotted a truly abandoned SUV in an alley. He found jump starting it ridiculously easy. A skill he'd obviously been programmed with since no one in living memory had shown him how.

Radiation Rogue fired off potshots at Inferno. Inferno promised himself if Radiation Rogue irradiated anyone he'd fry the man crisp like bacon. That's if Captain Commando's high speed manic driving didn't kill someone first.

* * *

Lancelot Strong had already decided a foot chase pursuing physically enhanced people was a drag. Doc Strong had been the first to be improved through the physical processes that would be further improved to yield Mighty Man and Lancelot himself. But Doc Strong had conditioned himself and increased the output of the externally energized serum that originally transformed him.

The CRUCIBLE Project had developed superhumans since World War II. After the rise of the Justice Society, both the Allied and Axis powers had scrambled to harness gen factors. The goal was to corner the market on mystery men and women. after the war ended, the Cold War continued that race.

The USSR and the Warsaw Pact competed with the USA and NATO for dominance in harnessing gen actives. The People's Republic of China and others come to the fore afterwards. And the Kryptonian Ranger Scouts had decimated Russia and China's state run super operatives. So the race had resumed.

But Lancelot was determined to run down Doc Strong and Mighty Man no matter how far they ran.

* * *

Web left the now unarmed Firefly behind to track Deadly Force. Deadly Force had been Web's first enhanced opponent. And there had never been a clear victory between them.

Web's suit had very limited fight capability and he was lagging behind Deadly Force and losing altitude. Deadly Force's armor had been software patched so Web couldn't hack it again as he had during their last encounter. Something Web found irritating unacceptable.

John Raymond was the master of a corporate empire and had a personal net worth of five billion US dollars. Covertly developing tech for his own use and the use of the Web Hosts hampered his ability to produce upgrades as fast as they were needed. Even openly supporting his alter ego and the Web Hosts hadn't sped the process up owing to the necessity to garner an acceptable profit margin.

John Raymond's father had used his last words to pass the company to him and to tell him he was a better businessman but his older, social worker brother was a better man. And to add salt to the wound, his brother was killed right after John had become the Web. These events reshaped John Raymond's life.

Web had an internet help line. The Web Hosts dealt with the bulk of the requests while the Web assisted those who were truly helpless to alleviate their condition. But in order to distance himself from the Web persona, Raymond echoed Bruce Wayne's portrayal of a vapid playboy.

Finally admitting that he wouldn't catch Deadly Force, Web queried the Web Hosts to determine their status. Then he deployed them across the San Fernando Valley to track down Deadly Force while he reported in at the Simon & Kirby building.

* * *

Carol called off Comet's pursuit of Rogue Star. Radium King was irradiating police and civilians. ARGUS was overwhelmed by the LAPD and FBI's assistance requests. Comet groaned as he diverted to deal with the threat. he was so angry that he came in blasting away with cosmic energy to blast Radium King before he could harm another person.

The law enforcement officers and agents were as afraid of Comet as they were of Radium King when thy collected the villain and took him into custody. Comet groaned again, filled with remorse as he returned to the Simon & Kirby. he knew he'd catch flak after Carol was briefed by her fellow FBI agents.

* * *

Lodestone and Brontosaurus stood their ground as Steel Sterling rapidly approached. Steel Sterling opted to match Lodestone's polarity and he bounced off the man's magnetic field. That propelled both of them in opposite directions.

Steel Sterling had been prepared for the repulsion so he halted his flight within seconds. And then he headed back to deal with Brontosaurus. he just hoped he could do so before Lodestone reappeared.

* * *

Gadgeteer set up an ambush and lobbed a fire retardant grenade that coated Fireball. Then he threw his other two to saturate the air around Fireball. Gadgeteer presented himself to Fireball, who found his pyrokinetic power utterly neutralized.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" Gadgeteer gloated.

"You'll know soon enough," Fireball promised.

"I don't think so," Gadgeteer warned. Then he shot him twice in the heart and once on the forehead. Then Gadgeteer whistled a merry tune as he finished his escape.

* * *

Elasto stretched his legs so that he took massive strides to cross town. Crow flew above him while Fly chased them both. But then Elasto headed south and Crow turned north. Fly turned north as well but Crow vanished. So Fly turned about and head after Elasto. Unaware that Crow was now tracking him.

Dream Demon sat on the steps leading to a home when Darkling confronted her. Darkling lashed out with her darkness and Dream Demon easily deflected it. Darkling was incensed.

"You shouldn't have screwed with my memories," Darkling warned Dream Demon.

"Such lovelies," Dream Demon sighed, "You should be proud of your horrors."

"I'll be proud of this," Darkling struck with such force it penetrated Dream Demon's defenses. And masked her eyes so she couldn't see.

Dream Demon sobbed as she tried to restore her sight. Darkling was remorseless, "How's that grab you?"

Dream Demon stumbled to her feet and sank to her knees as Darkling strode away without a second glance.

* * *

Black Hood continued his motorcycle mounted pursuit. Jewel and Stunner continued to flee on their purloined bikes. And they shot bystanders along the way to dissuade Black Hood's relentless chase. Which only made him angrier if that was humanly possible.

He managed to shot both rear tires of the two fleeing villains as they got onto the I-5 North. They laid their bikes down and drew their weapons. Black Hood came to a halt and dismounted. He held a gun in each hand as he made his way beside traffic to confront his quarry, "Now we play the game my way."

* * *

Jaguar bounded from rooftop to rooftop, hurtling over four lane boulevards when needed. But Spider launched himself off into a multi-building gap. He used his psionic web line to swing the distance and then he scaled the building. Jaguar's cat-like vision witnessed as he gave her a jaunty wave. Seething inside, she promised herself it would go much differently on the next go-around.

* * *

Fly Girl paced Lady Spider as the latter fled the scene. She supposed she could have caught Lady Spider by now but she was more interested in finding out where the villainess was headed to. She flew above Lady Spider and so far she hadn't been detected. But she'd lost track of the Fox and she worried he'd gotten into more trouble.

Fox had managed to keep up for about two blocks. Then came a four lane crossing. he realized by the time he managed to grapple his way across and scale the building, the two women he was chasing would be long gone.

Fox had trained with I-Ching and then the same _kendo_ masters that Katana had studied with. He was formidable using martial arts but he was nearly unstoppable with a _katana_ in his hands. And Shield had persuaded him, for the last time he promised, not to carry his sword, _nunchuks_ , or _shuriken_. So Fox felt badly outclassed.

Then he spun to confront the intruder behind him. She wore a rust colored version of his costume and a mask shaped like the chest emblem he bore. he had to ask her who she was.

"I'm She-Fox, silly," she said in a familiar, sultry alto.

" _Delilah_?" he yelped.

"Shh. Secret identity and all that, _Paul_ ," She-Fox chided him, "You know all the stuff that caused our breakup."

Delilah Monaco had been Paul Patton's girlfriend before his fateful trip to Japan. He'd finally revealed his secret to her as his explanation for going. She took the fact he'd lied to her for two years harder than his farewell. After he'd returned, he found Delilah had left town and instructed all of their mutual acquaintances not to tell him where she'd gone. That had been over a year ago.

"How?" Fox stammered, " _Why_?"

"How is you're not that secretive. Only I went to Hong Kong rather than Japan," She-Fox humored him, "And why is because it's fun."

"It really isn't," Fox replied.

"You just got stuffy," She-Fox accused, "The _old_ Fox was a devil-may-care type. I don't know why you got superhero religion but I can get your head back to where it was."

"I really need to arrest someone," Fox said weakly.

"Yeah, half the damn city," She-Fox retorted, "Look around. People everywhere need real help. Not this Mighty Crusaders bullshit. Come play with me."

"My friends need my help," Fox told her.

"Your friends left you here with me," She-Fox argued, "Look, if you won't help at least don't hinder me."

"I won't but turnabout is fair play," Fox countered.

"I can't promise anything," She-Fox actually giggled, "Later, lover."

She went over the roof's edge. Fly Girl radioed Fox, _"Where the hell are you?"_

"Sorry, Fly Girl. I hit an unexpected delay," Fox replied.

Beneath the ledge, She-Fox listened intently. She determined to learn all there was about Fly Girl.

* * *

Jonni Thunder, and especially Thunderbolt, were garnering a lot of attention Jonni would just as soon avoid. Sooner or later someone was going to ask her to be a goddamn superhero. And Jonni had a few choice words for that person.

* * *

Funky Flashman took over the United Nations' press agency to posit the Secret Society of Super Villains growing list of demands. Saturn Queen had briefed him on all the major points. And she monitored the crowds surrounds the Dome to adjust policy as it was being announced. Saturn Queen had unabashedly declared herself empress of the world.

Saturn Queen supposed if Belphegor had performed these services to Dr. Mist the Global Guardians or Justice League International would still be the in-house police force. In order to keep house, Saturn Queen had sent Libra with a team to deal with Spyral. Virtuoso had taken the former Legion of Doom and done the same to SHADE.

The attacks should have already begun. Saturn Queen was pleased her timetable was right on schedule.

* * *

Amanda Waller had received additional requests for assistance from Spyral and SHADE. So she sent the information along to Gwen Cormaugh and Task Force X at Belle Reeve Prison. Col. Rick Flagg and Special Agent Karin Grace were ramping the teams up for deployment. Katana, Nightshade, and the Unknown Soldier assisted in the preparations and intelligence briefings supplied by King Faraday.

The Suicide Squad's new expert hackers would supply Faraday with constant updates. Oracle was a human genius restricted to a wheelchair. Hack was gen active and could talk to computers with her mind. She could transform people into digital signals and transmit them over mass communications lines.

Flagg wasn't taking any more chances with the squad after Cupid managed to get her neck bomb out and survived. Her choker had hidden the incisions and crude sutures. Enchantress had replaced Cupid.

June Moone had volunteered to be inducted into the Suicide Squad because she was afraid after she'd lost control of the witch that used her as a host body.

June was an excellent graphics artist who was now unemployable because the Enchantress never let her meet a deadline. Professionally blacklisted, June saw the Suicide Squad has a chance for redemption both personally and professionally. June would deploy with the squad and transform on the event of a "Code E". It was up to Flagg to get Enchantress to release her grip and restore June to the mortal world.

Killer Croc was another new arrival. He'd been found by ARGUS after the abortive coup at the Hall of Doom. And sparks were already flying between Enchantress and Croc.

Flagg's team roster was fuller than it had ever been. Which meant the Suicide Squad was even more unstable than ever before. Especially since they would be splitting into three squads this time.

Flagg had every confidence in Nightshade and Katana to keep their troops in line. He wasn't as sanguine about the Unknown Soldier doing them same for Flagg's team. The Unknown Soldier was a provocative figure and thrived on conflict. Not the best choice to have around a team of super villains, neck bombs or not.


	10. Chapter 10

26

Thanks to Hack and a French military wireless connection, the Suicide Squad's "Alpha" team had arrived in Paris at the cordon separating the two block perimeter around the Dome. Flagg and his team proceeded with all due caution but the Superior Five spotted them from the air, sounded the alarm, and moved in to intercept. Axis Amerika also interdicted the encroaching Suicide Squad team members.

Lagomorph easily identified Flagg as the unit leader so she targeted him. Besides which, she thought he was cute, "Be a good soldier and turn around, Colonel."

"Lady, you have to be some kind nuts to throw in with Saturn Queen," Flagg warned her.

"It's true," Lagomorph sighed, "I'm just a dumb bunny without a plan."

Her sadistic smirk unnerved him, "Or am I?"

Flagg realized he was in far greater danger than he'd first assumed.

* * *

"Oi! Knock it off or I'll whack yer cobber," Captain Boomerang deflected another pair of arrows with the razorangs he held in his hands.

"Make me," Splitshot taunted his foe as he nocked two more arrows.

"That bloke over there with the blonde, he's the right villain of this piece," Captain Boomerang pointed towards Flagg.

"Great, you set down your boomerangs and I'll help Lagomorph kill him. Not that she needs my help at all," Splitshot advised Boomerang.

"But that'll trigger the bomb that'll blow me head off," Captain Boomerang yelped.

"Them's the breaks," Splitshot gloated.

Captain Boomerang threw one boomerang after another. They both sailed by Splitshot in both coming and going. They also looped around Captain Boomerang before doing a circle 8 and impaling Splitshot.

"Truly sorry, mate. I think yer doing grand work here. But I like me head on me shoulders," Captain Boomerang advised Splitshot as he pulled the razorangs out.

"Lagomorph will still dust him," Splitshot promised through the pain.

Boomerang sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

And he took aim and threw his razorangs again…at Lagomorph.

* * *

"I spy a copycat," Jester accused Jongleur. Jester had been a foe of the Fox, and then Jaguar, before being the first villain Fly Girl captured. The Web still grated that Kim Brand had beaten him to the Jester.

Like Jongleur, among others, Jester saw himself vying for the crown of Clown Prince of Crime seemingly abandoned by the Joker. Even Harley Quinn had fallen off the grid. Some girl calling herself "Joker's Daughter" had assembled an entire gang of wannabe Jokerz. But she touted herself as an heir to the Joker's lineage not the mantle of the legacy itself.

"Dear opponent, I was once a mere Merryman before I evolved. Take your lowbrow puns and move on," Jongleur urged Jester, "Or else I shall challenge you to a contest of wit and witticism. Wisecracks notwithstanding."

"The stakes?" Jester asked.

"The only ones that matter. The life of a pretender to the Joker's mantle," Jongleur offered.

"I accept," Jester readily agreed. Paring down the competition was amenable to him.

* * *

Phantasm held her ground well the vibrating Tremor began to ricochet off of every building and vehicle around like a madcap pinball. She generated a smokescreen and continued to hold fast. Tremor began probing the smoke by barreling through it. Phantasm mentally counted down until he passed right next to her and she nearly gutted him with her scythe glove.

She allowed the smoke to dissipate, "Put pressure on it and maybe you won't bleed out."

Then Phantasm proceeded to affect an entrance into the Dome.

* * *

Silver Swan's song could melt or shatter steel or titanium. So Hindenburg didn't stand a remote chance against her. But when he went down, he was still inflated. And he trampled the crowd milling in that direction.

Silver Swan flew in the opposite direction and muttered to herself, "Not good."

* * *

"Are you a witch then?" Gudra the Valkyrie asked the Enchantress.

"Like none other," Enchantress boasted.

"I recall you standing beside the Justice League Dark," Gudra accused.

"I do get around," Enchantress was still feeling playful.

"See this blade?" Gudra held her sword aloft, "This was forged in the fires of the smithies of Asgard to cleave souls from the worthy dead. Or to condemn the unworthy. Which are you, I wonder."

"You really don't want to threaten me," Enchantress warned.

"It's no threat!" Gudra charged and vanished as Enchantress completed her spell.

Gudra found herself in Niffelheim, the kingdom of Hel, the Norse goddess of death. Enchantress pretended to pout, "Aw, she went away. Who'll play with me now?"

* * *

Black Spider set aside his usual firearms to combat Horned Owl with a pair of sickles. Horned Owl used steel talons mounted on handles he could wrap his hands around. Black Spider was quickly impressed.

Horned Owl had nearly killed him three times in as many minutes and evaded death twice as many times. It was rare Black Spider faced a worthy opponent. He was going to enjoy this until Horned Owl made a mistake and died…or Black Spider did it instead.

* * *

"Forget National Socialism," Anarky cajoled Fledermaus, "Embrace chaos in its purest form. You're young and can still choose wisely."

"Or I could simply kill you," Fledermaus countered.

"That's the spirit. Even among you Nazis, might makes right. And the strongest rule and dictate who has earned the right to breed," Anarky argued.

"But we also hold to racial purity," Fledermaus retorted, "And I smell mongrel blood in you."

"Then try and do something about it," Anarky challenged him.

* * *

White Canary's sansetsukon swatted aside all of Usil the Golden Archer's arrows. Then it shattered his bow. She had to give him credit that he didn't run as she came for him. Perhaps she wouldn't disembowel him after all.

* * *

Afterthought joined the Unknown Soldier, Psi, Zoom, Light, King Shark, and Shrapnel in dealing with the United Nations' co-opted security force. Light said what was on everyone's mind, "This would be easy if we could simply _kill_ everyone."

"Not the mission," Unknown Soldier said taciturnly, "You kill anyone without provocation and I'll blow your cranial bomb. And I've got eyes on all of you."

King Shark and Shrapnel felt like their hands, and teeth, had been taken away. Afterthought had to give Zoom credit. He was really trying to employ nonlethal means of subduing their foes. Everyone else was merely biding their time until the "kill" order was finally given.

* * *

Inside the General Assembly hall, Saturn Queen had news coverage of the battle s waging outside projected on the main screen. She turned to Ivo, "Wait for it. On my signal, deploy the Shaggy Man under the instructions I've laid out."

"Yes, my Queen," Ivo agreed.

Saturn Queen knew Ivo was a potential traitor but he'd prove useful up until she had to kill him.

* * *

The Suicide Squad's "Beta" team safely arrived at Spyral's headquarters. Most of the Legionnaires were inside wreaking havoc but a rearguard stayed outside just in case of outside interventions. And now their diligence was rewarded with foes to fight.

Tatsu Toro had gone back to her maiden name while she sought to avenge her husband, Maseo, and daughter, Yuki. Having slain her own brother-in-law, Takeo, for their murder, after bedding him to lower his defenses, Tatsu no longer felt worthy to be a Yamashiro. She barely felt worthy to be Tatsu Toro. But Katana? _There_ she found her true name.

Her blade was called the SoulTaker and had been forged by Musarama in the 14th Century. It was accursed. It made evil men commit evil acts. And it consumed the souls of its victims, enemy and wielder alike.

Katana had possessed the sword and communed with the souls it had taken longer than any previous wielder. The sword had chosen her and it granted her supernatural speed and awareness in addition to immortality. It could guide her during combat and the spirits within the blade also guided her.

Maseo had counseled her to find and defend Rick Flagg's life. Events were coming and Flagg needed to be alive to face them. The survival of mankind depended on it.

So Katana volunteered to serve in Task Force X.

Sparrow Hawk was increasingly frustrated as she repeatedly dove to attack Katana. But the Japanese woman always had her defense ready for the sword strike. So Sparrow Hawk alighted near Katana and pressed the attack on the ground.

* * *

"What's with you?" Atomic Skull demanded to know, "You used to be on our side."

"It ain't by choice," Killer Croc warned him, "I either fight ya or get my head blown off."

"Hell, you're gonna die either way," Atomic Skull promised.

* * *

"Those were warning shots, lady," Deadshot advised Hummingbird, "I don't miss."

Hummingbird veered in for another attack and Deadshot put a bullet through her thigh, "And besides, you're predictable."

Hummingbird landed and her leg collapsed from underneath her. Deadshot chambered another round as he came to loom over her, "Care to parlay?"

* * *

El Diablo and Volcana tried to burn each other out. Instead they used up all the available oxygen across an entire level of a parking garage. Predictably, they both passed out and dreamt of repeating the very same behaviors when they awoke.

* * *

Sigrid, better known as Agent Axis, fought long and hard against Catman. But in the end, she just wasn't good enough. So Catman took his first trophy from her cooling corpse.

Amos Fortune brought the entire tarot deck to life and pitted the characters against Reverse Flash. For the first time in a very long while, Reverse Flash actually struggled to stay alive. A condition he vowed to share with Amos Fortune.

* * *

Superman had captured the Doomslayers on their very first outing as presumed super villains. He'd been unaware of their past as enhanced humans developed by CADMUS. The goal had been to create controllable meta-humans. There were seven Doomslayers.

The original number had been twice that. But after CADMUS shut down, the struggle to establish a hierarchy had begun. And fatalities had resulted.

Doc Omega led the Doomslayers after the killing had ended. His enhanced physique enabled him to expertly use firearms as well as exhibit superhuman strength and reflexes. And Amanda Waller had enlisted the Doomslayers wholesale after their capture having pursued CADMUS' files on them.

Signalman faced Doc Omega and prepped his usual arsenal of sirens, whistles, flares, strobes, and flash bangs against Doc Omega. In response, Doc Omega slouched and practically lounged while barely prepping to fight back. And Signalman saw this as a good sign.

Bad Grrl was enhanced similarly to Doc Omega. But her preference was for knives. The thrill of the up close and personal kill titillated her. Giganta saw she was demented and prepared to get _really_ personal.

Deadfall had been transformed into a ten foot tall twist and bramble of wood and vines. Lady Lunar decided to try and crush him. The ground sank as Deadfall joined it. And then he took root and entered the ground. So Lady Lunar increased gravity to Jovian levels and crushed Deadfall into splinters.

Afterwards, she decided to enter Spyral's headquarters to deal with whoever from the Suicide Squad had penetrated the building.

Bitter Ruth surrounded herself with the noxious gases she exuded. Count Vertigo held her at bay with his vertigo inducer but she continued to discharge poison gas. Signalman, having finished off Doc Omega, fired a flare into the gas and ignited it. Bitter Ruth's screams unnerved Giganta, who was still trying to scrape Bad Grrl off of her sandals.

"We need to move on," Signalman insisted.

"There's gunfire still coming from the interior," Count Vertigo remarked.

"Meaning our compatriots are meeting stiffer resistance than expected," Signalman deduced.

"Um…maybe I should stay outside," Giganta suggested.

"No, we'll need you inside in case any of these traitors enter the building behind us," Signalman decided.

Cybersaw's mechanical arms and multitool attachments were a poor choice to confront Dr. Polaris with. Dr. Polaris simply ripped his arms off and cut off his head with his own saws. Signalman was impressed.

"Very efficient," he congratulated Dr. Polaris.

Count Vertigo tended to Giganta as she lost her breakfast, lunch, and the dinner she hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

D'Artagnan had enhanced physical abilities and superior martial skills. But he was facing Multiplex. D'Artagnan was an excellent melee fighter so Multiplex gave him a crowd to fight. And eventually it overwhelmed him and beat him to death. Then Multiplex sent his duplicates forth to explore every nook and cranny of the Spyral building.

Hearse was as big as Solomon Grundy and just as strong. But Fright's fear toxin scared him to death. And she was delighted to be joined by other Legionnaires as she ventured further into the building.

"Several of our former associates are fighting our forces led by the ex-JLer named Katana," Multiplex reported.

"Psychotic bitch with a sword," Signalman clarified.

"Deadshot, Killer Croc, and El Diablo are fighting for her," Multiplex explained.

"They have to have been coerced somehow," Count Vertigo ventured.

"Giganta, you get your wish. Go outside and help whoever needs it. Lady Lunar, you're with her," Signalman instructed, "Fright, get ready to dose this whole damn building. Multiplex, stay with everyone."

Dr. Polaris bristled at the fact everyone was lending Signalman authority. But Dr. Polaris knew his time would come. And Signalman would reap a reckoning.

* * *

Mad Hatter and Psycho Pirate sent waves of mind controlled Spyral agents against the hold outs. Tala protected the three from harm while they prepped the next batch of assailants. In the central ops center, Director Katherine Webb-Kane led a vigorous defense joined by agents Nancy Morgan, Helena Wayne, Bette Kane, Mr. Minos, and Spyder. Their difficulty was in disabling their fellow agents without killing them or leaving them conscious enough to continue fighting. Still, the few remaining free Spyral agents, the best the agency had to offer, needed immediate reinforcements. Or they, like so many of their comrades before them, would die.

* * *

Task Force X's "Delta" team appeared outside of SHADE thanks to a wireless modem connection provided by local law enforcement. Unlike Spyral, who'd lucked out by having every one of their premier agents in house during the attack, SHADE had every one of their specialists in the field. Frankenstein's Creature, the Bride, the Abominable Snowman, and Bigfoot were each engaged on a mission. The mages and clerics left to defend headquarters were poorly suited to the task of repelling the Secret Society.

Nightshade immediately targeted Libra upon entering the besieged facility. She tried wrapping him in utter darkness. But Libra's Cosmic Transmorgraphier absorbed the ambient energy of the Land of the Nightshades and hurled half of it back at Nightshade as cosmic energy.

Nightshade managed to duck under the energy attack. Then she decided to subdue Libra physically. And found the Cosmic Transmorgraphier still served two purposes. The first was it could still discharge half of its previous blast in decreasing increments. And it served as a crude melee weapon. So Nightshade had an actual fight to look forward to.

* * *

Phantom Lady utilized the Phantom Zone to grant her her powers. So she easily disabled Angle Man's time-space-dimension folding triangular straight edge. She blanketed his immediate vicinity in darkness. Then she created hard constructs out of the essence of the Phantom Zone and snared Angle Man in them.

* * *

Killer Moth couldn't believe he was getting his ass hand to him by a six inch living Ken doll. But Doll Man retained his full strength from his natural height. And his techno armor was a fully realized combat chassis. One Doll Man was eager to demonstrate if for no other reason to get Killer Moth to stop firing off his damn glue gun.

* * *

The leader of the dishonored Web Hosts, and the Web Hosts in their entirely, was Karen Thomas. But she was called "Buster" for a reason. Buster tended to think in terms of breakage. Including vehicles, buildings, and bodies.

So Buster systematically broke Mania until he gladly died.

"Rad" was another incarcerated Web Host. He'd been surprised to learn ARGUS stockpiled all of the imprisoned Web Hosts' gear, armor and tech they were all intimately familiar with. Rad fought the fourth person to wear the guise of Crazy Quit. And like his predecessors, this Crazy Quilt died a swift death. Something Rad hardly felt guilty about.

"Rowdy" wore a ten gallon cowboy hat and a pair of six guns in addition to his Web Host armor. He was currently using the guns to perforate Double Down's enchanted deck of cards. But he saved his last bullet in each pistol to put a round in each of Double Down's eyes. As the cards fluttered to the ground, Rowdy reloaded for whatever came next.

* * *

Hyena tore into Punch and Jewelee so savagely they couldn't manage to use their power gems. But Jewelee managed to get a lucky body shot in and forced Hyena into a retreat. But the pair knew Nightshade could easily detonate their neck bombs if they failed to track down the crazed Hyena. So they fearfully pursued her.

The cyborg named Flex surprised Marauder with his mechanical strength. But she quickly deduced it was all he had coupled with a subpar intelligence. So her battle armor allowed her to blow to bits one cybernetic body part at a time. And she saw in his eyes it was a mercy when she finally killed him.

Typhoon burst the surrounding underground water pipes and drowned the haughty White Magician with the water. Being closest to Marauder, he sought her opinion of what to do next. She opted to wait to see how Sting did against his opponent.

* * *

Reb had wanted to call himself "Captain Confederacy" but a lawyer had informed him there was already a comic book character with that name. So Reb fought in the name of the Deep South and the Confederate values while piling on ignoble "honors" on the already sullied, derivative name of "Johnny Reb". Reb had been brought to heel by Shield and immediately inducted into the Suicide Squad.

Reb was a true socio-political throwback. He advocated the geographic South seceding from the Union, the restoration of ethnic slavery as an institution, and the economic reliance upon cotton. ARGUS psychoanalysts determined Reb gave the term "delusional" a new, broader meaning.

Reb was hunting for an enemy to fight when a wasps' nest worth of insects attacked him. Sting rode one as he directed their efforts to the point Reb died as a result. Thanking his inadvertent minions, Sting released the wasps from his control and regained his human norm height. Then he was approached by Typhoon and Marauder.

* * *

Zebra-Man ripped the rebar out of a nearby wall and magnetically hurled it at Firehawk. She converted the metal into plastic and created a sprung bear trap around Zebra-Man's next and both of his ankles. Built as a solid block of Kevlar reinforced plastic, the traps had no metal springs to manipulate.

Firehawk gave Zebra-Man a single piece of advice, "Try not to struggle."

* * *

Back in Belle Reeve, Oracle and Hack monitored the unfolding situations so Gwen and King Faraday could be immediately updated. While Oracle was in her element, Hack had never digitized so many people and sent them in so many directions all at once. The girl was barely able to focus much less analyze the incoming data. Oracle alerted Gwen to the situation.

* * *

General Glory led the Knight and Squire to assist Superman first. Knight presented himself between his supposed allies and his even more supposed enemy. He brandished his sword in a ready stance.

"Hold on there, gents," Knight encouraged them to show restraint.

Squire helped Superman to his feet while General Glory neared Reactron. Cyclotron asked the obvious question, "Why are you two suddenly buddy-buddy? You're under orders to kill this flag toting idiot."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Squire retorted, "Or are you so villainous you can't see right from wrong anymore?"

"Shut up, kid," Reactron snapped, "If you know what's good for you."

Knight energized his sword, "I wouldn't threaten him."

"Why not?" Reactron opened his chest aperture. General Glory plucked the shard out of its containment unit. He threw the rock over his shoulder so that it could be caught by Squire, who immediately made it to one of the elevators.

"You little…!" Reactron shouted. A burst of the vilest profanity came out of the elevator he chose as the doors closed.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Superman asked.

"I'm more worried for Reactron, to be honest," Knight leveled his sword's blade at Cyclotron's Adam's apple, "What about you?"

"I'm cool," Cyclotron promised.

"Not yet anyway," Knight zapped him with a touch of his blade and stunned Cyclotron into unconsciousness.

"If you wouldn't mind recuperating out of the way," General Glory suggested to Superman, "The Knight and I have some rounds to make."

* * *

John Stewart, the Green Lantern assigned specifically to Earth, found the ultimate will within him. So he overcame his power ring's innate weakness and captured Guardian and Agent Liberty. General Glory and Knight intervened and persuaded the two to abandon Gen. Lane's insanity and orders. And they recruited the duo to help stop and dissuade the other Ultramarine Corpsmen.

While Agent Liberty and Guardian reasoned with Chrysalis, General Glory and Knight assisted the battered and bruised, and almost squished, Atom. Ray Palmer was very much the worse for wear and his thoughts were only on Jean Loring.

"You're lucky I survived. My ex-wife would've led the inquiry into my death," the frazzled Atom warned them all.

* * *

John convinced Barda to spare Olympian and Tasmanian Devil's lives. Barda noted John's disapproval over her rough handling of her opponents, "Don't worry. They'll recover…eventually."

John wasn't encouraged. Barda was even more like Thanagarian military officer Shayera than Shayera was these days. Her basic philosophy was "Hit it, and if that doesn't work, hit it again even harder."

* * *

Knight persuaded Hood, Dark Ranger, El Gaucho, and Wingman to cease hostilities. General Glory did the same for Hourman. But he was worried for Hourman. The man seemed in a drug induced craze and eager for a fight. But he did stand down. But General Glory thought he should still discuss the matter with Steve Trevor and Hula Hula after the mission concluded.

John pulled Jesse Quick free of Sandstorm while Agent Liberty convinced Cascade and Centrix to help him talk Sandstorm down. Then it was simply a matter of sending them forth to assist Guardian in doing the same for others. The only problem with this new spirit of cooperation was Barda and her injuring Olympian and Tasmanian Devil. That stunted the growth of any reconciliatory feelings.

Vibe had already cooled the angered passions of Warmaker One, Pulse 8, and 4-D. But now they were inquiring as to what was happening to their partners, Glob and Goraiko. Plastic Man was negotiating a cessation of hostilities with Glob, Kid Impala, and Nightrunner. It was next to impossible to tell which side wanted it even more.

* * *

Guardian reached Supergirl, Owlwoman, and Jack O'Lantern. He was relieved to find they were already dialoguing rather than fighting. The central crux of their discussion seemed to revolve around the fact Supergirl wasn't Argoan or Kryptonian. A fact neither Ultramarine was ready to accept.

* * *

Barda intervened in Belphegor's struggle with Anna Fortune, "Cease this idiocy at once!"

"As I've been cajoling my worthy opponent to do just that," Anna remarked.

Belphegor's eyes went glassy, "Dr. Mist agrees. But we're already too late."

* * *

Centrix, Cascade, and Sandstorm stopped Man-of-Bats and Raven Red from tracking Gypsy any further. When the Native Americans settled down, Gypsy appeared behind them. Both Man-of-Bats and Raven Red gave her grudging appreciation.

"No one has ever eluded us before," Man-of-Bats admitted, "You could have ambushed yet you didn't. That speaks to your being a friend louder than any other declaration."

"And you're cute," Raven Red blurted.

Neither Gypsy nor Man-of-Bats made a comment.

* * *

Atom Smasher's head was clearing when the Squire raced out of the lighthouse keeper's home and fired a shard of a golden mineral out to sea with his slingshot. Reactron followed and dove into the ocean, armor and all.

"Shouldn't we save him from himself?" Atom Smasher asked.

"I rather think not," Squire shuddered, "I dunno about you, but I'm largely thinking we should be anywhere else when he comes out of the water."

* * *

"Is time!" Bizarro declared and abandoned Superwoman to watch the exogenesis camber open.

The Ultramarine Corps stood aside as Gen. Lane ordered the Sandmen, Psycho Troopers, and Black Razors into action. The Justice League was growing frustrated with the constant delays. And Superman couldn't simply barrel through because he was still weakened, not by the gold kryptonite, but rather the flare effect Cyclotron had elicited.

Lucy Lane almost screamed as Lois emerged from the exogenesis chamber reborn to new life as Bizarro Lois. Bizarro Lois wrapped her arms around Bizarro and violently kissed him before declaring, "Me am with me love. Me heart am with you always."

Gen. Lane almost puked as Bizarro responded in kind, "Me has loved you since me first thought of you when me is born."

"Lois, baby. Do daddy a favor," Lane urged Bizarro Lois.

"What, me Poppy?" Bizarro Lois asked.

"Kill your sister," Lane instructed.

"Lucy as bad as dead," Bizarro Lois promised.

* * *

"My name is Emiko Queen," Red Arrow was gathered inside Rose and Beryl's hotel room along with Jason, Conner, and Mia in attendance, "My mother is the woman called Shado."

"So where have you been all these years?" Jason asked.

"I was kidnapped by a mutual enemy of my parents called Komodo. But when I was a young adolescent, Nyssa Raatko rescued me and returned me to my mother. Shado and Oliver Queen agreed with Nyssa that I should be trained by the League of Assassins since other enemies would try to strike at my parents through me," Emiko explained, "Dinah Lance, the new Demons Head finished my education regarding my father and sent me here to you so that I could assist you."

"Totally Nyssa," Jason declared.

"Even more totally Dinah," Mia decided.

So, are you all joining the team?" Beryl asked.

"No one said we were joining anything," Mia protested.

"Oh, give it up," Rose exclaimed, "I think thou dost protest too much, princess."

"We just killed just about everyone that worked for that funny looking guy with the dumb name," Mia grated.

"And you body bagged just as many as anyone," Rose shot back at her, "You've got natural inclinations and talent."

"At least I don't make my living from it," Mia accused.

"Not all of us inherited a few, spare billions of dollars," Beryl came to Rose's aid, "And your figurehead position with Queen Consolidated gives out hundreds of thousands more a year in salary besides your stock dividends."

Mia glared at Beryl. Conner intervened, "It's true, Mia. How many Chairwomen of the Board fly off with the corporate jet every weekend and keep odd hours whenever you manage to show up? They want you out of the way so they humor you."

"I'd give all the damn money up to have Ollie back," Mia passionately confessed.

"And I'd give up being the Arrow or Green Arrow just to have a couple of years with him," Conner admitted, "Years you had."

"Oliver Queen's own legacy is tainted with vigilante justice and murder," Emiko thought it prudent to point out, "When Green Arrow first appeared he only used lethally tipped arrows and he executed those that had failed his city. Only the guilt weighing his soul drove him to temperate means."

"Bull, it was Roy Harper killing drug dealers that made Ollie go all 'noble'. He thought he could prove to be a role model," Conner corrected his half-sister.

"And since Arsenal is working for my dad I'd call 'bullshit' on that ambition," Rose snickered.

"We each have to deal with the scum we're chasing down each in our own way," Jason sought a compromise, "But you have to admit, given the state of the courts, going all League of Assassins methodology on their asses makes a helluva lot a sense."

"Spoken like a true poet," Beryl jested.

"I'll stay in," Mia decided, "But if and when I say I'm 'out' then I don't want to hear a single argument or an act of God."

"Even I can agree to that," Rose promised.

"Don't strain yourself," Mia cracked.

" _Now_ you're suddenly a smartass?" Rose was incredulous.

"Let's not forget we need a base of operations to stage out of," Jason reminded everyone, "And no offense, but your 'Arrow Lair' sucks."

"It would also behoove us to all live in the same city," Beryl pointedly looked at Conner and Mia.

"I've got plenty of room and a kick ass bunker to use as an operations center," Mia sighed.

"You said you were lonely living alone in a house with twenty bedrooms," Conner reminded her.

"Hey, we only need one," Rose pointed at Beryl and then herself.

"We could use a computer expert as well," Mia suggested.

Beryl merely smirked.

"What am I missing? Mia groaned.

"My honey is a killer hacker," Rose bragged, "Seriously, there's only two or three people on this planet that are better.

"But I'm the better programmer," Beryl added.

Because you 'speak' computer languages," Conner realized.

"Word of advice, Mia, he's a keeper," Beryl advised their future hostess.

"He oozes sex and brains," Rose commented. Which only served to remind everyone Rose was bisexual, not a lesbian like Beryl. Mia wondered how they dealt with that aspect of Rose's sexuality. Did they embrace it or ignore it?

* * *

Shield was securing the last of the civilians from burning vehicles. He called in to Carol Anne Strander at that point, "Special Agent Strander, I had to divert to assist civilians in imminent danger. Can you assist me in reacquiring Weapon and American Shield?"

" _Negative, Joe. Latham sent new orders restasking everyone. The Mighty Crusaders are to regroup at the Simon & Kirby to receive new marching orders,"_ Carol informed him.

Shield thought the General's timing sucked. But he also knew it wasn't a decision Latham would make lightly.

* * *

Buzzard soared around the Port of Los Angeles while Owl went for a landing. Next to a submarine of all things. War Eagle discreetly land atop a loading crane some distance away and called it in.

She took pictures of the sub with her miniature digital camera. It uploaded the photos to the MLJ servers. And the sub was quickly identified as the _Plunderer_. Which indicated Buzzard and Owl were associated with Pirate Blue. So Latham immediately revised his marching orders.

* * *

Captain Commando braked to a halt for the seventeenth time in less than a mile, "Damn gridlock. I'm getting off the Interstate."

"There's no exit," Radiation Rogue pointed out.

"I'm not taking this junker with me," Captain Commando informed his erstwhile partner, "You're on your own."

"Inferno shouldn't have followed me into such a target rich environment," Radiation Rogue chuckled evilly.

"Good luck with that," Captain Commando exited the vehicle and slipped over the guardrail.

Radiation Rogue also exited and began checking his equipment. Inferno wasn't far behind. Frank Verrano had a choice to make and he chose to allow Captain Commando to get away.

"You get any closer and all these people will glow in the dark," Radiation Rogue promised.

"You harm one person and they won't even find your charred bones," Inferno made his own promise.

"Seems were at a standstill like this traffic," Radiation Rogue spoke and the cars crept forward, "Or not."

Inferno watched in horror as Radiation Rogue took aim. But then again, Inferno had expected nothing less.

* * *

Lancelot Strong chased after Doc Strong and Mighty Man even after he'd lost sight of them. So their ambush wasn't quite a surprise. But Doc Strong's renewed vigor and Mighty Man's more sophisticated coordination with Doc Strong's efforts were.

Lancelot fought as hard as he could but he was simply overwhelmed. When he lost track of Doc Strong he knew it was over. And when his neck was snapped by Doc Strong, Lancelot Strong died still bitter he'd never been chosen to be the Shield of America.

* * *

Web received Carol's recall notification somewhat begrudgingly. But the Web Hosts were already on Deadly Force's trail. Besides, it amused Web that Carol had lost Hangman.

Carol had Comet searching for Hangman. What Comet found was the skyscraper where the Auctioneer was holding his sale. Comet chose to hover near a corner where he could switch off observing the proceedings from a window to the right of the left while remaining largely unseen. And he called it in to the MLJ.

* * *

Steel Sterling arrived back at the point of his origin before he repulsed off of Lodestone's magnetic field. Brontosaurus was already gone and presumably restored to Lodestone's company. Steel Sterling called in.

"MLJ, this is Steel Sterling. I've lost my targets. I need assistance in reacquiring them for further pursuit, he stated, hating to admit to his failure.

" _Copy that. Gen. Latham has instructed everyone to regroup and retask,"_ Kenny Wisdom's voice replied, _"Please confirm."_

"Roger, I confirm," Steel Sterling thought things were probably _just_ getting interesting. Latham's promise that the Mighty Crusaders would be challenging was proving to be a true one. He hoped it wasn't so challenging they failed to resolve the situation. After all, most of the Crusaders hardly knew a fellow teammate.

* * *

Crow flew up behind the unwitting Fly. And with a tremendous _caw_ he swatted the Fly out of the air. Right into Elasto's waiting grasp. Constricting around the Fly, Elasto squeezed him past unconsciousness and straight into death as the Fly was crushed. Then, Pirate Blue's henchwoman, First Mate, summoned the pair to assist Pirate Blue's recovery effort at the Auctioneers bazaar palace.

* * *

" _Darkling, please come in. Please respond. New orders have been issued for us to regroup and reprioritize,"_ Kenny said through the radio.

"I already have reprioritized," Darkling succinctly replied before going silent.

Kenny didn't know Darkling was travelling atop a wave of darkness. All he knew was she was making excellent time crossing Los Angeles. Then she arrived at the Comet's location.

"Shit!" Kenny bolted from his terminal station to brief Carol.

* * *

Black Hood put a bullet in each of Jewel's and Stunner's arms and legs. He loomed over them, "Persuade me not to put you down."

The two crooks exchanged looks and then they gave up the existence of the Evil Brain Trust.

* * *

Fly Girl caught up with Lady Spider and came with both her buzz guns blazing. The electrostatic barrage proved too much even for Lady Spider's uncanny agility and she was stunned into submission. After alighting nearby and eventually holstering her pistols, Fly Girl used the special steel-titanium alloy handcuffs she'd been issued.

Cuffing Lady Spider's ankles she then ran the chain around the other cuffs as she clasped Lady Spider's wrists together. Then she lowered her to the sidewalk. All the while, Fly Girl wondered just what the hell had happened to the Fox.

* * *

Fox had felt guilty about leaving Delilah Monaco alone in her delusion. She followed the screams and cries of terror like a bloodhound. And Paul Patton wondered why that wasn't the Mighty Crusaders first concern right now.

She-Fox paused on a rooftop, poised to descend to the street below where a gang had herded a group of young women and backed them into a blind alley. She-Fox glanced over her shoulder, "Are we still pretending you're not following me?"

"Are you ready for this?" Fox asked.

"Whatever append to my freak magnet?" She-Fox sighed.

"He grew up," Fox replied.

"Too bad," She-Fox dove off the rooftop, catching herself on the railing of a fire escape landing and sliding down the railing so the ladder descended and she landed atop a gangbanger.

Every eye turned to her. She-Fox laughed, "I take it you weren't expecting me."

"Yo dead, bee-otch," a particularly preening gangster declared.

Fox took down two gangbangers to announce his arrival. She-Fox chuckled, "Where are my manners? Did I forget to mention my plus-one?"

"Kill them!" the preener shrieked.

* * *

"So Darkling is off the reservation." Carol stated rather than asked.

"She has an active comm and we've tracked her to Comet's location," KitCat reported.

"Which seems to be a shopping market for super villains looking to buy exotic weaponry," Kenny added.

"Who do we have to send after them?" Carol asked.

"We've got confirmed dead," Kenny interjected, "Fireball, Lancelot Strong, and the Fly have all been killed."

"Which is a tragedy we'll deal with later," Carol rebutted him, "Now, who's available?"

"War Eagle is observing Buzzard and Owl rendezvousing with the _Plunderer_ at the Port of Los Angeles," KitCat warned her.

"Alert the Navy and the Coast Guard. Wave off the Port Police and warn them we have assets inbound," Carol instructed and Kenny got busy.

"Shield, Fly Girl, Steel Sterling, Web, Black Hood, and Jaguar are all returning to base," KitCat detailed, "Inferno is dealing with Radiation Rogue on the 5. Fox is doing who the hell knows what."

"I heard a report fragment where Black Hood said he had intel for us," Carol prompted KitCat.

"He said he knows the 'why' behind the attacks. I've summarized his statement here," KitCat handed Carol a tablet computer.

"This explains a lot," Carol said as she perused the summary.

"Something had to," KitCat said sourly.

* * *

Hangman had been instructed by Satan to visit the Auctioneer's sale. He watched from the back while various functionaries liquored up the clientele. Now he awaited further instruction as to whether or not he had a specific set of targets or just anyone and everyone in attendance.

Darkling joined him, "May I assist?"

"I think that's why you're here," Hangman opined.

"Comet is here as well," Darkling said off handedly.

"I know. The Mighty Crusaders are coming. But we'll begin the movement," Hangman predicted.

* * *

Jade returned from Obsidian's new apartment in San Francisco. The city-wide blackout took her by surprise. The sight of new super beings also startled her. But when she reached Sunset Blvd and Western Ave the sight of an electrical barrier surrounding four city blocks caused her to descend.

And when she came upon a hex Thunderbolt, she was hardly surprised any more at that point. A Thunderbolt that seemed exasperated, "Finally. A _real_ superhero arrives. Where have you been?"

"I was visiting my brother out of town," Jade felt compelled to answer for some reason, "Are you really a Thunderbolt?"

"Yup," Thunderbolt answered.

"But where is your master?" Jade had to ask.

Thunderbolt became human, "Right here."

"Can humans become Thunderbolts?" Jade was incredulous.

"Apparently so," Jonni Thunder replied, "But my Thunderbolt was South American and not Polynesian like Jakeem Thunder's."

"Look, this is a good place to start from. I need your help to spread a safe zone expanding from here," Jade requested.

"Oh God, you don't know how hard I've been trying to avoid the 'superhero'' label," Jonni complained.

"So did I," Jade admitted, "Didn't take though. And if I might mention it, you're doing a lousy job of avoiding being a hero."

"I couldn't just let bad things happen to good people," Jonni argued.

"A classic definition of a hero according to my dad," Jade grinned, "And it's not about looking to do good but actually doing it when all hell breaks loose."

"Tonight definitely qualifies," Jonni grumbled.

"What's your name?" Jade asked.

"I guess you'd call me Thunderbolt," Jonni answered.

"No, your real name," Jade clarified, "I'm Jennie-Lynn Haden but most know me as Jade."

"I'm Jonni. Jonni Thunder," she revealed.

Jade could hide her mirth and Jonni recoiled, "What?"

"Remind me to tell you all about the Jonny Thunder and his Thunderbolt that joined the Justice Society back in the Thirties."

"I'm not joining any groups," Jonni protested.

"So tell them to shove off," Jade encouraged her, "It's worked for me since the original Infinity, Inc shut down."

"I sent runners out to invite more people to join us here," Jonni shared, ""But they'll probably require escorts to get back"

"I'll take north and east and you can have west and south. Deal?" Jade offered.

"Deal," Jonni became the Thunderbolt once again.

* * *

The Outlaws unloaded their gear in the Queen Estate bunker. Then they joined Mia in the manor's dining hall where they were preparing for a late dinner. Mia seemed subdued.

"Are you certain you want us here?" Beryl asked her.

"I could use the company," Mia admitted, "I want you and Rose to have the master suite."

"We couldn't possibly…" Beryl protested.

"Ix-nay on the refusal-ay," Rose nudged her girlfriend.

"I never moved in after Dinah left. First she shared it with Ollie and then Nyssa," Mia confessed, "I feel like an intruder when I go in there."

"We'll be happy to take you up on your fantastic offer," Rose insisted.

"I shall choose my own room now," Emiko excused herself.

"She certainly feels entitled," Conner observed.

"Will you and Conner be sharing a room?" Jason unexpectedly asked.

"Conner and I have intimacy issues to deal with," Mia replied.

Jason understood they stemmed from her positive HIV status, "Mapping out the room allotments helps us plan security contingencies."

"Miss Mia," the butler intervened from the door leading to the foyer, "You have an unexpected guest."

"Tell them it's awfully late," Mia replied.

"She said to tell you it's evening in Nanda Parbat not pre-dawn morning if you answered that way," the butler seemed bored.

"Is it Dinah?" Mia was out of her seat.

"It is her wife, Ms. Raatko," the butler announced.

The assembled group joined Nyssa in the foyer. Nyssa raised a hand to stifle questions, "You need to dismiss the servants from the manor."

"But Merrick had been with Ollie since he first became Green Arrow. He knows just about everything," Mia referenced the butler by name.

"And what he knows he could testify to in court," Nyssa insisted.

Mia summoned Merrick and dismissed the night staff. Emiko joined the others in the foyer. Nyssa was pleased to see Red Arrow had joined the Outlaws.

"What's this about, Nyssa?" Jason asked because no one else would, "I've heard you dismantled the Injusticer teams."

"They had served their purpose," Nyssa chose a seat and sat down.

"So why are you here then?" Rose was dubious.

"To discuss the future," Nyssa replied, "Dinah and I are concerned regarding the Outlaws' long term goals."

"Our long term goals are doing just fine," Conner interjected.

"If you have any, I'd love to hear them," Nyssa retorted.

Silence loomed and Nyssa smirked, "That's what I thought."

"I suppose you have a purpose for us," Mia snidely tossed out there.

"No, but Dinah and I came up with some suggestions for an ultimate purpose," Nyssa shared, "Would you care to hear them?"

* * *

"These Mighty Crusaders are proving to be…interesting," Jaina Hudson said from her loft in the Burnside District in Gotham City as she watched the newscasts out of Los Angeles.

" _Then why am I on a plane to Seattle?"_ White Rabbit wanted to know using an encrypted mobile phone.

"Because Gen. Latham is the man ultimately in control of the Mighty Crusaders and the MLJ Initiative they answer to," Jaina told her.

" _And Latham ran the CRUCIBLE Project your father tried to expose,"_ White Rabbit immediately understood.

"Yes, when Latham tried to export gen factor activation techniques to India," Jaina recalled, "Now he has a team of meta-humans under his control to replace the JLA and the team's enemies already include Brain Emperor, the Patriarch, and Pirate Blue, and as well as the Global Concern."

" _So maneuvering these 'Mighty Crusaders' could build inroads with the opposition. Then, depending upon the flexibility of either side, we choose one to use `em, dump `em, and move on,"_ White Rabbit grasped Jaina's intentions.

"And you're headed to Seattle to find out Nyssa Raatko's intentions for a group called the Outlaws," Jaina explained.

" _Good thing I don't need to pack…or eat…or sleep,"_ White Rabbit snickered.


	11. Chapter 11

26

"Excuse me, Col. Flagg. I have boomerangs to dodge," Lagomorph announced. And she did so easily. The curved weapons also flew around Flagg. But while Lagomorph was distracted, he got in range to crack her temple with his rifle butt, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Harkness," Flagg offered Captain Boomerang as he caught the last of his airborne weaponry.

"Don't get all misty eyed, Colonel. I was merely looking after me own best interests. You die and I lose me pretty head. I don't care about the rest of these pack of dingoes but I'm right fond of having me head where it belongs," Digger Harkness replied.

"According to Katana your head belongs up your own ass," Flagg advised Captain Boomerang, "Of course, I'm not fluent in Japanese so it could be even more flowery. That's just Oracle's Google Translate version."

Boomerang chuckled, "I see the sheila is comin' `round to me."

"Careful, Harkness. This game of yours could literally cost you your soul," Flagg decided to take the gloves off.

"Good thing I don't have one, mate," Captain Boomerang boasted.

Flagg gave up, "Let's just find the others."

* * *

Jester hated to admit it, but Jongleur's wit was sharper and deadlier than his own. And then a blade protruded from Jongleur's abdomen. He fell to reveal Phantasm standing behind him, her scythe glove dripping Jongleur's blood.

"Pull yourself together," Phantasm's modulated voice commanded. Andrea Beaumont sounded like her father with her helmet on, "You're coming with me. I need a distraction on stage."

"I live to be on the stage," Jester promised.

"But this could prove to be a dying ambition," Phantasm warned him.

"But first, I'll be a star!" Jester boasted.

Phantasm mentally agreed. Jester would indeed be the star of his own show. For a few seconds at least.

* * *

Silver Swan found Flagg and alighted near him, "Colonel, I tried to control it but when I sang the floating man down, he landed on the crowds."

"Good thing the world already knows you as a super villain," Flagg deemed, "The mission cover legend is holding. The world will see this as a battle between rival super criminals."

"That doesn't help much," Silver Swan grumbled, "People got hurt."

"Valerie, God knows I try to keep civilians out of arms way but sometimes it can't be helped," Flagg counseled.

"Spare me the bleedin' heart," Captain Boomerang sneered, "Those blokes and sheilas wouldn't have gotten hurt at all if they'd stayed at work or home rather than come here and gawk. They wanted action and they got what they bloody well asked for."

"You are not a nice man," Silver Swan said as a condemnation.

"Damn straight," Captain Boomerang took it as a compliment.

"Let's just keep moving," Flagg interrupted.

* * *

Horned Owl's talon weapons had nearly torn Black Spider's sickles out of his hands on several occasions. Now Horned Owl concentrated on actually impaling his adversary's hands. But the German grew overeager and Black Spider sank both of his sickles into Horned Owl's chest. He plunged one into a lung and the other into Horned Owl's heart. And still, in his moment of death, Horned Owl tried one final time to kill Black Spider.

As Horned Owl faded away, Black Spider unmasked to show the white supremacist that he'd been ultimately beaten by an African-American. He witnessed the recognition in Horned Owl's eyes and watched his face screw up with racial hatred wanting to be manifested. But instead he died choking on his own blood.

Black Spider pulled his mask back on and collected his firearms. He felt good and wanted to feel better. So he went on the hunt.

Fledermaus hurled insults at Anarky in German. Anarky didn't understand a word of it but he knew the intent. And then a bullet ripped through Fledermaus' head.

"You're welcome," Black Spider told Anarky.

Anarky just glared at the one-time vigilante. He looked down on Fledermaus, "You should have joined me."

* * *

After White Canary's sansetsukon broke Usil's bow in half, he used the halves as staves to continue fighting her. White Canary was impressed by his courage. So she only broke his leg in three places and left him behind as she continued her march on the Dome. And spotted several other squaders so she chose to join them.

Enchantress' magic couldn't directly harm humans. But whatever her magic did affect could. When she'd been cursed by the Council of Magic, they'd seemed to overlook that loophole. Now Enchantress suspected Shazam had intentionally duped the others foreseeing the day when Enchantress would join Task Force X.

But she managed to rescue the United Nations' security force from her fellow teammates. And Flagg and a few others joined them as well. He was relieved to learn the asphalt column she'd raised up was hollow at the center and no cap ad been placed atop it. Then the UN-SEC force could locate and retrieve their personnel.

"This is hardly over, people," Flagg advised the Suicide Squad "Alpha" team.

"Now," Saturn Queen commanded Professor Ivo.

Shaggy Man went through walls and bodies to exit the building and meet the Suicide Squad outside. Flagg was grim, "I hate it when I'm right."

"Good thing it rarely happens," Boomerang joked.

* * *

At another entrance. Phantasm penetrated UN security and brought the Jester with her. Though it pained her to do so, she wondered where Bruce Wayne was in all of this, or more appropriately, where Batman was. She knew he'd been branded a criminal after Max Lord announced his separation from the Justice League and Maggie Sawyer's campaign to capture or kill anyone wearing a mask. But surely he wasn't so obsessed with a Gotham that now hated him that he ignored world events.

* * *

The Suicide Squad's "Beta" team was progressing on certain fronts but lagging behind on others. Katana took the opportunity to study Sparrow Hawk. Danya Helstrom's helmet was very reminiscent of Hawkman's but it had an upper _and_ a lower beak, thereby occluding her face entirely. Katana couldn't see Sparrow Hawk's fearful expression but she could read the Thanagarian's eyes.

Sparrow Hawk had expected a challenge, not to be put in peril. Danya was the last survivor of a doomed universe and she wondered if now was the moment she joined her family in oblivion. But then Catman pounced on Katana.

But she was too elusive for him to maul. Then he combined his claws to Sparrow Hawk's sword and they attacked together. And it still wasn't enough to penetrate Katana's defenses effectively enough to even wound her. In return, the former Legionnaires were receiving grazing wounds that slowed them but didn't cripple them outright. Sparrow Hawk felt that counted for something.

Silently signaling Catman to break and run Sparrow Hawk beat her wings and generated enough lift to catch up Catman and carry him away. Despite the lack of severity to their wounds, both Catman and Sparrow Hawk were still managing to lose a significant amount of blood. They'd need to go to ground and treat their wounds.

* * *

Killer Croc grappled with Atomic Skull, a struggle entirely in the Skull's favor. Then Croc bit a chunk out of Atomic Skull's shoulder. He was blasted back by green nuclear energies.

"What the hell, man?" Atomic Skull tried to staunch the bleeding.

"Too rough fer ya?" Killer Croc chuckled.

"I'm just gonna kill ya now," Atomic Skull promised.

But Giganta's sandaled foot smashed down between them, "Shoo fly."

"Hidin' behind a skirt," Killer Croc spat.

"A hundred foot tall skirt," Giganta kicked him through the nearby wall.

"Brilliant," Atomic Skull groaned.

"What?" Giganta protested.

"We're trying to keep them _out_ of the building _not_ give them a revolving doorway into it," Atomic Skull explained.

"Wuh oh," Giganta grimaced, "But it doesn't matter. We're evacuating anyway. Fright has something special planned."

"I bet it'll be a crowd pleaser too," Atomic Skull guessed, "Ever since she offed the Scarecrow she's been hell on wheels."

* * *

Deadshot opened fire on the Multiplex duplicates swarming him. Each bullet caused a Multiplex to crystallize and shatter. One Multiplex lifted Hummingbird and slung her over his shoulder.

" _Pardon moi, Madamoiselle_. But I can't bridal carry you without injuring your wings," Multiplex advised Hummingbird.

"It is fine. Just, let us be away," Hummingbird requested.

" _Oui_ ," Multiplex happily complied.

* * *

Outside Catman, Sparrow Hawk, Lady Lunar, Volcana, Giganta, and Atomic Skull had taken an ambulance and its EMT staff hostage. Multiplex delivered Hummingbird to their care as well.

"Please stay, _Monsieur_ ," Hummingbird pleaded with Multiplex.

"Sorry, but I was never really here," Multiplex shared before the duplicate crystallized and shattered.

* * *

Volcana had regained consciousness and was being regaled by Lady Lunar with the tale of how she'd pulled Volcana out of the building. El Diablo had already gone missing by that time. A fact which irked Volcana to no end.

Reverse Flash fought against the entire tarot deck animated by Amos Fortune. Every time Thawne rallied to attack Fortune directly, the tarot creatures galvanized and threw themselves wholesale at Reverse Flash.

"Go!" a gaggle of Multiplexs shouted as they engaged the tarots. Reverse Flash didn't hesitate to evacuate. A string of Multiplexs directed him outside where the others were gathered with their captive EMTs.

Amos Fortune made to escape but as he rounded a corner, the SoulTaker nicked his neck. Katana didn't seem amused, "Going somewhere?"

"Just following your lead," Amos pledged.

Katana didn't sheath her sword.

* * *

Fright was concluding preparations to dose the entire complex at the HVAC unit outside. She radioed Signalman and gave him five minutes to clear everyone out of the building. Then she waited. Rather impatiently.

* * *

Killer Croc reunited with Katana, Amos Fortune, and Deadshot while carrying El Diablo, "I hear they wuz gonna gas the buildin'."

"Then we must stop them," Katana looked towards Amos.

"Then my tarot cards will still prove useful then," Amos boasted.

The SoulTaker demanded to consume Amos Fortune's soul. Katana ignored the blade but her hands burned with the desire to strike Amos down and let her blade absorb his immortal essence. But the SoulTaker had also chosen her based on her ability to resist its urges.

"Go," Katana ordered Amos.

While he summoned each character from the tarot, Katana led the others in searching for the Legionnaires. The sounds of gunfire echoing throughout the halls seemed promising.

* * *

Signalman's mixed force had joined up with Tala, Mad Hatter, and the Psycho Pirate. Psycho Pirate whipped the last two dozen captive Spyral agents into a frenzy. And Mad Hatter had released them upon their own comrades. The Legion joined them in the final assault. There couldn't be any survivors left behind.

Katherine Webb-Kane was the agency director but also Agent Zero. Her father had founded the agency and been the original Agent Zero. When he retired he nominated Katherine as his replacement. A nomination which was readily received by the UN bureaucracy. She hadn't known until he died that he was the infamous Nazi war criminal called Daedalus.

Many wondered why the United Nations needed an intelligence service. The events at the Dome seemed perfect to bear out the necessity for an entity like Spyral. And Saturn Queen obviously regarded the service as a threat. And SHADE seemed to draw a similar crosshair. But oddly enough, the DEO had been exempted. Which either bespoke of lack of manpower or complicity between Director Bones and Saturn Queen.

Her immediate concern though was fighting off Signalman and her own Agents 2, 11, 51, and 28. She trained beside some of these men and women she now commanded. So she knew what it would take to disable them. It would leave each and every agent permanently crippled. But at least she wouldn't have to kill them. Killing Signalman would be a personal pleasure.

Even under the Mad Hatter's influence, her agents displayed a high degree of coordination. Which she would have dismissed them without cause or benefits after she got down breaking them if they hadn't. Katherine only felt bad that she was the one inflicting severe damage. After all, her agents faced the same every day and they knew and accepted the risks.

* * *

Nancy Morgan was Agent 24 simply through dumb luck of the draw. Morgan knew there was no value system attached to any agent number except zero. She'd trained to join the FBI after Patrick "Eel" O'Brien had simply vanished out of her life without so much as a goodbye. Successfully becoming Special Agent Morgan, Nancy used Bureau resources to discover Eel had become Plastic Man. And he was shacked up with a bleached blonde pilot. The fact that Morgan bleached her hair to distance herself from recognition from her former life didn't make the sting go away.

But Morgan had buried whatever hatchets there were with Plas and especially with Penny. Morgan and Penny were the tightest of friends now, having saved each others' lives numerous times. But before that fateful meeting, Morgan had transferred from the FBI to Spyral.

She was a rising star amongst its ranks. And she was going to harm and possibly kill four of her fellow agents just because they'd been stupid enough to have their brains hijacked by the Mad Hatter. Okay, so maybe they deserved it in Morgan's opinion. But in addition, Count Vertigo stood beside the four losers.

But his four inadvertent "allies" where also Vertigo's greatest weakness because he could use his inducer without harming them as well. So the Count held back while the four Spyral agents, 77, 44, 66, and 55, press ganged her.

* * *

Helena Wayne was Lincoln March's daughter, or more appropriately, Thomas Wayne Jr.'s daughter who'd reclaimed her birth name. She was called "Matron" by Spyral because she was the headmistress of a girl's academy that recruited orphans to enlist as Spyral agents. Unknown to most, she was also one of the foremost Talons of the Court of Owls. And the last surviving Talon as well.

Helena had a singular goal to destroy her uncle Bruce the way her father had been destroyed. First, she'd guided Derek Powers in his takeover of Wayne Enterprises. Next she would choke off Bruce's remaining income streams to cripple his operations as Batman. And finally she would break his body and spirit to repay what had been inflicted upon her own family.

Finally, using Spyral as her resource base, she would rebuild the Court of Owls' international network and then reclaim Gotham City. But first she had to get through Agents 45, 82, 25, and 5 as well as Dr. Polaris. She didn't care how many of her fellow agents she had to kill to get to Dr. Polaris. But she would be killing him before he attempted to flee.

* * *

Bette Kane, the current Agent 41 and former Flamebird, was surrounded by three Multiplex duplicates and the obligatory four agents. Agents 14, 67, 37, and 98 had been selected to confront her. What sucked was Agent 98 was a personal friend. They'd enlisted at the same time and trained together. And she was on friendly terms with Agents 14 and 37.

Multiplex was a weak link since the duplicates were slower and weaker than the original. The four Spyral agents weren't as free thinking and quick to react as they would normally be when Bette wouldn't stand a chance. But if she hit hard enough in a melee styled combat she could probably beat them all down. And then go looking for the Mad Hatter and Psycho Pirate.

* * *

Mr. Minos found himself surrounded by three Multiplexs and Agents 42, 90, 76, and 12. Mr. Minos was an infiltrator and an escape artist, not a fighter. So he adapted his appearance to look like a Multiplex. Which confused the hostile crowd as he slipped into them to make good his escape. Even Multiplex lost track of which were his duplicates and which was Mr. Minos.

* * *

Spyder was the training officer at Spyral. Formerly the people dubbed "Spyder" were considered the elite agent. But times had changed with the advent of Agents 24 and 41 and especially Matron. Then there was Agent Zero and Spyder's protégé. She had been scheduled for another intensive round of private training today but she'd been inexplicably late. Which worked in Spyral's favor because she had probably been the one to get word out of the agency's plight after communications had been cut.

Spyder had faced Nightwing when Agent Grayson had still been a part of Spyral. So the trainer knew he was as good as Batman's original student. And it seemed Dick Grayson had as many issues with Batman as Helena did. Helena had designs on Dick at first until she saw his relationship with Ulla Paske was unbreakable. And Helena finally realized the Little Mermaid could crush every bone in her body without exerting herself.

So Spyder decided to go through his fellow agents no matter what it cost the agency.

* * *

The Suicide Squad's "Delta " team was still occupied at SHADE headquarters. Firehawk came upon Nightshade battling Libra. Seeing that his Cosmic Transmorgriphier seemed to be his sole weapon, she transformed it into a cloud of helium.

"What have you done?" Libra squeak-shrieked as he lunged at Nightshade.

Firehawk created a steel bar cage around him and he bounced headfirst off of the bars. Nightshade beckoned at him and as she drew closer, she grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his face into the bars. He recoiled as blood spurted out of his wounded member.

"Yew bwitch!" he gurgled.

"Too cool," Firehawk laughed. Libra noticed her for the first time. And he realized her nuclear fusion powered mastery over atomic structure was his true enemy.

"Let's assist the others," Nightshade suggested.

Firehawk readily agreed.

* * *

Phantom Lady had already knocked Angle Man out when Nightshade moved to join her. Nightshade hefted Angle Man's straight edge, "Let's dispose of this. The denizens will find it fascinating."

And she threw it into the Land of Nightshades.

* * *

Firehawk transformed Killer Moth's armor into gas, revealing his Mickey Mouse boxers. Mickey's face was plastered across the fly so when Killer Moth protruded, he did so out of Mickey's mouth. A sight which disturbed both Firehawk and Doll Man.

Doll Man took Killer Moth out with a micro concussion missile, "Take that, perv."

"I'll never look at a Disney cartoon the same again," Firehawk shuddered.

* * *

Buster chose Marauder as her second foe of the morning. Her energy shield deflected Marauder's weaponry and Buster's kinetic rail gun could penetrate Marauder's armor. So she fled.

Seeing Marauder retreat inspired Typhoon to do the same despite finding Rad an annoyance at best. Rowdy used one of his six guns to shoot Sting's hornet out from underneath him. The insect themed villain departed on Marauder and Typhoon's heels.

Nightshade called into Belle Reeve only to learn the DEO was now also under attack. The assailants appeared to be the Kings of Catastrophe and the surviving remnants of Flash's Rogues and the Brotherhood of Evil.

"We're on another bug hunt," Nightshade warned her team.

* * *

The Fourth Reich arrived at the Hall of Justice eager to exact revenge. At Shayera Hol's behest, Hula Hula requested assistance from the Justice Society and their students. Steve Trevor rallied the remaining JLer's still within the complex. Fortunately, Spy Smasher had arrived to brief Trevor, Shayera, and Hula Hula on the results of the investigation of the Hall of Doom.

By the time the Fourth Reich had penetrated the outer defenses, the JSA had teleported in. So Sentinel pushed everyone back to the outer perimeter and the JLU and JSA members engaged the Nazis. Each sizing up a Nazi fit for their powers or skills to deal with.

Wonder Woman chose Captain Nazi himself. He epitomized every trait of humanity that made Artemis loathe most men as vainglorious weaklings no matter what their physique could accomplish. But she found his tenacity to be as great as hers so he'd be pigheaded about surrendering. So she drew on her weapons and decided to not to bother asking him to.

The original Spy Smasher had fought the fascists in Europe and America. His great-granddaughter had expanded her repertoire to include any ideologically unstable threat to her home country and the world. And she deemed Captain Swastika worthy of her attention.

Goldilocks found herself confronted by Baron Gestapo. She thought his supposed attachment to National Socialism was a load of bollocks. He simply wanted to beat up on people and prove his supposed "superiority".

Goldilocks had been a right villain and now she was trying to honor her sister's memory. But Goldilocks was going to do it her way. And that meant she was done coddling these scumbags.

Sir Justin had wanted a rematch with Hunter. The Teutonic Knight didn't have a chivalric bone in his body. Which made the Shining Knight want to cut him down. And now he could.

Sentinel had fought Baron Blitzkrieg during the Second World War. And Blitzkrieg had escaped justice after the war ended. And Blitzkrieg didn't have the decades lost in Limbo to halt aging that Sentinel had endured. So Alan Scott was prepared to finally bring the centenarian Baron Blitzkrieg to justice.

Jay Garrick knew that Baroness Blitzkrieg could match his speed as the original Flash. But he also knew she didn't derive it from the Speed Force. It came from her mind.

But Baroness Blitzkrieg was growing in both endurance and velocity as she increasingly used her power. So while her ability was growing, Flash was getting older every day and beginning to lose both speed and endurance. But he was as tenacious as ever and he had decades' worth of experience on her. So he would stop her and incarcerate her.

Sand and Dr. Mid-Nite engaged Dr. Demon on a purely physical front while Mr. Terrific tried to hack her cybernetic body parts and shut her down. What they all were discovering was that Dr. Demon had undergone drastic upgrades since her last encounter with the JSA. So much so it was like learning to fight her all over again.

Madame Libertine chose to fight Superboy rather than his choosing her as a foe. And she was a physical match for him. And she knew enough to keep him out of contact with anything to employ his tactile telekinesis through.

Wonder Girl was a Nephilim and she was nearly as powerful as Captain Murder. But Captain Murder was a completely unhinged sociopath. And her singular goal of killing Cassie Sandsmark made her extremely dangerous.

Wildcat had gathered Miss Martian and Jakeem Thunder to assist his capturing Reichsmark. Except for the fact the Nazi was as powerful as M'gann M'orzz and twice as ruthless. Jakeem was still to hesitant and unimaginative to properly direct his Thunderbolt. And M'gann was blocking Wildcat from helping her.

* * *

Both atop of and underneath Baker Island, the situation was deteriorating. Col. Dowd, the ranking Sandman, prioritized General Glory as the single greatest threat to the Meta-Human Response Division. The CRUCIBLE Project had hours of documented footage and interviews detailing the effect on morale that General Glory's patriotic vitriol could have in inspiring troops. And last thing anyone needed was for the Justice League Unlimited, or the wavering commitment to the cause of the Ultramarine Corps, to be inspired.

So Dowd grabbed a Psycho Trooper and decided to deal with General Glory on personal terms. The military parlance was to terminate with extreme prejudice. After all, a bullet didn't care which creed, race, or commitment you were from.

* * *

Lt. Gwen Poole commanded the two ARGUS Black Razors attached to Gen. Lane's division. But the sight of their mechs unnerved Superman. Poole hoped to unnerve him further.

"Why is ARGUS supporting Lane?" Superman demanded to know. He could hear Sgt. Herb tanner snickering in the lead Black Razor as Poole's modulated voice answered the question.

" _The previous ARGUS Director approved of the arrangement. Amanda Waller renewed it as insurance should you Justice League types go rogue. The very same mission the JLA was built around. Surprise Supes, you costumed types aren't very popular amongst security agencies,"_ Poole enjoyed disillusioning Superman

"And Col. Trevor?" Superman asked.

" _Trevor's a true believer in your mission. That's why he was tasked with leading the JLA and is now attached to your lot. It keeps him out of the way of ARGUS' real work,"_ Poole relished saying.

"Namely operating clandestine units like the Suicide Squad," Superman realized.

" _Ding, ding, you can be taught. Maybe you're not quite as stupid as Lane portrays you as being,"_ Poole taunted Superman.

"You won't goad me into a fight," Superman promised, "And those lead shield ports are hiding nothing that will prove useful to you."

" _Care to wager on that?"_ Poole asked as she and her companion Black Razor opened those self same ports. They had hidden flecks of green kryptonite. Minute pieces in and of themselves but quarried in a great enough amount to prove harmful.

" _Now, I suggest you rabbit. If you still can,"_ Poole mocked him.

* * *

The Psycho Trooper named Capt. Bess Harding led the Sandman Pvt. Don Drapier against Green Lantern. John had felt flushed with his victory over Guardian and Agent Liberty but now he reeled from Harding's attack. He'd been unaware of her flooding his system with a localized fear toxin until the effects struck.

It was often said that a Green Lantern knew no fear. But John had tasted the lie to that platitude. So he dug deep within himself once again to find the ultimate will that lay buried within him. He would conquer his fear before doing the same to his foes. And then he would return to his wife and unborn child.

* * *

The Psycho Trooper Master Sgt. Phil Linkletter and Sandman Pvt. Valerie Hooper fought the Atom. Except after his near death at the hands of Chrysalis, Ray Palmer wasn't in a generous mood. So the attacking duo swiftly found themselves on the defensive.

Lt. Archie Goodwin was considered to be an up and coming Psycho Trooper. Still, Barda's reaction to the fear toxin took him by surprise. Instead of fear, Barda experienced extreme aggression. So Goodwin and Sandman Pvt. Jonas Jones would be lucky to escape with their lives.

* * *

Hourman was facing two Sandmen. Cpl. Steve Erwin and Lt. Tawny Kitten. Rex Tyler had originated the Miraclo formula. Originally it could be taken once a day other the physical strain and addictive qualities would kill the user. Upon returning from Limbo, Rex went back to formula. His next generation Miraclo could be used four times within twenty-four hours. But it was still horribly addictive.

When Rex passed the Hourman mantle to Rick he reformulated again. This time he removed the addictive qualities. But the psychological addiction of being superhuman was as potent as any chemical dependency. So Hourman knew he had seventeen minutes left before he could re-up his dose but his mind was already grooving on a need for a fix.

So was looking forward to a good long fight in order to give him excuses to continue dosing Miraclo.

* * *

Jesse Quick also faced down two Sandmen. They were Capt. Bryce Tanner and Sgt. Harold Stamper. Like Rick, Jesse found her Speed Force powers derived from a spoken mathematical equation to be addictive. She'd never understood her parents' dependency on being superheroes until she became one herself. Now she was as hooked as her husband and parents.

* * *

Vibe was keeping Agent Liberty at bay. Both Agent Liberty and Guardian had joined Cyclotron in renewed hostilities at the direct order of Gen. Lane. So far Vibe had kept Agent Liberty from shooting him by vibrating the man's bullets into pieces

But Agent Liberty flew circles around Vibe and fired from any direction. Vibe wanted to cripple the man's flight pack but he wasn't precise enough to hit it without hitting Agent Liberty with the vibration field. But he had to do something within a few seconds or he was going to get shot.

* * *

"I'm gonna melt you, Plastic Man," Cyclotron boasted.

"Puh-lease, better villains have threatened me and I'm alive and they're in jail," Plas yawned.

"You've never faced anyone like me before," Cyclotron was irked by Plastic Man's nonchalance.

"Sure, I have. It's called navel lint," Plas mocked him.

"You are so gonna die," Cyclotron was incensed now.

"Bring it. I'll still be here when you're done," Plas promised.

* * *

"Why are you fighting us again?" Supergirl asked Guardian as he used his shield as a weapon.

"I have orders," Guardian replied.

"And you have a brain. Try thinking for yourself," Supergirl demanded.

"I…I can't disobey a direct order," Guardian sounded distressed.

"Try it and see what happens," Supergirl was insistent.

"I…can't!" Guardian was desperate now.

"Hold your shield up," she was glad to see he didn't hesitate before she hit his shield and sent Guardian careening into a cave wall. Supergirl calmly approached him as he recovered, "Care to try again?"

* * *

Inza Nelson summoned Anna Fortune to the House of Mystery. Anna opted to take Gypsy with her to meet the Justice League Dark. As she reasoned with herself they'd still be serving the interests of a Justice League.

* * *

Atom Smasher fished the coughing and sputtering Reactron out of the ocean. Only Reactron wasn't grateful. And he still clutched his shard of gold kryptonite.

"Git offa me" Reactron lashed out at Atom Smasher.

"You're the git," Squire accused, "This bloke just saved your worthless life."

"I'm grateful," But Reaction's tone proved he wasn't, "Now I'm goin' back to the fight."

"I can't allow that," Atom Smasher declared.

"Good. Lets me show my 'gratitude' up close and personal-like," Reactron chuckled.

* * *

Owlwoman found it impossible to simply stand by, "We have to help the Justice League."

"Mist said hold so we hold," Belphegor demanded.

"We'll see about that," Owlwoman began to rally the Ultramarine Corps.

* * *

Superwoman was badly outmuscled by Bizarro and Bizarro Lois. And her damn father impassively watched as the two monsters slowly tore Lucy apart. What really cut her heart was his encouraging Bizarro Lois in her attempt to murder Superwoman.

"Your daughter is going to be killed," Dr. Mist warned Lane.

"Nonsense, Lois can take care of herself. Especially now," Lane replied.

Dr. Mist finally realized the depths of Lane's insanity. If the demented general wouldn't end the fight, then Mist would arrange its end. But it would end his position within Lane's organization and cast the Ultramarine Corps out into the cold once again.

* * *

The Mighty Crusaders deployed from the Simon & Kirby building as the National Guard arrived to begin securing neighborhoods that local and federal law enforcement hadn't been able to stabilize. The blocks surrounding the MLJ's borrowed building were deserted because no criminal or gang member wanted to enter the Hangman's kill zone. The surviving militia foot soldiers were fighting their way back out of Los Angeles.

Before the deployment, Black Hood had briefed the Mighty Crusaders and MLJ support staff on the nature of the Evil Brain Trust and the name of its master.

Which begged Black Hood's question, "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Malik al Thaka," Shield answered, "He's an Arabian radical Grodd sent to Bailya to overthrow the Crimson Queen. In the process of preparing al Thaka, Grodd detected a latent gen factor in his puppet and activated the meta-gene to create the Brain Emperor. Al Thaka's skull literally split open when his brain enlarged. He has every psionic ability available to humans. And he's obsessed with global domination."

"And he wants our heads because of you," Black Hood understood now, "This is why I concentrate on Intergang and the Syndicate Underground. Real crooks destroying real people's lives."

"That may be true in your estimation but we still need you tonight," Carol Anne Strander advised Black Hood.

Wayne Sidmonson debated it. He had one agenda and his enchanted executioner's hood had another, "Tell Latham after this I'm part-time. I'll work with the MLJ on a case by case basis."

Now to business, Carol had said, "We have teammates in four locations. Two are asking for assistance. War Eagle is at the port where she tracked Buzzard and Owl rendezvousing with a Soviet-era submarine."

"The _Plunderer_. It's Pirate Blue's base of operations. It as to be," Black Hood insisted.

"You know her then. Good. You get a rematch," Carol offered, "Jaguar and Steel Sterling will assist as well. The rest of you are headed downtown."

"Comet found an auction run for super villains. He's on site and so are Hangman and Darkling," KitCat supplied.

"I don't trust Hangman after his little stunt here," Carol confessed, "And Darkling hasn't earned any yet. So get out there and keep them honest."

* * *

"No, I don't need assistance, dammit! Radiation Rogue is turning everyone into targets of opportunity. I have enough people to protect already," Inferno switched the radio off.

"Aw, am I making it too tough for you, Bunkie?" Radiation Rogue sneered, "Then quit and leave me alone."

"We'll see `bout that," Inferno ignited Radiation Rogues NBC armor. He stripped out of it and in his panic he exposed the radioactive core that powered his weapon. He ran screaming down the road in his underwear.

"It'll take an awfully dumb cop to ignore that," Inferno dealt with the core. He took it off road and buried it in the median. It wasn't a perfect solution but it should keep those nearby from getting unnatural cancers.

* * *

Comet groaned as Elasto and Crow arrived to attack him. He was still fighting them when the Mighty Crusaders arrived. Shield took charge.

"Fly Girl, Comet needs help," he pointed out.

"Suh! Yas, suh!" Fly Girl flew off to join the fight.

"Something funny?" Shield asked Web.

"You seriously need to tone it down. None of us are soldiers. And you're an officer that got busted back to an enlisted man. So your military credentials don't carry much weight," Web explained, "You got your whole unit killed."

"I followed orders," Shield replied.

"And will history repeat itself?" Web asked, "That's the question on everyone's mind. And seriously? The elevator? Isn't that a tad gauche?"

"It's so overt it's covert," Shield grinned.

"Nice to see you're actually human after all," Web remarked.

"Same to you," Shield retorted.

"So what are we expecting to find?" Web wondered.

"A room full of trouble," Shield answered.

"Do Darkling and Hangman rate as well?" Web had to ask.

Shield didn't answer. Which Web had expected.

* * *

Fox admired She-Fox's martial arts proficiency. She was kicking the crap out of the gang fighting her. Fox wasn't doing so badly himself.

The MLJ was blazing away in his ear. They wanted to know why he'd diverted to his present location. He was reluctant to reveal She-Fox's existence. And he didn't know why.

* * *

"I have my instructions," Hangman announced to Darkling, "We may begin."

"Finally," Darkling said impatiently.

Hangman couldn't manage a laugh.

* * *

Racing against time and numbers, Jade and Thunderbolt escorted various stragglers struggling to get to the "safe" zone. Jade and Thunderbolt dealt with the pursuing crooks and gangs. And got everyone behind the electrified construct barrier Jade and Thunderbolt had erected.

Jade domed the barrier to prevent shootings from neighboring buildings. Thunderbolt electrified it to keep pests clear of it. Now it was a test of endurance to see who had the most resolve. The criminals or the heroines?

* * *

"Your purported goal is to pose as criminals to infiltrate them and kill them from within," Nyssa Raatko recited Beryl's earlier assertion, "But what separates you from them? What lengths will you go to to prove your criminal inclinations? These are questions that need answering. Especially the one that goes, 'what is your ultimate ambition?'"

That even left Rose speechless.

* * *

Wintergreen had arrived for arranging travel and lodgings in Paris the day before. The Titans had simply settled in and waited for Saturn Queen's strike at the United Nations. From what Deathstroke had gathered, Saturn Queen came from a future where Earth was governed by a tightly knit organization called EarthGov. And Earth was part of a broader canvas known as the United Planets. And all law enforcement was centralized in another entity called the Science Police.

So while Saturn Queen was now a resident of this era, she was prejudiced by her past. She hadn't fully realized the futility of trying to seize power from the United Nations, simply because they had no centralized power base. It was a work in progress to be sure but they were still a bureaucratic organization rather than a ruling body.

And Saturn Queen's focus on the UN revealed her principle weakness.

Deathstroke laid down the Titans' rules of engagement, "We have a singular target. Saturn Queen is to be killed regardless of her agents, pawns, or proxies. No one else matters."

"No problem," Arsenal agreed.

"They're all costumed criminals," Vigilante declared, "Whether their costumes are tights or suits and ties."

Deathstroke felt they were ready.

* * *

Brain Emperor was inducting his second wave of new members into the Evil Brain Trust. He was reviewing the roll call at that moment. Wolf was one of the more interesting recruits.

Manny Humphries had been infected with lycanthropy by Radil Tepish, the original werewolf. Tepish had been a slave of Vlad Drakul and gained his freedom upon Drakul's death. But Tepish had slain his "offspring" rather than see his deviancy continued.

But Tepish had lost his immortality with the demise of his master. So when Manny came upon him while running from the law, Tepish infected him shortly before dying of extreme old age. Manny was immediately aware that Tepish had wanted to restore his legacy rather than let it completely die out.

Manny discovered, as the "child" of Tepish, he could transform at will besides the obligatory transformation and lupine madness of the full moon. He could even transform during the day. Making him Brain Emperor's counterpart to the Hyena.

* * *

Applejack had been a Nineteenth Century serial killer in New Orleans. After being lynched by the Klu Klux Klan he became a spirit that occasionally influenced a killing before finding the perfect host body in a downtrodden science teacher. Now Applejack was revitalized and killing once more.

* * *

Bob Phantom was a failed journalist that had became an even greater failure at being a superhero in order to travel in the elite circles and get the interviews no one else could aspire to. But his bumbling antics made him the laughing stock of the superhero and journalistic world.

So Bob Phantom decided to become a master criminal. Together with his trained poodle, Bob Phantom had carried out several successful heists. And with his notebook full of secrets derived from the company of superheroes, Bob Phantom was an untapped resource Brain Emperor could hardly ignore.

* * *

Chromium was an early test bed of Claire Connelly's nanotech that later spawned the modern Shield. Chromium was completely encased in metal, except his eyes and lower lip. He was a natty dresser who wore his finery over his metal skin.

Released from LexCorp service, Chromium found employment as a mob enforcer and eventually rising to become one of the Patriarch's chief minions. Mercy Corp and ARGUS were each hunting for Chromium, who hid in plain sight amongst Chicago's elite.

* * *

Dolphus was a CRUCIBLE Project weapons program development. A hybrid between dolphin and human DNA, Dolphus freed himself from his captor-creators and went about destroying their oceanic based projects. CRUCIBLE had enlisted the MARS Corporation to find and eliminate Dolphus. MARS assigned the task to the Gun Club within their ARMS Control division.

Brain Emperor had merely found Dolphus first.

* * *

Arachnus had been a technically gifted burglar that became known as a "Spiderman". Spider lamented this fact to Chromium and Lady Spider set a trap. The so-called "Spiderman" survived being thrown out of a penthouse window and the plunge to the ground thanks to a line and piton. But the future Arachnus' back was broken and his legs were paralyzed from that point on.

Building a framework with four additional limbs, Arachnus took his place as a spider-like thief. Successfully battling the Fly during several capers, Arachnus' reputation surpassed his previous incarnation as Spiderman. But his first failure came at the hands of Fly Girl on her first mission post-Web Host status.

Arachnus joined the Evil Brain Trust for the promise of avenging himself upon Fly Girl.

* * *

Void had been a janitor caught in an artificial gravity accident. He'd gotten the scientists to safety but was sucked into the gravity well. Endowed with an inhuman appearance and gravitic abilities, Void's services came with the promise of a cure.

Maxx-13 and Mann-X were products of the CRUCIBLE Project. Designed as super-soldiers, they'd been surpassed by Shield and Lancelot Strong. Only Lancelot mocked them for it. So when they were cut loose from CRUCIBLE, they ended up with the ARMS Control division of MARS Corp. And they would dance upon Lancelot Strong's grave when they learned of his death.

* * *

Meridian ran a mercenary company. It was among the most elite contracting firms of conventional soldiers for hire in the world. Meridian herself was a complete mystery to the outer world since she habitually wore a series of disguises whenever she was personally involved in a campaign. And those soldiers for hire beneath her were literally beneath her. Or serving her while undergoing degrading humiliations.

It seemed Meridian liked her sex toys emotionally emasculated and potentially lethal. Meridian's motivations for assisting the Evil Brain Trust were two-fold. The first concern was simply money. The second was defeating Web and Shield, who'd interfered in past contracts and reclaiming her and her firm's honor and sterling reputation.

* * *

The Invisible Terror stole his invisibility suit from Mercy Corp. His involvement in the Evil Brain Trust was to garner Brain Emperor's protection so he could survive Mercy Grave's wrath and keep his suit. And his suit offered him limitless opportunities.

Indigo was an NRA activist gone insane. Thirty years ago, Indigo took the White House hostage to dissuade gun control legislation from being passed and the American Crusaders rescued President Reagan. Indigo had served his sentence and now he was eager to eliminate the Mighty Crusaders so he could finish his extreme activism with President Olivia McKay. Especially since he was convinced she wasn't even human.

General Mechanix was an engineering genius with a twisted sense of purpose. He designed mechanical enforcers and death traps in order to extort major urban landscapes. He had previously held Central and Keystone Cities hostage simultaneously. His mistake came in underestimating the Flashes. Brain Emperor promised him the opportunity to eliminate the Justice League, the Justice Society, and the Mighty Crusaders. How could he refuse such an offer?

One of General Mechanix's creations was a suit of armor that induced seismic shifts. Brain Emperor had chosen the recipient of this armor. And Tremor served Brain Emperor without hesitation or remorse.

Studs was a disgraced Web Host. Kicked out by the Web and wanted by every federal law enforcement agency in the United States. But as a former Web Host, Studs possessed invaluable information regarding the Web, his Hosts, and the MLJ. And that included data on the Mighty Crusaders.

Templar was one of the sole surviving Knights of St. Dumas. But was afflicted with elephantiasis and his body was massively distorted. But he refused to let the Order die and

Brain Emperor promised him support in return for the same.

* * *

Brain Emperor's most valuable allies were the Syndicate Underground and the Global

Concern. Dr. Zadar ran the entire Global Concern. He was also the mastermind behind its creation and its multi-tiered business model. But on paper, the second level of business didn't exist despite its being the most profitable aspect. But providing manpower to super villains was hardly socially responsible.

* * *

Ariel Pryde, professionally known as the super villain "Domino", ran the Global Concern's criminal enterprises. She was the heiress to a gaming company and she saw her activities as those of being in a strategic RPG. She sold her death trap designs to such characters as the Riddler and others. She'd been the one to suggest the creation of the Evil Brain Trust to Brain Emperor and provided him with the contact information of reach member. Now she was devising strategies for specific campaigns and the elimination of "Big Boss" types such as Superman, Green Lantern, Sentinel, Flash, and others.

* * *

Other members of the Global Concern board were Adrian Hasket, a failed magician who developed a genetics process for splicing disparate species' DNA together to create what he called "Creeptures". Dr. Archer ran the world's largest synthetic narcotics ring. Hercules was the literal mythological being came back to Earth to destroy the bulk of humanity and especially to enslave all women.

* * *

The Global Concern's debt collection unit was called the "Costume Club". They retrieved payment from indebted villains for services rendered. The unit consisted of five women and four men. The women were: Spandex, Yoga Pants, Leotard, Mask, and Cowl. The men were: Boots, Cape, Belt, and Gloves. Together they'd collected fees from even the most reluctant payers.

* * *

The Global Concern, like the Syndicate Underground, was throwing every resource they had into the Evil Brain Trust. And they both knew their fortunes rode with Brain Emperor.


	12. Chapter 12

32

The Auctioneer surveyed the crowd. Most of the low rent clientele had left. The remainder was gawkers. But the high rollers were waiting for the evening's extravaganza. And he wouldn't disappoint.

The first surprise came when Hangman and Darkling revealed themselves. The second surprise was the revelation of Comet and Fly Girl's struggle with Crow and Elasto outside. Finally, the Female Furies crashed the auction through a boom tube and threw everything into chaos.

Lashina quickly sized up the potential opposition and correctly assessed Hangman and Darkling as her principle foes. So she split up the Female Furies to put the Mighty Crusaders duo down before anyone else could grab the Mother Box. But as crooks fled to the elevator and stairwell, Shield and Web emerged from one of the four elevators.

Shield and Web weren't the most noted of superheroes but Shield's flag motif costume drew notice. And incited panic. Web saw a coterie of mid-caliber crooks to catch. And so he split off from Shield to do so.

Lashina led Mad Harriet, Stompa, and Gilotina against Hangman, having judged him to be the greatest threat in the room. Lashina's lashes severed Hangman's ethereal nooses in midair. Gilotina carved through them with her swords. Stompa simply tore them apart while Mad Harriet's frenzied dance evaded every noose sent after her. Seeing he couldn't directly confront the Female Furies, he teleported behind them in wisps of black smoke.

But Mad Harriet blindsided him with her electro-sock claws. That stunned him so Stompa could smash his chest with a frontal kick using her antimatter soles. Before Hangman could recover, Gilotina plunged both of her swords up their hilts in Hangman's chest. He teleported again. And reappeared nearby.

"You cannot harm me. I am protected by the Prince of Hell," Hangman warned them all.

"And Lucifer Morningstar fears our Master. Care to learn why?" Lashina taunted him.

* * *

Bloody Mary directly attacked Darkling. The energy vampire could taste Darkling in the air. But when she got a grip on Darkling and began to feed, the dark energy within Darkling began to kill Bloody Mary. She whimpered and lashed out with the last of her strength to rip free of Darkling's own grip.

Artemiz nocked her bow, "Malice! Do something."

"Why don't you?" Malice Vundabar sullenly asked in reply.

"I am doing something but I need a distraction with my Cyberpak off getting upgrades," Artemiz was losing patience.

"Fine," Malice clapped her hands and the other-dimensional shadow demon known as Chessure came through a portal from its home realm, "Chessy, time to play with _that_ creature."

Chessure seemed eager and Darkling appeared reluctant until they realized they were both composed of, or controlled, the same shadow energy. But it was too late for Darkling. Artemiz fired her arrow into Darkling's heart and Dora Keane instantly knew she was about to die.

Dora didn't want her life to end without meaning. So she instinctively searched the panicky crowd and found an antisocial looking young woman. And Dora detached all of her energy and bonded it to the other woman.

Darla Lang had been labeled a Goth while in high school not that long ago. Darla had never felt labeled. She just knew what she liked to dress like, read, listen to, and watch. She'd left school as a sophomore having taken her GED so she could leave home. Life at sixteen in Los Angeles was an uphill battle but Darla managed to wade through life's muck without selling her body. But her principles weren't so lucky.

Darla had come to work for the Auctioneer as a delivery person in the months leading up to the main sale. After all, most shipping companies would report the buyer and sender of the exotic wares Darla transported every day. Darla had made the acquaintance of dozens of super villains and their henchmen. And she'd realized she didn't want to become one herself.

But the dark energy bonding itself to Darla carried a copy of Dora Keane's memories. And Darla recognized the other woman had faced the same choices. Yet she'd grown from the adversity. And in doing so, Dora inspired Darla Lang.

The darkness wove a far more provocative costume around the new Darkling. It had cutouts everywhere along with a flowing cape. Now Darkling wondered if her years of kickboxing lessons would come in handy. They worked well enough against your average asshole.

* * *

Ms. Mesmer blocked Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind's exit. In the confusion, they'd ended up with the Mother Box. Ms. Mesmer tried hypnotizing them but Sivana's glasses and Mr. Mind's goggles protected them. Then she was struck down by a fire extinguisher to the back of her head.

Magnificus Sivana struck a pose with the fire extinguisher slung over his shoulder. Thaddeus Jr. and Georgia Sivana looked bored. But they were mesmerized by the sight of the Mother Box.

"Will that make me as lovely as Beautia?" Georgia was insanely jealous of her vastly more attractive half-sister.

Mr. Mind doubted there was hope for someone that so closely resembled her father. But he held his vocoder from responding.

"This will make the Sivana Family simply Marvelous," Sivana cackled.

"I already am," Magnificus boasted.

"But this might give you a brain to go with your brawn," Sivana chided him. His two eldest children had Sivana's brains but also shared his hideous looks. Magnificus had the body even Sivana craved but it was Beautia, alone of Venus Sivana's two offspring, that possessed the intelligence to go with the physical perfection. Beautia was loyal to Sivana but she wouldn't partake in his schemes against the Marvel Family. Not even now when only Black Mary remained from both Marvel lineages.

"We'd best get away now, Father," Thaddeus Jr. urged.

 _Finally!_ Mr. Mind could agree with the Sivana Family's plans at long last.

* * *

Shield grabbed the Persian. She wore a vindictive smile as she teleported him high above Los Angeles. And then she returned herself to face the Web.

She used two knives while she fought hand to hand, "I see you've learned from our previous encounters."

"One does try to rise to a challenge," Web replied.

And he found her form and technique to be perfect. But she was also growing impatient. So she teleported away from the building before charting her own course out of the city.

Web noticed Hangman was being overwhelmed by four lethal ladies. Which served the royal git right. But Dora Keane was dead. And a perfect stranger seemed to have her powers now. And he had to admire her fashion sense.

* * *

The Queen of Diamonds held Roulette at gun point. The Queen wasn't a supper villain by trade. She ruled a literal Kingdom of Diamonds in sidereal dimension adjacent to Earth. Her planet was threatened and she'd traveled to Earth to seek help. But every national ruler she approached had her detained. Tiring of escaping, she sought her help from less reputable sources. Sources that would work for the diamonds that littered her planet in such overabundance.

"Let me walk away and you'll never be bothered by me again," Roulette promised.

"Are you trustworthy?" Queen of Diamonds asked.

"It's only fair play," Roulette assured her.

* * *

Brains cursed over her lack of insight to smuggle a ceramic handgun past the metal detectors supposedly guarding against just such an event. Finally, Brains had had enough, "Cease fire! Let's just walk away from here and try and eliminate one another like civilized people. Besides, Sivana and the worm got away with the Mother Box already. There's nothing left to fight over here."

"Except general principles," Pirate Blue countered, "But I'll give you this much, killing you here and now won't provide a crippling blow to Intergang. And I want your death to have meaning."

"As if you could ever kill me," Brains scoffed.

"I could kill you now," Pirate Blue aimed her gun again.

"No, I'm feeling reasonable," Brains told her, "You outplayed me tonight. And the entire city of Los Angeles. You've proven you're up to the task of fighting a war against Intergang. So let's leave town before the Justice League and God Himself descend upon this city and wage our private little war afterwards."

"Say hello to the 'Director' for me," Pirate Blue laughed.

Brains realized her ruse had been seen through.

* * *

Cat-Girl was a self-proclaimed cat goddess. In truth she was the mortal host to a cat spirit the way Jaguar hosted the Jaguar Spirit. Cat-Girl's grandmother had been a previous Jaguar's lover. Cat-Girl felt compelled to fill that same role now. Regardless of the current Jaguar's gender. Since she didn't know Jaguar's identity she felt making a little mischief would serve as an introduction.

Pow-Girl had been the very first Web Host…and John Raymond's lover. When the Web dismissed her from his service and his bed, Pow-Girl was embittered. And she took great delight as Web realized who was fighting Kong beside Cat-Girl.

Cat-Girl almost singlehandedly drove Kong past the point of rage. Pow-Girl was relieved as Brains called Kong off to retrieve Ms. Mesmer and Bulldozer. Pirate Blue gathered Queen of Diamonds, Cat-Girl, and Pow-Girl.

"Ladies, our mission is blown. But my crew below us are prepared to take us to the Port of Los Angeles were we can stay together long enough to go our separate ways until we're called together again," Pirate Blue informed them.

* * *

Shield plummeted out of the sky but his armor allowed for limited flight capabilities so he slowed himself to the point of merely creating a small impact crater. And he arrived just in time for the Eliminators and two CRUCIBLE Project rejects to appear as well. Fly Girl nailed Elasto center mass with her buzz guns and put him down. Comet stunned the Crow in a similar manner before he addressed the problem called Rogue Star.

A series of high energy blasts coupled with supersonic punches carried Comet and Rogue Star's battle out across the Pacific. And eventually over Catalina. Comet found he could transform Rogue Star's energy bursts into harmless light.

And Rob Conners found he was in better physical condition than Rogue Star. Rob was a minor league baseball player. He'd played his way through several baseball related scholarships during his undergrad years. He'd been offered several opportunities to play Single A ball in different teams' farm systems. But the Seattle Mariners had always been Rob's goal. And he earned a Master's degree while trying out for a better opportunity to be signed into their farm system.

After becoming the Comet, Rob literally found he had twice as much energy. And when focused that energy on baseball, he became a phenomenal player. So, scouts eventually offered Rob the chance he'd waited for. A year in the Double A Hillsboro Hops with moving up to Double and Triple A when the managers felt confident in him. A chance that opened three months into Rob's tenure with the Single A team.

Latham and the MLJ explained to the franchise owners that Rob was the Comet and would be needed as such. But Latham agreed to minimize the Comet's role in the Mighty Crusaders during the season, and never during a game. Their reply was they wanted Rob to make several promotional visits with the Mariners and the minor league teams at times of their choosing. And they guaranteed to keep Rob's secret identity just that.

So Rob had been scheduled to start Spring Training in a week so Brain Emperor's own impatience had allowed Rob to participate in the effort against the Evil Brain Trust. Comet finally deduced how to stop Rogue Star in his tracks. He converted _all_ of Rogue Star's stored up stellar energy into light. The flash was like having a second sun in the sky.

But Comet caught the unconscious Rogue Star before he splashed down. Dropping the Eliminator off on Catalina, Comet hailed Liberty Station, _"General Latham, I've captured Rogue Star. I have him secured on Catalina Island. What do you want me to do with him?"_

"What's his status?" Latham inquired.

" _Depowered and unconscious,"_ Comet reported.

"I'm not going to ask how you accomplished that on an unsecure channel. But good job. Hold him there. I have seaborne assets rerouting to your location. Once they have custody, feel free to return to Los Angles," Latham instructed.

Comet wondered what kind of seaborne assets the MLJ could muster but he didn't feel like asking a question which wouldn't be answered. Latham signed off and Comet checked out Rogue Star's condition again. The man was even cold to the touch. And Comet worried someone would eventually do the same thing to him.

* * *

Lodestone levitated a pair of automobiles, one before him and one behind, to act as a shield as Fly Girl circled him with buzz guns blazing. Sparks flew from the electrostatic discharges and impacts. She holstered one gun to pluck a concussive bomb off of her belt. She flew up to a car and it magnetically adhered itself. But Lodestone sensed the magnetic field.

Lodestone severed the field and lowered the affected car before burling the bomb back at Fly Girl. The bomb harmlessly bounced off of Fly Girl since she'd never activated the detonator. But now she had her clean shot at Lodestone and she took. Emptying both buzz guns' battery packs into Lodestone, he collapsed and took the cars with him.

Fly Girl swapped out battery packs, fresh for depleted, before reattaching her bomb to her belt. Fly Girl took note that Comet was nowhere to be seen. All sorts of villainous types were emptying out of the building. And Shield was hopelessly outnumbered. Or so it seemed.

* * *

Shield faced the Eliminator called Brontosaurus and two of his own fellow CRUCIBLE Project candidates, Mann-X and Maxx-13. Shield threw Brontosaurus atop of Maxx-13 while he moved to Mann-X, "I never thought you'd stoop to treason."

"What else was left to us?" Mann-X sneered.

Shield used his high voltage crowd control charge to stun Mann-X. Maxx-13 was being pummeled by Brontosaurus. And then Brontosaurus vanished in thin air. Maxx-13 passed out at that point.

Fly Girl noticed Lodestone was missing as well. On Catalina, Comet was alarmed to find Rogue Star had vanished as well. While Fly Girl assessed whether or not the Eliminators were in the vicinity, Shield took notice of the situation regarding the former auction.

* * *

Dream Demon studied team all from afar. See didn't trust her restored vision yet since it had returned upon Dora Keane's death so see didn't want to get into a fight. And her magic inner sight allowed her to see Lodestone and Rogue Star had been defeated anyway. And the brutish Brontosaurus didn't have the brains to defeat the Mighty Crusaders unassisted. So Dream Demon simply moved them elsewhere.

* * *

Fly Girl reported in to Shield, "No sign of any Eliminators."

"But there's plenty of action in the penthouse," Shield replied, "I'll stay ground level and deal with as many as I can down here while you help out our teammates above."

"Anyone ever tell you you're kinds of sexy in a take charge kinda way?" Fly Girl asked before flying to the heights of the building and reengaging there. While Fly Girl dealt with the uppermost stories, Shield contacted Special Agent Strander and gave a sitrep. Carol took control of a National Guard platoon and redirected them downtown.

* * *

Pirate Blue and her crew transited back to the Port of Los Angeles through war torn streets. But state, local, and federal law enforcement was regaining control of the streets of LA. The National Guard's arrival had all but ended the criminal domination of the city and its metro area. Pirate Blue was summarizing the situation on their drive back to the dock cradling the _Plunderer_.

"Sivana brought his kids in as backup. Fitting since word is the Legion of Doom is defunct so Sivana and Mr. Mind were operating in their own resources," Pirate Blue explained, "Which means Sivana's plan for the Mother Box will be a tight knit operation as well. We probably won't learn of it until it's well and truly over."

"Captain, why'd you let the Gang go?"Bonney asked.

"Brains, through Ms. Mesmer, is secretly Intergang's Director of the 100. A secret shared only with the Gang itself and Julia Sazia and Knightfall," Pirate Blue told the assemblage.

"I thought Knightfall was a vigilante," Snips added.

She's also uncommonly known as the real estate heiress, Charise Carnes. As Carnes and Knightfall she's reached the pinnacle of crime and polite society in Gotham City and the neighboring NYC. Positions she'll work hard to defend and expand on a national platform as she sells her business model." Pirate Blue laughed, "Carnes' overall goal is to regulate all crime and thereby control its affects on society. In turn, she would regulate society to create a vice market because she's realized you can't have one without the other."

"So she's trouble," First Mate decided.

"Of the decidedly delicious kind," Pirate Blue said hungrily.

Her crew were suddenly very jealous of Knightfall.

"But she's the Patriarch's problem to deal with directly," Pirate Blue sighed.

* * *

Dr. Archer, of the Global Concern, hired Deadly Force and Weapon to help secure the _Plunderer's_ slip. Buzzard and Owl patrolled the air. War Eagle watched from a distance and then she was surprised to learn Black Hood, Steel Sterling, and Jaguar had infiltrated the port without even War Eagle spotting them.

War Eagle launched herself off of the massive crane she'd perched upon. She dove, barrel rolled, and lashed out at Buzzard. He finally understood just how greatly she'd held back before. Only Owl's intervention gave him respite enough to escape alive. But Owl was a predator as well and he and War Eagle escalated their fight while Buzzard loped off to crash elsewhere.

* * *

Black Hood engaged Pirate Blue's available crew. What they lacked in martial expertise they made up for in numbers since the crew numbered sixteen women in its entirety. Leaving twelve there to guard the submarine.

It wasn't first time Black Hood had fought a pitched battle with Pirate Blue's crew. But hopefully it would be the last time. But he also knew from Carol's updates that Pirate Blue herself was returning to the sub. A profound morale boost for the crew.

* * *

Jaguar engaged Deadly Force. And he realized he'd always sorely underestimated her as a simple "cat person". Jaguar's strength and claws could damage his battle suit. Deadly Force and Weapon had engineered an ambush. Now he knew his survival depended on leading Jaguar into it.

But first Steel Sterling stumbled into Weapon's sights. Weapon was using the antitank rounds from an A-10 Warthog. He put three through Steel Sterling's chest before Jack Sterling could even locate where the shots had come from. But Deadly Force mistimed his trying to lure Jaguar in.

Se bounded off to attack Weapon directly. Meanwhile, Deadly Force watched the light go out of Steel Sterling's eyes. That added to the total number of Mighty Crusaders killed by the Evil Brain Trust.

Black Hood disengaged from the _Plunderer_ crew and delivered a more conventional brand of combat against Deadly Force. But his armor was damaged, still lending Black Hood an even greater advantage than would normally be his to have. Deadly Force saw Pirate Blue's van arrive and was the first to withdraw.

War Eagle had severely wounded Owl and left him behind to get a chance at Pirate Blue. But was the entire crew against War Eagle. Even the gen active War Eagle couldn't thrive against those odds.

Weapon kept Jaguar pinned down until he ran out of rounds. She made it to his former location to find him already gone. Then a strange feline scent filled the air and Jaguar felt compelled to investigate.

Pirate Blue led a fighting retreat back aboard the _Plunderer_ while Cat-Girl, Queen of Diamonds, and Pow-Girl delayed the Mighty Crusaders. Warning klaxons announced the submarine's departure. Cat-Girl and Queen of Diamonds distracted War Eagle but they wouldn't fight her. And then Jaguar arrived and Cat-Girl's life flip-flopped.

Pow-Girl did get into a physical altercation with Black Hood. But everyone around could tell they weren't even trying. But even their eyes turned to the rapturous meeting between Jaguar and Cat-Girl.

"Finally! Now my life is complete," Cat-Girl sighed.

"Who are you?" Jaguar also felt flushed and breathless.

"Your better half," Cat-Girl almost mewed.

"Are you coming on to me?" Jaguar's head was spinning.

"Is it working?" Cat-Girl wondered.

"I have no idea," Jaguar confessed.

"Then I'll just have to try harder," Cat-Girl promised.

"Wait! Who _are_ you?" Jaguar pleaded.

"I'm Cat-Girl. For every Jaguar there's a cat goddess. For you, that's me," Cat-Girl finally revealed something.

"I'm taking everyone prisoner," War Eagle declared.

"No!" there was a note of panic in Jaguar's voice, "I don't know anything about what she's talking about but I also know I need to learn."

"And these other two are just guilty of keep bad company," Black Hood replied.

War Eagle knew Black Hood was rarely generous with a potential foe.

"What about Steel Sterling?" War Eagle grated.

"His killers already got away," Black Hood reminded her, "And we know it was Deadly Force and Weapon working together that killed him."

"Can you live with what they might do?" War Eagle asked her partners

"Yes, because they won't do anything illegal," Black Hood promised.

She knew his insights came from his enchanted hood so he was probably right but still she had to ask, "Jaguar?"

"I already trust her with my life," Jaguar confessed.

"Wonderful," War Eagle rolled her eyes.

* * *

From the Simon & Kirby Building, Inferno contacted Latham at Liberty Station. The general's seasoned eye picked up what he needed most of all to know, _"I see you're discovering the truth for yourself, Frank."_

"If I can even call myself that still," Frank Verrano complained, "What the hell am I?"

" _We don't know,"_ Latham admitted, _"No one has ever seen anything like you. You're not a cyborg because you haven't any organic material in your construction. But you're not a robot or artificial intelligence either because you mind operates on brainwaves. Which despite your machine-like origins means that some part of you is just as alive as any standard human being. Fortunately, you don't work with standard human beings."_

"So what's to stop me from leaving the MLJ Initiative?" Inferno inquired.

" _Noting but the knowledge that it's the wrong choice for you. I don't think your conscience could handle it and I've seen that you have a conscience a hundred times over on our way to today,"_ Latham told him.

"What will you tell the others about me?" Inferno suddenly worried.

" _Only what you want me to share. No more or less,"_ Latham pledged, _"But I suggest getting that skin of yours patched before everyone starts coming back in from their assignments. That skin of yours heals faster than normal human tissue and the synthetic blood that infuses it also makes it easier to patch up."_

"Let me think what I want everyone to know and I'll get back to you in a few days," Inferno offered.

" _I won't share anything until or when you decide,"_ Latham reiterated.

"Over and out," Inferno signed off and then headed for the medical wing.

* * *

The Web Hosts tracked down Deadly Force to the Port of Los Angeles and then he fled again after encountering the Mighty Crusaders. As the self-styled "Mighty Crusaders" packed their dead after letting several suspects go, the Web Hosts were rejoined by "Jump" Kennedy, "Brew" Troy, "Wild" Bill Grady and some support agents. Kevin Wells returned to an advisory role out of the Web's LA base while Big Daddy assumed tactical command. Normally that would have fallen to Buster, despite her relative youth and seeming inexperience, but she had more time in as a conventional law enforcement agent than most Web Hosts, who had little to none.

Web had reprioritized the mission prior to setting out to the auction. The revelation of the Evil Brain Trust and the Brain Emperor's command of it, shifted Web's focus from a singular operative to a leader of singular and group operatives. And Web wanted to find and deal with Brain Emperor _before_ the MLJ could.

Web wanted the Web Hosts to transform into a federal Web Agency to share costs with him while he retained full control over the agents and their agendas. Latham had been less than receptive. So Web envisioned the MLJ and the Mighty Crusaders as the government's Uncle Toms while the Web Agency would deal strictly with covert operations and meta-human controls. So Web had unwittingly fostered the formation of the still top secret Shadow Crusaders within the Mighty Crusaders umbrella.

* * *

"We both worship at the feet of the United States' flag and bleed its colors," General Glory still tried to reason with the Sandman leader, Col. Wes. Dowd, "Don't mistake our presence here as a strike against national sovereignty. Our aim is simple: to prevent the creation of a Bizarro mockery. Bizarros are proven to be unstable killers."

"I think you're a little too late," Psycho Trooper Romanski sneered as he pointed at Bizarro Lois and Bizarro's battle with Superwoman.

"Colonel, you _have_ to know this is wrong," General Glory appealed to Dowd, "Superwoman is your teammate. What has she done to deserve certain death?"

Dowd knew Gen. Lane had to have given the order to attack his living daughter. And Sam Lane was no fool. He knew Lucy Lane was badly outmuscled. Her only crime was objecting to Lane's mad plan to resurrect Lois as a Bizarro clone infused with Kryptonian DNA.

Dowd knew US Army regulations demanded he refuse an illegal order. But the Meta-Human Response Division was an off-the-books illegal unit. So every order was illegal. Where and when could he draw a line? Should he? As the unit's second ranking officer his decision would have drastic consequences.

* * *

Superman faced down the kryptonite laden Black Razor mechas 14 and 31, "We didn't come to fight. We came to prevent the creation of another damn Bizarro clone. Barring that, to insure she wasn't a threat to the public."

" _That 'threat' is now a strategic asset,"_ Maj. Poole informed Superman, _"She will go where told and do what instructed to. No more and no less."_

"So you're saying Gen. Lane has instructed the Bizarros to kill his daughter?" Superman asked.

Gwen Poole assessed the conflict between the Bizarros and Superwoman. Her audio amplifiers detected Gen. Lane cheering on Bizarro Lois and manically urging her to kill Lucy Lane with feverish ramblings of bringing Lucy back as a Bizarro clone as well. The ravings weren't coming from a rational mind.

* * *

Green Lantern found he could still tap into the ultimate will and overpower the Psycho Trooper's and Sandman's manipulations. Capturing them, John Stewart confronted Bess Harding and Don Drapier, "You have thirty seconds to persuade me to leave you conscious."

Capt. Harding began detailing the Meta-Human Response Division's official policies regarding capture and interrogation.

Atom flattened Psycho Trooper Linkletter. Then he shrank into Linkletter's psychotropic controls faster than Sandman Hooper could respond. Then Atom proceeded to sabotage Linkletter's gear so it would affect his fellow Psycho Troopers and every Sandman in range as well.

* * *

Lane redirected Bizarro at Barda after she mauled Goodwin and Jones. Bizarro summed his feelings rather succinctly, "Me am not liking you."

"Good. Now I won't feel bad as I literally rip your arms and legs off and beat you to death with them," Barda decided.

* * *

Hourman used the last dregs of his first Miraclo dose of the day against two Sandmen. He wanted to use his three remaining doss rather sparingly. Besides he was enjoying watching Jesse in action.

Jesse Quick also defeated two Sandmen singlehandedly. She ran around Tanner and Stamper until she created a vacuum and sucked all of the oxygen out of the Sandmen's vicinity. Once they were unconscious she was joined by Hourman.

"Plas looks like he could use a hand," he suggested to Jesse.

* * *

Vibe shook Agent Liberty's equipment apart. And nearly liquefied the man himself. But Vibe spared him when he didn't have to. Which wasn't the sign of an enemy just as the Knight and Squire had argued beside General Glory earlier.

"Can we talk now?" Vibe wondered.

"I think we'd better," Agent Liberty agreed.

* * *

Cyclotron's blasts were turning Plastic Man into Putty Man. Jesse Quick attacked Cyclotron from a dozen different directions before Hourman stepped in to beat Cyclotron senseless even without Miraclo. Cyclotron surrendered in the middle of the assault.

"Uncle! And I think you broke my suit," he complained.

"Poor baby," Jesse derided him.

"You okay, Plas?" Hourman inquired while Plastic Man solidified.

"Give me a minute to stop dripping all over the floor," Plas requested.

Hourman and Jesse gave Cyclotron scathing looks. He held up is hands, "What? He said I couldn't hurt him."

* * *

Supergirl pulled Guardian's attention to Superwoman, " _This_ is what Gen. Lane wants."

"Let's go!" Guardian leapt to join the fray.

Matrix suddenly wondered where Guardian's heart lay.

* * *

Atom Smasher stomped Reactron into the bedrock. And Reactron's armor was critically damaged. Squire whistled appreciatively.

"It certainly doesn't pay to mess around with you Justice League blokes," Squire determined.

"I'm a man with a mission to reunite with the woman I love in that underground base of yours," Atom Smasher.

"Go. I'll watch this git," Squire insisted.

"The Knight picks good partners if you and Red Robin are any examples," Atom Smasher offered as he head indoors to catch a lift.

"Red Robin?" Squire was confused. Could he mean Beryl?

* * *

"I can't just sit here," Owlwoman decided.

"You'll destroy everything Mist has worked for," Belphegor warned her, "Our money and mandate have to come from some source."

"But even the Global Guardians and the Justice League International never marched to a madman's beat," Owlwoman protested, "So I'm helping Superwoman."

Only she couldn't as Belphegor frowned, "I can't let you."

Owlwoman's razor sharp talons extended out of her fingertips, "You just made a very serious mistake."

* * *

Despite her advanced training with the Air Force Security Police and as Superwoman, Maj. Lucy Lane was truly afraid for the first time in her career. The Bizarro process heightened natural aggression and latent, suppressed urges. And Lois had been the most aggressive person Lucy had ever known. Bizarro Lois had a hundred times more aggression with Kryptonian powers to back it up with.

It didn't help that Lucy was already discouraged that her father claimed Bizarro Lois as his only true daughter and had commanded the mockery to kill the natural offspring. But at least Bizarro had pulled away. And suddenly Guardian interposed himself between Bizarro Lois and Superwoman.

Supergirl was now at her side, "We'll stand by you."

The sight of Guardians and Supergirl only further enraged Bizarro Lois. So while Superwoman gathered her strength, Guardian distracted Bizarro Lois and Supergirl took the fight straight to her. Superwoman had hope once again.

* * *

Mist exited the Exogenesis Chamber, "Belphegor, release Owlwoman. Wenonah is the only one of us thinking properly. We can't allow this travesty to continue. This will end the Ultramarine Corps but we'll make do somehow. We always have before."

"So how do we proceed against the Bizarros?" Belphegor asked.

"You must calm them down and keep them calm," Dr. Mist instructed.

"But what if I can't?" Belphegor fretted.

"You don't have a choice," Dr. Mist pointed out.

* * *

Behind the construct wall surrounding a four block area originating from Sunset Blvd and Western Ave in Los Angeles, Jade began questioning Jonni Thunder regarding her Thunderbolt's nature, "Do you know the extent of your powers?"

"Nope. One day I just need to accomplish something and it magically happens," Jonni replied.

"Sounds like a Thunderbolt," Jade shared, "We brought two food trucks in with my groups when we split up and escorted people into our safe zone. They should have grocery lists waiting for me. I was hoping to take fifteen and leave you here while I get supplies."

"Take thirty or more," Jonni confidently offered.

"The first teriyaki bowl is guaranteed to be yours," Jade promised.

"Hell, take an hour," Jonni laughed.

* * *

"Heads up, people. ARGUS files stipulate this thing's strength comes from its photosynthetic hair," Flagg warned the Suicide Squad's "Alpha" Team, "They also categorize the Shaggy Man as a weapon of mass destruction. Superman couldn't stop this beast on his own."

"So burn away the hair or get rid of the sunlight," Unknown Soldier offered.

"Enchantress, can you burn its hair off?" Flagg asked.

"May I remind you my magic doesn't affect living creatures?" Enchantress huffed.

"It isn't alive," Flagg was worried by Shaggy Man's proximity now.

Enchantress fireballed Shaggy Man. And he emerged unscathed, "It seems my curse disagrees with your file, Colonel."

"King Shark, take point but don't let the monster grab you. Everyone else back him up," Flagg dictated orders, "Light, Boomerang, and Unknown Soldier with me."

As the squad attacked en masse, Flagg addressed his chosen instruments, "Tell me you have incendiaries."

"I got me a fire bomb boomerang," Captain Boomerang bragged, "But it ain't gonna do diddly against that mound of hair."

"I have three phosphorous grenades," Unknown Soldier brightened Flagg's day.

"I don't have anything," Light grumbled.

"You're my chosen weapon," Flagg consoled her, "You can create lasers to shave the beast without feeding it solar energy to make it stronger."

"Oi! Check it out, Colonel," Captain Boomerang urged.

Enchantress and Psi were hurling rubble at Shaggy Man. Zoom was attacking from multiple directions seconds apart. Afterthought, Black Spider, and White Canary slashed and hacked away at the Shaggy Man. Shrapnel clung to one arm and King Shark had his jaws set on the other.

"Anarky just pulled a runner," Unknown Soldier reported. Silver Swan was in pursuit. Flagg keyed his remote detonator and blew Anarky's head apart. Silver Swan landed nearby to puke her guts up.

"Pull Enchantress and Psi off of the Shaggy Man to report to me," Flagg instructed Unknown Soldier, "Boomerang, get Silver Swan over here. And Harkness? Gentle hands."

Enchantress heeded the summons while grumbling, "I can't believe June picked you people to help me."

"June Moone picked us because we're willing to end you if you start to get drunk on power," Flagg reminded Enchantress.

"Very good to know," Enchantress sniffed.

"I'm going to call every one off of the Shaggy Man," Flagg warned them, "Valerie, I need your swan song to distract the creature while Psi and Enchantress set up. Light, I want you to shave the beast. Then I want you two to manipulate the rubble so that it binds the Shaggy Man. Sink him twenty feet into the ground and wrap him in every material known to man. Then cap the hole."

"This might actually work," Psi mused.

* * *

The plan went like clockwork and afterwards the Suicide Squad was the verge of celebrating when the "cap" over the Shaggy Man was dug through and the bald creature emerged.

"Oh hell," Light bemoaned.

"Shrapnel, hit it!" Flagg ordered.

Psi protected her teammates from Shrapnel lashing out. Then Psi punctured Shaggy Man with the remaining pieces. Flagg wasn't done.

"King Shark, maul that thing to death," the undersea god-like creature was happy to comply, "The rest of you, as Shaggy Man beats King Shark back, hit it with everything you have until Shark reengages. Make sure it can't grow its fur back!"

* * *

Saturn Queen studied the battle outside over the media coverage, "Ultraman, you and your blushing bride are on standby. It seems Ivo's unkillable creature might just die."

Professor Ivo disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Saturn Queen wasn't amused, "Virtuoso, find the Professor."

Funky Flashman was the next to vanish. Saturn Queen stopped all movement, "We have a pair of visitors."

Jester appeared on the main stage, "Am I in time to make my presence known? After all, isn't everything in life about timing?"

"Spare him," Saturn Queen called off both Ultraman and Virtuoso, "I want to learn if the fool is hiding any wisdom. Meanwhile, find me the Phantasm."

* * *

"Bring the Shaggy Man to heel," Phantasm demanded of Professor Ivo.

"Or?" Ivo wondered.

"Or I gut you and the world takes its chances," Phantasm replied.

"Those are very large odds," Ivo chuckled.

"But you'll never make a 3.0 version," Phantasm poised her scythe glove.

"It's done!" Ivo said desperately, "But you have to get me away from here."

"And done. You can even take your Shaggy Man as a bodyguard," Phantasm agreed, "Just follow the exit signs and you'll make your way to freedom."

Phantasm went into the next room to visit with Funky Flashman, "You know who I am."

"Your reputation is quite impressive," Flashman admitted.

"Your Queen is under threat," Phantasm warned him.

"You kind of blew your element of surprise," Funky Flashman guffawed.

"I'm talking the one man even I'm afraid to face," Phantasm clarified.

Funky Flashman's face fell, "Deathstroke."

"The one and only," Phantasm verified, "I need you to warn your boss. My man upstairs is doing it but he's a bit of an ass so she probably won't believe her defenses could be penetrated twice in one afternoon."

Funky Flashman adopted a meditative state in his mind and yelled for Saturn Queen to recognize him. As Phantasm had suggested, Jester had failed to persuade the Queen and was seconds away from facing an execution. Saturn Queen decided to be forbearing.

"Go! Leave with your life," Saturn Queen commanded Jester, "You won't get this offer again."

Jester literally ran out of the auditorium. Saturn Queen studied the room, "Deathstroke! I'm calling you out. Let's parlay."

Vigilante took her painstakingly selected shot. The hypnotically controlled Shara caught the bullet and then vaporized where Pat Trayce had been perched with her heat vision. Deathstroke jammed the end of his power staff into Shara's chest and a loud, compressed _bang_ was heard. She staggered back and then her veins began to glow green as her heart pumped the aqueous solution of green kryptonite powder. She was dead long before her brain registered the fact.

"I don't think your chief enforcer will mind the loss of his talking blow up doll," Deathstroke warned Saturn Queen.

"But you are, and are not, here to kill me," Saturn Queen deduced.

"The money's good but the challenge just wasn't there for me," Deathstroke told her.

"I've been distracted," Saturn Queen admitted.

"I won't betray Luthor even in the face of my 'failure'," Deathstroke advised, "So where does that leave us?"

"I hire you to kill the Justice League," Saturn Queen offered.

"It's been tried and everyone has failed. Even me," Deathstroke confessed.

"You tried to kill Superman and had to fight your way through the Justice League to make the attempt," Saturn Queen corrected him, "I'll assemble a coalition on the order of the campaign to kill the Daemonites. Then you try again."

"What would be the terms of the contract?" Deathstroke asked.

"Patience, Mr. Wilson. Let me conclude my business here and with Luthor and then we can negotiate," Saturn Queen offered.

"Why not just compel me to obey?" Slade asked.

"There are a small percentage of minds I can't affect. Yours happens to be one," Saturn Queen informed him, "Unlike your quarrelsome associates. And I didn't need to tell you that little nugget. Besides, what's money?"

"Says someone who can have bank employees empty the vaults and deliver the receipts to nondescript locations," Deathstroke countered.

"You noticed," Saturn Queen was delighted, "Your pathetic FBI hasn't put it together and ARGUS is still several steps behind. Frankly, I expected more from the vaunted Amanda Waller."

" _Never_ underestimate the Wall," Deathstroke warned her.

Virtuoso played a madcap tune. Staffs, signs, and notes raced through the air, cutting whatever they touched with potent sonic energy. Tattooed Man fought back with his shadow tattoos come to life. Arsenal tried drawing a bead on Virtuoso while he dodged her own weaponry. But the notes created a barrier around her and nothing seemed to get through.

Cheshire effectively dodged and weaved through the attack. But she couldn't penetrate Virtuoso's defense. She even sacrificed her favorite sword for the cause. Cinder and Vigilante angled away from their fellow Titans.

Cinder's plasma didn't need to touch Virtuoso to harm her. Vigilante tried a series of rounds before she found one whose metallurgy resisted the shattering impact of the sonic weapon. Virtuoso backed away from the assault and went on the defensive. But Cinder and Vigilante continued to push her. And Arsenal, Tattooed Man, and Cheshire applied continuous pressure to force Virtuoso to submit.

* * *

"You dress like Black Adam," Ultraman observed of Horus, "I hate him and I'm glad he's dead."

Horus decided that wasn't the moment to reveal that he'd negotiated with the Lords of Chaos so that Black Adam and Isis lived again after Teth-Adam and Adrianna Tomaz accepted their power. Their Black Marvel forms were permanent now, or as long as the Lords of Chaos existed into the future. Which unbeknownst to the Black Marvels, was prophesied to be a finite period.

Horus settled down to kill Ultraman. The concept of one less Kryptonian in the world was bolstered by the prospect of one less dolt to deal with again in the future. And Ultraman saw the opportunity to defend his "mother", Eve Aries the Saturn Queen. So it would literally be a duel to the death if left unchecked.

* * *

Amos Fortune personified his entire tarot deck. But the Mad Hatter sacrificed his remaining pawns to place mind control chips on the personifications. He unleashed them upon Amos and fled.

Amos found he no longer controlled any card character or their fate. He had one trump. He could insert himself into a card to be removed from it later. Grabbing, he injected himself into the card without looking at it first. And he found himself tormented by the Devil.

Katana carved trough Tala's hexes and spells with her SoulTaker. Then she had the sorceress up against the wall, her sword nicking Tala's neck. But Tala had her own trump to play.

"I surrender," Tala said quickly before she lost both her head and her soul.

"What makes you think I'll accept it?" Katana coldly asked.

"You live by _Bushido_. It would be dishonorable to kill me when I've given up," Tala argued.

"Agreed. But I can kill you for disobedience at any time after you've surrendered," Katana advised Tala.

Psycho Pirate made faces at Deadshot and Killer Croc. Croc was resistant due to the mutation that made him seem reptilian. Deadshot just closed his eyes…and fired.

The bullet struck the Medusa Mask between Psycho Pirate's eyes, putting the man down after he'd peed his pants. Croc hefted the pirate over his shoulder, "Tasty."

"No snacking between meals, big guy," Deadshot remarked, "Besides he might be worth ten to twenty off our sentences if we bring him in."

"He'd make a better snack," Killer Croc was adamant.

"Maybe _after_ he's in jail," Deadshot offered.

* * *

El Diablo reached a vent as Fright released her fear toxin without warning her teammates. He flooded the ventilation systems with flames, burning the toxin out. It also caused a gas explosion at the HVAC unit, knocking Fright out.

* * *

The newest claimant to the title "Batwoman" made her debut assisting Director Webb-Kane. As the Director subdued hr four agents, Signalman temporarily blinded her and Batwoman revealed herself. Dressed in black, red, and yellow, the newest Batwoman had a look all her own.

"And who are you?" Signalman scoffed.

"Batwoman," she claimed.

"I've fought Batgirl and Batwoman. You aren't either of them," Signalman pointed out.

"Try me," Batwoman challenged him. Despite his arsenal of tricks, Batwoman stayed focused on the task at hand: kicking his ass.

"Good work," Katherine Webb-Kane congratulated Batwoman, "Assist the others as needed."

* * *

Count Vertigo struck down Agents 77, 44, 66, and 55 to get at Agent Morgan. Through the bleary vertigo, Morgan watched Batwoman brutalize him, destroy his inducer, and subdue Morgan's fellow agents. Morgan was still busy being impressed when Batwoman moved on to help other agents in need.

Helena Wayne expected Agents 45, 82, 25, and 5 to thanks her for merely hospitalizing them rather than blatantly killing them. Then she employed ceramic knives against Dr. Polaris. Including a near-fatal stabbing. Dr. Polaris surrender in exchange for medical attention.

Bette Kane saw a few similarities between Batwoman's suit and her old Flamebird gear. A fact that made her nostalgic for her cape and mask days. Nightwing operated with Spyral sanction. Why couldn't the UN sanction other costumed operatives beyond the Justice League?

Batwoman, Bette, and Helena relieved Mr. Minos of his opponents just as they were deducing which Multiplex really wasn't a Multiplex. Mr. Minos noted how well the women worked together. And he saw Director Webb-Kane and Spyder had as well.

* * *

Webb-Kane introduced Batwoman to her fellow agents, "This is Agent Katrina Moldoff. The Secretary-General as authorized Spyral to endorse and coordinate the efforts of costumes other than Nightwing and the Little Mermaid. To that end we determined to create our own. With the original Batwomen all retiring, it gave us a name with continuity and a familiarity with a costumed dynasty. Spyder and I have discussed it and we've chosen two more recruits. Agents Wayne and Kane, would you like to join Agent Moldoff?"

"Yes, but I create my own persona," Helena spoke first.

"Flamebird is dead," Bette replied, "But I have another identity in mind."

"You have one hour to grab what you need from Mr. Minos' workshop and the armory," Spyder informed them, "By then Agent Morgan will have a target for you."

Helena crafted her Talon guise while Bette created the Hawkfire persona with Batwoman's assistance. As promised, when the hour was up, Morgan had a mission target for them and Spyder and Webb-Kane had a mission outline setting the parameters of the goals to be achieved. Means and methods were up to the operatives' discretion.

* * *

Mighty Bruce had infiltrated the GCPD's computers and issued releases for Cluemaster, Kite Man, Multi-Man, Mr. Polka Dot, and Bird as well as an animal control release on Talon. They met in Arthur Brown's basement while the upstart Kings of Catastrophe combined with the surviving Rogues and Brotherhood of Evil to confront the DEO agents and Nightshade and her Suicide Squad "Delta" team. Tiger Shark and Dr. Doom had stepped on a snack run.

"It's clear our first task must be to track down Ambush Bug," Cluemaster asserted after the snack run concluded and everyone was reunited.

"Why? He's a loon?" Mr. Polka Dot accused.

"But he's a loon that can go _anywhere_ he wants," Cluemaster stated, "And he's not restricted to just _this_ Earth. Strange people are appearing all over the place. How else do you explain the Female Furies and the Crime Syndicate? Things are in motion. Things we can help steer into place _if_ we know what is going on."

"Creating the future by shaping the present," Mighty Bruce went Zen.

* * *

Disco Mummy and Ruby Ryder were striking out at Charise Carnes' real estate empire. Both through legal means and the preparation of illegal means to force Charise into signing her company for a pittance. Neither antagonist realized Charise was also Knightfall.

Knightfall directed her Disgraced to manipulate criminals into eliminating their rivals and then Knightfall would seize control over the remaining enterprises. Every member of her Disgraced was a meta-human owing her their lives or freedom. They were Bonebreaker, Bleak Michael, Gretel, Mirror, and Grotesque. The non-meta Katharsis had served Knightfall's interests for a time before relocating to Coral City and joining Channel M.

Charise wouldn't go quietly into the night. Especially when she had Intergang's resources at her disposal as well. Disco Mummy and Ruby Ryder were prepared to unleash Armageddon. They just didn't realize they'd have to just to survive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom Lady was the first Squader to engage the Kings of Catastrophe. Half-Ape and Dr. Dome were distracted by a personal rivalry so Phantom Lady flipped her hood on and dematerialized, existing between the Phantom Zone and the Prime Universe. She reached them and inducted them both into the Phantom Zone.

When she reengaged the field to pull them out, she realized she'd lost them to the depths of the Phantom Zone. They were her first. And they would be far from the last.

Nightshade chose to confront Captain Cold and Golden Glider. Nightshade merged with the shadows and came up behind Captain Cold. Immersing him into the Land of the Nightshades, she let him feel its torments for a while before returning him to Earth. He lay spasmodically twitching suffering from a complete lack of warmth. She thought that was a punishment to fit the crime.

Golden Glider went mad with rage and launched herself at Nightshade. The ice emitting skates the Glider wore cut Nightshade's shoulder open. She knew to be more cautious on the Golden Glider's next pass.

Using Darkforce constructs, she snared Lisa Snart's skates and dropped her to the ground. Then Nightshade let the denizens of the Land of the Nightshades grasp and grope her. When she released Golden Glider, Nightshade knocked her out with a few punches. Lisa Snart had never been so grateful.

Doll Man thought it humorously appropriate that two freaks should face him down. Mason Stucko had a trowel for a hand and the Lobster wore…a lobster suit. And both were knocked out five seconds after meeting Doll Man and his weapons rig.

Tuxedo's high tech suit enhanced his every movement. So Firebrand just notched up the flames surrounding him until he willingly stripped out of the suit. Mr. Morbid simply despaired of winning and easily surrendered.

Firehawk fought Knight of the Tower and Gulliver Foyle. She converted Knight of the Tower's armor into soap bubbles. And he modestly hid behind shrubbery. Foyle was a former FBI agent that saw himself as a rival to Plastic Man. So much so he impersonated Plas on a series of crimes and investigated them himself to implicate Plastic Man's guilt. But he was found out and was imprisoned as well as professionally disgraced. After Firehawk was done, Foyle, Knight no longer in the Tower, Mr. Morbid, Tuxedo, Mason Stucko, and the Lobster were all imprisoned behind the walls of a jail Firehawk conjured up.

* * *

Buster perforated Brain's casing and Mallah dropped everything to tend to his lover. Gemini surrendered without a struggle. She just wanted to leave the Brotherhood of Evil. Mother Goose released his nursery rhyme automatons and Rad destroyed them all. Mother Goose surrendered rather than face physical harm. Rowdy gunned down Mr. Cat and the Mangler. But he insured they were merely flesh wounds.

The Washington DC Metropolitan Police took custody of the perpetrators. Then ARGUS swooped down to take custody of the whole conglomeration. Nightshade thought it was a bad omen.

* * *

Nightshade returned everyone to Belle Reeve where Katana's team was just reporting in. Waller had informed Gwen that Buster, Rad, and Rowdy's convictions had been overturned while they were away. The official word was it would also pave the way for the trio to resume as Web Hosts. Which pleased Waller in that she could gain leverage over the Web and his proposed federal agency.

Shayera and Hula Hula continued the Hall of Justice's operations while Steve Trevor prepped the internal security force should the remaining JLers or Justice Society members fail to stop a member of the Fourth Reich. Trevor also had a dozen ARGUS Black Razors dispatched and heading to the Brooklyn site.

* * *

Wonder Woman specifically chose Captain Nazi as the epitome of every flaw she could find in mankind. And his arrogance supported her view spectacularly, "Bah! You are hardly a _Wundabar Fraulein_. Go back to milking cows, _liebchen_."

"Then you'd give me first blow?" Artemis asked.

" _Ja_!" Captain Nazi laughed, "But I think it you who will blow me."

She hit him her left hand and it cocked head to one side and caused his lip to split but it wasn't a devastating attack, "I think you'd better blow me now."

"That was my weaker hand. Let me try again with my strong hand," Artemis requested.

"I think you will be owing me an entire night of pleasure after this," Captain Nazi boasted.

Artemis wore the Gauntlet of Hercules on her right hand and it magnified her Amazonian strength tenfold. Her next punch broke Captain Nazi's jaw and landed him on his arse. Fury blazed in his eyes as he rose and he suddenly found three arrows protruding from his chest.

"I could have easily placed any of those in your so-called heart or an eye if I'd chosen to," Wonder Woman nocked another arrow to her bowstring, "But the Amazon custom is to offer a chance to surrender."

Captain Nazi opted to lunge at her instead and found her next arrow went through his left eye. But he was still breathing as his augmented body struggled to heal itself. Artemis stood over him with her next arrow drawn and ready and aimed at his head.

"Don't bother getting up, _mein Kapitan_ ," she advised him.

* * *

Spy Smasher fought Captain Swastika hand to hand. She felt a vicarious thrill every time her punches connected with the swastika emblazoned across his otherwise featureless mask. But Captain Swastika held the upper hand in weaponless combat. So she kicked him away and then emptied her pistol into him. Except for a twitching foot, he didn't move afterwards.

"Damn, I'll be filing reports for a week now," Spy Smasher grumbled.

* * *

Goldilocks didn't care about reports. All she knew was that Baron Gestapo resembled the uncle that had molested and raped her for so many years of her life. So she used her hair to snare his head and hip and then pulled him apart. Afterwards she severed the head from Baron Gestapo's body and took it back to her quarters to mount it as a trophy.

The Shining Knight fought as valiantly as he could against Hunter. And in the end, his steadfastness overcame Hunter's brutal tactics. Having plunged his sword the Hunter's heart, Sir Justin stepped back and watched as Hunter tried to make peace with this life and God.

"Renata! I am going to you at long last!" Hunter cried before he collapsed and the death rattle rang through his lungs.

* * *

Sentinel found his willpower tested by Baron Blitzkrieg's psychic powers. But Alan Scott had been Earth's first Green Lantern, chosen by the Green Flame born from the Starheart. As such, he'd been the first human to tap into the ultimate will, not Hal Jordan or John Stewart. With an indomitable will, his ring wielding was only limited by his imagination. And Sentinel's other gift was a limitless imagination.

So Sentinel became the first man to ever capture the uncatchable centenarian Nazi agent. Baron Blitzkrieg, despite his disfigurements, had thrived in the United States during World War II. Then he'd moved to Brazil followed by Columbia and built a cartel empire to fund the future which took shape as the Fourth Reich. But after evading law enforcement officials on three continents, including Europe, Baron Blitzkrieg would see the interior of a prison cell. Something he hadn't endured since his boyhood in Vienna.

* * *

Baroness Blitzkrieg had the same psychic potential as her grandfather. But his mind could boost virtually every physical acumen his body boasted. Hers enhanced her speed to Speed Force levels. With greater application and practice, she'd surpassed Jesse Quick's ability. Now it seemed she was on par with the Flash, or at least Jay Garrick, the Fastest Man Alive on Earth. Wally West was still on Apokolips helping Vreti, his lady love, dismantle Darkseid's war machine.

They stopped running in short order and Baroness Blitzkrieg tried to fight the Flash hand to hand. But Jay was a man trained by Ted Grant, a multi-year heavyweight champion of both professional boxing and Roulette's Meta-Human Brawl and as the hero known as Wildcat. So Baroness Blitzkrieg wore herself out mounting an untenable attack which her pride couldn't allow her to see was unfeasible. As she collapsed to her knees, Flash spoke to her as a kindly grandfather. Despite the chemical process that tapped him into the Speed Force rendering him sterile.

* * *

Dr. Demon couldn't track Mr. Terrific so she focused her efforts on him. Sand used his particulate nature to grind inside her joints and connections. Dr. Mid-Nite attempted to determine which cybernetic components were necessary for life support and which weren't.

Mr. Terrific managed to hack her systems only for them to self destruct. Dr. Mid-Nite struggled to keep her organics alive while Sand reconstituted himself. Oddly it seemed, Dr. Demon died peacefully.

* * *

Superboy found Madame Libertine on her own terms for a while. But he feigned receiving a more harmful blow than he'd actually received to touch the floor. And the concrete rose to swallow Madame Libertine and suck her into itself. The corridor reshaped so it looked normal except for Madame Libertine's head sticking up in the middle of it. She struggled but couldn't break free. So she contented herself with delivering a tongue lashing Superboy would never forget.

Captain Murder's blind rage allowed her to endure until she snatched Wonder Girl's Lasso of Thunder away from her and tied her up with it. Then Captain Murder escaped the Hall of Justice with a single arrow puncturing her side. Artemis knew her shot had been true but Captain Murder's fanaticism kept her going.

"Got it! T-Bolt, freeze that mutha!" Jakeem Thunder happily commanded. Just as M'gann threw a punch that shattered Reichsmark into hundreds of pieces."

"Oops," Miss Martian managed to say.

"Kid, we gotta talk about lettin' yer teammates know what yer plannin'," Wildcat sounded tired.

* * *

Goldilocks studied Baron Gestapo's head. She could feel the hate welling in her all over again. She smashed the head up against the wall until it was bloody pulp. She knew the Justice League would never understand this. And Sir Justin was too devoted to his precious chivalry to defend her. So when Madame Xanadu's image appeared before her, she ready to go anywhere but where s she was at.

"Of course I'm yours," Goldilocks answered Xanadu's request for assistance wile recalling the ready acceptance she'd experienced amongst the Justice League Dark for just being who she was or would be someday. Not what people wanted to make her out to be.

* * *

White Rabbit arrived at the Queen Estate while Mia showed Nyssa and the others the underground bunker and armory and the discreet motor pool versus the "public" collection of vehicles. Rose managed to answer the incessantly ringing doorbell.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Rose demanded to know.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," White Rabbit pouted, "Jason or Nyssa will vouch for me."

"Figures," Rose allowed White Rabbit entrance into the manor.

"Too kind, Rose Wilson-Worth," White Rabbit quipped.

"How did you know we, or Nyssa, would be here?" Rose wanted to know.

"It's what I do. But I'm mostly harmless," White Rabbit promised.

"I doubt that and I don't like being found," Rose growled.

"Then cover your tracks better," White Rabbit surveyed everything while Rose led her to the garage.

Keying the bunker door, Rose called down, "Nyssa, you have company."

Nyssa came up the stairwell, "White Rabbit, I might have guessed. How's Jaina?"

"Bored," White Rabbit summarized life with one word, "She wanted the field trip but couldn't be missed.

"Girlfriend?" Rose smirked.

"Better half. Literally," White Rabbit offered.

"White Rabbit is a gestalt being. She resides within another woman's mind until given physical expression and life through a meta-human gift," Nyssa explained for the uninitiated.

"Hullo, Jason. Still seeking revenge upon the world?" White Rabbit greeted him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Still trying to control it?" Jason retorted.

"Always so impertinent. And I gave you new purpose in life outside of the League of Assassins," White Rabbit pouted again.

"And why are you here?" Beryl asked.

"I've supposed Nyssa has asked you the 'Ultimate Purpose' question by now," White Rabbit shared, "I'm here to offer options to your potential answer."

* * *

Anna Fortune, Gypsy, and Goldilocks were only some too respond to the Justice League Dark's distress call and report to the House of Mystery. But vital member were still missing. Those included John Constantine, the Phantom Stranger, Pandora, Detective Chimp and most off the part timers as well as Frankenstein's Creature and the Bride.

Wotan had joined with Satanus and Blaze as well Damian Darhk and Ian Karkull. Their servants included Wendigo, Chain Lightning, and Ghost of the Deep. And the Morigan and the Injustice Society had also been recruited. So Wotan's thirst for vengeance might be sated after all.


	13. Chapter 13

25

Zatanna was startled to be facing the beauteous Angelica Blaze. Her cherubic expression and features belief allegiance with an evil entity like Wotan. Who had regenerated as a female once again. Despite the supposed randomness of the regeneration cycles, Wotan had manifested as a male far more frequently in the historical context.

Blaze just caused Zatanna to wonder what type of being was she dealing with. Angelica's necrotic energy blast just further muddied the contemplative waters. And she seemed to enjoy the paradox that she presented.

"What? Don't I meet your assumption of evil?" Angelica gave a throaty laugh, "Maybe this will help."

And she transformed into the Nephilim co-ruler of Purgatory with a demonic appearance to match. Zatanna pondered these new revelations. Nekron didn't bestow his power on demons. Yet Lady Blaze easily wielded hellfire as it danced and arced around her. So she was at least partially demon. Human-demon pairings had been forbidden since the Great Cataclysm that decimated most of humanity and the race began again.

"Aw, you look confused. How about I just end your conundrum?" Blaze delighted in her own humor.

Zatanna began weaving reverse spell magic under her breath.

* * *

Madame Xanadu stood watch over Jay Young's body while his astral seizure soul projected itself. She took the duty to be a sacred trust. Unfortunately, the immortal seer known as Madame Xanadu had a poor history with fulfilling trusts.

* * *

Shade the Changing Man used his Techno-Vest to alter local reality to try and capture Ian Karkull. Shade's vest could alter reality at local levels, open doors to alternate realities and alter doorways between to prevent future crossovers.

But Shade couldn't detect the wider Multiverse. Separate dimensions of what was loosely defined as reality were in place but the easiest transition was from one Earth to another. And Shade couldn't find any others. Including the universe he was originally from.

Once there had been an infinite multiverse. And suddenly there only fifty-two universes out of infinity. The danger had loomed but it seemed stayed. So no one had looked any further into it. The Lords of Order had stood and silently witnessed the death of another fifty-one universes it seemed. Through no reasonable explanation of what had befallen the infinite Multiverse and why it would crash down upon the lone remaining universe.

And still, no one was doing anything.

Shade opened a portal to the Shadow Realms and thrust Karkull through it. But Karkull lashed out and the Techno-Vest was destroyed, sealing Karkull in his hated prison once again. And the exploding vest killed Shade by warping his internal organs as it backlashed from the damage it had endured.

* * *

Mindwarp found himself frustrated by Damian Darhk. Darhk had agreed to Wotan's plan in exchange for mystical support for Darhk's resurrection of HIVE. He intended to gather up the vestigial remnants of Leviathan, head hunt from Basilisk, and recruit every disgruntled minion of nefarious organizations who would rather see themselves make considerable contributions. And then he would crush the League of Shadows and wrest away control of the League of Assassins.

Before parting company with the League of Shadows, Darhk stole the Spear of Destiny from its vaults. He used the same spear to summon the Valkyrie as Adolf Hitler had while fighting the future Justice Society. Brunhilda herself led the force of shield maidens.

The Valkyrie battled Mindwarp while Darhk targeted Jay Young's body. Darhk expected Madame Xanadu to be forewarned since she had the True Sight delivered through her deck of cards. But instead she was so distraught over her readings; she shuffled and dealt the cards again and again as she tried to force a different outcome. She was oblivious to Darhk plunging the spear point into Jay and killed him. Mindwarp vanished in an explosion of psychic energy.

Darhk spared Xanadu, preferring to use her talents in the future.

* * *

Deadman came upon the mismatched pair of Chain Lightning and Wendigo. He tried possessing the bestial Wendigo but the mythic spirit within the transformed human resisted him. So Deadman seized control of Chain Lightning's body.

He sensed her electrical powers and nearly fried Wendigo. Wendigo gored Chain Lightning in retaliation. As she began to die, Deadman used the last ergs of Chain Lightning's power to kill Wendigo. And he vacated her body as her soul detached itself. And the spirit of the Wendigo left its human host and sought out a new one in the frozen north.

* * *

Nightmare Nurse used her voodoo healing powers to repair the rupture within Ghost of the Deep's psyche that prevented him from moving beyond. But before he faded from his misspent existence, he used a blast of psychic energy to permanently erase Nightmare Nurse's mind to the point her body forgot to keep itself alive. The sad truth being her voodoo worked on others but not herself.

* * *

Ragman's costume was literally alive. Each rag cloth patch was composed of the soul of a condemned man or woman. They received a hundred year sentence to contemplate their lives and a chance for redemption or damnation. It seemed cruel to most but it evaded the instant determination of Heaven or Hell. It still amazed Ragman that most still chose damnation over repentance.

Ragman was battling Wizard and Shade. Wizard threw dark magic death darts at Ragman. But Ragman could draw on the life energies of his captive souls. And Ragman's cape and cowl were alive as well.

Ragman sensed the injuries being inflicted on his captives and their desire to avenge themselves. And he was more than happy to give them the opportunity. So Ragman marched on Wizard and his cape snared the sorcerer. And then he screamed as he was converted into a patch and added to Ragman's collection.

Ragman turned on Shade. The terrified Shade blanketed the area with darkness. But Ragman could still see his soul. But he chose to let Shade escape.

* * *

John Rook, the man called Nightmaster, faced Icicle and Tigress. His chainmail protected him from Icicle's freezing power and his sword shattered Icicle's ice made weaponry. But neither shielded him from Tigress.

Her first crossbow quarrel penetrated the chainmail to deprive Nightmaster of his strong arm. The second bolt punctured his leg. And the final quarrel went through Nightmaster's eye into his brain. After he collapsed, she slit his throat.

"Honey, you cook a damn fine roast," Icicle congratulated his wife.

* * *

Through occultic means the man that became Blue Devil didn't understand, his soul had been fused to a robotic body that became flesh. And Blue Devil's pitchfork could spew hellfire. None of which mattered against Solomon Grundy.

Deeply annoyed by Blue Devil's efforts, Grundy tore Blue Devil's limbs off and then finally ripped his head from his body. Since Blue Devil was still speaking, Grundy stomped on his head to finally silence him. Then Grundy tackled something hard for him to do. He pondered what to do next.

* * *

Thus far, Khalid Ben-Hussein's tenure as Nabu's host to form the gestalt of Dr. Fate, Khalid had never allowed Nabu to fully manifest himself and supersede Khalid's consciousness. As such, when Khalid removed the Helmet of Nabu, he went insane for increasingly long durations. But now, in an act of desperation and survivalist instinct, the bleeding and battered Khalid surrendered to Nabu during Dr. Fate's struggle against Wotan.

Dr. Fate opened his amulet and trapped Wotan within it beside Mordru. Khalid succumbed to his injuries and joined them as well. Thus The Helmet of Nabu lay dormant, seeking a new host to wear it.

* * *

Misfit threw magical hexes at Shadow Thief and Ragdoll to no avail. The hyper flexible Ragdoll just dodged them while Shadow Thief's Daemonite produced suit phase shifted her partially into the Shadow Realms. Finally, Ragdoll reached Misfit and used a backspin kick to the temple to knock her out.

Ragdoll lifted the unconscious Misfit's head by her chin from behind her. He prepared to deliver one final blow to break her neck. But Shadow Thief stopped him.

"No killing children," she demanded.

"She'll just annoy us later," Ragdoll spat.

"Her choice as an adult. But right now she's just obeying what she's been taught about us, true or not," Shadow Thief replied.

"Some badass assassin-super spy you turn out to be," Ragdoll bitterly complained.

"Would you like a demonstration of my skills?" Shadow Thief's voice held a dangerous edge to it.

"Nope. I'm good," Ragdoll wisely chose.

"Then let's regroup our comrades and reexamine our options," Shadow Thief suggested, "I know somehow that the Wizard is no longer with us and neither is our employer."

"Hell, we're screwed," Ragdoll was alarmed.

"Maybe not. If you'd been paying attention to more than this little girl you'd know this so-called 'Justice League' has taken heavy losses. They'll be distracted and their distraction is our opportunity."

"Damn lady, you're devious as hell. I like it," Ragdoll grinned.

"But we have to hurry," Shadow Thief warned.

"Can do," Ragdoll promised.

* * *

Goldilocks' hair had Killer Wasp and Geo-Mancer in strongholds. Every time one of them attempted to liberate themselves, she tightened her grip. But she surprised them when she released them once they'd quit struggling.

"I have a proposition for you boys," Goldilocks announced, "Take me to your leader and let's expand your horizons."

"How?" Geo-Mancer wanted to know.

"That's for your whole team to hear not just you exclusively," Goldilocks countered.

"Follow us but no tricks or else," Killer Wasp advised.

"You're funny," Goldilocks smirked.

* * *

The Morrigan were three sorceresses. Anan, Bellana, and Enyo fought as one against the prodigy known as Klarion Bleak the Witch Boy. The battle was swift and decisive. Overwhelmed the badly injured Klarion retreated back to his home dimension. But the Morrigan were also wounded and withdrew from the House of Mystery's current location in Chicago.

* * *

Kid Eternity fought through proxies against Rival and Gentleman Ghost. Rival battled solo against Swamp Fox and his men and Jonah Hex, Scalphunter, Batlash, Cinnamon, and Madame .44. The Revolutionary War-era Swamp Fox and his men posed no real threat against Rival.

But Jonah Hex managed to wound Rival with a well placed shot while he battled the heroes from the Old West. But Rival still managed to bowl Hex over. Meanwhile Gentleman Ghost snuck up on Kid Eternity and knocked him out. The heroes he'd summoned faded back into their respective pasts.

"We should kill him," Rival limped over to Gentleman's Ghost position.

"He's already dead," Gentleman Ghost shot down the idea.

"How do you know?" Rival asked.

"The dead can recognize the same," Gentleman Ghost shared, "Just like I know Wizard is no longer among us."

"Did he bugger off?" Rival was angered.

"No, this feels arcane," Gentleman Ghost warned Rival.

"Well, that just breeds opportunity. I'm sick of these magical bastards. First Johnny Sorrow then Wizard. They just blow us off when they feel like it," Rival bitterly complained.

"Shadow Thief is gathering the others," Gentleman Ghost pointed out.

"Hmm, let's see what she has to say," Rival scowled.

* * *

Anna Fortune came better prepared against Satanus than Zatanna had against his sister. Dr. Fate and Shazam had prepared her to always have a mystical shield against necrotic energy prepared. Unlike Zee, Anna recognized Satanus' dual nature at a glance. So she recognized Satanus' abilities to shift between dimensions.

But mystical portals between dimensions were basically punched through the null space between place-worlds. They were accomplished because of the relative proximities between dimensions. But the loss of the Multiverse had created an infinite null space that filled everything. And Anna had a spell casing designed to hurl a target to the far reaches of infinity.

Satanus was so overconfident he lazily let Anna select and load her spell casing. And his arrogance, he let her hit him with it. Transported beyond reckoning between dimensional folds, Satanus found himself far beyond the universe, Heaven, Hell, Apokolips, and New Genesis. Lost and directionless, Satanus could easily spend the rest of his immortal life wandering desperately looking for a familiar dimension.

* * *

Shiv proved to be an ideal opponent for Gypsy. Stargirl's arch nemesis didn't have a mystical clue. Her surgically implanted blades and robotic serpent staff were purely physical weapons. So they were easily understood by Gypsy.

Shiv watched Gypsy fade from sight. She was near the shadow of the House of Mystery, so Shiv backed away. As Gypsy followed, she began to cast a shadow. Shiv wore a cruel smile as she prepared to kill Gypsy.

* * *

ARGUS was collecting the wounded members of the Fourth Reich and detaining Baron and Baroness Blitzkrieg. Clean up crews were harking diligently to scrub away the messes left by Dr. Demon and Reichsmark. A search was underway to locate Baron Gestapo's missing head. When it was located in Goldilocks' quarters, Steve Trevor, Shayera, and Hula Hula tabled the discussion until the JLU had returned. But as troubled as they were, it paled in comparison to the haunted expression etched into Sir Justin's face.

Wonder Woman led the search for Goldilocks but Artemis determined she'd simply vanished in thin air. Trevor was skeptical, "That just doesn't happen."

"Yet you believe in a teleportation device," Artemis pointed out, "My lasso glowed upon entering Goldilocks' chambers."

"And that means something?" Trevor asked.

"Hestia forged the lasso to compel others to tell the truth. It also detects the presence of magic. Or the lingering aftereffects of the same," Wonder Woman explained.

"Who's magic?" Trevor wanted to know.

"Unfortunately, the lasso can't reveal that," Artemis advised him, "To determine that, you must search the records of your enemies with such capabilities."

"Shayera would know," Trevor decided.

"Then I shall work beside her," Wonder Woman volunteered.

Trevor thought the matter was in capable hands when a new alert was issued. Stargirl had returned with Power Girl and Black Mary alongside her. Considering Power Girl's status as a person of interest in a murder case, Trevor wasn't certain it was wise for Galatea to be at the Hall of Justice. But Black Mary was still considered a viable recruiting opportunity.

"The prodigals return," Trevor greeted them in the large foyer beyond the entrance.

"Stargirl got your alert," Power Girl told him, "We wondered if we could assist you but we saw the containment vans pulling out."

"We have other ongoing situations despite the Justice Society's departure," Trevor admitted, "The Justice League is on Baker Island. Penny and Zinda both flew there but we can't raise them. There's some kind of jamming field in place and Hula is going batshit crazy trying to raise them."

"So you're asking us to go there and investigate?" Black Mary asked.

"Official UN policy is that only the Justice Society can aid the JLU. But if you two were to accompany Courtney on her way to Baker Island I guess the jamming field would prevent me from ordering you off the island," Trevor suggested.

"Why is the League on some crummy island I've never heard of?" Stargirl asked.

"General Sam Lane based his operation there," Trevor revealed.

"Which means Superwoman is involved," Power Girl groaned.

"Actually, Maj. Lane approached Superman in an effort to prevent her father from resurrecting Lois Lane as a Bizarro clone," Trevor shared.

"Ick," Stargirl recoiled.

"Which seems to be everyone's opinion except the general," Trevor guessed.

"So you're afraid Superwoman led them into a trap," Black Mary deduced.

"It wouldn't be the first time Maj. Lane has done so," Trevor voiced, "You three have the raw power to bust loose any trap Lane can throw at the JLU."

"Consider the trap loosened," Power Girl promised.

The trio flew off westward to cross the United States to arrive at Baker Island in the mid-Pacific Ocean. Trevor and Shayera watched them go. Trevor was apprehensive while Shayera was wistful.

"Guilty conscience?" She asked him.

"I'm mentally writing my own epitaph once Waller learns I let Power Girl and Black Mary simply fly away," Trevor admitted.

"Consider this; Courtney went to Fawcett City to see Billy Batson. Hours later she returned with Galatea and Mary. We should check the dorms and see if Billy is here inside the Hall of Justice," Shayera suggested.

"You think Galatea and Mary Batson are living in New York City," Trevor stated.

"More to the point, I think Tea and Mary live near the Hall of Justice," Shayera told him.

"What makes you say so?" Trevor asked.

"Hula Hula noted a cab dropping off passengers near the outer fence line. They knew the camera placements because they subsequently disappeared. The garden entrance was opened by Stargirl and motion trackers recorded she had three people with her. Then only three people including Courtney exited into the garden and suddenly, seconds later, our fateful trio strolled through the main entrance," Shayera explained

"I'll send a pair of security agents to find Billy," Trevor decided.

"Steve…" Shayera scolded him.

"I think we should know where Galatea and Mary are or at least derive some contact info. Regardless of Waller's ire, they've shown they're willing to help when needed. And I don't truest they'll get word in time through the media," Trevor did his own explaining.

"I agree," Shayera shared, "But I don't think the JLU as a whole needs to know," Shayera advised him.

"Hula and I will represent ARGUS and the Ops Center. You can represent the JLers," Trevor offered.

"Agreed," Shayera conceded.

And when Billy was brought to them, they learned about Karen Starr and Starrware.

* * *

Superman came to Barda's aid. Barda was nearly as strong as Superman himself. But Bizarro was as strong as Superman and he fought with a brutal savagery. Barda finally kicked him in the balls to quiet him down. He sank to his knees and clutched his groin as he moaned. So it seemed her savagery was more profitable than Bizarro.

"Harsh but it worked," Kal-El mentioned to Barda

Barda pulled her mega-wand from her belt, "He hasn't seen anything yet."

But Barda's life force powered the wand so she could deplete her own energy using it.

* * *

"Supergirl is barely holding her own and Superwoman is getting her stuff together," Owlwoman observed.

"Then we run interference," Dr. Mist decided.

"We don't stand a chance," Belphegor complained.

"Not individually. But that's why we're a team," Mist replied.

* * *

The Ultramarine Corps leapt into action as Bizarro Lois put Supergirl through volcanic rock into a separate cave. She seemed more annoyed than anything to be swarmed by the corpsmen and women. Then she bolted as Supergirl and Superwoman began to rally. She pushed Superman and Barda to the ground just before she snatched up Bizarro and smashed her way through the elevator and up the shaft.

"Damn it!" Barda snarled, "She took us like we were rank amateurs."

"I'll call Zinda and get what direction they left in," Superman tried radioing to the flight support crew of Zinda and Penny. But neither pilot was answering.

"That's odd. I can't raise either Zinda or Penny. We need to talk with General Lane," Superman suggested.

"He'll just lie to you," Barda groused.

"How do you know he will?" Superman asked.

"Because that's all he does," Barda replied irritably.

* * *

As the fighting ended and Atom Smasher arrived, he had only one question, "Where's Anna?"

"And Gypsy," Vibe worried.

* * *

Reactron escaped from the Squire in time to see the Bizarro power couple burst out of the caretaker's house's roof. Reactron headed for the transport plane occupying the airstrip. Zinda triggered the charge she'd planted on a wing and crippled the aircraft.

Reactron debated trying to seize control of the Invisible Jet. But Penny guarded the boarding ramp with an ARGUS issue plasma rifle. Desperately taking flight under his armor's power, he hoped his energy reserve would last long to reach another inhabited island.

* * *

"Dammit, Mist. You and your Ultramarine Corps are finished. Get off my base before I have you arrested for treason and all locked away in Belle Reeve," Lane thundered.

"We were just leaving," Dr. Mist cast a spell and the entire unit vanished.

"Why the hell didn't anyone ever tell me he could do that?" Lane roared and subordinates scurried away, "As for the Justice League, you're all under arrest for treason."

Power Girl and Black smashed their way in through the Bizarros' exit and Stargirl followed. Lane exploded, "Everyone standing around in dereliction of duty seizes Power Girl. She's wanted by ARGUS for treason as well."

"And what about me, you dick general?" Black Mary demanded to know.

The JLers stared in shock at Mary's language. Lane reiterated his demand punctuated by a concluding, "Well?"

"Sir, they're United Nations. This could be easily spun into a jurisdictional nightmare in court," Agent Liberty advised Lane.

"Son, they'll never see the light of day again much less a courtroom," Lance did his own advising.

"Doesn't that violate the Constitution?" Guardian had recuperated from his fight with Bizarro Lois.

"Boy, your ass hanging by thread as it is. You turned on one of your own," Lane said disdainfully.

"And what about me, _General_?" Superwoman asked scornfully.

"Major Lane, you're under arrest for treason, dereliction of duty, aiding and abetting the enemy, insubordination, and just generally pissing of a superior officer. Will you willingly surrender or do I have to commit every resource to dragging you back here naked and in chains?" Lane asked his now-estranged daughter.

"Of course I'll comply. Don't be an idiot," Lucy Lane told him.

Lane fingered his holstered sidearm, "Get her out of my sight."

Lucy saw Superman start to move, "It's okay. Maybe this will force some transparency out of our unit."

"Never happen, idiot child," Lane snarled.

"Even if you managed to capture us on a second attempt, the rest of the Justice League will coming looking for us," Superman warned Lane.

"And they have extra help this time," Power Girl added.

"Galatea Hamilton, you are wanted for betraying your entire world to the Kryptonians. Will you come quietly?" Lane issued one last threat.

"Why do you even bother asking?" Power Girl wondered, "And a war crimes warrant and trial would be conducted by the _World_ Court and enforced by the Justice League. They're free to arrest me if I'm facing any international charges," Power Girl rebutted him.

"Which she isn't," John Stewart spoke up, "And the Green Lantern Corps has intelligence that Power Girl infiltrated the Kryptonian colony of New Krypton and into their base of operations in Kandor. Despite being captured and subsequently tortured, she managed to escape in order to fulfill her mission and open a hole in the defensive grid to Almeracian forces could invade and neutralize the threat. Thirteen scouts being the only remaining Kryptonian soldiers. And they met their demise here on Earth."

"And did little miss perfect Galatea tell you what the Almeracians did to the Kryptonians in that colony?" Lane sneered.

"Almerac believes in enslaving their captives," Power Girl readily admitted.

"Slaves?" Superman wavered.

"By direct decree of Maxima herself. Lord Ultraa would have preferred to execute the entire population. Kalea pled the case to Maxima. Ultraa isn't pleased," Power Girl shared regarding Superman's former lover and his estranged daughter.

"You people are beneath pond scum and a waste of our valuable time. Just get the hell off our island," Lane demanded.

* * *

Up top, Power Girl and Black Mary said cursory goodbyes before streaking across the distance. Stargirl stayed with her teammates. Once aboard the Invisible Jet, Penny lifted off and flew for Brooklyn. Zinda did the same in her fighter.

"Courtney, what can you tell me about Mary's change of outfit and demeanor?" John asked.

"Mary doesn't receive power from her original benefactors anymore. Now she draws her power from the same source Black Adam and Isis did," Stargirl shared, "And I kinda guessed that some of Black Adam's bad attitude came from those benefactors and now they're influencing Mary."

"So do we still refer to her as Mary Marvel?" John wanted to know.

Stargirl saddened, "She prefers to go by 'Black Mary' now."

Further up the cabin Superman scowled. Barda immediately noted it, "Trouble?"

"Not yet. But probably any day now," Superman wearily told her.

* * *

Lane contacted the Wall, "Amanda, I need additional assets."

"I understand you arrested your own daughter," Waller replied.

"That spoiled brat is no daughter of mine. Lois is my only remaining daughter," Lane told her.

"May I remind you, Lois Lane is dead? That creature you created isn't even alive in the conventional sense of the word. And I understand you already lost her," Waller spoke softly but every word was a threat, "Fortunately for you, the government wants to retain its investment. So I will be sending you additional meta-human support."

"Can I ask who?" Lane wondered.

"Whoever I damn well please and you'll be grateful for the having," Waller's voice took a dangerous edge, "But, as a kindness, I've sent you their files over the secure link."

"Thank you, Director," Lane grated.

"Don't presume familiarity. You're still a fugitive," Waller signed off.

Lane accessed the files over his computer. Waller had reactivated the Civil Defense Corps and the Crusaders. Not to be confused with the Mighty Crusaders. The THUNDER Agents as well as the Fighting American had also been transferred to his command. Next time, the Justice League would fall. And Lane would piss on their graves.

* * *

"You deal with the swordswoman," Hangman ordered Web; "The other three are mine."

Web tried not to argue. There would be time enough for recriminations later. Gilotina certainly looked like she was adept with her blades. And felt free to attack a seemingly unarmed man with them.

But Web surprised her when he ripped a sword from her ironclad grip. But when he attempted to reach for it, her hand chop nearly broke his arm. Which Web had to wonder if it was fractured anyway because it certainly felt broken. Gilotina retrieved her own blade and slowly backed away from Web as he continued to fight her.

Web thought he was gaining the upper hand. And then truth dawned on him. And there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Hangman still battled Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet. Lashina viciously broke through all of his defenses. Then she wrapped a lash around his throat and energized it.

Stompa kicked him over while Lashina kept her makeshift garrote in place. Stompa planted her antimatter soled foot on Hangman's chest and began eating his flesh away. Mad Harriet danced about like an insane bird.

But Hangman managed to twist Stompa's ankle and dislodge her. Then he snapped Lashina's lash. She rose and unwrapped another from her waist. Then Hangman's flesh and garments restored themselves.

"The Mother Box is already lost," Lashina declared to her troops, "These mortals are no longer worth our effort."

Mad Harriet opened a boom tube. Lashina turned to Stompa, "Open the floor beneath him."

She stomped and the floor buckled beneath Hangman. Gilotina led Web to her comrades and suddenly he was outnumbered four to one. And then the numbers grew worse.

* * *

Fly Girl's buzz guns kept Artemiz at bay. But just barely. Fly Girl had to rely on her wings to mover in erratic patterns to avoid becoming a pin cushion. Which also made it a helluva lot harder to aim at Artemiz.

Darkling had extended her cloak and wrapped it around Bloody Mary. Her dark energy drained Bloody Mary of her stolen life essence. Darla Lang's plan was to create a ravenous beast that would feed on her friends since Darkling could feel energy emanating from the Fourth World beings.

Malice stood by, stroking her familiar's energy essence. Artemiz had had enough, "Malice! Have Chessure retrieve Bloody Mary. Lashina has a boom tube open and is signaling an exit."

"Go Chessy, you know what to do," Malice ordered.

The shadow demon severed Darkling's cape and picked up the fallen Bloody Mary in its jaws. And then he retreated to return to his child mistress. Artemiz backed towards the other Female Furies, firing off arrows that came far too close to hitting Fly Girl for the other woman's peace of mind.

* * *

As the Female Furies departed, Hangman rose from the level below astride a shadowy owl. Darkling marveled as her cloak regrew itself. She wondered if she could get her normal clothing to do the same now. She had so many questions regarding what she could now do. Dora Keane's abilities and been entirely different.

The sun began to rise and Hangman knew his time drew to a close, "I must be away."

He flew out the shattered windows and dove for the streets below. When Web and Fly Girl looked below, they couldn't spot him unwittingly fooled by his transformation back to Dr. Robert Dickering. Web was infuriated.

"Now is a fine time for him to just disappear," he fumed.

"He'll be back," Darkling said from several feet behind him.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Web demanded to know.

"And how do you do the cool things you do?" Fly Girl happily asked.

"Dora gave me her powers and I'm not sure why," Darkling admitted, "I'm really unsure of what all I can do."

"That covers the doing but not who you are," Web pointed out.

"My name is actually Darla Lang. But I know I'm supposed to become Darkling," she revealed.

"We'll see," Web activated his holographic screens and began surfing the Internet.

"Do a little gender swapping and Web here is our resident rich bitch," Fly Girl warned Darkling, "We need to do something about Dora."

"Let me," Darkling cloak settled on Dora's body and it vanished.

"How did you do that?" Fly Girl was amazed.

"I can teleport and my cape can teleport objects or people to where I send them. I think," Darkling wasn't entirely certain, "I'm just kinda winging it here."

"So...where did you send her?" Fly Girl was slightly anxious now.

"Something called the Simon & Kirby building," Darkling revealed, "It just felt natural. Why? Do you know it?"

"It's where we're staging from here in Los Angeles," Fly Girl shared.

"Shut it, Fly Girl," Web snapped, "I'll say this, Darla. You have a long list of priors. Especially as a juvenile."

"Those records are sealed," Darkling defensively snapped back.

"Not to me," Web warned her, "Why were you here? I'll find out anyway. "

"I was a courier working for the Auctioneer. I did deliveries across the US. That's it," Darkling admitted.

"What did you deliver?" Web asked.

"Puh-lease, first rule is to never ask or find out," Darkling told him disdainfully, "And another rule was to forget delivery addresses _if_ you even made a direct delivery."

'The authorities will still need to ask you questions. Are you coming quietly or not?" Web sternly inquired.

"Of course I'll come with you," Darkling sounded exasperated.

"Damn," Web was disappointed.

"Forgive his ego," Fly Girl's eye roll was hidden by her fly eye goggles but the body language was unmistakable, "I'll be right there beside you."

"You should go below and alert Shield," Web countered.

"So you can take a swing and try and start a fight?" Fly Girl scoffed, "And since when did you give a damn about Shield?"

Web wore a sour expression as he signaled the elevator, "You two can take the next one."

As the elevator doors closed on him, Fly Girl shrugged, "He's a dick but he's one of our dicks."

"There's more?" Darkling sounded uncertain now.

"Black Hood and Hangman have their own dick-like moments as well," Fly Girl honestly shared.

"Thanks for the warning," Darkling grimaced.

"Ugh. Damn elevator is so slow," Fly Girl hit the button rapid fire.

"Allow me," Darkling swept her cloak over Fly Girl and she vanished. Then the darkness washed over her as well and when it evaporated, Darkling was gone.

* * *

Shield was still literally sitting on Maxx-13 and Mann-X when Web reached him, "Where's Fly Girl?"

"Making out with a crook," Web spat.

"Somehow I don't think so," Shield replied.

Fly Girl appeared out of a dark wave. Web was incensed, "You let that bitch go?"

"Don't let your panties crawl up your ass," Fly Girl hotly retorted.

A ripple of dark energy wavered and Darkling appeared, "Miss me?"

"Why you sonuvabitch!" Web lunged at her.

Her cape snared him and he vanished within its fold, "Ah, ah. Wrong gender pronouns," Darkling tsked.

"Would you care to explain where he just went?" Shield asked.

"The Simon & Kirby Building if I'm not mistaken," Fly Girl guessed.

"She knows me all too well already," Darkling smirked, "He can jerk off there or do whatever it is he does to get his rocks off besides verbally abusing me."

"And you are?" Shield asked.

"Darkling," she answered.

"Care to explain that?" Shield requested.

So Darkling told Dora Keane's story and how it became Darla Lang's. Shield easily digested the tale, "For what it's worth I hope you join the team. But that ultimately is Gen. Latham's decision."

Shield saw Mann-X and Maxx-13 stirring so he jolted them again. Darkling whispered to Fly Girl, "Now him, I like."

"We all do, with noted exceptions like Web," Fly Girl replied.

"And how does he react?" Darkling wondered.

"Shield doesn't let it threaten his dick," Fly Girl shared.

"There's a rarity," Darkling mused.

* * *

Black Hood and Jaguar rejoined their teammates in a commandeered Ford Mustang. Shield looked skeptical, "You stole a sports car?"

"Always buy American," Black Hood replied.

"You do realize most of that car was manufactured overseas, right?" Darkling interposed.

"Who's the kid?" Black Hood inquired.

"Hey! I'm right here," Darkling was getting irked.

"Let the adults talk," Black Hood dismissed her.

And then Darkling teleported him to join the Web with her cape. Shield hung his head, "You just can't go around doing that."

"When something works I tend to stick with it," Darkling told him, "Like jobs, music, books… boyfriends."

"Hello there, I'm Jaguar," she promptly introduced herself.

"Darkling," she replied, "And that confuses you. So for the _third_ time, Dora Keane died and she passed her powers on to me. I don't know why and I don't really know what I can do but here I am."

"And I'm already glad you're here," Jaguar smiled.

* * *

Inferno rolled up riding a Harley, "I take it we're done here?"

"Special Agent Strander has a National Guard unit approaching to pick these two up," Shield informed him, "We're just staying on station to insure they actually do get apprehended."

"Saw War Eagle bringin' in Steel Sterling's body," Inferno told the group, "No sign of the Fox. Fly and Lancelot Strong's bodies were brought in by the feds."

"Fly?" Jaguar was stricken, "He's dead?"

"I forgot about you two. I thought Strander would have told you by now," Inferno felt miserable.

National Guard trucks arrived and Shield called it, "I think we need to get back to our staging area."

"Lemme handle that," Darkling teleported everyone just outside the main entrance. But she looked pained.

"You okay?" Fly Girl fretted.

"Seems I have a limit after all," Darkling admitted.

* * *

Upon returning, Carol informed them that Fireball's body had just been located, "But there's still no sign of the Fox."

"We _have_ to find him," Fly Girl insisted.

Jaguar recognized that desperation, "I'll help her."

"So will I," Shield volunteered.

"I can have eyes on," War Eagle stated.

"And I can search faster than anyone else here," Comet reminded everyone.

"Comet, you take the greater metro area," Carol decided, "We don't know how far out he could have gotten by now. Start in Orange County and Malibu County."

"You do realize they're in opposite directions?" Comet wondered.

"You said you're fast. Prove it," Carol bit down on him, "War Eagle can take the downtown areas and circle out from there."

"I know where I last saw Fox," Fly Girl told Carol, "The rest of us can search from there."

"You all know what to do. Get it done," Carol offered, "Darkling, is it? Web contacted Gen. Latham. He'd like to speak with you."

"Of course," Darkling sighed.

On the rooftop where Fox and Fly Girl separated, Jaguar followed his scent, "He was joined by someone. Female by the pheromones. They went this way."

* * *

Fly Girl was miffed by that info but she refused to admit it. Painstakingly going rooftop to street, they followed Fox and She-Fox's trail. Usually greeting law enforcement details mopping up the broken gang members left in their wake.

They found Fox finishing his breakfast at a street corner diner that had managed to open as dawn broke. All of the windows and several tables were broken. Unconscious gang bangers were strewn about. Fly Girl was further miffed to find a second plate of half finished food setting beside Fox's.

"Hungry?" Fly Girl asked in an icy voice.

"You already know that plate isn't mine. She-Fox had some breakfast too. I guess she was hungry after beating up gangs all night," Fox told her.

"She-Fox?" Shield hadn't heard of her.

"My ex. I didn't know she'd started putting on a costume and mask," Fox admitted.

"And you left my ass to hang out to be with your ex?" Fly Girl was irate now.

"Kim, technically you left my ass behind to the point I had no idea where you'd gone. Then Delilah showed up on a madcap mission to get killed. A path I didn't even realize I'd set her on. If I hadn't had the utmost confidence in you, I would've insulted you by tracking you down. I didn't have that confidence in Delilah. I still don't. But that's an issue for tomorrow," Fox told her.

"You abandoned me for someone named 'Delilah' and it's my fault?" Fly Girl was insulted, "There's a colossal mistake of biblical proportions."

"Fly Girl, he's telling the truth," Jaguar promised her.

"You need to report everything you know about this 'She-Fox' to the MLJ," Shield insisted.

"Gladly if they can get her from suiting up again," Fox readily agreed.

"Why are you trying to protect her?" Fly Girl tried to stifle her burning anger.

"She became She-Fox for thrills not a sense of obligation or wanting to protect people. Simply for the adrenalin rush of kicking someone's ass. She's like a junkie and she'll kill herself to get a fix. Or kill someone else for the same reason," Fox told her.

"Okay Paul, I believe you. I'm still kinda pissed off but I can work through it," Fly Girl finally realized.

"Let's get back to the MLJ," Shield suggested.

"And _now_ is when we could use Darkling's help," Fly Girl lamented.

"How could Darkling help?" Fox wondered as he reaffixed his mask.

"Not the old Darkling. The new Darkling can teleport people and herself," Shield shared.

"Care to explain that?" Fox asked.

"You boys go ahead," Fly Girl hung back with the utterly miserable Jaguar, "Maria needs to start processing her grief."

* * *

Big Daddy commanded the Web Hosts meeting Buster, Rad, and Rowdy in Louisiana. The former federal prisoners were being released from a federal courthouse in New Orleans rather than give up Belle Reeve's location. Upon picking up the wayward trio, Big Daddy handed over tactical control to Karen Thomas.

"What are our leads?" Buster asked the group after informed of their mission to locate Brain Emperor.

"Not much," Kevin Wells admitted.

"I'll make a call," Buster left the building. And she called Oracle, "If Waller wants me to owe her favor, you'll conduct the following search."

* * *

Jade and Jonni Thunder deconstructed their barrier wall as relief agencies and the National Guard arrived to secure their four square block "safety zone". Satellite radios were starting to report similar disasters across the globe which Jade to worry. Even Todd Rice and Alan Scott were ultimately vulnerable. After all, Obsidian and Sentinel were only mortal after all. Just like her.

* * *

Flagg's team was barely slowing Shaggy Man down much less surviving against it. And then suddenly, the creature broke to rejoin his master as Prof. Ivo made his escape per Phantasm's deal. She rejoined Flagg to inform him not to pursue Ivo.

"I have news regarding Deathstroke," Phantasm warned Flagg.

* * *

Saturn Queen halted Virtuoso's attack against the Titans. She'd contracted Deathstroke and therefore his Titans as well. Horus and Ultraman were barely mollified by assurances that someday they would once again meet as enemies and thereby be free to kill each other at that future time.

Ultraman mourned Shara's death the way all victimizers lamented the loss of their tormented targets. His wailing was ended by Flagg and the Suicide Squad's "Alpha" team bursting into the general assembly. Saturn Queen immediately hypnotized the diplomats into attacking the squad.

Saturn Queen chose to release her secret weapon. Becky Sharpe was the Gambler's daughter. As Hazard, she threw two dice and depending on the outcome, reality was altered to favor her and fail everyone around her. So Hazard threw her dice and then glowed as they left her hand.

Throwing two ones, a perfect Snake Eyes, the dice flashed energy that the Dome absorbed. And it began to fracture and the structure failed. Ultraman got the Secret Society of Super Villains to safety starting with Saturn Queen.

Deathstroke led the Titans to relative safety so they could return to their apartments nearby. Which left Flagg and Task Force X with evacuating the hostile diplomats.

"Enchantress, do something about the building," Flagg ordered.

"Unh…be…glad…my…magic…doesn't…affect…mortal…flesh," Enchantress strained.

The diplomats fought hard but they were dragged out of the building usually after being knocked out. Flagg went back for the sole occupant. He found her standing dead center in the Dome with a wild look in her eye.

"You wanted me, Colonel? Now you have me," Enchantress was drunk on the power she was drawing to keep the building intact. Which released the witch.

Flagg cracked her in the temple with his rifle butt. Then he slung the unconscious Enchantress over his shoulder and ran for the light of day as the building collapsed around him. Psi waited at the entrance to pull the pair of them through the doors before the entire structure had collapsed.

"Thank you," Flagg gently laid Enchantress down.

"It was self preservation. Don't get sentimental," Psi advised.

"Thanks anyway," Flagg reported.

"Pathetic," Psi stalked off.

"Your remote detonator is broken," Silver Swan whispered from Flagg's side.

"But no one else knows," Flagg told her, "You and Phantasm just be ready if anyone figures it out."

"I'll tell her," Silver Swan promised.

"Are you the reason I have a god awful headache?" June Moone moaned and she unsteadily tried to sit up.

"Easy, June. Where's Enchantress?" he asked as he steadied her.

"She must be tired to let me come back so easily. Not that she was unwilling to share the concussion," June struggled to see straight.

"The hair thing gives you all away, just like you said it would. Blonde for June, red for your shared ego, and raven for pure Enchantress," Flagg observed.

"At least until Enchantress discovers bleach and hair dye," June tried to ruefully amuse.

"Could she magically alter her hair color?" Flagg wondered, "To appear like the shared ego?"

"I don't think it would ever occur to her. She's vain that way. Besides I don't think her magic can affect herself. That whole mortal flesh thing. And as long as my body hosts her, she's flesh," June reassured him.

"Or so we continue to hope," Flagg still worried.

"So Colonel, you look like a man that wants to kiss someone. I'm guessing that's me. Are you going to?" June looked mischievous.

"Not here," he warned her.

"Trust me, these monsters already know. If not, the last five minutes gave it away," June rationalized.

So Flagg indulged.

* * *

"We have an asset flying Flagg's team back to Belle Reeve once they break out of the Parisian penal system and make it to the sub waiting in the Seine. Afterwards they'll be taken to a secure location on a Danish island and flown here," Gwen recounted for Katana, Nightshade, Firehawk, Phantom Lady, Doll Man, Firebrand, Hack, and Oracle, "Waller is currently pissed by the fact both Flagg and Unknown Soldier allowed the team to be captured in the first place much less Flagg being broadcast making out with June Moone. There will be repercussions."

"Not mention four hundred injured diplomats and Saturn Queen getting away," Nightshade added.

"That isn't fair," Phantom Lady protested, "Saturn Queen could be living in the White House and no one would ever realize it."

"Thanks for the opinion, Stormy. But Eve's right. Waller will only see this outing as a failure," Gwen admitted.

* * *

Luthor arrived at Fort Siegel to find it manned by Ultra-Humanite and the former Legion of Doom, "Is everything prepared?"

"El-Faddil and the others are prepared to travel. A helicopter awaits further orders," Humanite answered.

"I hear you successfully pushed Saturn Queen into precipitously attacking major organs of the United Nations," Luthor chuckled.

"Your plan and motivators went as expected. Saturn Queen is limping back here as we speak," Ultra-Humanite confirmed.

"Then let her return to an empty house," Luthor decided.

* * *

Ryder Industries began the opening bells by attacking Carnes Development. Within minutes shares had traded to threaten Charise Carnes' investments and lease agreements had been terminated at an early date to be renegotiated with the new landlord. And Carnes' properties were vandalized by Duela Dent's Jokerz gang. Joker's Daughter's Jokerz opted for pure destruction instead of thievery and intimation.

No one being aware Knightfall and her Disgraced would respond not in kind but in an escalated fashion.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Luthor's been here and gone. And he took El-Faddil with him so my leverage over him is spent," Saturn Queen scowled as the Secret Society arrived at Fort Siegel, "And the Legionnaires went with him as well."

"So Luthor survived," Virtuoso realized.

"Of course he did," Saturn Queen said with disgust, "It's what cockroaches do."

"I can find him, Mother," Ultraman offered.

"No, there's someone here you need to be reacquainted with," Saturn Queen led him to her quarters and strode in to find the Other and a blonde woman wearing a white uniform reminiscent of Power Girl's only with a "U" emblazoned on the chest where the cutout should otherwise be.

"Ultraman, I suppose you remember Kara Zor-L," the Other was certain.

"Ultragirl!" Ultraman embraced Ultragirl. She seemed less than happy about it, "Steady, Cousin. Alfred was barely able to get me and few others off Earth-3 in time."

"Time for what?" Ultraman asked.

"The destruction of our entire universe," the Other told him.

"You have to be lying," Ultraman angrily accused.

"He isn't, Kal-L. Legends in the 31st Century told of an apocalypse that decimated a mythical multiverse and made it a single universe," Saturn Queen shared, "It seems we're living in those days."

"What do you mean 'mythical'?" Other asked.

"I woke up in this century to find a multiverse to be factual if rarely believed in. From these days on it drifts into the fanciful because it no longer exists," Saturn Queen explained, "A thousand years from now it's barely a myth."

"Then how do you explain your fancy Legion?" Ultragirl asked.

"I see the Other has been speaking out of school," Saturn Queen wore a glacial smile, "The Legion of Superheroes was built on a dual legend, Superboy and Supergirl. But on Earth Prime Kal-El of Krypton never began as Superboy. And Supergirl became a White Lantern shortly after becoming an adult and meeting the LSH. The LSH's Superboy came from a pocket universe the Time Trapper created to steer and mold that Legion in the direction he wanted it to go. But Superboy sacrificed himself to liberate his universe and the future from the Time Trapper."

"Kara In-Ze doesn't know anything except the future has rejected her. So she went into space to join Kyle Rayner," Saturn Queen explained, "And the current Supergirl came from that pocket universe and the current Superboy is a hybrid clone of Superman and Luthor."

"What caused this destruction?" Ultragirl was proving to be a genius intellect compared to her oafish cousin.

"An evil that is seemingly all powerful and unrelenting destroyed the infinite multiverse," Saturn Queen told them all, "He can't be reasoned with or bargained with."

"But there is a future where everyone survived this being," Other reminded Saturn Queen.

"History can be changed. Look at my ongoing presence here in this time," Saturn Queen pointed out.

"I should have given my life for Master Thomas. He'd know what to do," Other lamented.

"Owlman would have sacrificed you on the altar of his own ambition," Saturn Queen made mention of his "dutiful" master.

"But I would have fulfilled my destiny in the service of the Court of Owls," Other intoned religiously.

"How vexing," Saturn Queen smirked.

* * *

"I can rid you of Saturn Queen," Luthor promised the Secretary-General, the directors of Spyral, SHADE, the DEO, and the delegates from the five permanent members of the Security Council.

"And in exchange you wish to rule the world," Katherine Webb-Kane didn't quite sneer.

"Indirectly. I want you ladies and gentlemen to continue as always and for your respective governments to continue business in the traditional venues. I merely want absolute veto authority," Luthor announced, "I say 'no' to any policy or agenda and my will is obeyed without question. In exchange I will eliminate the world's major criminal agencies and conspiracies to make your lives easier."

"And what is really in it for you?" The Secretary-General asked.

"One percent of the Gross National Product of _every_ member nation," Luthor revealed.

"And if we should refuse, theoretically speaking," Director Bones asked.

"I'll destroy Saturn Queen with or without our deal in place," Luthor vowed, "But without it in place, I begin toppling governments as soon as I've finished with her. You have twelve hours to contact me either way. From there, I move forward regardless."

* * *

Latham assigned Special Agent Strander to vet Darkling. Web giddily handed over what he'd dug up. She disregarded the juvenile records on legal merit but they told an ugly story. Darla Lang had lived through an undesireable adolescence. And given her known associates, it was little wonder she'd skirted in an out of underworld circles ever since.

But Darla had been smart enough to avoid being involved as anything other than a document and money courier. She'd even kept her mouth shut and done an eighteen month stretch in women's correctional. Which seemed to have brought her to the Auctioneer's attention.

Her GED and IQ tests were off the charts. Darla was a high school dropout for social and economic reasons rather than academic. Of all the egos in the Simon & Kirby, only Fly Girl, KitCat, and Kenny Wisdom rivaled Darla for sheer intellectual brownie points.

Sending her results to Latham at Liberty Station, Carol reviewed Fox's statements regarding She-Fox. Carol and a team of FBI agents had been assigned to infiltrate a group of anti meta-human terrorists known as the Neutralizers. Only, Carol's partner was also a Neutralizer and Carol was the lone survivor of the ambush thanks to Frank Verrano.

While the MLJ Initiative was being organized. Jack Latham read Carol's report of the incident. And Latham scooped Strander and Verrano up together. Shield, Inferno, and Special Agent Strander went recruiting together. Meanwhile, War Eagle was utilized to contact Hangman and Black Hood.

Carol served as the Special Agent-in-Charge for MLJ field ops as well as its Law Enforcement Liaison. Latham had resisted his initial urge to put Shield in official charge but he preferred to let the cream rise when there was no official chain of command outside of himself and Carol. And Carol was documenting Web's jealousies and Black Hood's rebelliousness. But the others were all beginning to look to Joe Higgins as their natural leader.

Robert Dickering reported in and Carol knew the Hangman was an increasing liability even if Latham refused to recognize the fact. Comet confided in her there was another Hangman besides Dickering. She had KitCat do some digging and sure enough, there was another spooky strangely garbed man with mystical powers and a crow. Carol forwarded on the information to Latham. Hopefully he'd come to his senses and recruit one Hangman to replace another.

* * *

"This guy is good, Buster," Oracle reported to Karen Thomas, "He's a former terrorist with incredible mental abilities. And he knows how to go to ground and hide."

" _Whatever happened to the woman who stole government and superhero secrets and sold them to super villains?"_ Buster teased, _"`Cause I need her on the job."_

"Your boss broke her back," Oracle said sourly, "And handed her over to Waller."

" _I can't control Web. God knows he's betrayed both of us. But even his resources can't find Brain Emperor. But I've convinced him to cover your medical expenses regarding experimental treatments."_

"The ones Waller _won't_ cover," Oracle seemed amused, "Nice touch, Buster."

" _I try, I really do,"_ she admitted.

"Just to warn you, the US government is currently funding three separate clandestine meta-human containment agencies. 'Containment' being a euphemism for 'capture _or_ kill'," Oracle warned Buster, "Anyway, I have three leads. Here they are…"

* * *

Once the National Guard secured the safety zone, Jonni Thunder took Jade up to her second story office. Jade seemed surprised to find a residentially zoned apartment hosting a business. And a law firm down the hall.

"The door says 'Thunder & Thunder Investigations'." Jade pointed out.

"Soon as I finished apprenticing Dad brought me on as a partner," Jonni explained.

"Where was he in all of this?" Jade asked.

"Six feet under," Jonni said sadly, "His murder set off all this Thunderbolt nonsense."

Jonni checked her messages. Most were panicky folks offering to pay her for protection. One was a police detective that seemed to have a heightened concern for her safety. Another was from another private investigator feeling the same way as the cop.

"Geez, two boyfriends and I can't even score one," Jade joked.

"One knows my secret and is basically a con artist that occasionally finds where he left his heart and the cop doesn't know and is a bit of a control freak," Jonni lamented.

"He's a cop," Jade shrugged.

"He's on the short list to make captain. So he lives vicariously through my caseload," Jonni pulled a bottle of Wild Turkey out of her dad's desk, "I knew I kept this for a reason. Care for a snort?"

"I usually don't," Jade admitted, "But what the hell?"

"Can I ask why you're still green?" Jonni put out there as she poured double shots.

"Sure, if you'll describe your usual cases," Jennie-Lynn Haden countered.

"Sure," Jonni agreed as she handed over Jennie-Lynn's tumbler.

"What you see is what you get twenty-four/seven. I'm always green. The curse of my power," Jennie-Lynn shared.

"Hence the boyfriend problem," Jonni realized.

"Got it in one. You must be a detective," Jennie-Lynn teased.

"Smart ass. Now I'm not sure I should have given you cheap liquor," Jonni wisecracked.

"Now, for your cases?" Jennie-Lynn asked.

"Typically I deal with cheaters. Whether they be embezzlers or spouses, it all pays the same hourly rate," Jonni shared, "Occasionally I get the murder or missing persons case where the cops have either written it off or given up. I've even dealt with cold cases. Some of those have taken me out of state and pulled in the feds. I wish I could say I was a hundred percent successful but I have better luck than most of my competition. And that's without the Thunderbolt. With it I'm pretty damn unstoppable."

"Same with me and my power pulse," Jade held her left palm aloft, "But they always see me coming."

"I bet it's a helluva thing to get groceries," Jonni admitted.

"Takes a few hours with all the autograph seekers. The sob stories are the worst," Jennie-Lynn said miserably.

"I bet your super hates all the internet shopping you do," Jonni grinned.

"I guess you are a detective," Jennie-Lynn smirked.

"Look, there's a reason there's two couches in this office. I occasionally need to babysit clients. I suggest we get loaded and sleep it off right here," Jonni offered, "Take out is on me."

"Well, I must be turning into a cheap date because that sounds pretty good to me," Jade confessed.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Jonni neared the phone.

"Call it Thai and I'll move in," Jade offered.

"Vietnamese is the best the neighborhood can offer," Jonni warned her, "But the owners are genuine Boat People and their kids just took over with all the original recipes."

"I guess after last night we can't call it living dangerously," Jade decided.

"You won't be sorry," Jonni promised.

* * *

Luthor returned to Bailya to present El-Faddil to his mother, the Crimson Queen. The entire Crimson Jihad zealously stood all around to secure the queen and her heir. Scarlet Rose seemed particularly agitated by Luthor's presence.

"I suppose I should thank you," Crimson Queen warily commented.

"You can thank me by allowing me access to _our_ son," Luthor countered, "And by allowing me to secure your borders."

"And why would I allow either?" she asked, "After all, at our last meeting. You killed me."

"You obviously got better," Luthor dismissed, "And I merely struck before you did."

"Would you like a firsthand demonstration of how well I can strike these days?" Crimson Queen grew excited.

Luthor activated his wrist watch and sunlight burst out it several times magnified. Crimson Queen cried out and retreated to the nearest shadow. The Crimson Jihad stood poised to strike on her command.

"Call them off," Luthor demanded.

"Why should I?" Crimson Queen's voice trembled.

Luthor shut his solar projector down, "Because they don't need to."

"You've never shown your throat to an enemy," Crimson Queen began to regain her strength.

"I don't consider you an enemy," Luthor confided, "An ally for now and when I claim this world to be transformed by Darkseid, you could still be a queen. A queen to rule while I topple Darkseid himself."

"Ambitious as ever," Crimson Queen allowed as she moved out from her shadow, "Does Darkseid suspect?"

"Of course he does," Luthor snorted, "But he knows he needs me."

"So, when he doesn't need you and you no longer need him, one of you will remain," Crimson Queen liked the sound of that.

"And whoever wins, you can be satrap over the Earth for," Luthor pledged.

"Very well, I agree to your terms," Crimson Queen announced, "But I will require warning before you attempt to see El-Faddil."

"Easily done," Luthor pledged.

"And Lex, I prefer dealing with you rather than the Fourth World New God. Stay alive so I can," Crimson Queen exhorted him.

"Of course," Luthor said with all due gravity.

He vanished into a boom tube. Scarlet Rose approached her undead sister, "Can you trust him?"

"Lex has finally learned humility of a sort," Crimson Queen was amazed to state, "He isn't boasting. He has a means to kill Darkseid."

"But will he hold faith with you?" Scarlet asked.

"He knows I'll kill his son if he doesn't," Crimson Queen said nonchalantly.

"He's your son too," Scarlet tried to remind her sister.

"He was my son before I died. Now he's just leverage to hold over Lex Luthor and Mercy Grave's heads. But see to it the boy that he lacks for nothing," Crimson Queen exited the throne room.

"Everything except a mother," Scarlet was disgusted to have learned.

* * *

"How long have you known this skank?" Mia Deardon asked Nyssa Raatko and Rose Wilson-Worth, "I'm not surprised by his knowing her."

"Hey!" White Rabbit and Jason Todd yelped as one.

"You first," Jason demurred to White Rabbit.

"Jaina Hudson clothed me when my physical body manifested," White Rabbit huffed, "Jaina is pretty prim and proper. My outré appearance is intended to dissociate any potential connection between us."

"Shado taught me the same," Emiko Queen added, "Hence my Red Arrow attire to associate me with Oliver Queen rather than her."

"Can you just say 'mom and dad'?" Conner Hawke wanted to know.

"I was unaware you had a substantive relationship with Oliver before he died," Emiko retorted.

"Cool it. And try to remember I was the original Red Arrow and I sure as hell don't appreciate you appropriating the name," Mia snarled.

Nyssa just coolly watched as the Outlaws disintegrated.

Rose was amused as she cast a cautionary look Beryl Hutchinson's way. Beryl brought her fingers to her mouth and let go of a shrill whistle, "Shut up!"

"Wow!" White Rabbit worked her jaw to clear the ringing in her ears.

"What the hell?" Conner complained.

"Shut. Up," Beryl warned, "Next time I'll be unpleasant."

Mia was amazed. Beryl had always been so jovial and laid back. Now she was the drill instructor from hell.

"We all came together, some very willingly and others not so much. We came to give back to criminals what they'd dealt out. And we deemed it necessary to so outside the confines of the legal system. And we determined to do it with a degree of finality the Justice League and Teen Titans failed to do it with," Beryl reminded everyone, "And we determined to do it outside the fanatical control of the League of Assassins."

A hint of a smile played at Nyssa's lips. Beryl concluded her message, "Our aim is to build trust in a syndicate in order to destroy their rivals and finally to destroy our employers. Simplicity itself."

"So let's cut the crap and find out what you really want from us," Jason interjected.

"I believe in a common good to be achieved here," Nyssa shared.

"And I have a fairly similar definition of 'common' good," White Rabbit shared.

And Nyssa and White Rabbit got down to business.

* * *

Black Canary studied the worldwide reports coming in from the League of Shadows. Intergang and the Syndicate Underground were at each other's throats. Leviathan and the Court of Owls were broken. Basilisk was under threat. Saturn Queen and Brain Emperor had each embarked upon global missions.

What was left of the Court of Owls had infiltrated the United Nations, particularly Spyral, SHADE, and the DEO. The last Talon standing worked for Spyral. And Dinah Lance was surprised to find Helena Wayne was Lincoln March's daughter. And Lincoln had sold the necessary shares to Derek Powers to oust Bruce Wayne from his family's company.

Dinah decided to destroy the remaining Owls and the last Talon. Even if it meant razing cities across the globe. Basilisk would be the next to fall.

Black Canary respected Batman, as any self respecting Demon's Head would. But he'd lost control of Gotham and Knightfall had claimed it just as Powers had stolen Wayne Enterprises out from underneath him. Dinah didn't want the League to cross paths with Batman. But she knew it would happen.

* * *

Zatanna's reverse magic spell was simplicity itself. Lady Blaze's hellfire balls didn't harm her when they reflected back at her. But when the necrotic energy backlashed it damaged her human nature.

Zee tried to transport Blaze to the Rock of Eternity so Shazam could deal with her. But she was unaware of the fact Blaze was his daughter. But as a result, she would learn that hidden fact.

* * *

Damian Darhk had summoned the Valkyrie but he still lacked the means to achieve a clear cut victory. So he had Brunhilda and an elite squad of mounted Valkyrie fly to his hidden sanctum sanctorum. The rest of the Valkyrie remained behind to extract the surviving members of the Injustice Society. Darhk knew full well it would place the Injusticers in his debt and he intended to collect.

* * *

Anna Fortune saved Gypsy from Shiv. But the Valkyrie saved Shiv from Anna. That infuriated Anna and she intended to use her wrath to mete out justice.

The JLD survivors gathered to reassess their option. Madame Xanadu decided not to reveal Goldilocks'' apparent treachery. Her cards told her larger things were underway and that Goldilocks was where she was destined to be.

* * *

Gen. Lane's new forces teleported in over the ARGUS network. The Fighting American had been a Cold War operative at the same the American Crusaders operated. But he'd been killed in action. Using a transference process his brother's mind had been transplanted into the Fighting American's body. And his wounds had vanished. But the brother's body had decomposed.

It took thirty years to complete the process but now the Fighting American had been reactivated by Waller through secondary functionaries. The Fighting American's patriotic zeal was only matched by General Glory. And Fighting American's zeal for legality and adherence to established laws made him a problem for Waller's ARGUS.

Lane was already prepared with dozens of legal fictions. Waller had given him many more. So everyone was confident they could control Fighting American. They never took his two sidekicks into account. They were looking for him and they wouldn't stop until they found him.

Weatherman loaned Lane his observation platforms and Jenny Quantum, Projectionist, and Backlash's services. Backlash was a human/Kherabim hybrid. One of the few to remain on Earth. He'd been an ARGUS agent before joining Stormwatch.

Crimson was his daughter and similarly gifted. Her friend Ditto was gen active. And they had come along with the remaining Stormwatch personnel manning the platforms.

Captain Triumph was eager to lead the Crusaders into combat once again. She was gen active and nearly a Majestic-level meta-human. She'd also led her team into slaughtering dozens of Afghan encampments, enemy or not.

Citizen X, Libertine, and the second Magno had gladly followed Captain Triumph in killing noncombatants and their entire village populations. They adhered to the unit credo "Might Makes Right". And they'd determined to never be wrong. The Department of Defense locked them away but Waller arranged for their release.

The Civil Defense Corps was comprised of thirteen members from three regional units. Their leader, Old Glory, was another personification of the American ideal like Uncle Sam and the Spirit of Lady Liberty. ARGUS had brought in the assorted mystery men and women to curb their radicalism. And now they were Lane's responsibility.

The Americans were modeled after a comic book team. There was the Commander, patriotic super soldier. Hornet, an insect sized woman with wings and a bio-electric sting. Storm-God, a Norse demigod descended from Thor. Tank Man wore armor that gave him super strength, flight, and a variety of weapons with the wearer being the greatest inventor on the planet. And Finally, Titan began his career shrinking to insect size but now he could grow to rival Giganta.

Waller had detached her former Freedom Fighters to reunite with restored Uncle Sam, the new Miss America, the latest Red Bee, the new Human Bomb, the new Ray, a new Black Condor, the latest Major Victory and Lady Liberty. The original members didn't know whether to be insulted or overjoyed. But Lane assembled his united force, thus depriving them of time to process.

Lane appealed to everyone's patriotic zeal and professional jealousies. And he painted every super team on Earth as a threat. Withholding the Mighty Crusaders until his planned power struggle with Gen. Latham was won or lost. Which would also determine the Mighty Crusaders' fate.

* * *

The JSA returned to the K-Star Ranch before Power Girl and Black Mary returned to the Hall of Justice just to set out again to Baker Island. Shayera Hol and Steve Trevor disappointed when the ladies didn't return with the JLU. The news from Baker's Island was universally dismal despite some glad reunions.

John Stewart and Shayera's glad reunion was epic in scope and they quickly left the Hall. Hula Hula was overjoyed to see Plastic Man and Penny were hale and hearty. And Plas and Penny were overjoyed to find Plas, Jr. already happy and enthusiastic to see his parents again.

Trevor was most disturbed by the news of the Ultramarine Corps disbanding. Dr. Mist had proven to be resilient and resourceful at keeping the former Global Guardians united. But where and answering to whom?

* * *

The Titans were preparing to assassinate JLers. Vigilante walked away until the mission was something her ethic could approve of. But Vigilante travelled to Gotham instead. Knightfall was too much of a mixed message. Pat Trayce wanted clarity.

Deathstroke assembled a task force of deadly individuals. Most of them came from competing agencies and organizations. Deathblow was a long time associate of Slade Wilson. And an even longer rival of Deathstroke.

Threshold and Bliss were former NOWHERE students gen activated by John Lynch. Then they'd become instructors and enforcers for ARGUS Special Ops. Now they worked for a former gen tech named Ivana Baiul who answered to no agenda outside of her own.

Rose Tattoo was also a fellow spirit personification. But Rose Tattoo was an independent operator. She'd literally danced on Lynch's grave and was more than willing to send Ivana to hers.

Jakita Wagner. Ambrose Chase, and the Drummer represented the private organization called Planetary. They were funded by and answered to the Fourth Man. And Planetary purported to be a beneficial entity but Deathstroke knew better.

* * *

Pat was met at the airport by Bonebreaker. The driver took them to the Carnes' Development's latest project. Charise Carnes had instigated the Three Towers project in Cherry Hill as soon as she left Arkham and took control of her father's company. She'd amazed everyone by have the building constructed in record time while boasting a record lack of accidents. She'd proven that if you threw enough money at a project to hire sufficient manpower that twenty-four hour construction could yield so-called "miracles".

Now Charise made her home, and her lieutenants' homes, in Three Towers. And it was there she met with the woman most now called Vigilante.

"You'll find I allowed to keep your personal weapons, former Detective Trayce," Charise told Pat as butlers prepared drinks. It was early in the day so caffeinated beverages were everyone's choice. Even Bonebreaker's.

"I wanted you to feel safe and comfortable," Charise explained, "I'm a great fan of your police work and what's occurred since then."

"Look, I'm flattered to be here but I need to find someone and this is just delaying me," Pat argued.

"Not really," Charise grinned, "I'm Knightfall. This is Bonebreaker, my chief lieutenant."

I rather doubt that," Pat distrusted Charise's reliability given her stint in Arkham.

"Show her," Charise instructed.

Bonebreaker rose and gripped one end of the couch and lifted it and Pat over her head. Charise wore a triumphant smirk, "Now you know why I have metal framed furniture."

Bonebreaker sat everything, and everyone, down. Pat was confused, "Why reveal yourself to me?"

"Because I want you to join my cause because you'll find we want the same things," Charise told her.

* * *

Gwen replayed the video mail for the fourth time. Waller was suspending Task Force X. Not shutting the program down but Congress was wondering how a Marine Force Recon soldier ended up beside super villains. So the entire program needed to disappear until scrutiny let up.

Administrative staff had been put on paid leave. The trustees were also allowed to leave Bell Reeve as long as they did so only as civilians. Gwen wondered if she could convince them all to travel with her to the British Virgin Islands.


	15. Chapter 15

12

Downtown Metropolis, triangulated between The Daily Planet, Galaxy Broadcasting, and Mercy Corp, the Dark Side Club rose as a sleek, modern edifice with a throwback to futurism, art deco flair. Darkseid had erected the monument to serve as Luthor's future palace. But for now it served as the last fortress of the newly resurrected Legion of Doom.

Besides a few core members from the old Legion, the membership was entirely filled with new faces. Many of whom were only infamous in their own minds. Grodd's Secret Society and the subsequent destruction of the original Legion had depleted the well of truly competent super villains. Some of whom had merely disappeared rather than be killed.

Luthor divided up the Legion along two lines. The first was a cabal of scientific and technical advisors. These men and women would build Luthor's kingdom. The second was the tactical cadre. These were the door kickers who'd inflict terror upon the world. Everyone would rush into Luthor's fist to earn safety and security.

The technical group included one of Luthor's former rival industrialists, Arvell Hauser. Hauser Industries was one the nation's leading weapons manufacturers. Hauser had quickly filled the void Wayne Enterprises had left when Bruce Wayne assumed his Board position and utilized his majority shares to force the company out of arms production. Thus paving the way for second tier companies like Hauser Industries and Caldwell Arms the opportunity to rise to the top of the dung pile. And much to everyone's relief Wayne-Powers Technologies had no interest in chasing abandoned markets.

Candace Zither ran the Zither Group. Zither was a security consultant. Which basically meant she operated a mercenary contracting company. Lloyd's of London was one of her major contractors. She'd practically cornered the insurance market. With the disappearances of Mr. Thunder and the Monitor, Zither's major competition in global contracting was the mysterious Meridian. Once Luthor dismantled the United Nation's security forces, Zither would supply all of the UN's peacekeeping needs.

Ultra-Humanite, Dr. Sivana, and Mr. Mind remained as Luthor's valued brain trust. Joining Sivana were his children, Thaddeus Jr. and Georgia. Prof. Anthony Ivo had proven himself. Blackstarr had also proven her loyalty during the recent crisis. A new technical expert had been to the folded. He called himself the Thinker and he was a traditional foe of Firestorm and Firehawk.

Luthor called the council of advisors together and convened their inaugural meeting. Thinker was the first to speak, "I think an accommodation with Saturn Queen can be reached."

"Do tell," Luthor seemed amused.

"There's always room at the top," Thinker opined.

"Saturn Queen would disagree and I do as well," Luthor coldly replied, "And everyone at this table has proven themselves…except you. So why would I listen to you?"

"I…" Thinker began his protestations.

"Shut up, boy. You'll live longer," Ivo counseled simply because he was tired of listening to Thinker.

"He's right," Luthor wore a smug smile, "Have no illusions that this is a democracy. You are advisors simply because you might, almost inconceivably, have an idea regarding a given topic that I haven't already considered."

"A competitor named the Global Concern hires out henchmen and woman as well as superhuman operatives," Zither pointed out, "I could approach its director and arrange for them to eliminate their contracting employers upon command."

"The bulk of the _crème de le crème_ of villainy has been killed. But our frequent nemeses have also suffered significant losses as well. Which means we can proceed accordingly knowing the diminished quality of our operatives is paired by the losses inflicted upon our enemies."

"That may be true but we must still be cautious," Hauser interrupted, "Our plans are only as good as our tools."

Hauser appeared to be in his seventies but he was really much older. He'd been a weapons developer for the Kaiser. He'd gone out to test artillery shells when an enemy bombardment shattered the class capsules within shells that housed various chemical weapons. The same mix that killed everyone else in the area hit an extraordinary ratio that slowed his aging process down even as it increased his immunological factors and regenerative capacities.

The Kaiser pressed Hauser to deduce and replicate the mixture for the Imperial line. But the process of torturing and killing German soldiers in the most horrific ways sickened him. Once the Armistice was signed, Hauser immigrated to England. After the worldwide Great Depression began, Hauser travelled to America with the money and gold he'd earned as a weapons developer for the British. And he quickly founded an arms company. The same company that brought him to Luthor's periphery when Luthor had been a corporate giant.

"Agreed," Luthor conceded, "Sivana, what is your progress with the Mother Box?"

"Mr. Mind and I have completed our calculations. The equipment we designed will suffice and our volunteers for the process are prepared," Sivana boasted.

"And this imparts Marvel-like abilities to your children?" Luthor wanted guarantees.

"And the process will alter their appearances to their idealized versions of themselves," Sivana promised.

"They could use it," Thinker muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! I'll tell Georgia you said so," Sivana cackled, "With Shazam only empowering Black Mary, this process will leave the Sivana Family unparalled by any save Superman and Fourth World natives."

"What happens when Saturn Queen learns of the Sivanas' transformations?" Dr. Clarissa Clemens, the silent member in the room asked. Clarissa was Dr. Martin Stein's ex-wife and an expert in genetics, particularly the meta-gene and gen factor activation.

"Ideally, she'll seek them out," Ultra-Humanite replied.

"Dangerous gambit," Mr. Mind's synthetic voice complained.

"I've activated Cluemaster and his original Kings of Catastrophe to eliminate Disco Mummy's replacements," Luthor announced, "And I've duped Disco Mummy and Ruby Ryder into attacking Intergang."

"Your brief indicates the Gang hasn't delivered Intergang into your hands," Zither spoke out.

"But soon Intergang will owe their continued existence to the Legion," Luthor promised.

" _Der Fuhrer_ also had delusions of omnipotence," Blackstarr warned him.

"I'm not Hitler," Luthor succinctly assured her.

* * *

Unidentified meta-humans were lending support to local antigovernment forces on the island nation of Corto Maltese. The insurrection had successfully toppled the elected government in two hours time. The country only had one military general and he'd turned a blind eye to events as they unfolded. The four colonels under his command divided their loyalties between El Presidente and the General. Unfortunately for government officials, the loyalists lost their struggle against the General.

The insurrectionist leader had already announced the formation of a provisional government until elections could be reconvened. Elections no one expected to ever happen. The UN Security Council had failed to pass a resolution to send in the Justice League. Russia and China had each used their veto powers to quash the proposal.

China was utterly lacking meta-human agents. Russia had promoted several human gen actives in light of the loss of the Rocket Red Brigade. And both had recognized the provisional government _before_ its existence was even announced. It smacked of collusion but there wasn't any hard evidence. So the Secretary-General decided to send in the JLU _without_ approval.

Steve Trevor described the locations of the nearest active ARGUS units, "We have assets based in Peru, Bolivia, Columbia, Panama and Guatemala. The Mexican navy has also pledged support despite this action having divided the Security Council and the General Assembly."

"The Justice League is being dispatched because foreign meta-humans are involved. The leadership may be native but the insurrection never began until these foreigners arrived," Shayera reported, "All we've heard from the loyalist forces is that the foreign elements are swift and deadly. They'd ruthlessly decimated the loyalist factions of the army before the self appointed leadership seized control of the government."

"And the clock is working against us because of the planned Russian intervention on behalf of the rebels," Shayera warned them.

"This has heightened tensions between UN member nations to an unprecedented scale," Hula Hula observed, "We're looking at a Cuban Missile Crisis on a global scale. Your mission is to stabilize the situation. Your secondary objective is to apprehend the foreign nationals who participated in this coup. Finally, you're paving the way for World Court investigators to determine the legality of the ouster and amass evidence of potential war crimes."

"I'll be feeding live intelligence reports to the Invisible Jet. Similarly, the Invisible Jet will continue to relay that information to each individual while they're deployed," Shayera pledged, "So you won't be blind going into this."

"How can these interlopers have remained unknown thus far?" Barda wanted to know.

"Unless they don't leave witnesses alive to testify as to their identities," Wonder Woman ventured.

"And they know exactly when a satellite is in range to identify them," Hula Hula added, "Even when the satellite has been retasked into a new orbit to do so."

"But discretion hasn't made them any less lethal," Trevor neglected to mention several gen active operatives were missing along with their handler, Ivana Baiul.

Shayera was reaching out to Fairchild, Rainmaker, and the merry band that made up Gen13. The hope was their familiarity and contempt of Ivana's brood would convince them to surrender information. The fear was that they would travel to Corto Maltese and complicate things even further.

* * *

On a tarmac in SeaTac Airport, White Rabbit had just brokered a deal for Red Hood and the Outlaws to work for Knightfall. Of course, the team had left on a Queen Consolidated corporate jet two hours before. White Rabbit gave Nyssa Raatko the news and Nyssa informed the Outlaws.

"I think we've both seen who is really in charge of that merry band," White Rabbit remarked over a flute of champagne, "Drat! I still can't get inebriated but I like the bubbles."

"Beryl Hutchinson is no longer Red Robin or the Squire but she has grown rather than be diminished by it," Nyssa remarked.

"Too true," White Rabbit cheerily agreed, "So, who do you see is dominant or submissive in her relationship with Ravager."

"I think they trade off at any given moment," Nyssa observed.

"Like you and Dinah," White Rabbit smirked.

"Is nothing sacred?" Nyssa groaned.

"I pride myself in that what I don't already know I can discover," White Rabbit winked.

"Like that Charise Carnes is the face behind Knightfall's golden mask," Nyssa mentioned.

"Precisely," White Rabbit said sagely, "And Ruby Ryder is getting assistance for her increasingly hostile takeover bid of Carnes Developments."

"Why do you even care?" Nyssa wondered.

"You first," White Rabbit said cagily.

"I like Knightfall's business model as a tool for the League of Assassins to use in the future," Nyssa allowed, "Its viability just needs to be proven."

"Charise Carnes can prove to be the power behind a public throne," White Rabbit replied, "Her father was considered a political kingmaker. Charise can become the real thing."

"I thought you and Jaina wanted to be the women behind a throne," Nyssa dryly remarked.

"We can settle for being the prop behind the woman who props up a visible throne. First we'll start locally, then move regionally, and then expand nationally before going international. There will always be those who resist buying into the program but the hordes of criminals fleeing our cause will flood those countries. And finally they'll come groveling, begging for help," White Rabbit declared with clear vision.

And Nyssa saw it too.

* * *

The Court of Owls ordered Katherine Webb-Kane to deploy Batwoman, Talon, and Hawkfire to quell matters in Gotham City. Knightfall was dangerously close to unearthing the Owls' remaining operations in the city. Talon was understandably motivated. Batwoman and Hawkfire accepted the reinterpretation of the real facts as a motivator towards a successful completion. The Court of Owls didn't want the Five Families to fall, for the Syndicate Underground or Intergang to rise ascendant, or for Ruby Ryder to forget her place as Charise Carnes had.

But Black Canary and her lieutenants in the League of Shadows led the League of Assassins in worldwide strikes against the Court of Owls. The only place of safety the Owls found was their central nest in Gotham. And only then because Nyssa had promised Dinah Lance they would be dealt with by forces outside the League. But Black Canary sent in Lady Shiva and Bronze Tiger to specifically target Lincoln March.

* * *

The Mighty Crusaders returned to Liberty Station. Once there, Web relentlessly drove a team to track his Web Hosts as they narrowed Brain Emperor's location to Summit, Colorado. Which worried Joe Higgins. His mother worked and resided in Summit. And thanks to the Department of Defense, Joe's identity as the Shield was public knowledge.

Latham assembled the remaining Project CRUCIBLE staffers still with the MLJ. And he ordered them to revive Steel Sterling and Lancelot Strong. The Fly and Fireball were lost causes. And he discovered Lancelot Strong was as well.

But John Sterling's powers had activated by an alien encounter ending a smelting accident. His gen factor was theorized as being capable of converting Steel Sterling's body into organic metal, being both resilient and malleable. But the gen activation process was incomplete.

The CRUCIBLE Project had theorized about completing the gen activation process but no one could agree on whether or not John Sterling would survive. Now it wasn't an issue. So they prepared to proceed.

* * *

Horus reveled in the use of his power derived from the Lords of Chaos. It had been a hard sell to persuade Teth-Adam and Adriana Tomaz to take the power of Black Adam and Isis once again. Osiris would be given the choice as a teenager. A side effect was Black Adam, Isis, and Horus no longer had mortal forms unless the Lords of Chaos completely revoked their power.

Black Adam and Isis were under the delusion, provided by the Lords of Chaos' lies, that they were presenting a kinder side of Chaos. In reality they were meant to destabilize regions of national boundaries and borders. Horus had no delusions regarding the nature of his power and why he had it. He just chose to revel in it instead.

Deathstroke had provoked the would-be rebels in Corto Maltese into striking out. Horus enjoyed leading them to their ultimate destruction. Because despite Russia and China's promises, the United Nation would send the Justice League Unlimited. They had no other choice.

* * *

Saturn Queen summoned the Other, Ultraman, and Ultragirl. The Other had dispatched Atomica on Saturn Queen's behalf earlier in the morning. This grouping represented the known survivors from Earth-3. But Saturn Queen was about to summon a fourth.

"Atomica is within the Hall of Justice. I need you to retrieve Richard Grayson in Bludhaven where he operates as both Blackwing and Charles Bullock, attorney at law. Atomica will retrieve something for me and Blackwing will serve as her distraction," Saturn Queen announced.

"We don't need Talon's help," Ultraman boasted. Owlman had been partnered with Talon on Earth-3 but Talon had never been a member of the Crime Syndicate.

Stabbing pain pierced Ultraman's head and Saturn Queen looked every inch the killer she truly was, "Never question my orders again. If you two can deign to serve me in this, I am setting up to deal with Power Girl and Black Mary. They remain random variables I can no longer endure."

As Alfred left to collect Blackwing, the Ultras flew to Manhattan as instructed. Then Saturn Queen reflected on Virtuoso and Hazard's defection to the Injustice Society. Saturn Queen knew she was drawing short on willing minions. But there were still allies to be had, both in the 21st Century and the 31st Century.

The Legion of Super Villains failure in this time altered history enough the LSV never came to be. Every member was conceivably imprisoned on individual merits. But there were others who would remain untouched by the time ripple. Others in whom Saturn Queen could place her trust and shared a fanatical hatred of Imra Ardeen, also known to the United Planets as the Legionnaire called Saturn Girl.

* * *

Calvin Rose, a former Talon of the Court of Owls, arrived at Wayne Manor to petition Batman into intervening as the Court scrambled to dispatch forces and influence across the globe. Rose felt, correctly, it was time to end the threat of the Owls once and for all. Rose brought another former Talon with him.

Mary had been a child disfigured by a lantern bomb on the Oregon Coast during World War II. The Japanese weapons hadn't been very effective overall, but it maimed Mary and orphaned her as well. So she ended up in a carnival freak show where she was found by the Court of Owls, taken in, and trained as a Talon. She was the lone Talon liberated by Calvin Rose. And she went by the name "Strix". A name she had communicated through writing because she was incapable of speech.

Rose quickly deactivated the advanced security system Jaina Hudson had installed after Alfred left Wayne Manor and Bruce Wayne buried himself into Batman. But Jaina's unrequited love for Bruce prompted her to secure the manor. Bruce went along with just to appease her in an effort to keep Jaina _and_ the White Rabbit out of Batman's affairs.

Rose was startled to find the grandfather clock door open, inviting intruders down into the Batcave. Rose and Strix were always cautious but when they found an unmasked Bruce wearing a new Batman suit replete with a red Bat sigil on his chest.

"Careful, it could a trap," Rose counseled Strix.

She pulled a notepad out of a pocket and wrote, "Always."

Calvin Rose knew how hard even that was for Strix. She'd never even finished the second grade before she was orphaned. Her schooling afterwards was nonexistent except in the arts of killing.

"You were sloppy. And, you're going to repair my security system on the way out," Batman told them both as they reached the bottom of the stairs found their objective behind them.

The insurgency within the Court of Owls following the Matron's death had left Lincoln March in control of most of the Courts' assets. But a number of Owls had formed small factions of independent operators bent on reclaiming the Court of Owls and reshaping it in their images. But Lincoln March couldn't abide dissenters so the Court of Owls was going to war with its disaffected members. Which left them completely vulnerable to the League of Assassins' worldwide campaign of eradication.

"I didn't think it was wise to sneak up on an ally," Rose replied to Batman's criticism.

"Are we allies?" Batman's flat inflection worried Rose. It was like a resurrected Talon's when they managed to speak, breaking through the mental conditioning.

Strix cuffed his shoulder. Batman wasn't amused, "It seems she doesn't hold to that bravado laced assessment of your entrance."

Rose studied the Bat Computer's displays, "You know the Court of Owls is mobilizing."

"The Court of Owls is dying," Batman said without emotion, "Black Canary has pitted every member of the League of Assassins against the Court of Owls. Even as Lincoln March was determined to reign in delinquent members."

"Why now?" Rose wondered.

"Because of the ongoing power struggle," Batman assessed, "It blinds Lincoln March."

"Who is leading the League's push?" Rose asked.

"Black Canary herself," Batman sounded slightly puzzled, "But she isn't attacking Gotham to eradicate the nest. My guess is Nyssa Raatko has something special planned. But Dinah Lance is no fool. She tasked Bronze Tiger _and_ Lady Shiva with personally eliminating Lincoln March."

"I thought they were tasked with eliminating Richard Dragon," Rose commented.

"They've both tried and failed, separately and collectively. They have the scars, and they're just as visible as Dragon's. Don't let his disability fool you into complacency. He can still focus his _chi_ to overcome his injuries for limited durations," Batman advised them both.

"No wonder he's feared," Rose remarked and Strix nodded.

"His students have become respected, or feared, masters as well," Batman informed them, "Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva were both former pupils. So was the Question."

Strix furiously wrote a word and showed it to Rose, "She's referencing Lincoln March as your brother. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Thomas Wayne Jr. died in a car accident. Lincoln March is former friend who betrayed me and tried to kill both Alfred and I," Batman grated.

Strix wrote and Rose elaborated, "Where is Alfred? I didn't see him on the way in."

"He left," Batman was actually agitated.

That rattled Calvin Rose, "So what happens with the Court of Owls?"

"The League exterminates them," Batman replied coldly.

"I thought your goal is to save lives," Rose remarked.

"I'm getting more circumspect now," Batman revealed, "I can't save everyone. And I don't think I should. Whatever Nyssa has planned for Gotham it's a safe bet she isn't working alone. And both Nyssa and the White Rabbit will try to prevent civilian casualties from mounting up."

"What happened to you?" Rose was aghast, "You can't just sit here."

"I'm going to," Batman declared, "There's more happening then you're aware of. Red Hood and the Outlaws have arrived to defend Knightfall and Charise Carnes' assets."

"Why would these people defend both?" Rose asked at being nudged by Strix's elbow.

"Because Charise Carnes _is_ Knightfall," Batman told them.

"And Knightfall is defended by the Disgraced," Rose swatted away Strix's pumping elbow.

"And Knightfall is the vigilante savior of Gotham, the newly crowned kingpin of crime, and sits on the board of Intergang's controlling 100," Batman recited, "Ruby Ryder has employed mercenaries to seize control of Three Towers to force Carnes into signing away her company. This was after a measured attack of legalities and financial methods to attempt to bankrupt Carnes. Ryder has no inkling that Carnes is Knightfall or that she's connected to Intergang."

Batman was scowling now, "In addition, the Patriarch of the Syndicate Underground has persuaded the Jokerz to attempt to wrest control of Knightfall's criminal assets as well."

"And everyone is converging on Three Towers," Rose realized.

"Including Spyral agents acting on behalf of the Court of Owls," Batman shared.

"And you're just sitting here?" Rose was angered beyond reckoning.

"I'll step in if the situation becomes hopeless," Batman decided.

After Strix and Rose began their heated exit, Batman irritated them even further, "Fix the alarm on your way out."

* * *

Then he clutched his chest and waited for the pain to ease. He affixed his mask and made a phone call.

Barbara Gordon, Gotham's youngest ever Police Commissioner, answered her phone, "What is it?"

" _Barbara,"_ came the artificially gravelly voice.

Barb wanted to shoot the phone at hearing her ex-husband's voice, "Can't you even pretend to be Bruce Wayne anymore? And clever ruse calling me on Harvey Bullock's ID."

" _The League of Assassins has declared war on the Court of Owls. The principle battle will be at Three Towers. Nyssa Raatko and her Injusticers are also in play along with Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva,"_ Batman reported.

"Of course," Barbara groaned, "When?"

" _Tonight,"_ he revealed.

"Is it too much to ask for twenty-four hours notice?" Barbara was flippant.

" _You'll b e ready. You always were and you always are,"_ Batman declared and then fell silent.

"Will you be gracing us with your presence as well?" Barb asked acerbically, "Hello? Jerk off."

Then she used the interoffice phone to call Bullock, "Harvey? We have a new life or death disaster headed our way."

* * *

Selina Kyle's conversation went just as well. Kitrina Falcone noted it, "Batman?"

Selina looked like she had a migraine, "Batman."

"You could say 'no'," Kitrina suggested.

"He knows what were up to," Selina sighed, "He hasn't busted us in order to have leverage for moments like this."

"But it's bad," Kitrina asked.

"This stuff could get us both killed," Selina warned.

Kitrina fist pumped, "Awl right! About damn time."

"The life of a jet setting jewel thief doesn't appeal to you anymore?" Selina was irked by this revelation.

"Selina, we went to thievery to afford to fight crime. So far it's been all thieving and no vigilante crime busting," Kitrina pointed out, "Even Holly Robinson is doing both under pseudonym 'the Cat'. Face it, Selina. You're not alive without a cause to fight for."

"And you're irritated Knightfall left Carmen Falcone standing when she decimated the Five Families," Selina pointed out.

"Exactly," Kitrina agreed.

"Argh, here we go again," Selina complained as she relented, "I'll try and get us some help."

Selina's first and only call was to Kathy Duquesne, "Surprise! It's me."

" _Should I ask why?"_ Kathy sounded reluctant.

"I need Batwoman's help," Selina admitted.

" _No go. Rocki Ballantine and I both retired our little pink capes,"_ Kathy shared.

"What about your protégés?" Selina inquired.

" _They're using Sonia Alcona's old hide out. I could call them but I'd advise them to turn you down regarding whatever it is you need help with,"_ Kathy admitted.

"Kitrina will ask them _without_ you or I prejudicing Stephanie or Harper," Selina offered.

" _Fair enough,"_ Kathy agreed, _"You really should have stayed a jewel thief."_

"Tell me about it," Selina concurred before she hung up. The conversation had been on speaker so Kitrina was already advised on what would happen next.

She finished donning her Catgirl suit, "I'll get Spoiler and Bluebird's help. It's guaranteed."

"Well, your lack of confidence and enthusiasm will be a detriment," Selina sarcastically predicted.

"Piss off," Catgirl shot back as she exited out into the balcony and then took off across rooftops.

Selina transformed into Catwoman once again. She affixed a note to Catgirl to meet her at Three Towers. Then Catwoman decided to change up the usual plays. She'd approach Duela Dent and persuade the Jokerz to earn Knightfall's patronage and protection. Otherwise it was obvious the Disgraced were hell bent on destroying them.


	16. Chapter 16

28

The JLU approached Corto Maltese in two separate aircraft. Penny flew the Invisible Jet while Zinda Blake flew her X-35B-2. Her X-35 being an advanced variant of the service F-35B. The standard aircraft had STOVL (Short Take Off-Vertical Landing) capability. Zinda's plane possessed a fully integrated VTOL (Vertical Take Off-Landing) capacity shared with the XB-1A-1 Invisible Jet.

"I-Jet, radar has five A-4 attack bombers approaching at subsonic and six F-20s coming at supersonic. I can deal with the fighters but the attack craft are on you. They'll wait until you drop out of supersonic to make their attack. Roger that?" Zinda radioed.

" _Ah copy,"_ Penny radioed back. Zinda could hear the awe in Penny's voice. Unlike her civilian counterpart, Zinda had been a fighter pilot. She guessed it was still in her blood.

Zinda barely had three seconds to assess her foes. Northrop developed the F-20 as a successor to the Vietnam Conflict-era F-5. The United States military complex had never purchased orders of the capable but cheaply produced F-20. The Department of Defense preferred drowning projects with seemingly limitless cash. The Joint Chiefs and DOD's procurement department found the economic F-20 an insult to their projected image.

Zinda knew two things for certain. The first being Northrop was so desperate to recoup their developmental investment they'd sell to anyone. The DOD would pay $339 million for an F-22 and resell it for $16 million just to undercut unsanctioned weapons developers. The standard F-35 was a multirole aircraft. And the military had spent upwards of $62 billion to insure it was.

The second thing Zinda's mind flashed over was that the biggest clientele for the F-20 was "security" companies like Meridian and the Zither Group. But the pilots' training was usually spotty at best. Which Zinda counted on since there was no way she could survive fighting six hostile aircraft if every pilot was competent.

As she targeted all six planes simultaneously, she found it annoying the United States and its allies maintained lists of approved arms sales clients. But the client lists changed with the shifting political winds. And mercenary companies were exempted because they were private firms, often in the employ of the very governments that the US would have to ban weapons sales to them.

Zinda's targeting system could guide missiles to sixteen targets simultaneously. But three of her foes managed to break the weapons lock and survive. But as they split into three separate directions, she released a second salvo at a fleeing F-20. Then through sheer skill and tenacity she downed the other fighters and evaded two missile locks.

Then she went hunting to see how well Penny was faring.

* * *

The A-4 entered US service in 1954 and it was intended to deliver atomic bombs to selected targets of opportunity (China). Production halted in 1979 but over a dozen nations used them by then. Only three countries still used them in active service. Those countries were Canada, Germany, and Brazil. And they were being phased out at last by those militaries. The far reaching phase outs of a dozen militaries had placed over one hundred attack aircraft on the open market. And open market that included security contractors.

Penny had to appreciate the rebels. They'd financed a revolt and hired meta-human mercenaries. Corto Maltese boasted two aged fighter planes, three attack helicopters, and two search and rescue copters. Their army was an extension of the national police force and their naval patrol was comprised of four retired Soviet gunboats that originally had sailed in the Caspian Sea. And somehow the small island nation had scraped together enough hard currency to buy two decommissioned German diesel-electric U-Boats identical to Pirate Blue's sunken _Plunder_.

Penny waited for the five A-4s to try and achieve a missile lock. She rammed the throttle to maximum and went through the center of the opposition's line.

Two A-4s spiraled towards the ground. One never recovered his aircraft and was forced to eject. The other came back into formation but was still severely rattled. Penny slowed from supersonic speeds and shifted the XB-1A-1's variable geometry wings to the forward position instead of continuing to have them swept back.

The USAF had only received fewer than six of their original B-1A order when the planes began crashing. So the program was salvaged by adapting the future supersonic bomber production into the subsonic B-1B. Penny had flown all manner of subsonic and supersonic civilian transport planes but none of them had ever handled as nimbly as the Invisible Jet. Even the infamous 747X-VTOL Plastic Jet had been a whale in a kiddy pool in comparison.

And the Invisible Jet was outfitted with more countermeasures than Air Force One. So, despite not having offensive weaponry, Penny employed the countermeasures in such a way she actually downed two A-4s before Zinda shot the other two out of the air. Penny was disappointed to see that no chutes opened from the debris.

"Ah thought we were takin' prisoners," Penny complained.

" _Old habits die hard, I guess. I'll round the island and see if I can draw any antiaircraft fire,"_ Zinda offered.

Zinda initially failed to do so. Either the missileers were smart enough to draw in the larger aircraft or they weren't there. Then a shrill alarm sounded. Antiaircraft missiles had been launched from two separate sites. First, Zinda broke the missiles' lock before she opened her rotary launcher from the bomb bay doors beneath her fuselage. Her weapons system had kept locked on to the radar stations guiding the missiles. So Zinda fired off her two air-to-ground missiles.

The bunker busters acquired the enemy radar signatures and guided themselves while enemy fired two additional missiles at Zinda.

The radar sites were destroyed before the enemy missiles went terminal on Zinda. Losing their external guidance, they flew off harmlessly while Zinda bat-turned to streak over the conflict wracked island. Using cameras mounted where her wings met her air frame, Zinda photographed swathes of the island before she broke to escort the Invisible Jet into the drop zone.

Shayera and Hula Hula poured over the incoming photos as the satellite relayed them. Marking them for probable hostiles, they sent the appropriate photos back to the Justice League. Steve Trevor watched Shayera's methodology.

"You're awfully good at this," he remarked.

"I wasn't always an infiltrator," Shayera said without emotion. She'd come to grips with her past and anyone else that hadn't could go screw themselves.

"Look, raising a family from the field took a toll on Sue and Ralph Dibney and they were mainly sidelined. This job you're filling in for is yours anytime you want it," Trevor promised.

Shayera hated him and felt grateful all at once. Thanagarian women had developed an overwhelming hormonal response during pregnancy to sharpen their senses and protective instincts. But they faded just as fast once the birth occurred. Shayera didn't want to become her mother. And she didn't want ARGUS raising her son. Rex would have both a mother and a father to love him. Not like the prenatal demise of their daughter. She'd sideline herself through the pregnancy to appease John and her raging hormones. Afterwards, she might just accept Steve's offer and stay on the side.

* * *

Penny opened the bomber's bay doors and John Stewart used his Green Lantern power ring to distribute the JLers onto Corto Maltese. As soon as the Justice League was on the ground, the Invisible Jet and the X-35B-2 flew off at supersonic speed to accept a refueling from the Mexican Air Force. The Canadians were dispatching a second tanker as it became needed.

The Mexicans kept an E-2 Hawkeye AWACS styled plane nearby to monitor air traffic in the region. They also maintained the presence of a KC-135 tanker dedicated to the plane and its fighter escorts while the Mexican Navy steamed into position to relieve the aircraft. Fortunately the Mexicans and Canadians had been in the region to conduct drills with Central American allies.

Opposite, in the Gulf of Mexico, the Canadians were showing the flag's support for the Mexicans in a boundary feud with Venezuela. Columbia had distanced itself from Venezuela's sphere of influence as a result. And their military airstrips had been opened to support assets involved in the Corto Maltese operation.

Superman dealt with the armed response on the beachhead where the JLU had landed. Superman and everyone kept watch as he distributed the JLers across Corto Maltese. Since they were dealing with an unknown meta-human or meta-humans they were split up and sent forth in pairs. With Goldilocks' disappearance, Mike Dugan had reactivated STRIPE.

The STRIPE support systems were still located at the K-Star Ranch. Mike himself had been accepted as a student by the JSA. But he was on loan under Stargirl's supervision. She'd actually been the one to request her stepbrother's participation. But she made everyone promise not to tell him. But Roxy had spoiled it.

Roxy was searching for L-Ron. Max Lord had rejoined Team JLU as their UN Liaison. And no one could fathom why. The JLU didn't have much administrative oversight so he did little beyond representing the Justice League's interests. Or so everyone thought.

L-Ron led Roxy a merry chase. He appeared and reappeared in seemingly random intervals. Roxy was the most powerful AI ever developed on Earth, surpassing even Brother Eye. But she couldn't fathom L-Ron's means, motives, methods, or mental state. And it frustrated her. So she didn't mention her searches or her ongoing failures to anyone.

* * *

Horus attacked Barda first. While she threw him off and managed to recover, she deduced his Black Marvel form was as physically capable of her own. She detached her mega wand from her belt and decided to go a round with Horus. But her Mother Box link detected Chaos magic, which was beyond even the science of New Genesis.

* * *

"I've looked forward to our rematch," Deathstroke admitted as he drew his sword.

"I see you have a new sword. Do you honestly think it makes you my equal?" Superman wondered.

"This isn't any sword," Deathstroke shared, "Hephaestus forged this as a god killer in case Zeus ever lost control of his tribe. Given what the so-called 'gods' really are, it's no surprise really."

Most of that statement obviously went over Superman's head, so Slade added, "You really should have a conversation with Black Mary and learn why she's the last Marvel standing. Oh, and this? It's well named. You might not be a wannabe god but you are vulnerable to magic. So let's see if the most expensive sword ever forged does the trick. I also have a few other toys thrown in for eliminating the Olympians."

Deathstroke threw a bolo around Superman's ankles. He was less than impressed, "Slade, you just make me tired."

But Superman found he couldn't break the snare. Nor could he melt it nor freeze it. The final indignity was he couldn't lift off the ground except in puny little hops.

Superman looked at Slade with real horror in his eyes.

Deathstroke sounded satisfied, "Now _that's_ the look I've waited for for so long."

* * *

Tattooed Man's shadow forms equaled everything John could construct with his ring. And John could sense their malevolence. It was like fighting another Ring of Volthoom. But according to Hal Jordan, Volthoom and his Power Ring Corps were no more. Jessica Cruz was the only Power Ring left in existence. And the Green Lantern Corps was prepared to offer Jessica a Green Lantern power ring of her own. John hadn't informed her because the power ring in question was his own.

* * *

Atom was barely evading Cinder's plasma blasts no matter what size he adopted. Cinder's blasts basically seared so hot, with the heat of the sun to be precise, she vaporized atomic bonds. So Atom had no refuge in atomic level escapes. He had to find a way to defeat his foe because he'd promised Jean Loring he was coming home.

* * *

Power Ring and Vibe encountered Threshold and Bliss. The siblings represented a very real threat. Threshold's psychokinetic powers countered the Ring of Volthoom's psychoreactive properties. So Power Ring was freed from the ring's influence to construct anything she could imagine. The danger was she didn't know Threshold's fears to use against him. But her ring could sense Threshold's malice and delight in harming others. The ring shared those traits.

So Power Ring went to war.

* * *

Bliss was Threshold's seductive sister. Her mental power was to seduce men and woman and bend them to her will. An ability used too often simply to pleasure herself.

Cisco Ramone was totally unprepared for a psychic attack on that level. But he'd die at a word for Bliss. And he'd castrate himself for a kiss. Which Bliss had demanded as payment on several occasions.

* * *

Jesse Quick and Hourman were confronted by Arsenal and Cheshire. Jesse was incensed as she spoke to Arsenal, "You used to be Green Arrow's sidekick. How could you desecrate his memory like this?"

"We were goddamned partners. Or so I thought until he gave everything to Mia. That little whore didn't deserve jack. You wonder how I could betray him? He betrayed me years ago," Arsenal snarled.

"Don't lie. Ollie didn't revise the will until you signed on with Task Force X and then with Deathstroke. What was he supposed to do? Reward epically colossal stupidity?" Jesse demanded to know.

"You aren't getting on my good side," Arsenal warned.

"Or what? You're gonna stick a feather in your cap, _Speedy_?" Jesse taunted him.

"She's playing you," Cheshire warned him.

Jesse began running a circle around Arsenal and Cheshire. He drew and arrow, nocked it, and drew back. Cheshire wore a seductive smile as static electricity charged the air, "You've got this."

She sprang over the electrical field to deal with Hourman.

Arsenal fired and Jesse screamed as the arrowhead tore through her leg as she stumbled and tumbled across the rocky terrain. The shaft snapped and wedged the arrowhead against the bone in her leg. Jesse could barely crawl afterwards. She just hoped no tendons or ligaments were severed.

"Want to keep insulting me now?" Arsenal stood nearby with another arrow prepped, "Because it'll be the last thing you do."

As Hourman, Rick Tyler, was incredibly strong. But he'd grown reliant on that strength. So Cheshire's redirecting his own strength against him came as a horrid surprise. Cheshire enjoyed humiliating him but her _coup de grace_ was to rake his face with her nails.

"Really? After all that, you revert back to scratching my face?" Hourman was surprised.

"Wait for it," Cheshire's triumphant smile promised an agonized death.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Deathblow raised the barrel of his SAW so that it aimed at the sky.

The SAW was ideally a two man weapon that could be operated singly if necessary. The gunner aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger. A second soldier was responsible for the ammo box and keeping the belt free of jams and kinks while the SAW consumed copious amounts of ammunition. Besides the box inserted into the weapon, the gunner and secondary would each carry a box of 5.56mm armor piercing rounds.

"You don't have to fight us," General Glory advised him, "You're not a Titan or even one of Deathstroke's normal crew. Walk away now and I'll guarantee safe passage to the mainland."

"That just doesn't work for me," Deathblow replied, "A merc is only worth his rep and what kind of price could I ask for if I was known to cut and run on my employer? Just because some guy in red, white, and blue spandex says to? Especially when he's standing next to some shit bird wearing chainmail and carrying a sword."

"Thou art a base villain, knave!" Shining Knight shouted back at Deathblow.

Deathblow dropped the SAW into firing position and leveled it out with his other hand. He put a three round burst into Sir Justin's chest, "Sure you want to insult a man with armor piercing bullets?"

The strike threw Sir Justin several feet back. He laid sprawled spread eagle and wheezed when he breathed. General Glory did a triage styled inspection of his wounds.

What he found was that Sir Justin had survived the attack with little more than a few broken ribs, "You're lucky he's wearing enchanted armor."

"Oh really?" Deathblow scoffed.

"Aye, but thine bullets hit like catapults," Shining Knight said between gritted teeth as he tried to rise, "And thine own stench is far more powerful."

"Easy, take it slowly," General Glory aided Sir Justin's rise. He wanted to caution the Arthurian knight not to risk puncturing a lung. But he also knew such an admonition would be futile. Since Goldilocks had disappeared, Sir Justin was even more determined than ever to punish himself physically and emotionally.

Shining Knight drew his sword, "Will thou accept my challenge, yon varlet?"

"Sure, why not?" Deathblow shrugged, "I'll even give you the first shot."

Shining Knight marched on Deathblow and swung his sword with deadly intent. Deathblow dodged and weaved around the strikes, "Hey Galahad, you gotta earn it."

Sir Justin shuffled his feet in a feint to draw Deathblow to his right while he apparently thrust to his left. It seemed to work and Shining Knight buried his sword to its hilt in Deathblow's chest. Deathblow looked stricken and then he punched Sir Justin in the jaw and knocked him off of his feet.

Then Deathblow spat blood at the bewildered knight, "I gotta say, this really smarts. Now I know why Slade carries one of these things."

Deathblow painstakingly pulled the sword out of his heart and threw on the ground beside Shining Knight, "If you hadn't already guessed by now, I can't be killed. So what are you gonna do about it?"

General Glory's kick to Deathblow's chest pushed him back, "Come on, this is going to take teamwork."

As General Glory got Sir Justin back onto his feet, Deathblow decided to quit wasting time and just shoot everyone.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Supergirl were paired together when they encountered the seeming duo of Jakita Wagner and Rose Tattoo. Rose Tattoo chose Artemis as her opponent, "Ah, an Amazon. An Amazonian champion, no less."

Rose Tattoo shouldered her double edged axe. Instead of the Armor of Athena, she wore a chainmail brassiere and loincloth. She forsook an Amazonian headband, bow, and quiver, besides having no parallel to the Lasso of Hestia. But she did have twin swords crossed across her back. And a belt with knives sheathed down her legs. Her rugged boots and gloves were her only concession to warfare's defensive necessities.

Artemis had her shield slung over a shoulder while she drew her bowstring back, fully intending to put the arrow in Rose Tattoo's left eye. Steve Trevor had given her the bow. It was an Oneida Eagle Phoenix compound-recurve hybrid with a two hundred and twenty pound draw. He'd explained to her that Green Arrow and Speedy used similar bows with respective 120 pound and 90 pound draws. Wonder Woman knew the only female archer on the planet with a nearly identical bow was Nyssa Raatko. Except for the poundage of the draw, of course.

"Are you just going to aim that arrow at me or are you planning on using it sometime today?" Rose Tattoo mocked Wonder Woman.

Artemis released the arrow. As intended it pierced Rose Tattoo's left eye and went further as it exploded out the backside of her head. But Rose Tattoo didn't collapse. Instead she healed at an incalculable rate.

"Now that's the Amazon credo 'Peace through Strength' in action!" Rose Tattoo tittered.

"What are you?" Artemis wasn't certain whether to be repulsed or applaud.

"Honey, I'm the literal Spirit of Murder," Rose Tattoo giddily confessed, "You've met my disciple, Captain Murder. Now, it's just too bad you're a redhead. When I kill a fellow ginger I feel dirty all over. And I _love_ that feeling."

"You won't kill me," Artemis vowed.

"It's what I do," Rose Tattoo replied, "It's _all_ I do."

"Until now," Artemis defiantly told her.

"I love _this_. Hell, I love you, Wonder Babe," Rose Tattoo exclaimed, "Amazons are always so feisty and hot. I'm going to enjoy this like none other."

"So will I," Wonder Woman admitted.

* * *

"You're with the Planetary Group," Supergirl observed, "I've read about your exploits in the _Daily Planet_ and watched them on Galaxy News. What are you doing in a war zone?"

"Archeology is expensive and even the Fourth Man doesn't have limitless resources it turns out," Jakita told her, "That Kenesha brat keeps getting to the good stuff before we can."

Kenesha, known to some as Savant, was the daughter of Majestros and Zealot of the now departed Kherabim. She had been one of fewer than six pure blooded Kherabim born over the millennia on Earth. And Kenesha, through her assumed identities, was an archeologist of Kherabim, Daemonite, and Thanagarian relics. Along with any stray alien artifacts she happened to unearth. The Green and White Martians had also visited from time to time, among others.

Kenesha had recently discovered ties between Ran and Earth beyond the obvious Adam Strange connection. The Planetary Group had invested over a billion dollars US in the search. Kenesha had already known where the site was. She'd been present at the event twelve hundred years ago.

The disastrous results had pushed the Planetary Group to edge of insolvency. A factor Slade Wilson had exploited when he'd offered the Fourth Man a way out… _if_ his agents accompanied the Titans to Corto Maltese. As a show of good faith, Deathstroke had deposited the money _before_ undertaking the mission. As Saturn Queen had boasted, she truly did have all the money in the world at her disposal.

"Look, we don't have to fight," Supergirl pledged.

"I'm not supposed to kill you," Jakita shared, "But after I capture you I'm supposed to look the other way."

"Why?" Matrix naively asked.

"So Deathstroke can kill you himself," Jakita sad distastefully "Apparently I'm supposed to be too stupid to figure that part out."

"You don't look or sound stupid," Supergirl observed, "And I'm pretty hard to kill."

Jakita slammed into her at super speed and sent Matrix sprawling, "But I'm a Majestic-level meta."

Supergirl got back on her feet, "And I'm completely unique. I was born fighting Kryptonians so facing a human pretending to be one shouldn't be that hard."

Jakita charged again. Supergirl used her telekinetic eye beams to blast Jakita thirty feet in the opposite direction. The Indian woman was confused.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, "That wasn't heat vision. That was pure _force_."

"I'm not Kara In-Ze despite also being blonde and wearing the 'House of El' symbol on my chest. I have abilities beyond those of a Kryptonian," Matrix warned.

"I'm afraid I'm still obligated to capture you," Jakita sighed.

"And I'm obligated to resist," Supergirl stated.

"Then may the best of us win," Jakita ramped up to attack again while Supergirl quickly deduced ways of defeating her opponent without killing her.

* * *

Rebel troops had ambushed and surrounded Plastic Man and Gypsy. Plas leaned over to Gypsy and whispered, "You find the self appointed _El Presidente_ and get him while I keep these poor slobs busy."

Gypsy was going to ask how when Plas went into action, "Hey fellas! Wanna see my Godzilla impression?"

Before anyone could reply, Plas became a red and flesh colored one hundred foot tall lizard. As the troops panicked and uselessly expended ammo at Plastic Man, Gypsy camouflaged herself and effectively became invisible. Not that she really deemed it necessary since they'd effectively forgotten about her already.

But the Presidential Palace would be teeming with hyper-vigilant, trigger happy thugs. The rebel general was their meal ticket. So they'd fight for him as though their lives depended upon him…because they literally did.

* * *

Stargirl and STRIPE found Ambrose Chase and the Drummer waiting for them. So at Courtney's leading, they settled down to find out why. Mike demurred while his stepsister did all the talking.

"So, you guys are in that thing…the Planetarium?" Stargirl ventured.

"Planetary Group," Ambrose bristled.

"Yeah…whatever, aren't you supposed to be digging up fossils and mummies and stuff rather than camp out here?" Stargirl inadvertently heaped insult upon insult upon Planetary.

"Our patron owes a debt. We're here to work it off," Ambrose didn't know why he bothered explaining.

"Shouldn't the dude pay his own debts?" Stargirl blurted precisely what Ambrose had been thinking.

"Look, just give up and we'll try and protect you," Ambrose offered.

"From who?" Stargirl shrewdly asked.

Ambrose realized suddenly Courtney Whitmore wasn't the glib, fluff head she preferred to portray herself as at times. He lashed out with his gravitic powers intending to flatten Stargirl. Instead she just leaned against her staff and faux yawned at him.

"Like, it's the Cosmic Rod. Y'know, the one the original Starman built," Stargirl sounded bored, "And what comes next is courtesy of the Star Spangled Kid building my Cosmic Convertor Belt."

Stars erupted from Courtney's fingers and blasted Ambrose nearly into unconsciousness. But he struggled to maintain his composure, "You little witch. I actually felt that."

Stargirl wished Billy were still Captain Marvel so he could handle the sweaty work.

The Drummer was a technopath. So he tapped into STRIPE's satellite relay with Mike Dugan's command pod back at the K-Star Ranch. Mike could see the Drummer overriding the mecha's systems.

"Roxy! I need help," Mike implored.

" _I've triple encrypted your systems. But he'll manage to break them if you give him time to. So I suggest you keep him too distracted to concentrate on the problem,"_ Roxy replied over Mike's monitor.

So STRIPE swung into action against the Drummer.

* * *

"We give up," Anna Fortune announced to a rebel patrol.

"We do?" Atom Smasher seemed as surprised as the rebels.

"We just can't fight any longer. Why not take us to your leader?" Anna promptly suggested.

"I get it," Atom Smasher told her.

She winked at him, "You always do."

Atom Smasher was glad his full facial mask hid his blush. Anna gazed about, "And what about you lovely people from Albania? Or you Macedonians? And don't think I haven't spotted the Serbian contingent you all loathe. Are you here for the sun? I know I surely am."

"These guys are all European?" Atom Smasher finally realized they were rather pale compared to the native Latinos.

"They're probably all wanted war criminals from Kosovo. A rather touchy thing to be nowadays," Anna speculated.

"Shut up!" the patrol leader snarled as he moved in to personally handcuff them. First they took Anna's arm cannon and bandolier of spell casings. They unmasked the couple.

"Be sure to get those really tight. Wouldn't want us to get away or anything," Anna prompted the commander.

"Really?" Atom Smasher squirmed as the handcuffs nearly cut of his circulation.

"We're going to be model prisoners, Albert. We have an appointment to keep," Anna chided.

Atom Smasher's eye roll just said, _We're in it again._

* * *

Ivana Baiul sat in a bunker directing the Titans and Gen13 assets. Elijah Snow, known as the Fourth Man, kept tabs on his own people. Ivana hated relaying orders to them through the Fourth Man but Snow knew too much about the NOWHERE Project. Activating Jakita and Ambrose's gen factors had been the price of his silence along with custody of the Drummer. But Planetary had uncovered far too much regarding Ivana's current project and the roles Threshold and Bliss played in it. Truths even the siblings hadn't grasped yet.

* * *

The MLJ teleported the Mighty Crusaders from Liberty Station to Summit, Colorado. Carol Anne Strander had booked the local Federal FEMA office and the MLJ had the run of the place for the foreseeable future. KitCat and Kenny Wisdom got the support teams up and running while Carol oversaw the overall operations and called in local law enforcement to coordinate with them.

Carol made the first executive decision for the Mighty Crusaders, "Take the day off. That includes this evening. We'll get serious in the morning."

"I've taken the liberty of booking everyone rooms at hotels across Summit. The reservations are confirmed and details are in this binder. Pick a room, or share, as you see fit," Web flaunted his money as John Raymond, "I'll be stepping out."

Web reunited with his Web Hosts situated in the area. He had plans of his own for Brain Emperor. Plans that didn't include the MLJ.

* * *

"Maria, would you care to visit my mom?" Joe Higgins offered.

The poor girl looked miserable after the loss of the Fly. She was sweet and kind enough to understand it was a platonic offer. At least he hoped so.

"It'll do you some good and I'll play tour guide afterwards," Joe decided to sweeten the deal.

Jaguar had come to the United States as an exchange student but her duties seemed to take up all her time now so she'd deferred a semester. Afterwards, she'd have to reconsider her options. Her Papa wanted her taking over the family business empire but Maria had no interest in that whatsoever.

But Joe was a nice guy and he seemed to have no ulterior motives for asking her. And she tried to see as much of the States as she could whenever she could. So ultimately she agreed.

* * *

Kim Brand had used the locker room to become herself again rather than set out as Fly Girl. She saw the Fox was just plain old Paul Patton again. She was still mad at him but she could also see his point of view. Which made it harder to stay angry.

And Paul looked miserable. Which caused Kim to snort and mentally grate, _Serves him right._

And then she softened, "Hey Paul, why don't we check out the town together."

Paul stared at her with a mix of relief and horror etched into his features. But he didn't respond. Kim decided enough was enough.

"I won't bite. Unless you want me to," she teased, "Just kidding. Sort of. Anyway, I'm not mad anymore. I probably would've done the same if an ex of mine showed up calling himself Fly-Man or Fly-Boy. Mostly out of pity for Fly-Boy."

Paul grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Anything," Kim confessed.

And Paul was thrilled and frightened all over again. He hadn't had the best luck at relationships since becoming the Fox. And he wasn't even the only historical Fox. Paul Patton _Sr._ and Travis Fox had also fought crime and evil as the Fox. Paul's father had been a non-powered vigilante who'd served with the American Crusaders but he'd been crippled on an early mission and missed being disgraced alongside the others over the Iran-Contra connection.

Travis Fox was a Native American who'd been gen activated by a mutagenic drug when Dr. Melvin Harvey, John Lynch and Ivana Baiul tested a drug on the population of an entire reservation. The drug triggered a transformation within Travis and he essentially became a were-fox that could transform at will. That Fox had devoted his efforts against the Patriarch for distributing the drug for Harvey, Lynch and Ivana.

Harvey developed the gen activator. Lynch and Ivana were complicit in order to harvest whomever the drug affected. They would then indoctrinate and weaponize the newly developed meta-human. Afterwards they would sell the meta to the highest bidder. The Patriarch was allocated a percentage of the harvest for spreading distribution of the gen factor activation drug. Or at least that had been the plan before the Fox interfered. It eventually cost him his life. But Waller and Task Force IX decimated the distribution network.

"Let's go see what 'anything' looks like," Paul finally decided. Wisely it seemed judging by Kim's response.

* * *

"I'll be in the Rockies if I'm needed," War Eagle informed Carol. Special Agent Strander approved of Theresa Shane's choice. And Carol felt a pang of regret that she'd be coordinating with Liberty Station until the wee hours instead of joining the others. But she'd promised KitCat and Kenny they and their teams could hit the town as soon as everything was up and running.

Ever since a member of her FBI squad had been revealed as a Neutralizer before killing every other member of the team, Carol had vowed she'd never be caught unawares again. The Bureau's shrinks called it PTSD. Carol called it a wake up.

* * *

Robert Dickering chose to explore Summit alone. The Black Hood also vanished. Wayne Sidmonson chose to mail the collection of letters he'd written to his longsuffering wife, son, and daughter. He knew the MLJ's stipend offset his lack of financial contribution at the family franchised Big Belly Burger. But nothing could offset his absence. At least the MLJ had paid off the debts he'd incurred equipping himself after obtaining his namesake black hood.

He'd relentlessly obeyed the hood's admonition to punish evildoers. Yet he increasingly felt like a failure. It was a dichotomy that threatened to tear his mind and soul apart.

* * *

Comet dressed down to become Rob Conners and he approached the new Darkling, Darla Lang, "Hey, just gimme a second. How'd you like to go explore the town? I'm spoken for so I won't be hitting on you. It'd just be you and me maybe becoming friends as well as teammates. What do you say?"

Darla was studying him, "Aren't you a baseball player?"

"Yeah," Rob was surprised.

"A friend of mine was a minor league fan. Said that was the heart and soul of real baseball," Darla told him.

"Where is he?" Rob wondered if he could meet a fan.

" _She_ was killed six weeks ago working the same job I seem to have quit," Darla revealed.

Rob didn't even blink. Latham had advised everyone that Darla had lived a rough life with plenty of encounters with law enforcement especially as a teenager. She'd managed to avoid getting arrested since her eighteenth birthday. Even if she hadn't escaped travelling in criminal circles.

"Okay, I agree to your proposal but I have a condition," Darla countered.

"Name it," Rob was curious to what it would be.

"No questions," Darla told him.

"Well, I have to ask three," Rob replied.

"See ya," Darla turned to walk away.

"Don't you even want to hear them?" Rob shot back at her.

"Sure," Darla dismissively retorted.

"What's your favorite foods? Do you like movies? What do you like to drink? And what interest do you have you could fulfill in a strange town?" Rob recited his litany.

"That's four," Darla turned to face him wearing an amused grin.

"I can't count above three," Rob joked.

"You should try topping out at nine," Darla dryly replied, "And how does someone get an MS in astrophysics if they can't count?"

"You read my file," Rob realized.

"Latham thought it help me ease into the group," Darla confessed, "So, who is Victoria Johnson."

"Only the best and brightest person I've ever known," Rob happily described his girlfriend.

"Okay, _now_ I believe you're happily spoken for," Darla admitted.

* * *

Carol watched Rob and Darla leave together and Darla was even smiling. Most of the Mighty Crusaders thought of Comet as a goof off. But Rob was the first of them to crack Darla's defensive armor. She wished him luck in cementing Darkling's loyalties to the MLJ and especially to the Mighty Crusaders.

She spotted Inferno milling about, "Frank, aren't you going out?"

"I don't even know if I need rest, food, liquids, or even sleep," Frank Verrano stated.

"Too bad. As long as you're here and bored, care to keep an eye on Dickering?" Carol inquired.

"You want me to spy on the Hangman's alter ego?" Frank was almost disgusted.

"'Spy' is such an ugly word," Carol tut-tutted him, "Anyway, no one trusts the Hangman anymore and Dickering is short on details about what drives Satan's hit man. Maybe you could find out."

"Why not just lose him?" Inferno asked.

"Because he won't leave," Carol revealed, "But maybe you could find us reasons to trust him again."

"Lady, you could sell sin to a saint," Frank complained.

"So, you'll do it?" Carol brightened.

"Yeah," Frank grumbled.

"Here's a preprogrammed phone. It has a GPS tracker pinged to Dickering's burner I gave him before he left," Carol handed him the device.

"Aren't you gonna wish me luck?" Frank seemed insulted.

"You don't need me to," Carol smiled, " _You_ saved _my_ life. Remember?"

* * *

Red Hood and the Outlaws had arrived in Gotham City. The group had checked into a fashionable hotel before gearing up and meeting Bonebreaker at a neutral location. She brought them to Knightfall atop the Three Towers development. The supposed assassins were startled to find Knightfall in costume but unmasked as Charise Carnes.

Speedy and Red Arrow seemed to be the only ones unsurprised by the unexpected revelation. Knightfall began her briefing, "My street level informants tell me that two major players are battling over Gotham's streets. By their descriptions it would have to be the Court of Owls pitted against the League of Assassins. Rumor even has it Nyssa Raatko has been spotted in town."

Seeing those bits of information didn't faze the Outlaws, Knightfall moved on, "Much more expensive informants have told me the Court of Owls has infiltrated the United Nations, particularly its enforcements agencies."

"Which agencies?" Red Hood asked.

"Principally Spyral, SHADE, and the DEO," Knightfall told them, "And those three agencies have received orders from Lincoln March to eliminate me."

"Why bother?" Ravager bluntly inquired.

"Because my efforts are obviously making someone uncomfortable," Knightfall smugly smiled, "Or maybe the Court of Owls is just embarrassed that I've accomplished in a year what they haven't done in three centuries."

"But why now and not when Knightfall first appeared after you left Arkham?" Green Arrow asked.

"Because now Lincoln March has reached an accommodation deal between the Court of Owls and the Syndicate Underground," Knightfall explained, "They've carved up their respective levels, layers, and fiefdoms should Intergang be destroyed."

"And you're with Intergang?" Speedy was aghast.

"A useful fiction. Sort of like yours. Heroes playing villains to get paid to do what they'd do anyway," Knightfall replied.

"So why doesn't Intergang intervene on your behalf?" Knave wanted to know.

"They did. They referred me to you," Knightfall gave her a sweet smile.

"And we accepted her contract," Red Arrow reminded her uneasy allies.

"But no one ever dictated we'd be up against UN agents," Red Hood retorted, "That's a breach of contract."

"And when I offered the contract I only knew about the Syndicate Underground and the Court of Owls. The League of Assassins and the UN are recent wrinkles," Knightfall wore a disarming smile, "We can renegotiate if you wish. Money literally isn't an issue."

"Nor for us," Knave assured her, "But are you certain it hasn't become one for you? MSNBC would disagree."

"I have resources Ruby Ryder doesn't have the imagination to reflect and consider," Knightfall replied.

"A job is a job. You meet our price and we'll get the heavy work done for you," Ravager spoke up.

"But you're saying the UN agents are dupes," Speedy ventured.

"Most but not all," Knightfall clarified.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Green Arrow was sharing Red Hood's frustration by now.

"It means what she says it means," the statuesque Bonebreaker moved closer.

The Disgraced had remained silent in the background until now. Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael would gladly lay down their lives for Charise Carnes in any incarnation. Gretel just waited for her chance to get back at the corrupt cops that had tried to kill her and the men that sent them. Grotesque was just paying back his karmic debt for Knightfall arranging his release from Belle Reeve.

Mirror had a similar debt. And he had a singular quest to kill people who'd survived catastrophic accidents. From a quiet corner, the final and newest member of the Disgraced watched the developments. James Gordon Jr. was presumed dead and he had no intentions of revealing himself yet. He was also a suspected serial killer. If the GCPD ever properly connected the dots, he'd be reclassified as a mass murderer. Which his sister's current and cold case units were dangerously close to doing. A fact which had his twisted brain working overtime.

"So, do we renegotiate or do I send word out on the Dark Web that you're too particular regarding assignments to ever be considered reliable?" Knightfall ended the debate.

"Like Red Arrow stated, we already work for you. But we need more information to work from," Red Hood insisted.

"Like?" Knightfall seemed satisfied.

"Who is coming after you? Specifics would be appreciated," Knave declared.

"And we need to know what your private muscle can do," Ravager added.

"Why don't I show you?" Bonebreaker's enlarged muscles seemed to swell further.

"Bonebreaker is just enthusiastic about my personal safety," Knightfall diffused the situation before Ravager could escalate it further. She knew an adrenalin junkie when she saw one.

"Speedy, you and the Arrows scout out breach points," Red Hood instructed, "Knave, you and Ravager work out layers of responsibility between us and the Disgraced. Knightfall will show me everything she has on the opposition."

"Is that all she'll be showing him?" Ravager muttered.

"Easy Rose, he actually does know what he's doing," Knave advised her girlfriend.

"Okay, I don't care who your daddy is. You have to prove yourself before we bother doing the same for you," Bonebreaker challenged Rose.

Ravager wore a triumphant smile while Knave groaned.

* * *

Underneath Gotham's Archives, Nyssa and the Injusticers had rooted out the remaining temple of the Court of Owls where Talons were stored and revived according to necessity. The handlers assigned to release the Talons were slaughtered wholesale. Wrath took samples of the ichor used to replace a Talon's blood so they were in stasis until needed.

Aresia was put in charge of beheading Talons. It was hard to come back from that no matter what kind of goop flowed in your blood veins. Killer Frost froze the already animated Talons. She placed them in subzero states well below minus 300 degrees. Syonide shattered their bodies with her electrowhip.

Merlyn and Dark Archer returned. Merlyn made the report, "Half of these sarcophagi are empty because the Talons were already released. The League is pushing them back this way."

"Leave the Talons to the League," Nyssa decided, "Wrath, you know this city. Where could Lincoln March hide?"

"Batman had a hidden electrical system built within the public grid. If the Owls tapped into it they could be anywhere. But Dreadbolt could detect where the main draws are if I modify a few elements in his suit," Wrath predicted.

"Did you spot Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva?" David Cain asked.

"No, they weren't leading the attack against the Talons and Court of Owls," Dark Archer answered.

"Yet you're certain they're in Gotham?" Cain asked Nyssa, "And you don't know why."

"They're doing whatever Black Canary asked them to do," Nyssa was unhappy her wife had kept this secret from her, "Determine the three largest power draw sites and we'll divide the Injusticers by team to deal with each one individually."

"The best offense being a formidable defense," Cain approved.

"We shouldn't even need one," Nyssa complained, "But Dinah is being far too clever for her own good."

Cain realized there would be far reaching consequences for this campaign back at Nanda Parbat.

* * *

Ultraman and Ultragirl dropped into Manhattan to begin wreaking havoc in order to warrant Power Girl and Black Mary intervening. Ultraman laughed as he threw a taxi full of passengers up into and through a twenty story building, "This world is even weaker than ours was."

"Let's knock down a few skyscrapers," Ultragirl laughed gleefully.

"They're so proud of building that one where two others were destroyed," Ultraman pointed at the 1WTC.

"We can toy with everyone as we destroy it floor by floor," Ultragirl suggested.

"You're a woman after my own heart, Cousin," Kal-L boasted.

Kara Zor-L could only hope that it was true. Together they could rebuild the House of L one baby at a time.

* * *

The destruction didn't go unnoticed in the Executive Suite at Starrware. Mary Batson was nearly knocked off her feet when the Ultras first attacked, "What the hell?"

"Worse," Karen Starr said as she stared downtown using her super vision give the details, "Ultraman is in town and he has some bimbo dressed like me with him."

"You mean you as in Kara, you. Or you, you?" Mary inquired.

"My same physique and dimensions. Even the Power Girl costume but with a big 'U' where the cut out is," Karen said with disgust, "When I adopted the Power Girl identity I didn't realize everyone in the multiverse did as well. But her face is different than mine. She isn't a duplicate of Kara In-Ze or me."

"So she's what? Ultrawoman? Ultragirl? Ultra Idiot?" Mary wondered.

"I like the last one," Karen admitted, "Give me a second to change."

And it actually took two. Mary scowled, "Show off. Shazam!"

And Batson was transformed into Black Mary after invoking the wizard's name. Going out onto the balcony, Power Girl and Black Mary launched themselves towards the growing threat. They intercepted the Ultras at the ground floor of the 1WTC.

"Stop right there!" Power Girl ordered.

Black Mary quizzed Ultragirl regarding her identity in language that shocked Power Girl. Mary Batson and Mary Marvel would never have dropped the "F" bomb much less three in as many heartbeats. Ultragirl seemed amused.

"You should join the winning side," Ultragirl offered.

" _I_ am the winning side," Black Mary retorted.

"Like the new attitude," Ultraman leered and Ultragirl bristled.

"I heard were Saturn Queen's lapdog now," Power Girl told Ultraman, "Superwoman tired of abusing you? Did she trade you away like an unwanted dog?"

"Superwoman is dead!" Ultraman snarled, "So is most of the Crime Syndicate. They paid for laughing at me."

"So who is your little girlfriend?" Black Mary wanted to know.

"Jealous much?" Ultraman laughed, "We've chosen our side. You should too with what's coming."

"What's so bad about _it_ coming?" Black Mary mocked him, "Are you gonna sit around and fart, sneeze, and belch? Or are you gonna sit there and scratch your balls until they bleed?"

"Bitch!" Ultragirl flew forward at super speed and her fist connected with Black Mary's nose with the faster than the speed sound momentum augmenting the super strength behind it. Seeing Black Mary sailing into a nearby skyscraper, Ultragirl opted to purse her and continue the fight. Ultraman was laughing, "Kara's always been impetuous."

Power Girl caught the familiar name and tried to work out why she looked different than either her progenitor Kara or even herself. Ultraman deduced her question, "Don't strain your brain. Ultragirl ain't Kara In-Ze. She's my cousin, Kara Zor-L."

Which made Ultragirl's obvious infatuation with her cousin make Power Girl's skin crawl, "How…romantic."

"Hey, you make due with what you got," Ultraman shrugged, "Humans break too easily. Amazons are all bitchy. And New Gods think they're better than. "

"Fascinating," Power Girl droned, "Look Chump Change, I'm not going to let you wreck the city."

"Hell, wrecking stuff was just a fun way to draw you two out," Ultraman laughed.

"Why do you want us 'out'?" Power Girl asked.

"Mother thinks you're both threats. But she also sees how you could be allies. Personally I don't think so," Ultraman said dismissively.

Power Girl echoed Ultragirl's blindside and sent Ultraman flying, "Dismiss that."

Power Girl calmed herself and then went to find out where Ultraman ended up.

* * *

Charles Bullock arrived at the Hall of Justice and gained entrance with his legal credentials. He was shown to a conference room to discuss his brief with Steve Trevor. After he was alone, Richard Grayson abandoned his Bullock guise and adopted his Blackwing identity. Then he disabled the two guards outside before moving deeper into the Hall.

Atomica was signaled by Saturn Queen to begin her operation. Atomica moved through the ventilation system to the appropriate room and waited for Blackwing to begin drawing every eye to himself. Alarms began to sound and Atomica knew it was just a matter of a few more minutes before the room was evacuated.

Trevor was discussing the Ultras with Shayera Hol and Hula Hula, "Every JLer is committed to the Corto Maltese situation. We need to ring up the Justice Society and their students."

"Power Girl and Black Mary are already on the scene," Shayera countered, "Additional presence isn't required."

"How long did it take from the time the trouble started until they responded?" Trevor asked.

"Seven minutes," Hula Hula answered.

"So they were in Manhattan," Trevor realized.

"The greatest sightings of the two are in NYC and Fawcett City," Hula Hula informed him despite Shayera's glare.

"So they're living in the Five Boroughs," Trevor deduced, "With extracurricular activities in Pennsylvania. Hula, check rental lease agreements through HUD and rent control."

"Um…we're already on the Corto Maltese thing," Hula Hula was getting seriously unnerved by Shayera's glower.

"It doesn't need to be now," Trevor assured him.

The alarms sounded and Trevor asked, "What now?"

"Colonel, a lawyer was admitted to the facility in order to meet with you. He assaulted two guards and disappeared inside the Hall of Justice," the security chief reported, "Here's his ID."

It was a New Jersey license made out to one Charles Bullock. Shayera plucked it out Trevor's hand, "That's Dick Grayson."

"Not anymore," Hula Hula observed, "But it is a Bludhaven address."

"Colonel, some costumed hostile entered the cafeteria. He's demanding to talk to you," the Chief told him.

"Any idea who it is?" Trevor asked.

"Identifies himself as 'Blackwing'. But our database doesn't have him listed," the Chief answered.

"A Dick Grayson and a Blackwing all in one day isn't a coincidence," Shayera surmised.

"Shay, you call Dick Grayson. Let's see if 'Charles Bullock' is an alias," Trevor requested.

"Why not just talk to us then?" Hula Hula asked.

"That is the question," Trevor agreed, "Hula, stay in Ops and keep feeding the Corto Maltese team intel as it becomes available."

"Will do," Hula Hula readily accepted the dictate.

* * *

"Lancelot Strong is brain dead," Dr. Singh reported to Latham, "But John Sterling has undergone a dramatic transformation. His brain has converted itself into an unknown biometallic alloy. It's still active."

"Can you convert the rest of him into this…alloy?" Latham immediately asked.

"We have no concept of what will happen to him if we do," Singh replied.

"The chance at reclaiming life has to be a better option than existing as a vegetable," Latham insisted, "I'll get an Executive Order if I need to."

"General, we don't know if his memories will be intact or if his cognitive reasoning has been corrupted. We don't even know if he'll have motor skills," Singh warned him.

"But you can advance the process so it transforms Steel Sterling?" Latham boiled it down to one question.

"Yes," Singh reluctantly admitted.

"Then you and your team will proceed, Doctor," Latham ordered Singh.

* * *

Caitlin Fairchild was met at the Coral City train depot by Sarah Rainmaker and Holly Ann Fields.

"Caitlin! It's good to see you," Rainmaker gave Fairchild a fierce hug

"I've missed you too, Sarah," Fairchild admitted.

"And this beautiful woman is Holly," Rainmaker introduced Virtue.

"I'd kind of guessed that," Fairchild feigned serious deliberations, "Unless you're just holding hands and kissing strangers these days."

"Just the one," Rainmaker promised.

"Which could still imply she was a total slut before meeting me," Virtue teased her girlfriend.

"Reformed slut, if you please," Rainmaker adopted a high tone.

"So what brings you to Coral City?" Virtue asked Fairchild.

"Ivana Baiul," Fairchild dropped the unexpected bombshell.

"Bitch!" Rainmaker snarled.

"Ivana has partnered with Threshold and Bliss to capture and breed suitable subjects for an off the books Gen14 program," Fairchild further announced, "And indications are that Channel M is a prime target as well."

"You'll tell us what we need to know, right?" Virtue sought clarification.

"The ideal would be to bring every Gen13 subject in the area in with your Channel M people and do one big confab," Fairchild suggested.

"Then I'll prep the Sweatshop for company," Virtue gave Rainmaker an ardent kiss, "Don't be late."

"How could I after that?" Rainmaker practically swooned.

"Nice to have a face to go with the infamous name, Caitlin," Virtue waved goodbye as she boarded a bus to transit to her shift at a diner.

"Infamous?" Fairchild queried Rainmaker.

"Grunge," was all Rainmaker had to say.

"Stupid horn dog and his disgusting fantasies," Fairchild did her own snarling.

"It wouldn't be frickin' Grunge otherwise," Rainmaker reminded her friend.

"And Roxy?" Fairchild wondered.

"Still smitten with the walking penis," Rainmaker sighed, "And Burnout is even more despondent and even angrier than ever before."

"I'm sorry I didn't come with when everyone broke out of NOWHERE," Fairchild apologized.

"Whatever happened with Red Robin?" Rainmaker wanted to know.

"Didn't work out," Fairchild was uneager to admit.

"Why?" Rainmaker was curious.

"Turns out he was a she," Fairchild hated admitting.

"My kind of man," Rainmaker grinned, "Sorry."

"And she's in a deep relationship with Ravager," Fairchild continued.

"Whoa. Wouldn't have seen that coming," Rainmaker confessed.

"Turns out Rose Wilson-Worth doesn't care about gender. She is all about the individual," Fairchild responded, "And she always knew Red Robin was a woman."

"The plot thickens. She never told Lynch or Ivana, did she?" Rainmaker asked.

"Nope," Fairchild confirmed it, "Anyway, Beryl Hutchison was the Squire before she pretended to be Red Robin and now she calls herself the Knave."

"I suggest you just let the happy reunion be happy," Rainmaker told her, "Drop the bomb after we're at the Sweatshop. Whatever happened to Red Hood?"

"He recruited the Knave and Ravager and they kill bad guys for a living," Fairchild shared, "While being paid to by other badder guys."

"Red Hood and Ravager are a given," Rainmaker stated, "But Red Robin or whatever she's calling herself these days?"

"I know, right?" Fairchild sighed.

* * *

Sivana made the final adjustments to siphon power from the Mother Box. Then he brought three of his four children in. It was time to empower the Sivana Family. Himself included.

* * *

Brain Emperor gathered a cadre of Evil Brain Trust members at his academy in Summit. The Mad Professor, Dr. Harvey, and General Mechanix would provide the technical wherewithal. Druid, Magi, the Crone, and the Black Witch would provide magical support. Magnetic Monster and Metal Master were the gen actives of the group. Queen of Hearts had stolen a dozen mystical tokens like those that had powered Obsession. She was Brain Emperor's last line of defense.

Meridian was providing mercenaries acting as a security troops. Every other member present relied on mechanical advantage or gimmicks. Sting and Chromium were the most motivated to kill any Mighty Crusader that arrived. And it was the top of a very long list.


	17. Chapter 17

35

Deathstroke nearly gutted Superman with his first sword stroke with the God Killer. But despite the magical bolo wrapped around his ankles, Clark could hop and he was able to escape the opening strike. He then discovered the sword could split his super breath gusts in half. And it absorbed his heat vision.

Deathstroke came at Superman with an overhead attack. Superman successfully hopped back and lifted his legs off of the ground. Deathstroke severed the bolo, narrowly missing severing an ankle clean off.

Superman had never considered Deathstroke more than simply human. But he discovered the man had superhuman reflexes and perfect situational awareness despite only having one eye. His physique was peaked out at the edge of human potential. And he had a healing factor to rival a Kryptonian.

But despite Slade Wilson's relatively youthful appearance thanks to I-Ching, he'd still spent the last forty years perfecting the art of war. Superman tried attacking at super speed but Deathstroke's God Killer split into two identical swords. Clark barely managed to escape with minor cuts.

But the second sword transformed into a bladed hook with a chain tether. Deathstroke threw it and it wrapped around Superman's waist and gauged into his abdomen. Then the blade grew flanged tongs and it couldn't be extracted without inflicting life threatening injuries.

Deathstroke reeled Superman back in. He put the God Killer sword to Superman's throat, "I'm sorry it has to end like this. You were my only real challenge."

"It doesn't have to," Superman replied.

"I agreed to the contract," Deathstroke sounded weary, "And Saturn Queen is holding my little girl's life forfeit if I fail to do my best."

Superman doubted anyone had referred to Ravager as a _little girl_ in ten years. But Slade hadn't already lopped his head off. Which could only mean Deathstroke was giving him precious seconds to deduce how to escape this fate. Which meant there _was_ a way to do so.

* * *

Barda quickly deduced that Horus possessed superhuman durability. He'd received tremendous injuries from her mega wand but the wand was draining her of precious life energy and Horus was still far from dead. So she returned the mega wand back to her belt.

Horus cried, "Chaos!"

Black lightning descended and purged his wounds from him. Barda thought that was vital information. He still functioned as a Black Marvel despite his empowerment now coming from the Lords of Chaos rather than the Egyptian "gods".

She snapped the mega wand off of her belt faster than human eyes could see and fired at Horus while he was bathed in black lightning. And her gambit worked. It disrupted the magic and Horus was transformed back into Amon Tomaz.

"What?" his outraged voice shouted. The Lords of Chaos had promised him his transformation to Horus was permanent. He briefly wondered what other treacheries were in store.

Barda's last shot knocked Amon out. She had to admit to herself she felt weary from prolonged use of her mega wand. It had been centuries since she'd been that tired.

Then Barda spotted Deathstroke holding Superman's life in his hands. Barda feelings towards Kal-El were complicated. It was similar to when she first felt stirrings for Scott Free before they escaped Apokolips together and came to Earth to escape both that hellish world and New Genesis.

When she'd first felt the tugging at her heart, she assumed a quick tryst would quench them. But Kal-El, either as Superman or Clark Kent respected her lingering grief from the death of her husband and never made a move towards her despite his obvious attraction to her. At first Barda assumed he was experiencing some ridiculous loyalty to Princess Diana of Themiscyra. But she'd since seen that wasn't case.

Then she'd worried he was falling for that piece of fluff that called herself Obsession. But he didn't. Instead he'd inspired Obsession to freely give her life to protect his and others. Because that's what Superman did.

Barda knew many still distrusted Kal-El from his time of undergoing kryptonite poisoning. It had altered his personality and brought out the worst in him even as it reduced him to an infantile state. It was little wonder Empress Maxima of Almerac had sought him out to conceive an heir a decade ago.

Maxima had fully realized that as long as Lois Lane lived, Superman's heart would belong to her. And to a large degree it still did. Just as a large portion of Barda's would always belong to Mr. Miracle. But even after revealing Kalea-El to her father, Maxima still failed to secure Superman's allegiance. But she saw, as everyone did, that Kal-El felt affection for the Empress.

Mother Box had alerted every New God of the existence of Kal-El's offspring conceived within Mala. And of Lord Superman's bastard carried by Precious. Darkseid had his pick of the colonists on New Krypton but he demanded Kal-El's children be brought to him. Or he could have desired Ultraman or Overman's offspring but he solely focused on Superman's genetic progeny.

And Darkseid never did anything lightly or frivolously. Which meant a deeper, darker scheme was afoot. Izaya the Highfather couldn't fathom it. But then again, Highfather had kept secrets from Barda since Scott's death. There was evidence the multiverse was collapsing, or otherwise vanishing, and Highfather did little beyond assuring her New Genesis was safe. Angor and Matrix's Earth, both located in pocket dimension containing a partial universe, had also been destroyed by whatever power was decimating universe after universe.

And Highfather still refused to discuss the matter with the New Gods. Barda knew Darkseid was also aware of the truth. Very little escaped him. And if New Genesis was safe from the predations it just went to safely assume Apokolips was as well. But the Source alone seemed to fully comprehend when the threat would face the Prime Universe. And when the New Gods would share the nature of that same threat.

Barda snapped her mega wand from her belt without hesitation or consideration of her exhaustion. She volleyed a few shots at Deathstroke but despite her being on his blind side, he dodged every blast. Then she watched as the hook in Superman's gut turned to a golden liquid and merged with Deathstroke's sword.

"Well played, Big Barda," Deathstroke saluted her, "But you look ready to collapse."

"I've still got it within me to crush you, worm," Barda said with more bravado then she felt.

"Save your strength," Deathstroke, "Superman has been nearly disemboweled by the God Killer. And due to its magical nature, his vaunted healing factor won't save him. I've done what I was hired to do. I'll just leave him for dead. It's up to you to save him if you can."

And Deathstroke simply strolled away. Barda was stunned. Slade Wilson didn't spare a target. He never left one wounded to potentially rise again. It was the same mentality with the Female Furies. Barda scrambled with speed beyond her current physical capabilities. Superman had collapsed and she reached him to examine his wound.

It was as bad as Deathstroke had alluded to. Damnably, Superman gave her a gentle smile, "Thanks for the save."

"Don't thank me yet," Barda said gruffly.

"He wants me alive. He could've killed me several times. But he didn't," Superman managed to say through the pain.

"He still might kill you. He was very efficient in inflicting a wound that would either kill you or make it look like he tried his best to," Barda argued with him, "Relax so I can work."

"I'm in your hands. Have been for a while now," Superman was starting to pass out.

Barda held back a tear. Of all the stupid times to have a confessional. Barda swore an oath to herself that she'd save the idiot just to hear the rest of that declaration. Afterwards, she'd decide on whether or not to reciprocate. If she had even figured how she felt about him by then.

* * *

Green Lantern was locked in his struggle against Tattooed Man. But John Stewart knew the nature of Tattooed Man's power. The spirits of every person he'd ever killed as a soldier, mercenary, and contract killer formed a shadow energy tattoo on his body. But they were controlled through emotional impulses. And Tattooed Man couldn't indefinitely channel that level of inner energy.

But John's will was shown to him to be infinite. So he threw more and more constructs at Tattooed Man to push him to harness more and more of his emotions to match John's attacks. And Tattooed Man was driven into an emotional breakdown. His mind basically shut down when he hit his breaking point. John checked on him and discovered he was catatonic. Green Lantern felt it was a learning experience for both of them.

Cinder was torching the beach and boiling away the surf in an effort to kill Atom. John encapsulated her in a tube and then closed it beneath her. As the sun glistened off the glass she fused together, Cinder consumed her oxygen supply. When John's power alerted him that Cinder had been rendered unconscious, he released her.

"Ray!" John shouted.

Atom returned to his usual stature. His costume was singed and smoking. And he was behind John.

"The problem with being the size of a flea is even if you hide behind rocks she can still superheat them. Fortunately, I actually did catch a ride on a sand flea as it fled," Atom reported, "Thanks, John. I was beginning to think I'd break my promise to Jean to come back alive."

Like most of the veteran JLers, John was thrilled that Ray Palmer and his ex-wife, Jean Loring, were reconciling. But Shayera was a notable skeptic. She felt things were moving too fast. And she was still suspicious of how someone had tried to hang Jean in the shared bedroom when there was no sign of forced entry. But there was also no evidence suggesting Jean had hung herself.

John found it amusing that with Batman, the Question, and Ralph Dibney the Elongated Man all having quit the Justice League, Shayera was now the resident detective. But he agreed with Shayera, some mysteries demanded solving. And as she'd pointed out it might just be the beginning of a series of attacks on the JLers' loved ones and families.

"Ready to clean house?" John asked Atom as he shoved aside his concerns.

"Anything is better than fighting Cinder," Atom agreed.

"Don't be so certain," John cautioned Atom.

* * *

During the battle, the Ring of Volthoom found Threshold's defenses lapsing. So it relayed to Jessica Cruz his greatest fear. And it wasn't pretty.

Power Ring created a panoramic environment replete with CADMUS soldiers killing Threshold and Bliss' parents. Threshold lost his eye and the left side of his face was burned by a flamethrower as he and his sister were captured. And a demonic image of Ivana Baiul appeared beside a horrific John Lynch. Threshold launched himself into the air.

Threshold telekinetically snared Bliss as he withdrew. Jessica quickly deduced Bliss was oversexualized and that she'd done the same to Vibe. He was still under her control as he unleashed his vibration power on Power Ring.

"Cisco! Fight it!" Power Ring shielded herself, "Don't force me into doing this."

But Vibe hammered away at her shield. So she channeled a demonized Reverb to attack Vibe. Vibe snapped out of Bliss' spell just in time for Reverb's attack.

"Jess! I'm me again!" Vibe shouted at her.

"Don't make me regret this, Ramone," Power Ring dropped the Reverb construct but kept her shield intact.

"Wha…what was I doing?" Vibe asked.

"Getting it on apparently," Power Ring gave him a skeptical appraisal. He seemed honest enough.

"What?" Vibe was alarmed.

"You had your face in her crotch and you seemed quite happy about it, costume notwithstanding," Power Ring told him.

"She had a zipper," Vibe said despondently.

"Gotcha," Power Ring had suspected as much. No one wore leather in the tropics unless they had some kinky fetishes.

"I've never…" Vibe trailed off.

"Had oral sex?" Jessica was surprised.

" _Any_ kind of sex," Vibe confessed.

"You're a virgin, Cisco Ramone?" now Power Ring really was surprised.

"Um…yeah," Vibe wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.

"Then my respect for you just went waaay up," Power Ring told him, "C'mon, let's go work out that pent up energy."

Power Ring lifted him up and deposited him amidst a rebel patrol, "Work out your frustration. I'll be here if you get into trouble."

Vibe felt ready for a workout.

* * *

Jesse Quick snapped the shaft of the arrow protruding from leg. Then kicked off at super speed to roll away as Arsenal loosed his arrow. As the pain grew too great, Jesse came to rest on her bottom and she spun her hands and arms in circles. The wind generated by the gambit blew Arsenal back over a hundred feet as well as created a dust and sand storm. He calculated his chances of getting around her to hit her from behind but she scooted around in a circle as he walked around her. Finally he broke off.

"You know Cheshire; my muscle density is two hundred percent denser than an average humans. Which means it suffuses your poison at a much slower rate. It probably won't even threaten my life until sometime tomorrow," Hourman advised the assassin.

Cheshire tried a direct attack. But she learned that now that the Miraclo was fully in his system and he was now faster than she was. And infinitely stronger. Hourman caught Arsenal's arrow in midair and snapped the carbon fiber shaft like a twig. The unhappy couple retreated in defeat.

Jesse limped her way to Hourman, "You okay?"

"I'm poisoned but it shouldn't be life threatening until the Miraclo wears off," Hourman told her.

"I'll signal Penny and she if she can drop some medical equipment to at least stabilize you until we can get somewhere with real medical facilities," Jesse suggested.

"Or we could get help from a local medical doctor," Hourman suggested, "Because you could use some medical attention as well."

"All right," Jesse sounded pained, "But even a normal foot patrol could kill us both right now."

"So let's avoid getting caught," Hourman suggested.

"Your eternal optimism is so…" Jesse faltered.

"Encouraging?" Hourman wondered.

"Damned irritating," Jesse completed her sentence.

"But you love me," Hourman pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Jesse agreed, "Despite yourself."

"I bet you were dumped at prom," Hourman ventured.

"No one would ask me to go," Jesse revealed, "All the boys were intimidated by me."

"It's a good thing I'm not then," Hourman scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Jesse angrily demanded to know.

"You can barely walk and I've got a little over a half an hour before the poison takes effect. It's a small island. We should find a doctor before either of our times are up," Hourman replied.

"You are the stubbornest jackass I've ever known," Jesse grumped, "But I love you for it."

"Just remember you said that," Hourman advised her, "Because I will remind you later."

"I plead the Fifth," Jesse retorted.

"Too late," Hourman happily smiled.

* * *

Deathblow's second machine gun burst knocked Sir Justine down again. This time he didn't move or get up. General Glory risked checking his vitals.

"You're still lucky. If you'd killed him I would end you," General Glory warned Deathblow.

"I can't be killed," Deathblow snorted, "Remember?"

"There are things worse than death. Trust me, I know firsthand," General Glory told him.

The conviction in General Glory's voice made Deathblow believe him on both counts. He wondered what the JLer's story was. No one knew anything about the current General Glory other than he'd replaced Joe Jones. And given the fact Jones had been over ninety years old it was little wonder he'd passed the torch.

General Glory exploded into action. It was one part acrobatics and one part martial arts. And he battered away at Deathblow. Even his golden epilates threw knives as the decorative eagle wings grew into the real thing. And the buggers managed to hurt Deathblow. A swipe by a wing nearly severed Deathblow's hand clean off. All that was lost was his SAW.

But Deathblow healed up while General Glory continued to pound away at him. General Glory somersaulted over Deathblow and grabbled the assault rifle strapped to his back. General Glory the strap and twisted the rifle so the strap formed a garrote. Then General Glory pinned himself against Deathblow's back so the merc couldn't dislodge him.

Deathblow couldn't be choked to death but he could pass out. And all too swiftly, his vision tunneled. Then General Glory did what no other JLer would, he snapped Deathblow's neck. Then he threw Deathblow's body over his shoulder as it landed in a heap with his head at an odd angle. General Glory supposed it would take Deathblow longer to recover that way.

He checked on Shining Knight again. Sir Justin was stirring. General Glory held him down as he attempted to rise.

"Easy, son. You're out of the fight. Don't worry, I'll watch while I arrange a medevac and wait for it to arrive," General Glory promised him.

"Thou art a noble friend," Sir Justin struggled to say.

"Save your strength. You'll need all of it to survive," General Glory warned him.

* * *

Wonder Woman unleashed her full lethal wrath against Rose Tattoo. After expending every arrow in her quiver, she tossed the bow aside and drew her sword as she took up her shield. Rose Tattoo held her axe in one hand and one of her swords in the other. Artemis had to admit Rose Tattoo was very skilled and hell bent on killing. But Artemis knew she was better.

Diana was considered the greatest Amazon warrior ever. And she was a demigoddess. But Artemis had beaten her in trials and single combat to inherit the mantle of Wonder Woman. So the newest Wonder Woman had every confidence in her eventual victory.

Her first success came when she ducked under Rose Tattoo's arcing her weapons towards each other. While Rose Tattoo compensated for her inertial imbalance, Artemis cut her leg out from underneath her.

As Rose Tattoo toppled, Artemis severed her sword hand. As the axe swung up to bite into her shield Wonder Woman took Rose Tattoo's arm off at the elbow. Then a single stroke beheaded Rose Tattoo.

Artemis backed away to admire her handiwork. Rose Tattoo's head laughed at her, "Even an Amazon champion of peace can be overwhelmed by the spirit of murder."

Artemis stabbed Rose Tattoo's face with the point of her sword. The body parts and body vanished. The weapons evaporated seconds later. Artemis was displeased but she decided to check on Matrix to see if a Supergirl needed help or not.

* * *

Jakita Wagner was unaware that Supergirl employed a telekinetic "push shove" projected through her fist to augment her already super strength. But Matrix was physically weaker than a Majestic-level meta-human. But Supergirl was faster so Jakita frequently punched thin air where Matrix had just been. After several attempts to punch Supergirl into submission, Jakita lost her in the shuffle. She spun around and searched in every direction but Supergirl wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Then a telekinetic "eye" beam plowed her into the dirt. Jakita sputtered and spat sand out of her mouth. As she rolled into a seated position, Supergirl appeared out of thin air.

"Holy hell, you can turn invisible," Jakita gaped.

"Now's a good time to surrender," Supergirl advised her.

"Never!" Jakita's burst of super speed caught Matrix by surprise.

She attempted to fly over Jakita but the Indian woman caught her ankle and began to pull her to the ground. Supergirl proved she could "push shove" with her opposite foot as well and her fists.

Jakita stumbled back, chagrined at having her first nose bleed since being gen activated. Supergirl focused every ounce of power she had into one final right cross. Jakita went down and her slack body didn't even twitch.

"I didn't think you could do it," Wonder Woman admitted. Artemis had collected her arrows and bow once more. She had an arrow nocked but not drawn.

"Never second guess me. General Zod, Non, and Ursa did. They'll never do it again," Supergirl cautioned.

"Whatever happed to them? Neither you nor Superman will discuss it. Superman actually looks pained when the subject is raised," Artemis recalled from the discussions that took place while the Kryptonian Ranger Scouts ran amuck.

"Gold kryptonite worked differently in the pocket universe I was from. It erased Kryptonian powers permanently," Matrix decided to share.

"So it made them mortal," Artemis approved.

"Yes," Supergirl wasn't done yet, "On the Moon."

It took a second for Artemis to fully realize the implications. No wonder Superman had difficulty with even discussing the "solution". He couldn't condone murder. But he couldn't let Matrix wander this Earth alone and unattended. Wonder Woman felt Superman had chosen wisely. The so-called crime was committed during a time of war. And in a separate universe so he had no jurisdiction there and had no legal recourse to accuse her here.

Which accounted for the stiffness between the pair that went well beyond any petty jealousy of Matrix usurping Kara In-Ze's role. Artemis had one final question, "Why didn't you stay in that universe?"

"Zod and the others killed Every. Single. Living. Thing. On. My. Earth," Supergirl dropped the final revelatory bomb, "There was no one and nothing left alive to help rebuild Earth's civilization. It was a burned out, dust clouded death trap after the Kryptonians dropped two dwarf planets on Earth."

"Even the Amazons are well aware of the term 'planet killer' referring to celestial events that cause mass extinctions," Wonder Woman admitted.

"Well, the predictions are right," Supergirl bitterly shared, "They cracked the world I was born on into fragments. All because of my mission to bring Superman to my world. In the end, Zod's scheme didn't kill my planet. I did."

Artemis had no words of solace or comfort.

* * *

Plastic Man actually felt sorry for the, now plural, rebel patrols he was bedeviling. But the more he distracted them the easier it was for his teammates to accomplish the United Nations' laid out mission parameters. So Plas went about stomping around trying hard not to step on anyone.

* * *

Gypsy made it past the innumerable security patrols around the presidential palace. The closer she came to her goal, the more untended bodies were strewn about. Which was making her increasingly irritable.

* * *

Ambrose Chase was nearly invulnerable and he was very happy to be so. But Stargirl's Cosmic Rod and Cosmic Convertor Belt produced energies that made his entire body experience mind numbing pain. He'd almost blacked out a few times.

And the girl's damn staff countered his gravitic powers. And to add a final insult, he'd stalked up to her while forcing her to employ the might of the Cosmic Rod to negate the gravity he was pouring down upon her. And then he learned that the Cosmic Rod wasn't her only means of flight. The stupidly named Cosmic Convertor Belt also gave her the ability to defy gravity. Ambrose wanted to scream.

And he finally did when Courtney Whitmore combined the cosmic energies of her equipment and unleashed a salvo of energy that overwhelmed Ambrose's ability to cope with pain. Stargirl felt lousy but she'd needed to end the fight.

"Jesus, Mike. What're you into now?" Courtney fretted over STRIPE's battle with the Drummer.

" _Mike, you have to take this guy down. He's eating through my encryptions as fast as I produce them. And he has a line on me. If I don't divert all of my efforts to defending my programming, he'll control me as well,"_ Roxy warned Mike Dugan.

"Do you what you have to, Rox. I'm about to unleash hell," Mike promised. He armed every one of STRIPE's offensive systems. And then Drummer seized control of the mecha.

"Roxy! You have to warn Courtney I've lost control!" Mike pleaded. There was no answer or reply, "Rox?"

Stargirl alighted nearby where the geeky looking Drummer ranted and raved about his having seized control over STRIPE. Courtney had heard enough, "Look, Dipshit. Give STRIPE back to my idiot stepbrother or I'll fry you."

STRIPE unloaded every weapon at its disposal. The Drummer gleefully waited for the dust settle. He wanted to see Stargirl's dismembered body for calling him "dipshit".

Instead Courtney still stood there enveloped in a gossamer energy field, "Are you done yet?"

The Drummer howled with infantile rage and directed STRIPE to crush her with its bare hands. Stargirl looked pained, "Aw crap."

She blow the mecha apart with her Cosmic Rod and leveled the Drummer with stars generated by her belt, "I'm never gonna hear the end of this when we get back."

* * *

Anna Fortune and Atom Smasher were marched in handcuffs to the presidential palace. A messenger summoned the "democratically elected at gunpoint" leader. Who turned out to be a Kazakh rather than a Latino native of Corto Maltese.

Anna studied him closely while Atom Smasher snorted derisively, "No wonder this guy had to take the top job by force and pay an army to help him."

"So," the Kazakh said sharply in English, "Even the mighty Justice League falls before me."

"Or we just wanted to meet you and your grand delusions of destiny," Anna snapped her fingers and the cuffs came off of her and Atom Smasher.

"Can I finally?" Atom Smasher wearily implored.

"Do feel free," Anna agreed.

He grew to a seventy-five foot height. Anna addressed the Kazakh, "Now, I suggest you surrender before I get bored."

"Or what?" the Kazakh laughed.

She formed a pistol with her thumb and forefinger and simply said, "Bang!"

The Kazakh's pistol ripped out of his holster and clubbed him over the head until he was bloodied and bruised, laying prostrate on the ground. The mercenary companies stared in abject horror.

Anna took aim at the "colonel" acting as the prime minister, "Not to let you out of anything. Bang!"

The Kazakh's pistol whipped the colonel into the ground as well. Every mercenary chucked their weapons and even surrendered their personal weapons before raising their hands behind their heads. Atom Smasher shrank to meet Anna.

"That was amazing," he breathed in awe.

"Thank Gypsy," Anna corrected him.

Gypsy became visible once again as she tossed aside the Kazakh's sidearm, causing several mercs to lose bladder control, "These guys are living clichés."

"Too true," Anna agreed heartily, "No matter what year or century it is."

* * *

The JLU secured Corto Maltese while United Nations Peacekeepers that had been dispatched, before the Justice League had been, arrived. Canadian and Mexican units deployed from naval assets in the region. Aircraft landed as well.

Russian and Chinese airborne troopers also arrived as a "counterbalance" to the allied "overexuberance" for unbridled democracy. But both units agreed to Mexico's assigned leadership role. Fortunately, given the wildly divergent political ideologies, nation building wasn't an assigned role. Electoral watchdogs were en route to ensure the projected elections in six weeks occurred and to make certain the vote was truly unencumbered by fraud and corruption.

A special detachment would arrive from Turkey to transport the prisoners to the Hague for trial. Disturbing to NATO countries, Qatar and Yemen were assigned to safeguard the mercenaries once they reached the Netherlands. And time would prove out those concerns as the mercs "vanished into thin air" under the "watchful" eye of two of several UN member states with known terrorist ties.

When the JLU went to collect the Titans and Gen13 operatives they found Deathstroke's crew had secretly abandoned the island nation. Deathblow and the Planetary operatives were secured. But the Fourth Man had arranged for their release through the Secretary-General's offices. Elijah Snow felt it wise to curry a favor from Deathblow to be called in at a later date. Ivana Baiul, who had never been seen by any JLer, vanished as a wisp in the wind.

Jakita Wagner, Ambrose Chase, and the Drummer were escorted, along with Deathblow, to the marina where a Planetary yacht moored to take them to a neutral location and Deathblow could arrange passage to whatever destination he chose. The sight of the enemy combatants departing in luxury rankled some. Stargirl was especially vocal.

"Why don't we have a yacht?" Stargirl complained.

"Why don't you go collect STRIPE wreckage?" Superman advised.

"Aw, man!" Stargirl whined.

"I'll give you a power ring hand," John Stewart offered.

"So will I," Jessica Cruz volunteered.

Green Lantern wondered if he should finally inform Power Ring she was the last member of her Corps. And he knew he owed it to her to offer her a GL power ring before some other Lantern Corps did as well. The Fear and Red Lanterns were of particular concerns. But Hal Jordan's decision to forcibly retire John and offer his ring to Jessica still rankled him. Hal had been a pill about Lanterns being involved in marriages ever since his own relationship with Carol Ferris, the Star Sapphires' Queen, had dissolved when he proposed to her.

Which only raised tensions between the GL Corps and the Star Sapphire Corps. The Sapphires still held to the tenets that every Star Sapphire deserved happiness with a Green Lantern. Despite the Guardians of the Universe dying out and the Zamarons with them, Carol led her Corps in that belief. It wasn't that she didn't love Hal Jordan. It was the fact she couldn't stand the way Hal led the Green Lanterns. He'd sealed off his heart in order to hone his will. And he expected the same from every GL.

And John was a literal act of defiance in the face of that demand. His successful marriage to Shayera Hol proved Hal was wrong. Hal had even threatened to send Green Lanterns to Earth to force John into either abandoning his marriage or his power ring. Saint Walker and Indigo-1 had each tried counseling Hal to reconcile his emotions with his will but for some unfathomable reason, Hall felt there was none to be had. And the only ones that profited from the Green Lanterns' schism were Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Black Hand.

Hourman, Jesse Quick, and Shining Knight were each treated by local physicians as well as medical teams brought in by the UN. Hourman and Sir Justin's lives were spared by their intervention. Jesse learned her joints and ligaments had been damaged. But even with her Speed Force boosted regenerative capabilities, she was still advised to stay off of her feet indefinitely.

* * *

Penny and Zinda were the last to land after securing safe passage for the various United Nations members. They'd each earned some much needed rest. And Penny was delighted to learn Plastic Man had arranged for a quiet dinner for two at a local cantina.

The Justice League successfully transferred responsibility for the local populace's safety and security. Then they quietly retired for the evening and awaited their departure in the morning.

* * *

Talon, Batwoman, and Hawkfire led the United Nations' agencies against Three Towers. Each agency, Spyral, the DEO, and SHADE, provided half a dozen helicopter transport-gunships. But they were operating within United States' borders without sanction from the US government. In fact, the federal law enforcement agencies and the military were registering the UN move as a terrorist attack.

SHADE brought in some of their premier agents. These included Frankenstein's Creature, the Bride, Bigfoot, and the Replicant. And the DEO's representing top agents were Cameron Chase, the Manhunter or Kate Spencer, Donald Fite and Ishido Maad (Fite n' Maad), and Shay Veritas. Unknown to the UN, the Patriarch had hired two lesser super villain teams to also attack Three Towers. These included the Jailbreakers and Conqueror Rex.

Father Time had contracted the Jailbreakers out to the Syndicate Underground. His operatives included Funerella, Black Python, Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard, Sawtooth, King Bullet, and Pharyngula. Conqueror Rex was composed of Doom Mathematic, Glimpse, Inflict, Murder Parade, Winter Guests, and Wishgun. Both groups had been soundly beaten several times by either the Justice League, Justice Society, Teen Titans, or derivatives thereof. And each defeat hadn't taken up much time.

Mirror, Gretel, and Grotesque faced the enemy while Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael escorted Knightfall to the first prearranged fallback position. Thereby baiting the trap for the United Nations forces to pursue. But there was confusion amongst the UN agents.

Talon asserted her authority. Cameron and Frankenstein cited greater operational experience as their credentials. Agent Chase boiled the confrontation down to a single question.

"Who the hell gave _you_ operational authority?" Cameron demanded of Talon, "Because Director Webb-Kane ceded that to the DEO as did SHADE."

Talon aimed her crossbow at Cameron's chest, " _This_ gives me all the authority I require."

"Okay, you bird themed, Huntress wannabe. You either stand down or I arrest your ass and you spend the rest of whatever cooling it in a DEO black site," Cameron warned.

"I'd like to see you try," Talon scoffed.

"She won't have to," Frankenstein loomed over her.

"You want to go back to being parts?" Talon stared up at him.

Gretel began seizing control over agents' minds. She began with the typical humans before moving on to gen actives or supernaturals. First, she pitted Fite n' Maad against the Manhunter. Then Shay Veritas began quietly setting up an ambush on Cameron. Bigfoot attacked both the Bride and the Replicant.

As Veritas attacked Agent Chase, Frankenstein and Talon realized the attack was underway. And unexpectedly, they were on the defensive. Frankenstein tackled Bigfoot.

"Get away from her!" he bellowed as he dragged Bigfoot away from the Bride.

"It seems he still cares," Replicant told her.

"He always has," Bride sighed, "The problem has always been with me. My first reaction at seeing him was to scream. I still can't get over that. I stifle it but there's still a twinge of fear when I'm with him."

Replicant noted her four hands were shaking, "I think after more than a century, you should finally learn why that it."

* * *

Mirror confronted Hawkfire and Batwoman. Hawkfire bounced off his chest and it took her a moment to recover from being surprised. That had been her best kick. And it barely budged Mirror.

He threw his cape up like a shield and its mirrored interior shifted its reflection and showed Hawkfire her past. Mirror chuckled, "So you barely survived. Twice now. You owe death a double indemnity."

Batwoman used a _nunchuck_ to shatter his mirrored mask, "Get away from her."

He brushed the remains of his mask and threw back his cowl, "Do not stand in death's way or you'll collect her second debt."

A crossbow quarrel imbedded in Mirror's chest and he laughed, "Once again I escape my intended death. It seems my karmic debt increases as my dharma is failed by survivors uncollected."

"What is wrong with you?" Talon wanted to know after she reloaded.

"I survived a horrific accident but my wife and daughters died in it. Afterwards I realized I was meant to collect those that escaped death's grasp and send them to their intended demise. Once I have done so, I can finally die at last," Mirror shared with a demented zeal.

"So why am I so important to you?" Hawkfire asked, back on her feet.

"You've cheated death twice. Once you were disemboweled and once you were nearly burned to death. Both times you survived. That ends today. I am the bill collector and death is my client. All accounts will be balanced before the end."

"You're the only one that will die to today," Talon promised, "This is a typical box and snare."

The Spyral agents formed a triangle around Mirror. But when they engaged him they discovered two things. Mirror was ex-Special Forces. And his meta-human gifts included greater than Olympic level strength. The agents learned that they couldn't fight him in single combat. They had to work together, united as one.

* * *

The Outlaws held the stairwell since the elevators had been intentionally sabotaged. The Jailbreakers had reached the upper floors to break through the lines to try and attempt to intercept Knightfall as Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael brought her down from the penthouse pool and sun deck to the living quarters beneath them.

Ravager and the Knave blocked the Jailbreakers' abortive attack. Green Arrow, Speedy, and Red Arrow stymied Conqueror Rex's advance from a lower landing. Funerella broke from her team to descend upon the archers. Red Arrow led the resistance with explosive arrows.

"What are you doing?" Speedy demanded.

"She's already dead," Red Arrow explained, "And her touch will make you a zombified, undead servant. She must be blown apart to prevent her advance."

The combined explosive deterrence of the three archers literally scattered pieces of Funerella's body all across the stairwell. Green Arrow and Red Arrow ignored the smell.

"God, what a stench," Speedy complained.

"Smells like a month old, rotting corpse," Green Arrow described.

"How would you know?" Speedy wondered.

"I spent five years marooned on a Chinese island that every loony seemed to come to to kill each other," Green Arrow told her.

"And when were you going to share that?" Speedy was stunned.

"Now isn't the time," Red Arrow redirected their attention to the recently arrived mercenaries hired by Ruby Ryder and Disco Mummy.

* * *

Red Hood accompanied Knightfall as Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael ascertained Charise Carnes' safety in her own suite of rooms. Conqueror Rex came through the bay windows. Bonebreaker caved in the leader, Doom Mathematic's face with a single punch.

Bleak Michael created a toxic chemical gas attack that ate away Glimpse and Inflict's flesh. Their screams just added to a parade of the same in Red Hood's memory. But he had to admire the Disgraced's brutal efficiency.

Red Hood himself used head shots to kill Murder Parade and Winter Guest. Knightfall only used the dagger her boyfriend had used to kill her family before Charise Carnes' adolescent eyes. He'd left her the knife to frame her. Charise's lawyers had her remanded to Arkham at her behest. And there she learned the nature and value of directed violence as well as the methodology of revenge. She easily slit Wishgun's throat and eagerly listened to his gurgling while he died.

"Now I suggest we gain an appraisal of the larger situation," Knightfall ordered Red Hood.

Red Hood admired Charise Carnes now that he understood her means and motives. His weren't dissimilar. And they were also the same age so a budding attraction sizzled between them.

"I need to return to my team and gain access to the roof," Red Hood advised.

"Yes, I think you do," Knightfall replied as she gazed at her wall sized bank of monitors.

* * *

The Injusticers had swept through properties controlled by the Court of Owls. Many Owls had died defending them but Lincoln March was never among them. So the teams had reunited at the original Arkham Asylum manor. Beneath the manor was a network of catacombs that had never been properly sealed. And with the asylum inmates moving to its new grounds, the Owls had reopened the entire network.

Nyssa Raatko deployed the Injusticer teams to three different vantage points to begin their assaults from. Nyssa herself went in as a solo venture from the main gate. David Cain had voiced many objections but Merlyn had applauded her choice. Mainly as a means to escape her control if she died.

* * *

The Injusticer Titans had an advantage over the other teams. Enigma knew the grounds. She'd infrequently visited them in an effort to connect with her father, Edward Nygma. But Nyssa had brought word to her that the Riddler was dead. Along with his prostitute sidekicks, Query and Echo. Enigma had barely known her father so there little grief in her soul. But she now felt a burden to carry on his legacy and to succeed where he had failed so often.

"You're certain history didn't record any major events here?" Sun Girl asked Inertia.

"You're from the future just as I am. The 31st Century was altered by the Legion of Super Villains being stupid enough to come to this time and get their collective asses handed to them by the Justice League," Inertia complained, "Our Time Bubble won't lock onto home so we're stuck in this primitive era."

"Because our exact future was erased," Sun Girl complained, "And these primitives managed to change the present as well. Nyssa was supposed to be Heir to the Demon, not the Demon's Hand. Black Canary was supposed to have been killed by Cupid. And Oliver Queen was supposed to stay in the grave."

"It's all still workable. We can still course correct and get Nyssa on the League of Shadow's throne," Inertia assured her, "And once she's steered in the right direction she's always wanted to go in, we can return to our future."

"And this time, the future will belong to us," Sun Girl relished the thought.

"Gawd, this sooo spooky," TNTeena complained, "Why couldn't we have gotten here sooner? The sun is setting and it'll be completely dark soon. I don't want to fight any freakin' Talons in the dark."

"Because we couldn't get any Owls to reveal this location before now," Windfall said matter-of-factly.

"I never wanted to be an Injusticer," TNTeena admitted, "I tried out for the Teen Titans but they said my ability to blow stuff up was 'too volatile'."

"And most of the Teen Titans are dead now and the team has disbanded," Windfall reminded her, "I was with the Masters of Disaster because of my older sister. I was the lucky one because I was able to quit before they supposedly all died. I was caught by NOWHERE and cut loose when it shut down. I pretty much had nowhere to go, pardon the pun, until Nyssa recruited me. You had the same story. So don't pretend you didn't have a choice."

"Did I really? It was this or the street," TNTeena retorted.

"Of course we did," Windfall replied. But the seeds of doubt had been planted.

* * *

The Terror Titans approached the former asylum confident in their ability to kill anything that approached them. Persuader was still disgusted that Disruptor was still deeply in lust with Dreadbolt. And this in the face of his growing attraction to TNTeena. Disruptor was psychotic and wouldn't think a thing about killing her supposed rival. Disruptor would do anything to bed Dreadbolt and then kill him amidst her version of afterglow.

* * *

Match hovered over the manor complex thinking about what he usually thought about. _Nothing_. Then he had a thought, _Kill Superboy_. And that thought nagged at him until he decided to leave and follow his thought to its natural conclusion.

* * *

Blacksmith kept Murmur, Plunder, Magenta, and Girder close by. They were the original core group that has usurped the tile of "Flash's Rogues" while the originals were all in Iron Heights Prison. Blacksmith didn't trust the newer members of the Injustice Rogues Nyssa had foisted off on to her. The originals were wondering when the so-called promised "big payoff" would arrive. It couldn't be fast enough or simply large enough.

* * *

Scandal Savage and Knockout chose to work together. As befitting a couple. Knockout was her usual impatient self.

"Fire Pits! There'd better be a helluva fight in this," she complained.

"Blacksmith is going to betray us," Scandal predicted.

"So's that little slut bag, Disruptor," Knockout guessed.

"Then I'm glad you have my back," Scandal admitted.

"There's no one better than me to have in a fight," Knockout agreed.

"I've heard of this 'Court of Owls' before. Even my father gives them wide berth," Scandal referred to the immortal Vandal Savage.

"Phhht! If it isn't Darkseid then it isn't a threat," Knockout retorted.

Knockout rarely spoke of her upbringing in Granny Goodness' Orphanage on Apokolips. But what she had shared of those days and her time with the Female Furies gave Scandal nightmares. It was any wonder her lady love had survived long enough to escape and reach Earth…and into Scandal's arms.

* * *

"I think our time with these people is at an end," Silver Sorceress decided.

"Laura, it was your idea to involve ourselves with Nyssa in the first place," Blue Jay pointed out.

"That was true, Jay. But that was because I believed in Nyssa's vision of how the League of Shadows would save this planet. I think Nyssa herself has lost sight of that goal," Silver Sorceress replied.

"But she married Black Canary of all people," Blue Jay reminded her.

"Husbands and wives can have wildly differing goals and aspirations. Same is true of wives and wives," Silver Sorceress said sagely.

"So what do we do?" Blue Jay asked.

"We tell Dinah Lance exactly what Nyssa has been up to these many months," Silver Sorceress told him.

"This won't end well," Blue Jay predicted.

"You're right," Silver Sorceress' spell carried them away to find Black Canary.

* * *

Nyssa stopped at Arkham Manor's main gate and sighed, "Either reveal yourselves or go away. You're getting annoying in your sloppiness."

Merlyn and Dark Archer showed themselves. Merlyn did the speaking, "Cain sent us."

Nyssa looked pained, "Of course he did."

Everyone else was poised to storm the manor if thing inside got rough. Which it was guaranteed things would.

* * *

White Rabbit used an emissary to contact Calvin Rose and Strix. Then she personally introduced them to Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. And she gave up Lincoln March's location.

Lincoln was holed in a Gotham district that made Crime Alley look luxuriously safe. The precise hotspot was Noonan's Bar. The bar was owned by an ex-hitman and the bartender was a disguised demon that went by the name Baytor.

Baytor's role was to foment violence within Gotham City. And since the bar's clientele was so disreputable, and violence and murders occurred so frequently, police and EMS wouldn't respond to calls. In fact, the police rarely if ever entered the entire Cauldron District. Not even now that Knightfall regulated all murders and unsanctioned deaths were met in kind by her authorized agents.

The US Army had walked into similar death traps in Somalia. Mayoral candidates advocated cleaning Cauldron up and then ordered everyone to avoid the district once elected. Bloodbaths made for poor imagery and reflections on a mayor's office.

"There it is," Lady Shiva said from her place of concealment.

"Why don't you soften them up and we'll finish them off," Bronze Tiger suggested.

As Strix and Rose crossed the street to enter Noonan's Bar, Lady Shiva observed, "They're very good."

"But are they good enough?" Bronze Tiger wondered.

"It doesn't matter. No Talon escapes. Not even former Talons," Lady Shiva coldly stated.

* * *

Mary Masterson had purchased the public relations firm that would become Masterson Concepts after she divorced the disgraced US Army general, Marion Higgins. The man that transformed Joe Higgins, their son, into the Shield _after_ his trial on fabricated charges that Gen. Higgins had planted the evidence for. Mary had been a PR associate for most of her adult life. Now she was _the_ executive officer as well as a working account manager.

Mary's assistant, Marcy Holt spotted Joe and Maria de Guzman exit the elevator on the executive floor of the building. She quickly did a spot check of her appearance and even her breath as Joe escorted Maria to her office. Marcy did her best to sound utterly professional as Joe entered her office.

"Joe! Your mother will be so glad to see you," Marcy enthused.

Maria could tell Mary wouldn't be the only one. Marcy would be enthusiastic over Joe even if he wasn't the boss' son. Jaguar had just begun to feel that way about the Fly while Maria already felt that way about his alter ego. And now he was dead.

"Let me get her," Marcy scrambled for Mary's door.

"She's…very efficient," Maria whispered.

"Marcy is good people. Mom is grooming to take on her own accounts. Then she'll have her own assistant," Joe explained, "And you can bet she won't work him or her to death."

"Joe!" Mary emerged with Marcy right on her heels, "Why didn't you call?"

"It's an unplanned visit," Joe said as much as he could. His public identity was also his private identity thanks to the Department of Defense's geniuses. But thanks to that fact, Mary relented.

So she switched gears as her eye appraised Maria, "And who is this?"

"Maria de Guzman," Maria was a little more forthright than her usual timidity would allow. But the longer she was the Jaguar, the more its persona leaked into her personality.

"Brazilian?" Mary asked as she shook Maria's hand.

"That's right," Maria was admittedly impressed.

"Any relation to Timon de Guzman?" Mary asked.

"My father," Maria felt a little squelched now.

"I have several minor accounts with de Guzman Holdings but they're also quite lucrative," Mary shared her connection, "What brings you to the States?"

"I am a student at Elm Harbor University," Maria automatically answered before considering if she should.

"Michigan," Mary mused, "You're far from home in both senses of the word. Are you a…friend…of Joe's?"

"An associate. Work brought us here together," Maria shared.

Marcy practically heaved a sigh of relief. Mary was more practical, "Do you have time for lunch?"

"We have the rest of the day and all night," Joe divulged.

"Marcy, see if Fidel can squeeze us in on short notice," Mary instructed, "And take the rest of the day off and join us. My treat."

Marcy beamed. Joe seemed to brighten as well. Maria saw where merging Joe's public and private lives seemed to solve as many problems as it created. But Mary, like Maria's papa, worried about her super powered offspring.

Marcy seemed intelligent and inquisitive. Good traits to have. But Joe had also mentioned a Denise Madigan. Marcy had caught his eye but had Denise as well?

Maria could see why Mary was grooming Marcy. For more roles than just the professional ones. The same way Maria's papa overlooked her two older brothers and even her younger one to send her to the States to study international business and advanced mathematical theory.

"We'll have a table in ten minutes," Marcy promised after a quick call.

"Plenty of time to get there then," Mary then thanked Marcy. But Maria could already see the worry behind Mary's eyes. The same look Timon de Guzman got when Maria discussed being the Jaguar.

* * *

"So this 'Delilah Monaco' is your ex as well as the She-Fox it turns out," Kim Brand reiterated, "So I get it why you were concerned…to a point. Maybe you can fill in the blanks."

Paul Patton, _Junior_ , she'd discovered, began to explain, "I wanted to cash on the Fox name after my dad couldn't wear the costume after the accident and Travis Fox disappeared. The idea was to sell freelance photos I'd stage of me fighting crime to whatever news outlet that would pay. I even sold some to tabloids."

"Ew. That's low," Kim was revolted.

"I was drowning in debt and it was a lucrative gig," Paul obviously was remorseful, "Delilah helped me design and fabricate the Fox costume. And she patched me up when I got my ass kicked. Which happened a lot."

"So why the breakup and why Japan?" Kim was merciless.

"I was a literal freak magnet. Every loser super villain with an axe to grind came after me. So one day I was fighting the Eraser and trying to rescue a bus full of kids when the Eraser not only handed me my ass but he ground it into hamburger. I just barely escaped alive. The kids weren't that lucky. Because I wasn't any good at what I pretended to be. So I packed up and went to Japan to learn how to really be the Fox," Paul summarized, "Delilah knew my plans and that I intended to return but she didn't take it well."

"Well she understood enough to follow you to Asia and undergo the same kind of training," Kim pointed out.

"But she hasn't learned there are consequences to the actions we take when we put on her personas. Fly Girl, She-Fox, and the Fox all bear responsibility for the lives we touch…or abandon," Paul was ardent in his persuasive argument. And Kim found it sexy as hell.

"Delilah wasn't the only weirdo to come out if nowhere yesterday. Some _chica_ calling herself 'Cat-Girl" put the moves on Jaguar," Kim shared.

"You're sure about that name?" Paul was fully alert and ready for action now.

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?" Kim groaned.

"What? No! When I was in Japan my master tasked me with protecting several valuable artifacts," Paul told her, " _Feline_ themed artifacts. No one knew who would try and take them first, Catwoman, the Cat, or Cat-Girl. Turns out all three tried."

"And how'd that work out?" Kim was understandably curious.

"I kept them safe. But when I returned to the States, the artifacts went missing outside of Japan," he shrugged.

"So what was she doing in Los Angeles?" Kim wondered.

"You said it yourself. She was there to seduce Jaguar," Paul told her, "My master said Cat-Girls were possessed by the Spirit of the Cat the way Maria is possessed by the Spirit of the Jaguar. Every Jaguar has been sought by a Cat-Girl. Maria is like catnip to her."

"This has happened before?" Kim was incredulous.

"Since before the Norse or Spaniards arrived in the Americas," Paul said, "No one knows for certain how far back it all began. Just like no one knows where the Cat Spirit originated from or how it chooses its host. But it always chooses a woman regardless of the Jaguar's current gender."

"This is some seriously weird shit," Kim decided.

"Welcome to my life," Paul sighed.

"Really? Am I welcome into your life?" Kim's question was laced with suggestiveness.

Paul knew his next answer would be life changing. If not downright dangerous. Paul hesitated.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmmm. _Your_ life and maybe my life. To possibly make _our_ lives," Kim clarified.

Paul knew he was definitely in trouble now.

* * *

Rob Conners and Darla Lang exited a theater's matinee showing and threw away their empty drink cups and popcorn bucket. Darla hadn't been to a theater with anyone in this circumstance since before her brother died. And being with Rob was a lot like that. It was…comfortable. He even casually remarked that Darla would have to meet Victoria Johnson. He said it the way brothers mentioned meeting a sister-in-law.

They watched the opening of a comic book movie about mutants. Darla was less than impressed, "That was so unrealistic."

"Really?" Rob wasn't inclined to agree, "Because that whole 'trick me into being experimented on' felt awfully familiar."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Darla had heard Rob explain how he derived his energy powers, "But no one would survive having their bones laced with metal. And how the hell would you even be able to move afterwards much less swim in a lake after jumping down a waterfall?"

"Maybe, but those metal claws were awesome," Rob sounded like a seven year old fanboy.

"Have you seriously been living that life?" Darla asked.

"Um…yeah," Rob didn't know where this was going.

Darla punched his arm, "Then wake up, dumbass! It couldn't happen."

"You seem to know more about the meta life than I do," Rob realized belatedly.

"At least the super villain end of it," Darla finally revealed something about herself.

"You were a super villain?" Rob yelped.

"Nooo," Darla rolled her eyes in epic fashion, "I was a courier for the Auctioneer. He traveled around the country selling of bits of junk and piss ants and major players alike bought them. I delivered them."

"Why?" was all Rob could ask.

"Because super villains will pay insane amounts of money for useless junk they think will make them rich or conquer the world," Darla dripped sarcasm.

"Why did you need that much cash?" Rob quietly asked.

"I've told you enough for one day, Mr. Baseball. No more question," Darla imposed.

"I'm actually a shortstop," Rob clarified.

"Okay then, Shortstop. No more questions," Darla rephrased.

"Okay, okay," Rob gave up, "Where would you like to go next? My travel app has quite a few suggestions. No, but wait, that was a question. I guess I decide, you follow and I surprise you."

Darla gave him a droll look, "Smart ass."

* * *

The woman known as War Eagle summitted the highest peak in the region. There were higher further north but she was hungry and wanted to return to the FEMA warehouse. Theresa Shane, as War Eagle still thought of herself, soared on her way back to Summit.

Her incredibly sharp vision gave her a view of everything in the valleys below. Including several compounds of some sort. And a tent village with camo netting over everything. And it was obvious sentries patrolled the grounds. War Eagle guessed that the netting held aircraft and vehicles of a militant nature. But the encampment didn't strike her as being a legitimate military base. It was too ad hoc.

* * *

Wayne Sidmonson made his way into a Big Belly Burger. He'd avoided them for the past year since he embarked on his black hood driven quest. Besides owning a franchise, he was a fan.

So he ordered a triple cheese belly buster with fries and shake and set down to compose a letter to his family regaling them with his recent adventures with the Mighty Crusaders. He hoped it softened the blow of his absence.

* * *

Web met with his Web Hosts in the city's Embassy Suites hotel. None of the Web Hosts knew Web was also John Raymond. They knew of Raymond as their financier the way Batman Inc. has assumed Bruce Wayne funded them _and_ Batman both unaware that Wayne and the Dark Knight were one and the same. But they were grateful the upgraded lodgings in comparison to where he'd placed the Mighty Crusaders.

"Web, are you still with us?" Buster asked at the lounge where the Web Hosts had gathered for a drink. The Web Hosts were in civilian guise. John wore wraparound sunglasses to go with his sports coat, polo, and jeans.

"And I'm glad you're all out of prison," John admitted.

"So are we," Rad agreed.

"But thet thar Task Force X is a lesson in dysfunction. Imagine super villains as covert operatives," Rowdy added.

"Makes it quick and efficient to throw them under the bus in case of a screw up," John mused.

"You haven't told the MLJ about our involvement," Jump, the oldest Web Host ventured.

"No, I haven't," Web confirmed it.

Why not?" Win, the other veteran Host, asked.

"Who cares?" Big Daddy wanted to know.

"We'll still get our shot at the Brain Emperor," Gunny predicted.

Silver and Wild Bill protested. John soothed fraying nerves, "You're my secret weapon. When the MLJ screws the pooch over this, and they will, we'll save the day and convince Latham to back my Web Agency proposal."

"That's a lot of faith in us," Kevin Wells stated, "And not much in the Mighty Crusaders."

"You saw Los Angeles," John reminded them, "What is there to have faith in? Things simply are the way they are."

"We have a tentative location for Brain Emperor," Silver reported, "And you're not gonna like it."

John knew her father was the Web Host in charge of electronic surveillance, "Tell me more."

* * *

Robert Dickerson turned a corner and when Frank Verrano did the same, Dickerson waited for him, "Hello, Frank."

"Uh…hi, Doc," Frank was stymied.

"You can stop pretending to be texting. I know you're following me," Dickerson told him.

"After what happened in LA?" Frank had to ask, "Latham's lost confidence in the Hangman."

"And what about you?" Dickerson asked, "After all, you're not even human."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked suspicious of the answer.

"You don't eat. You rarely rest, and you don't perspire and your eyes never dilate," Dickering explained, "I'm a physician. I'm supposed to notice those things. Hangman knew you didn't have a soul and that you weren't a higher being. That leaves a machine. And it was obvious you didn't know the truth about yourself. I'm guessing Latham struck on that one."

"He also told Strander," Frank grumbled.

"Yes, the lovely Carol Anne Strander, Special Agent of the FBI. If she thought she could, she'd arrest my alter ego and throw the key to whatever prison they devised for him," Dickerson said wearily, "She isn't the first law enforcement agent to feel that way about Hangman."

"Still it beats being an android," Frank replied, "Or whatever I am."

"Or you could spend your nights as a hitman for Satan," Dickering retorted, "It lends perspective. And to think I agreed to the arrangement because I was afraid to die. Now I'm afraid I'll live until the Apocalypse and the end of the age."

"Let's drink to that," Frank offered.

"I can't get intoxicated and neither can you, I wager," Dickering warned him.

"But it's something normal," Frank said, "And I just want to feel normal even if it's just for one drink."

"I like that sentiment," Dickering agreed to it, "Let's find somewhere suitable."

* * *

KitCat returned to the table where Carol and Kenny Wisdom were still eating Korean barbecue. She'd checked in with War Eagle where she was staying at the FEMA warehouse. KitCat looked appalled.

"War Eagle is eating," KitCat looked revolted.

"Her name is Theresa," Carol said between bites.

"What does she even eat?" Kenny asked and took a mouthful.

"Raw steaks and fish," KitCat informed him. Carol already knew.

"Raw?" Kenny managed to ask with a full mouth.

"Blood and all," KitCat stared dubiously at her own plate while her stomach flip flopped.

Kenny forced a swallow and looked a tad green. Carol continued to eat away, "Theresa's metabolism is a hybrid between eagle and human. Unfortunately for those around her, her digestive track is almost entirely eagle. Hence the dietary choices."

"Where the hell did she even go to get that stuff?" Kenny was definitely queasy now.

"I made arrangements with a local butcher shop to make a rather large delivery. Theresa should have enough for several days in case this investigation takes time," Carol explained, "That's why I was late."

"Daaamn," Kenny took several deep breaths.

"But all that meat requires refrigeration," KitCat replied.

"And FEMA provided plenty of it," Carol said nonchalantly, "More bothersome is that Theresa put a steak and a salmon in the communal refrigerator for later tonight. So you may want to sterilize any containers you have in there."

"My garden salad," KitCat lamented.

"Will she eat my sub sandwich?" Kenny was alarmed.

"What's in it?" Carol asked.

"It's a Reuben," Kenny told her.

"Well, she definitely won't eat the bread or but the roast beef is a curiosity. I doubt she can manage to eat cooked and processed meats," Carol mused.

"You 'doubt' it?" Kenny was outraged now.

"Your larger concern is what is dripping on the paper wrapped around the sandwich," Carol said matter-of-factly.

"Oh god," Kenny moaned.

"As far as your salad goes, throw the tainted bits away and fry up any meaty remnants and make it a club salad," Carol smirked.

"Oh, piss off," KitCat grumped.

"We live in an age of extreme diversity," Carol waxed poetic, "I'm sure Theresa feels the same way whenever she's forced to watch a vegan eat a meal."

"It's still gross," KitCat complained.

"Be tolerant," Carol admonished her, "Speaking of which, how'd you find us, Web?"

John stood by the table still wearing his blacked out, wraparound sunglasses, "It's what I do, Agent Strander."

"Cool shades," Kenny approved.

"Shut up," John snapped at him.

"Are we gonna be tolerant or can I bitch slap him now?" KitCat fumed.

"Funny you didn't feel that way when you worked for me," John sneered.

"And I recall your damn sunglasses were annoying in bed too," KitCat retorted, "And it really does take tolerance to put with someone so bad at having sex, _John_."

"What did you say?" John was poised for an all out attack.

"I don't know, _John_. Did I call you _John_? Is that your real name, Mr. _Raymond_?" KitCat delighted in torturing him.

"You little…" John was so furious he couldn't even speak complete sentences, "Why?"

"Because after you screwed me, you screwed _with_ me and I took it personally. Especially after Latham hired me and I was reunited with you and you treated me like shit. So you became my business and I'm better at hacking and investigating than you'll ever dream of being," KitCat told him.

"Latham and I already knew who you were. King Faraday at ARGUS is _very_ thorough in his investigations into metas and costumed vigilantes and crooks. But out of courtesy we didn't tell anyone else. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Carol asked.

"I know where Brain Emperor is," John managed to say after reeling from the revelations.

"Tell me more," Carol slid a chair out with her foot.

* * *

Ultraman, it turned out, was an even worse brawler than Superman. Kal-L relied on pure, savage brute force to beat an opponent into submission or death. And his own nigh invulnerability protected him from most enemies' attacks. The fact that he had been the strongest and most durable being on Earth-3 only lent itself to perpetuating that _modus operandi_.

But Ultraman, like every other Kal-E/L from the extinct multiverse, was weaker and more vulnerable than their Earth Prime counterpart. So Ultraman turned out to be as strong as a Prime Universe survivor of Argo…or her clone. And Galatea, having been raised vigorously exercising, was stronger than Kara In-Ze had ever been. So Power Girl held strength as an advantage over Ultraman.

But more than that, Tea had trained her own admittedly short life to the art of killing Superman. Ultraman had heard Saturn Queen warn him that Power Girl had killed Lord Superman of Earth-2. He'd dismissed it as a fairy tale. Now he wasn't dismissive. Instead, he was fearful.

Since the mission had simply been to lure Power Girl and Black Mary to Saturn Queen's relocated presence, he opted to find Ultragirl and flee back to his "mother". And thereby reduce Power Girl and Black Mary to Saturn Queen's slaves upon chasing the Ultras.

A Marvel on any Earth used to be nearly as powerful as a Kryptonian. On universes other than the Prime Universe, that distinction was the barest of margins. But the multiverse no longer existed and the few survivors from its destruction were all coming to Earth Prime.

Black Mary was as powerful as Power Girl or Kara In-Ze. Which made her an even match with Kara Zor-L, the Ultragirl. Which disturbed Ultragirl on all kinds of levels. And Black Mary's resemblance to Mistress Mary disturbed her on many more psychological strata. Even Black Mary's smugness over lording it over Ultragirl's discomfort was a reminder of Mistress Mary's cruelty.

Ultraman ambushed Black Mary in order to extract Ultragirl. Power Girl wasn't far behind. But she intentionally lagged to see where the Ultras would head next. The answer dismayed her.

"Where'd they go?" Black Mary asked as she extricated herself from a wall.

"Gotham," Power Girl grimly answered.

"Then let's go get them," Black Mary started to surge forward.

Power Girl caught her arm, "Wait!"

Black Mary gave Galatea a hateful glare. Power Girl let go and held her hands away from her body in a neutral pose, "We have no jurisdiction in New Jersey, particularly Gotham City. If we go, we'll be fighting every local and state trooper they can throw at us besides busting bad guy heads. Besides, it's a trap."

"And how do you know that?" Black Mary scoffed.

"Ultraman's MO is to attack crowds to distract a foe from pursuing him. He didn't do that when he broke from fighting me or again when he left us behind," Power Girl pointed out, "Ultraman and this 'Ultragirl' _want_ us following them."

"This jurisdiction shit is annoying," Black Mary sighed, "There were advantages to being part of the Justice league."

"There were," Power Girl conceded, "But Waller wants my head and Col. Trevor is her lapdog caretaking the JLU. And they definitely wouldn't appreciate the new attitude you're flinging around."

"What frickin' attitude?" Black Mary snapped.

"That one," Power Girl dryly replied.

"I could 'persuade' Waller to leave you alone," Black Mary offered.

"No one makes Waller do anything," Power Girl advised her, "Not even God."

* * *

Catalyzation of Steel Sterling's gen factor was completed. The smelting accident had originally partially activated John Sterling's meta-gene but now Project CRUCIBLE had completed the imperfect process. And Steel Sterling's gen factor would peak at it s maximum potential. All thanks to data purloined from John Lynch and Ivana Baiul's work at the NOWHERE base.

"He's alive, alive!" the chief geneticist cried as Steel Sterling's biometric readings stabilized.

"I've seen the movie, Dr. Singh," Latham drolly commented, "What's been done to him?"

"Only what we've discussed. But there are some unexpected variations," Singh reported.

"How so?" Latham inquired.

"Our predictive models show that besides having bio-organic metal for a bodily composition, his magnetic powers are now internalized instead of externalized in order to manipulate and mold his body into various shapes," Singh described the changes, "His flesh may appear normal but when his concentration lapses, his metallic nature will become obvious. His dexterity at molding his bodily parts and proportions will increase over time with practice."

"Can he travel?" Latham asked.

"It's inadvisable to put him into action without proper preparation and training," Singh was defensive.

"Can he survive a flight to Colorado?" Latham grated.

"Steel Sterling is now one of the most durable men in the world. He's become a literal Man of Steel," Singh qualified his answer.

"Let me know when he wakes up," Latham ordered, "And Jack will decide if he's going to Summit."

* * *

Luthor gathered his allies once again. Hauser and Zither appeared via holographic projections. Sivana introduced his now physically perfect children. Georgia had been transformed into a ravishing beauty to equal or even surpassing her half-sister, Beautia. Thaddeus also had changed himself into an idealized, handsome man. Magnificus now had the brawn beyond measure he'd always wanted. Unfortunately he was still vain and dimwitted.

Senator Henry Ballard, secretly the official leader of Intergang, informed Luthor the military's sweep of Fort Siegel had turned up brainwashed soldiers but no sign of the Secret Society of Super Villains except that half the base barracks were deserted as the official personnel were all crowded into a single structure. And medical tests indicated _every_ female soldier was pregnant. A statistical improbability at best.

Gen. Sam Lane and his Meta-Human Response Division had been brought out of the cold and returned to Fort Siegel. And ARGUS had reinforced his specialist complement with additional meta-human assets. Waller had stood Task Force X down until the Congressional inquiry as to whether or not the United States was employing criminals as covert operatives concluded. In the meantime, the Suicide Squad was shelved and out of the Legion of Doom's way.

The Secretary-General had just informed Luthor the Security Council had approved his proposal and the General Assembly had enacted it into an official resolution. Luthor now served as a special advisor, and sole executive veto, over the United Nations. In short, the international body unofficially recognized him as ruler of the world. But the cost of that acknowledgment was Saturn Queen's destruction. A condition he was happy to fulfill.

So, Saturn Queen and her Secret Society had been flushed from one roost. Now it was time to intensify the pressure and leave her with nowhere to run to. And then force her hand into her own destruction or her flight from Earth.

In the interim, Luthor had a way to test the freshly empowered Sivana Family. Including the hulking Black Sivana, the tribe's own father. And in the process, repay a betrayal in kind.


	18. Chapter 18

34

Superman addressed the civilian population of Corto Maltese. With his super powers, he didn't even require a loudspeaker to be heard across the entire crowd. It seemed the entire island's population had turned out.

The commanders of the four nation peacekeeping force also stood alongside Superman while the Justice League joined the crowd. Superman explained why the peacekeepers were there and the upcoming arrival of election monitors. When he explained that free elections would be held in six weeks the islanders looked confused rather than excited. It seemed democracy had never flowered in Corto Maltese.

But when Superman concluded his remarks, the crowds roared as they cheered him on.

"Wow, he can be charismatic," Power Ring commented.

"There's a reason why when all else fails people follow him," Green Lantern remarked. But John Stewart still refrained from telling Jessica Cruz she'd been chosen as the next Green Lantern to defend Earth.

* * *

While the JLU milled about the air strip and slowly began boarding the Invisible Jet, Penny O'Brien caught up with Zinda Blake before the former Lady Blackhawk could board her fighter plane, "Everythin' all right? Y'all missed quite a speech."

"I've known many charismatic leaders over the years. Now they're all dead or long gone," Zinda replied.

"What about Anatoly?" Penny asked.

"You know what happened when Vandal Savage kidnapped the Kapitalist Kouriers and injected them all with Velocity 9. Their connection to the Speed Force evaporated. They shut their business down and headed west. It was a very short goodbye," Zinda reminded Penny.

"Ah'm truly sorry but y'all can't give up on life," Penny replied.

Zinda laughed, "Who says I have? I've just fallen back on my one true love. That's always been flying."

"Your time will come, Zinda. Y'all will find your perfect man…or woman," Penny offered.

"Penny, are you propositioning me?" Zinda seemed surprised.

"Um…no," Penny seemed bewildered.

"I'm just teasing," Zinda let her off the hook, "And your plane is full of impatient passengers. So scoot!"

"Ah'll se you in the air," Penny cast off a jaunty wave.

"You know it," Zinda promised.

"Who are you?" Steve Trevor asked Blackwing inside of the Hall of Justice's cafeteria.

"You know who I am," Blackwing challenged Trevor, "But you can call me Blackwing."

* * *

Shayera Hol had just arrived with word that Ulla Paske reported that Dick Grayson was still in Bludhaven helping her pick out a wedding cake. Ulla's mother was also in town helping her daughter select just the right wedding gown. Like Dick, Ulla had a substantial trust fund so price really wasn't an object. But the bridesmaids list was a little sketchy. Ulla couldn't find half her prospects and a large majority had died at the hands of the Kryptonian ranger scouts.

"Careful, Steve. He's extremely dangerous," Shayera advised Trevor.

"Listen to her, Colonel. I'm Owlman's final message from beyond the grave," Blackwing warned him.

Shayera barely managed to tackle Trevor to the floor with the colonel only taking a single wingarang in the shoulder. The four guards present each took one in the throat. Blackwing made good his escape. The sounds of fighting filled the corridors.

"Damn! He is just as good as Nightwing," Trevor pulled the wingarang free; "We need to analyze these."

"And summon reinforcements," Shayera suggested, "Owlman was almost as good as Batman and completely lethal. This disciple of his has followed in his footsteps."

"The Hall of Justice is on lockdown. That act alone automatically summons a squad of Black Razors," Trevor explained, "But we have to move to try and contain Blackwing and minimize casualties."

"Blackwing was Owlman's Talon. Owlman and Talon were the pinnacle of Earth-3's Court of Owls. Ulla told me Dick has been fighting a new player in Bludhaven. A player that matches him skill for skill," Shayera told him.

"Because Blacking is Nightwing's alternate Earth doppelganger," Trevor was extremely unhappy as they exited the cafeteria and saw the carnage, "My troops are culled from the best units the Armed Forces have to offer. Blackwing is cutting through them like they're tissue."

Shayera pulled her mace off of her belt, "Then let's even the odds."

The Hall of Justice contained two small arms armories. They happened to be near one. Most of the weapons were now scattered amongst fallen soldiers. But one experimental rifle remained. Trevor inserted the oversized clip and pulled a plunger to cycle the gas and begin superheating it. He gripped a satchel that contained two more power cells and two more gas canisters.

"I'm ready," Trevor stated.

"That looks like a Thanagarian plasma rifle," Shayera frowned.

"Your people didn't leave with everything they brought with them," Trevor informed her.

Shayera knew the Thanagarian invasion had been cultural contamination in the worst way. Trevor's rifle just reinforced that conviction. But at least Earth hadn't been obliterated like the High Command had wanted.

"We should take him alive," Shayera suggested, "He can lead us to the Crime Syndicate."

"If it doesn't endanger any of my remaining personnel," Trevor qualified his answer, "And if I feel he can provide the answers we want."

"You're taking this personally," Shayera observed.

"I already lost Team 7. I'm not losing everyone in this command," Trevor vowed.

But Shayera watched his face and eyes cloud over as they discovered the trail of bodies leading to the Motor Pool. And Shayera knew Richard Grayson/Charles Bullock had signed his own death warrant. And Shayera wasn't inclined to save him from Trevor.

* * *

Hula Hula had sealed off Ops from the rest of the facility. Which just irked Atomica. She'd delivered her requested item to the motor pool but this delay would screw with her timetable for joining Blackwing. Eventually she found a library with internet access. She encoded the email attachment she'd been instructed to send and then went off to get away from this freakin' disaster. Blackwing had gone completely off the reservation and the Justice League would be the ones to wrangle him back into it.

Blackwing got bogged down as a stationary target in the motor pool while he fumed over Atomica's absence. Trevor and Shayera arrived to see Blackwing kill the final guard. The space was filled with bodies.

"I haven't killed a Thanagarian since their botched invasion of my Earth," Blackwing taunted her, "Let's how fast I can get back into practice."

"I'm surprised the Crime Syndicate could work beside anyone long enough to repel an invasion," Shayera retorted.

"I guess the Owlman reference was too over the top to ignore," Blackwing chuckled, "Or was it my driver's license?"

"The license was enough to make me call Dick Grayson. The rest was just obvious after that," Shayera replied.

"You really aren't one of the mindless brutes that populated my universe, are you?" Blackwing was surprised, "But your little ambush is already a failure."

"We'll see," Trevor raised his rifle and took aim.

Blackwing mocked him, "Shiny toy."

Atomica came out of the overhead air duct and landed between Trevor's shoulders. He went rolling so she was thrown off of her feet. Then she vanished again.

"Damn, here we go again with her," Shayera groused.

Knowing the element of surprise lay with the two Syndicaters, Trevor took a knee and attempted to draw a bead on Blackwing. But Shayera engaged him before Trevor could shoot. Even Blackwing seemed startled by the ferocity of her attempt to bash his head in.

Atomica grew to her natural stature and smashed Trevor's face with her knee as she did so. Then she tore the plasma rifle out of his grasp. But he used his signal watch to trigger its self destruct mechanism. Atomica was disgusted.

"Killer app, Colonel. But I don't have time to kill you," Atomica declared, "So just stay down."

She sprinted for a very specific SUV that turned to already be unlocked. And she had the remote electronic key for it already. Atomica shouted at Blackwing.

"Hurry up, dumbass!" Atomica scornfully hurled the insult.

Blackwing managed to avoid Shayera's mace and knock her to the concrete floor. Her broken wing flared pain and Shayera actually grunted. Blackwing jumped into the SUV as Atomica started.

The garage door opened and the Crime Syndicate operatives peeled out and raced out of the garage.

They rammed the outer gates and drove off. Trevor and Shayera found the vehicle's GPS tracker outside on the street. Trevor was hardly pleased.

"Dammit! They got away," he snarled.

"If I could fly I could track them," Shayera said dismally.

"It isn't your fault, Shay. You can't help your injury. And it looked like Blackwing was pissing in his tights while he fought you," Trevor reassured her.

"I saw you had to blow your plasma rifle apart," Shayera wasn't sure whether to be glad or sad.

"I can get another," Trevor saw her quizzical glance, "MARS International and Caldwell Arms have a joint venture called ARMS Control that is developing weaponry based on captured alien tech."

Shayera noted that, "We need to know what Atomica was after. Blackwing was the distraction to keep us from noticing her."

"Pilfer personnel from Ops," Trevor instructed, "Meanwhile I'll find out just how bad the damage is and how many people we lost."

In the end, neither of them had any good news to share.

* * *

Spoiler and Bluebird arrived at the disaster that had developed at Three Towers. Spoiler confided her assessment to Bluebird, "What a mess."

"UN cops vs. UN cops and bad guys standing around to see who is left standing," Bluebird commented on the situation.

"What do you make of those three women fighting the big guy with the mirrors?" Spoiler asked, "Who are they anyway?"

"It's none of your concern," Batman said from behind them.

"Geez! Give someone a heart attack why don't you?" Spoiler complained.

"That's because you're untrained and untested," Batman dourly replied.

"I was good enough for the JLA," Spoiler said haughtily.

"And where are they now?" Batman sarcastically inquired.

"You _were_ going to train me but you bailed," Bluebird said scornfully.

"Go home, Harper. Watch over Cullen and live another day," Batman instructed.

"He knows your whole family?" Spoiler was dismayed.

"He's Batman," Bluebird shrugged.

"And you Stephanie, focus on your father and his cronies. Leave Gotham to me," Batman demanded.

"My father?" Spoiler played dumb.

"Arthur Brown the Cluemaster," Batman stated flatly, "Who is presently on his way to Iron Heights prison to break out the newest members of the Kings of Catastrophe and thereby secure their loyalty. But if you leave tonight, you can intercept him. The Mighty Bruce was sloppy and left encrypted plans of the operation on the Cloud. Here are those files," Batman handed them to Bluebird.

"I can't go," she protested.

"You're scheduled to begin a four week rewiring and installation at Wayne Manor starting tomorrow," Batman told her, "Mr. Wayne is happy to assist you in this fiction."

"And Cullen?" Bluebird was warming to the idea.

"Take him with you," Batman suggested.

"Road trip?" Spoiler asked Bluebird.

"Maybe Cullen will meet a nice guy to take his mind off of things here," Bluebird said wistfully.

"The condition is you leave this matter to me," Batman insisted.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Spoiler turned from her view of the conflict at Three Towers. Batman was gone.

"What the effin' hell?" she blurted.

"He does that," Bluebird told her, "I guess we should pack."

"Cullen is so gonna freak," Spoiler said happily.

"Can you blame him?" Bluebird agreed.

* * *

Knave used her staff to throw Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard off of the stairwell and he plunged thirty stories to his death. Ravager ran Black Python and Sawtooth through with her swords and she pulled her blades free to behead them just to be on the safe side. Red Hood shot King Bullet and Pharangula between the eyes as he stormed out onto the stairs.

Gunfire erupted below them as the Outlaw archers engaged Ruby Ryder's mercenaries. Knightfall came out to inspect, "Not bad, all things considered."

"We'll take these mercs coming up to get you but we won't fight United Nations personnel," Red Hood advised Knightfall.

"Normally I wouldn't either but they came to my home seeking my head," Knightfall was genuinely angry, "There will be a reckoning."

"We'll leave you to it then but we'll standby to extract you if you need to retreat," Red Hood offered.

"It's not in my nature," Knightfall warned him, "But things do happen."

* * *

Talon, Hawkfire, and Batwoman had almost subdued Mirror when he broke free and drew twin pistols, "Now you won't cheat death again."

"Mirror! Stand down!" Knightfall commanded as she returned to the rooftop balcony.

Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael swept the area for threats. Mirror snarled the beginning of a protest, "My mission…"

"Doesn't apply to them," Knightfall's voice was filled with quiet menace, "And you know it. You're only free to chase your mission objectives because of me. You refuse to do what you're told and I send you back to that hole inside Blackgate I found you in."

Mirror subsided and Knightfall addressed the Spyral agents, "Ladies, let's discuss our current situation."

Gretel had also seized the Replicant's mind and she pitted him against Frankenstein in conjunction with Bigfoot's efforts. But by ignoring the Bride, Gretel left herself open to attack. And even without four handguns, the Bride's four arms and hands were dangerous enough.

Rather than shoot Gretel, since their orders from SHADE were to capture the Disgraced alive, the Bride used her pistols as clubs rather than as firearms. As Gretel struggled with the Bride, she gradually lost control of her mental captives. And the United Nations forces slowly reunified.

Grotesque kept the DEO at bay once they were united in purpose once again. Agents Fite n' Maad and Agent Veritas felt some payback was owed to them. Cameron Chase and Manhunter stood aside to give their comrades free rein. Bonebreaker nearly crushed Grotesque's shoulder and the fighter halted.

"Knightfall wants a word," she warned him.

Knightfall arrived while Bleak Michael went to check on Gretel, "Hello, Agent Chase. Can you explain why the DEO is here?"

"You have unregistered metas on premises. That makes it our business," Cameron replied.

"Really, Agent Chase. That's the flimsiest straw of all. Check with ARGUS and I believe you'll find my associates are all documented," Knightfall told her, "The US Secretary for Meta-Human Affairs' offices have signed of on my people."

"But not the UN," Cameron snorted.

"Really? You want to go there? Is the United Nations going to start licensing people to breathe?" Knightfall snarkily retorted, "Fortunately for your agencies, Ms. Carnes wasn't on the premises. But she'll be duly informed and I predict she'll seek legal recourse. And let's face it; Ms. Carnes has a bigger bankroll to fund a legal action or defense than the United Nations."

"This isn't over yet," Cameron vowed.

"Yes, it is. You're just too blinded by prejudice to see it," Knightfall warned her, "And how is your own meta gift these days?"

Cameron stalked off and summoned the DEO chopper to retrieve the agents. SHADE's helo came in of its own accord. Talon diverted Spyral's to a helipad nearby. She and Hawkfire and Batwoman still had matters to discuss with Knightfall.

* * *

Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael led Knightfall down the stairs. It would take a few days to have the elevator repaired. They simply followed the trail of bodies to find the Outlaws.

Facing a numerically inferior but lethally inclined superior foe, the mercenaries had broken off to withdraw and spend the deposit they'd been paid up front. They assumed Ruby Ryder would be incensed and seek revenge but they'd dealt with vengeful employers before.

"You've impressed me," Knightfall removed her mask again and threw back her cowl, "And that isn't easy to do. We even share similar methods and goals."

"Gee, thanks. I think," Speedy snorted.

"I've determined who hired these mercenaries. Care to deal with them for me?" Knightfall asked.

"Who and where are they?" Knave wondered.

"The who is Ruby Ryder and her accomplice is Disco Mummy. The where is the penthouse atop Ryder Industrial," Knightfall explained.

"Hold it," Ravager told her associates, "This is a separate contract. Draw up a new contract and make the appropriate deposits and we'll body bag `em."

"Very astute," Knightfall handed Red Hood a manila folder, "Here we go."

"You came prepared before we ever arrived," Red Hood was as impressed as he was chagrined.

"Of course," Knightfall shrugged.

"And your people will deal with anyone we miss, correct?" Red Arrow asked.

"Again, a matter of course," Knightfall confirmed it, "Take note of the bonus clause if that contingency is unnecessary."

"Not everything is about money," Speedy angrily retorted.

"Maybe not at Queen Consolidated. But here in the real world, it is," Knightfall lied.

"You know who we are?" Green Arrow was uncomfortable with this revelation.

"Most of you. Rose Wilson-Worth is obvious. Mia Deardon and Conner Hawke appear by means of a Queen Consolidated corporate jet whenever Green Arrow and Speedy hit a town. Rumor has it Oliver Queen had a daughter by the name of Emiko. That would be you."

Red Arrow neither confirmed nor denied. Knightfall turned to Red Hood and Knave, "You two, however, are mysteries. You don't appear in any government or law enforcement databases, not even as Red Robin. A formidable feat."

"That's why you revealed yourself to us," Red Hood guessed.

"I'd hoped for a little reciprocation. But even you, Mr. Hood unmasked, don't show up on any facial recognition files," Knightfall smirked, "And it's too handsome a face to hide out of bounds."

"We'll be going," Red Hood replied, "We need to scout out the target area."

"Feel free," Knightfall agreed, "You have an open invitation to return at any time."

* * *

The Outlaws were silent as they departed. Knightfall turned to Bonebreaker and Bleak Michael, "I need to be Charise Carnes again for the GCPD's imminent arrival."

When Charise had changed clothes and the Disgraced had as well. Mirror, Grotesque, and Gretel vanished into their apartments within Three Towers. Bonebreaker cleaned up to be a statuesque Greek or Roman statue. Bleak Michael also changed into a suit.

"You were right," Bonebreaker reported, "We earned spectators."

She handed over the tablet with the imagery pulled up, "He was sloppy to be seen."

"It wasn't carelessness," Charise corrected her; "It was a very measured message."

"What about Spoiler and Bluebird?" Bleak Michael inquired.

"Batman pulled them away," Charise stated, "I think he'll continue to keep them out of our way."

"Will he be a problem?" Bonebreaker looked forward to the challenge.

"White Rabbit promised me she'll keep Batman from interfering," Charise reminded them both,

"Can you trust her?" Bleak Michael asked.

"Let's put this way, she knows Batman's true identity yet she hasn't given it up to anyone. Even when they're working at cross purposes," Charise informed.

"How do you know?" Bonebreaker was amazed.

"Because she's in love with him," Charise smiled, "And she won't betray that trust because of it."

"That's the White Rabbit," Bleak Michael countered, "What about Batman if he does interfere?"

"Batman will either stand aside as we continue our grand design or he will join us. If he chooses to oppose us, he'll be permanently dealt with. I'm good with any option," Charise admitted.

* * *

The Talon that ambushed Enigma nearly took her head off with a _Ji_. The iron bladed tip function as both spear tip and edged weapon. Mounted below it on the shaft was a curved blade. Enigma used her question mark shaped staff to defend herself.

But the Talon was vastly superior in the arts of combat. But Sigma had one gambit to play. She thrust the curved head of her staff into the Talon's chest and electrified it until the Talon's flesh ignited.

But as the Talon burned it used the _Ji_ to gut Enigma. As she sank to her knees holding her innards together in her hand, she wondered is her father had died in a similar fashion. Helpless, hopeless, and dying for a cause not his own.

As Enigma collapsed into the grass stained with her own blood, her final thoughts were concern for Duela Dent and the original Injustice Titans.

* * *

Inertia used vacuum force to pin two Talons together while Sun Girl incinerated the flesh off of the bones of a third. Inertia built up an electrical charge from the static he was creating and hurled it at one of the two Talons he was confronting. The lightning effectively rebooted the Talon's nervous system.

Sun Girl repeated her tactic against the last Talon. But the second Talon had awoken for the first time in a century. And the world she faced was far different than the one she had left. She managed to trip Inertia and cause him to roll across the lawn while Sun Girl attempted for a hat trick.

But the newly freed Talon escaped into the woods beyond Arkham and scaled the cliffs to Gotham's harbor. Inertia tried radioing Enigma and only received silence and static as a reply. So they went looking for their esteemed leader. And they found her already dead.

"The hell with Nyssa effin' Raatko. We're better off on our own," Inertia raged.

"We need to find Duela," Sun Girl said quietly.

"Why do you want to look up that nut bar?" Inertia was still angry.

"She deserves to know," Sun Girl insisted, "I'll do it alone if I have to."

"No," Inertia forced his anger to subside, "You're right. We can cover more ground together. But we need to leave right now."

"Not a problem," Sun Girl agreed.

* * *

Windfall used wind shear to flay the skin off of a group of Owls deemed security personnel. TNTeena was confronted by a genuine Talon. She blew one apart but a second arrived out of seeming nowhere and sliced her fingers off. Without the mechanism to transmit her explosive energy, TNTeena became a literal bomb. The Talon was blown to pieces in her death throes.

Windfall fell to her knees and sobbed over the loss of her friend. The first time anyone had ever mourned TNTeena's absence.

* * *

Persuader used the Atomic Axe to cleave a Talon in half from head to toe. Then she went after the other one. Disruptor's gauntlets interfered with the body's electricity that powered the nervous system and she killed Owl after Owl until they finally fled from her. Dreadbolt used his electrical projectors to killed Owls until they also fled from him.

Persuader had chopped her last Talon into small pieces by that time, "I thought they were supposed to be tougher."

"They're tough enough," Dreadbolt countered, "They have numbers."

"I say screw Nyssa and let's strike out on our own again. It's time we define what the Terror Titans are really about," Disruptor declared.

"For once the little psychotic bitch has a point," Persuader admitted.

"Thanks," Disruptor sneered.

"I'll grab Teena," Dreadbolt decided.

"Who invited her?" Disruptor was indignant.

"Leave it alone," Persuader stared off to where Windfall grieved.

"Where's the little slut?" Disruptor was still aggrieved.

"Pretty much everywhere," Persuader guessed.

"Really?" Disruptor brightened, "Hell, this might be a good day after all."

* * *

Dreadbolt reached Windfall and his voice cracked, "Is she…?"

"She blew up," Windfall said between sobs, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did she," Dreadbolt shared, "Helluva a way to find out."

"What do we do?" Windfall plaintively asked.

"We move on," Dreadbolt was numb, "I guess."

Windfall didn't know if she could do that again.

* * *

No one gave a thought to Match and his role of supporting Injusticers in jeopardy. Which was good because Match was diligently seeking out Superboy with the single-minded obsession only a Bizarro clone could experience. He'd find and kill Superboy and then join a real team of super villains.

* * *

Blacksmith transmuted a Talon into living steel but it fused into a statue rather than obey her commands, "Hell, that won't work."

Murmur was busy eviscerating Owls and having a delightful time of it. Girder pulped Owls by the twos and threes. Magenta used the Talon statue to draw fire and used its weapon to decapitate its former masters. Plunder conducted his own mass shooting.

"That's it! We are so done," Blacksmith decided.

"You giving up, boss?" Plunder inquired.

"There's no profit in this despite all of Nyssa Raatko's pretty lies," Blacksmith explained her reasoning, "I see we go back to just being the Rogues and kick Flash's ass if he ever comes back from wherever he is."

Everyone agreed. Even Magenta and Wally West was her ex-boyfriend. But she'd never revealed that to the others.

"And if Captain Cold objects?" Plunder wanted to know.

"If they join us, we'll let them live. Otherwise, out with the old and in with the new blood. Us," Blacksmith declared.

* * *

Scandal Savage configured her left Lamentation Blade into its stabbing configuration and the right into slashing mode. And she gleefully tore into a cluster of Owls. Knockout caved skulls in with single blows. All the while her sexual tension built and Scandal looked forward to releasing it. Afterwards the couple was covered in other people's blood.

"That was certainly disappointing," Knockout complained.

"The Owls have run out of every Talon," Scandal told her, "We've been fighting the last of them."

"Oh well, nothing good lasts forever," Knockout groaned.

"Except maybe us," Scandal promised.

"We'll see. But let's find a bush to hide behind and let's get it on," Knockout suggested.

"Shouldn't we clean up first," Scandal wondered.

"No," Knockout was adamant, "The blood stays."

"Then let's do this," Scandal agreed. It was a new kink but ho w bad could it be? "I forgot to tell you we've been offered places in a new meta-human outfit to be called the Secret Six. Word is they're promising to go head to head with the Justice League."

"Hot damn! Sign me up!" Knockout enthused.

"I'll tell Gen. Lane _after_ the bloody sex," Scandal promised.

"Nothing ever gets in the way of the bloody sex," Knockout assured her lover.

* * *

Nyssa fired the first arrow as she dodged gunfire. Merlyn and Dark Archer did more of the same. Owls fell before them as though they were simply lined up as targets. But Merlyn had begun slipping lately and Dark Archer and Nyssa had to extract Merlyn in a fighting retreat that led outdoors where the Injustice League waited.

"Can we continue now?" Nyssa dryly asked Merlyn.

"Careful, Demon's Hand. I serve your wife not you," Merlyn advised Nyssa, "Tread lightly or I will share the truth behind your ventures."

"Dinah and I are of one mind if not one flesh," Nyssa warned Merlyn, "Try and poison our relationship and I fear for your safety because you will have raised the Demon's Head's wrath against you."

"No relationship is ever that perfect, Nyssa," Merlyn scoffed.

"Care to find out?" Nyssa challenged him.

Nyssa's confidence unnerved him and Nyssa it in his eyes as he backed down, "Shall we return to the fight? I promise we'll keep you safe."

David Cain and Wrath used advanced weaponry to target Owls. They resorted to machetes when they needed to reload to drive the Owls back so they could do so. The Court of Owls had deemed itself royalty for so long that the Owls found fighting beneath them. And it showed. They found combat distasteful and bringing its full unpleasantness to bear drove the Owls back into their labyrinths.

Aresia beat Owls to death with her bare hands. Even a lone Talon couldn't withstand her. As she fought, Aresia decided on a code name for herself. The world would know her as 'Fury' from this point on.

But while White Lightning controlled the Owl men, the women overwhelmed her and killed her. Cain and Wrath barely noticed her loss but Fury chose to avenge her. The Owls broke into a retreat before her wrath.

Syonide fought with pistols and when she'd run out of ammo she broke out her electrowhip. As she scattered Owls, she saw Wrath and Cain standing about while Fury tore into Owls. So she confronted them.

"Why is Aresia doing all the work?" she demanded to know.

"She's angry because White Lightning died because she was stupid," Wrath sneered.

Syonide cold cocked him, "Respect the fallen."

Wrath came up with a gun in hand, "Why should I? She was a simpering slut. She never deserved to be one of us."

"That wasn't your call to make," Syonide objected.

"Fine. I quit this chicken shit outfit," Wrath stomped off.

"Should we stop him,?" Syonide wondered.

"Why bother?" Cain wondered, "His ego is too big to be a group player."

Fury joined them. Cain looked at the blood splashed across her, "Are you done?"

"I've just started," Fury promised.

"Good," Cain said coldly.

Lady Flash used a sword from a fallen Owl to hack and slash her way through the Owls still inside Arkham. Major Disaster created an earthquake to keep them off balance and away from the terrified Big Sir. Killer Frost froze a contingent of Owls and Lady Flash shattered them into pieces.

"Now what?" Lady Flash wasn't even winded.

"We regroup and found out why the hell we're even here," Killer Frost decided for the group.

* * *

What they learned was far different. Nyssa took Cain, Fury, Syonide, Merlyn, and Dark Archer into the tunnels beneath Arkham in an effort to eradicate the last Owls left in Gotham. Before did so she dismissed Major Disaster and Big Sir, Killer Frost, and Lady Flash from her service.

"Each of you has received a five million dollar gratuity for exemplary service. This is in addition to the ten million mission objective stipend you were paid for beginning this campaign. You have been retroactively reimbursed ten million dollars for each campaign we undertook," Nyssa announced.

"What about the Rogues and Titans?" Major Disaster asked.

"The survivors have scattered with the exception of Windfall. My agents will now find her appropriate foster care and her guardians will oversee her continuing training in addition to her needs," Nyssa explained.

After concluding, the hunting party set out into Arkham manor. Major Disaster asked the question on everyone's mind, "Okay, what's next?"

"I could use a drink," Killer Frost spoke first.

"Cold?" Lady Flash asked.

"As hot as I can get it," Killer Frost corrected her assumption.

"That's one step. What happens afterwards?" Lady Flash brought up the painful subject again.

"We join the Justice League," Big Sir hoped.

"You have to be kidding," Killer Frost rolled her eyes.

"No, it's a good idea," Major Disaster replied.

"Have you lost your mind?" even Lady Flash was skeptical.

"Max Lord contacted me. He knew this was going to happen months ago. He offered Big Sir and I places in a new regional Justice League," Major Disaster explained.

"What region?" Killer Frost sharply inquired.

"We'd be Justice League Antarctica," Major Disaster enthused.

"You have got to be shitting me," Killer Frost deadpanned.

"What she said," Lady Flash joined in.

"No, you don't get it. The JLU has a base in Antarctica but they never even visit it. I doubt if any of them even remember it exists. Lord is putting together a Justice League from the rest of the world," Major Disaster shared with them, "China is fresh out of heroes but the Russians were never going to send any Rocket Reds. They have group called the People's Heroes that would join up. And they have a Firestorm they've kept under wraps. Lord is trying to recruit Dr. Mist and his group."

"So why not call it Justice League International all over again or go retro and name it the Global Guardians all over again?" Killer Frost wanted to know.

"The JLI and Global Guardians carry a stigma because they went defunct. But our JLA would be fresh in people's minds and ears," Major Disaster added.

"And the old JLA still has good report with people," Lady Flash mused.

"We'd be off the books. The UN would think we're a reserve unit but in reality we'd have access to countries the JLU doesn't dare step into," Major Disaster enthused, "I would have already agreed to it but I felt some loyalty towards Nyssa. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same."

"This would better suit the promise I made to Godiva," Killer Frost began to relent, "Better than her damn sister has so far."

"Where is Goldilocks?" Lady Flash asked.

"Who cares?" Killer Frost snorted.

"So, do I call Max Lord or not?" Major Disaster put to a vote.

"We join Justice League?" Big Sir burbled.

"Yup," Major Disaster confirmed it, "That's my vote anyway."

"Big Sir join Justice League," he happily announced.

"I'm in," Killer Frost decided.

Lady Flash hesitated, "My relations with Russia are…complicated. I'm wanted for multiple murders."

"Max can make the charges vanish as a price of participating," Major Disaster promised.

"Then I'll join too," Lady Flash agreed.

"Hot damn!" Major Disaster clapped his hands together, "This really does call for a celebration."

"Damn skippy!" Killer Frost decided to just enjoy it.

"I think we should change clothes first," Lady Flash suggested.

"No, Christina. We'll just go out on the town naked," Killer Frost teased her.

"People do that in Gotham?" Lady Flash was confused.

"Only in college locker room dreams," Major Disaster clarified.

* * *

Calvin Rose and Strix fought three of their fellow Talons. It was a brutal affair that ended with all five Talons dead and dismembered. Lincoln March barely felt remorse, "At least the traitors have been dealt with."

Lady Shiva quietly approached and ran two of the Owls through the heart from behind with twin _sai_. Bronze Tiger came through the window. He stabbed the third Owl with his clawed brass knuckle styled weapons. Lincoln March backed against the bar.

"I can give you this city if you kill them," Lincoln promised Baytor.

"Who says I don't own its hearts and souls already?" Baytor laughed.

"Choose. You can stand trial at Nanda Parbat or you can spare us the trouble of transporting you," Lady Shiva offered.

To add to the injury, she tossed a _kris_ blade into the counter beside Lincoln. He was still defiant, "You shouldn't give me a weapon. I'll never be taken alive."

"That's actually preferable," Bronze Tiger assured him.

"I'll never die for forever," Lincoln bragged.

"Every stronghold the Court of Owls possessed across the world has crumbled before the League of Assassins," Lady Shiva promise d him, "There's no one left to bring you back to life."

"Have you killed my daughter?" Lincoln asked.

"She lives and is safely ensconced within Spyral. How long she remains so is up to you," Lady Shiva changed bargaining chips.

"So if I kill myself you'll spare Helena?" Lincoln wanted clarification.

"Precisely," Bronze Tiger assured him.

Lincoln expertly thrust the dagger underneath his rib cage and up into his heart, "Now we'll see what you're word is worth."

Those gasped words were his last. Baytor spoke, "I'll hold the League to that bargain."

"Very well," Lady Shiva agreed.

"Too bad about those two," Bronze Tiger nodded towards the heap of Talons.

"We were going to kill them anyway," Lady Shiva said dismissively.

* * *

Summit, Colorado fittingly enough, or unimaginatively enough, was located within Summit County. But the county seat was Breckinridge. The entire County comprised the Summit-Breckinridge Metropolitan Area.

Despite the various corporate presences in Summit and the world famous tourism in Breckinridge, the Global Concern ran the thinly veiled Summit County Ministries campus in an otherwise unoccupied area between the two cities. Despite its ostensibly Christian affiliated purpose, the Global Concern ran a hotspot for Dr. Zadar and Brain Emperor's warped worldviews for the purpose of indoctrinating American youths. The curriculum was radical jihadism and militant global activism, typically referred to as terrorism.

And the Brain Emperor directed the Evil Brain Trust from the safety of the campus protected by his human shields.

* * *

The following morning at the FEMA installation the MLJ currently occupied, everyone noticed the happy bubble and glow shared by Paul Patton and Kim Ward even after they'd become the Fox and Fly Girl again. Then the only question was, did they or didn't they? Maria noticed Joe Higgins was also much happier before he emerged from the locker room as the Shield. She could only assume Joe and Marcy Holt had shared a moment or two…or twenty.

Maria quietly transformed into the Jaguar while everyone else geared up except Robert Dickering. The Hangman had not prowled Summit's night in agreement to Carol Anne Strander's wishes. It seemed Hangman wanted back into Special Agent Strander's good graces and especially those of Gen. Jack Latham.

When the teleporter engaged KitCat and Kenny Wisdom immediately checked the system logs. Kenny reported their findings, "It's legit. Latham ordered it from Liberty Station."

And then Steel Sterling materialized…he was not only alive but thirty years younger. Shield broke the astonished silence, "Jack?"

"In the flesh or so it were," Steel Sterling joked, "I'll explain that in a minute."

Suddenly he was barraged by a chorus of questions. Steel Sterling held up both of hands, "Whoa! One at a time."

"Maybe you should explain how you never really died and the Project CRUCIBLE scientists managed to revive you," Carol said reviewing Steel Sterling's personnel dossier on her tablet.

So Steel Sterling complied, "So I walked away from it with new abilities."

"Like?" Web barked to be heard before anyone else spoke.

Steel Sterling's skin became metallic, "I transform into what's been termed "biometal' and my magnetic powers aren't external anymore instead the control my body."

His hand molded itself into a claw hammer and then a scythe blade and then a crowbar. Steel Sterling then stretched his entire body and twisted it like Plastic Man or the Elongated Man could, "But right now I'm more like the Elongated Man because I can stretch, bend, and twist but I can't make bodily transformations like Plastic Man."

He reverted back to being Jack Sterling again replete with human flesh tones, "And like Ralph Dibney, I'm finite. I have limits to my abilities and mass."

"What happened to your so-called 'super' strength?" Web sneered.

"I'm stronger than ever," Steel Sterling scowled, "Want to find out for yourself?"

"I would!" Web declared hotly.

"Stand down!" Shield blocked Web.

"Get out of my way, Human Flag," Web snarled.

" _Everyone_ stand down!" Carol shouted and MLJ Security personnel had arrived armed with tasers and shock batons. The Mighty Crusaders were already on edge. But unsurprisingly, no one was lining up to support the Web.

"This isn't over," Web promised Shield.

"It was over before you tried to begin it," Shield warned Web.

"Web, a word please?" Carol asked politely.

He started to balk when the security agents charged their equipment. Web could note that while Robert Dickerson wasn't a potential threat and Inferno and Black Hood seemed inclined to sit a fight out, everyone else was on Steel Sterling's bandwagon. And those odds were hard to beat. Especially with War Eagle eying him like prey.

"General Latham would like a word," Carol informed Web as he stiffly fell in line.

"Good. I want to tell Latham how me and mine are being marginalized," Web angrily stated.

"There are reasons why things happen on God's green earth," Carol quipped back at him, "Latham is one of them."

As Special Agent Strander and the security team escorted Web top a secure communications room, Steel Sterling ruefully asked, "What else have I stumbled upon?"

"We've located the Brain Emperor," Shield told him, "Actually, the Web Hosts did."

"They really are good people," Fly Girl promised, "Even if their so-called 'leader' is a dick."

* * *

They returned to the Situation Room and Shield used a holographic table map to lay out the territory encompassing the Summit Ministries campus, "War Eagle spotted a military encampment ten miles away. Only, the DOD can't find a record of any military units being attached or deployed to this area. Everyone who is stationed at Fort Carson is accounted for."

"Which leaves private contractors," Black Hood interjected, "And since the Global Concern is behind the Ministries campus we have to assume they aren't deploying their own known assets. Domino is too smart for that. But the only contractors with sizeable enough assets to place that many units on the ground and still cover other commitments are Meridian and the Zither Group."

"Besides which Domino is a game player," Comet added, "This is all a game of 'Risk' to her."

"The DOD has ties to Zither and all reports indicate she's not operating within the domestic United States or her territories," Shield informed everyone.

"What do we know about Meridian?" War Eagle wanted to know.

"Serious bad asses. Almost every one of them recruited for Spec Ops. We're talkin' Delta Force, Special Forces, Rangers, Marine Force Recon, and SEALS. And that's just the ones representing the US. She recruits worldwide," Fox reported.

"She?" Fly Girl asked.

"Meridian is the woman who runs the company. She also prefers to get her hands dirty in the field," Fox told her, "I ran across some of her operatives before. They say no one has ever seen Meridian herself and lived to report what she looks like."

"Her soldiers may be bad asses in a fight but around her they're all pussy whipped," Darkling shared.

"You've seen her?" Shield was alarmed.

"I made a delivery to her operations in New Orleans," Darkling explained, "She was done up in a hajib and robes but she was Caucasian. And American judging through her horrible fake accent."

Carol had briefed Shield regarding the larger details of Darkling's past. But it seemed those details could provide invaluable intelligence on occasion. And it seemed Meridian's reputation as an impeccable disguise artist had chinks in it after all.

"Maybe she'll be hands on this time too," Fox suggested.

"Web has some reason for pissing on everyone," Fly Girl ventured, "I'd bet several Web Hosts are nearby."

"Staying at the Embassy Suites, actually," KitCat interjected as she joined the group, "Now, while Latham s reaming Web out I'm supposed to tell you three SUVs from the motor pool have been loaned to you."

"I'll fly," War Eagle said disdainfully.

"I'm with her," Comet winced at the glare he received, "Not _with_ you with you but with _you_ with you."

"You are such a strange man," War Eagle judged.

"But I have my moments," Comet pointed out.

"We're still waiting for one," KitCat tossed back at him.

"Once night falls, the Hangman will join the flyers as well," Dickerson promised.

"And I can absorb electromagnetic radiation to stealth us," Comet promised.

Darkling glanced at the map, "I'll meet you there."

"How?" Jaguar asked.

"I have my ways," was all Darkling would say.

"She really doesn't like being asked questions," Comet confided with Jaguar.

"Too bad," Jaguar sniffed.

"Hangman will shield us all from prying eyes if Comet can mask us from electronic surveillance," Dickerson offered.

"Your mission is just to observe until we gather to finalize our assault plan," Shield advised him.

"I'll do my best to restrain his sensibilities," Dickerson promised.

"Aren't you flying there too?" Fox asked Fly Girl.

"I'm more of a sprinter," Fly Girl warned him, "I come out strong and climax hard."

Everyone took note that she wasn't actually referring to her flying gear. Things had definitely progressed between Fox and Fly Girl. But no one could guess if it were for the better.

* * *

After sunset, War Eagle led the way while Comet slowed himself to flying nearby her. Hangman flew astride a nether worldly owl. Shield turned to Darkling.

"And you are…?" he wondered.

She swung her cape across herself and vanished within its folds. Steel Sterling was impressed, "Okay, I want one of those."

"Okay folks, three to a SUV. Pick out your driving buddies," Shield instructed, "Jaguar, you're with me."

And no else wanted to ride with the undesignated team leader. Web had returned chastened by Latham and ridden out the afternoon in sullen silence.

"I hope Darkling can prove herself," Jaguar opined.

"She comes with a lot of baggage and an arrest record an average super villain would envy," Shield confided.

"Then why does Latham let her stay?" Jaguar asked.

Shield wondered if Maria de Guzman and Jaguar were really that naïve, "Darkling has powers we don't understand and inside information on crooks we haven't fought yet. She's had her finger on the pulse of the underworld since she was thirteen. And she's trusted in many circles."

"So she's our spy," Jaguar realized it, "Does she know?"

"I don't think much of anything escapes her notice," Shield replied.

* * *

"So? Are we there yet?" Fly Girl wheedled.

"What are you, five?" Black Hood snapped at her, "You're worse than my kids ever were."

"You. Have. Kids," Fly Girl deadpanned.

"Lots of people have kids," Black Hood was annoyed by her surprise.

"But that implies a woman liked you enough to have sex with you," Fly Girl noticed Fox seemed to be choking on something.

"My wife probably agrees with you at this point," Black Hood shared for no fathomable reason.

"You're effin' married?" Fly Girl yelped.

"Last I heard," Black Hood seemed sullen.

"He writes her and the kids every day and mails the letters every time we go to a new city," Fox had observed.

"I thought he was paying his bookie," Fly Girl confessed, "Seriously? A wife and kids? How many?"

"One wife, two children, a boy and a girl," Black Hood couldn't imagine why he was still participating in this conversation.

"And they know what you're doing?" Fly Girl was relentless.

"Yes," was his terse reply.

"God, you're going to pay therapy bills long after you're dead and until they die," Fly Girl ventured.

"Shut up or get out," Black Hood decided.

"I…" Fly Girl began to protest.

"You can get out at any time. I don't have to stop because you can fly, right? Try sprinting your way to the rendezvous," Black Hood offered his ultimatum.

"A little help?" Fly Girl appealed to Fox.

"I think you overdid it," Fox was seemingly of no help whatsoever.

"Fine," Fly Girl, and everyone else, fell into a disturbed silence.

* * *

"You seem down, Frank," Steel Sterling observed, "Any reason why?"

"Call me Inferno," he snapped.

"I take it that's got a personal reason behind it. Maybe related to all that metal under your skin?" Steel Sterling asked.

"What do you know about it?" Inferno almost raged.

"My magnetic powers, until yesterday, worked on foreign objects. I detected you had prosthetics in limbs and braces in your torso," Steel Sterling explained.

Web perked up at hearing the conversation. Inferno was still angry, "I'm a goddamn android."

"And you didn't know," Steel Sterling realized, "Latham told you."

"He told me _what_ I am, not _who_ I am or why I have someone else's memories inside my skull," Inferno retorted.

A _ping_ came from Web's suit and Inferno grew to be even more agitated, "Did you just try to hack me?"

"Unsuccessfully," Web complained.

"Thank God for small favors. I'd hate for someone to take it into their heads to try and dismantle me after I roasted you on a spit," Inferno warned Web.

"Any other news?" Steel Sterling inquired.

"Isn't that enough?" Inferno was incredulous.

"There's something more," Steel Sterling was convinced.

"Yeah, Latham's tech doped it out," Inferno scowled and then in an obvious image shift he transformed into a clean shaven twentysomething with a full head of hair.

"Oh, my effin' God! This is incredible," Web hooted.

"Shut up or I _will_ fry you on the hood after I kick your ass," Inferno advised Web one last time.

"You realize this makes you perfect for undercover work?" Steel Sterling wanted to know.

"Great, I'm a friggin' narc," Inferno miserably complained as he reverted back to his original image.

"You're always a man of many surprises," Steel Sterling congratulated him.

"Except I'm not a man at all," Inferno bitterly complained.

"Tell you what; a machine doesn't feel love, pity, remorse, sadness, happiness, or anything. You feel all of them and more. I've shared beers with you and you've got hopes and dreams a machine couldn't possibly have. And you probably convert alcohol into fuel rather than flab. Millions of people would be jealous if they knew, "Steel Sterling shared.

"And a machine can't be an asshole so you've got my vote," Web broke his silence.

"Well, I'd rather be an asshole with you assholes than suffer by myself," Inferno managed to joke.

"He just managed to call us assholes," Steel Sterling grinned.

"That he did," Web confirmed it, "Except of course, I don't deserve it."

Inferno and Steel Sterling broke out into raucous laughter. Steel Sterling commented, "Just keep thinking that, Web. But all of us together, the entire Mighty Crusaders, we're transforming into a family. A highly dysfunctional one at best but we're still becoming family of sorts."

"God help us all," Web complained.

* * *

"I got us past their defenses, now where do we land?" Comet wondered.

"There!" War Eagle said a split second before diving.

But he reached the ground first, "Slowpoke."

"Harrumph," War Eagle huffed.

Hangman alighted and his owl evaporated into black smoke, "We're not alone. Are we, Darkling?"

Darkling moved closer and she seemed to absorb the moonlight from a waning gibbous, "It's been quiet inside. They're on routine patrols."

"How could you see that from here?" Comet asked.

"Because I went inside the buildings," Darkling chided him.

"The Shield would not approve," Hangman advised her.

"Shield can suck it," Darkling replied, "Besides which, he isn't even here."

"I agree," Hangman admitted, "I sense hundreds of unrepentant souls stretched out across this valley."

"Does this mean you're gonna kill everyone in sight again?" Comet wondered.

"Hopefully," War Eagle replied, "It would save us time."

"Only the truly unrepentant," Hangman clarified.

"Which is everyone down there," Darkling opined.

"Y'know you're not the only Hangman. Right?" Comet asked.

"You speak of Eric Adams, the blinded legal activist chosen by a Native American shaman to avenge evil and right wrongs beyond the deeds within a courtroom," Hangman sounded as though he was reading a litany, "I shall gladly stand aside if I'm no longer needed."

"Or wanted," War Eagle added.

"Need is an absolute. Wants are fickle," Hangman dismissed War Eagle's notion out of hand.

"No wonder Latham can't get you to quit. You're too hard headed," Comet realized.

"A matter of opinion," Hangman sniffed.

"Rather like your master, Satan. He is already defeated in the ultimate sense yet he keeps fighting in a desperate gamble that an infallible God had made a mistake," Darkling retorted.

"That too," Hangman conceded.

"Look, headlights," Comet pointed. As the three vehicles approached, they cut their light and stopped a few hundred feet away. And then the Mighty Crusaders disembarked from the SUVs.

"Excellent, everyone's present on the appropriate ridge," Shield congratulated the group.

"Next time make it an actual challenge," War Eagle snipped.

"The basic plan the MLJ envisioned would be easier if we could bypass the gates and the grounds," Shield observed.

"We can. I can just teleport people where they need to be," Darkling offered.

"Are you certain?" Web asked.

"I've been in and out of this entire campus waiting for everyone else to arrive," Darkling pointed out.

"Believe her when she says she can do this," Hangman promised them.

"I'm more concerned on how you casually risked our infiltration," Shield voiced.

"I just knew where and when to be someplace to get a look without being seen," Darkling explained.

"I think I can ignite fires from a distance without streaming flames," Inferno suddenly revealed, "I've been working on it before we went to Los Angeles. The distraction would double our ability to slip unnoticed.

Steel Sterling gently nudged Inferno's arm with his fist, "Way to go, Frank."

"Try it, and then we'll see about the teleportation option," Shield instructed.

The entire fence line ignited and swathes of flame approached the campus, "That about right?"

"Better than hoped for," Shield admitted.

"I suggest we deploy into three teams," Web interjected.

"We'd better make it four," Shield overrode him and gave his recommendations for team rosters.

No one but the Web was inclined to protest or object. But Web would obviously refuse to let it go once the mission had been completed. Shield turned to Darkling.

"It's your turn," he said.

She threw her cape up wide stretched between her arms and Shield could swear he started to see stars twinkling in its folds and then he was in a hallway inside a building, "Holy Christ! That's sudden."

The building they'd entered had three passageways with rooms staggered down each passageway. Stairwells were at either end of the passages. Darkling and Jaguar were with Shield. Jaguar sniffed the air.

"We aren't alone," she informed the others.

"Darkling, you've been doing great. But are you ready for this?" Shield had to wonder.

"Those Female Furies back in Los Angeles have to have been worse than anything we'll come up against here," Darkling was confident sounding.

But Sgt, former 2nd Lt, Joe Higgins had led men into combat and he could tell when bravado filtered into a statement like that. Darkling was confident, he had to give her that, she just wasn't completely confident.

* * *

Shield chose to split the group down each corridor and to travel up the stairs together at the other end of the building. As he quietly proceeded he realized things were far _too_ quiet even with Inferno's blaze roaring outside. The security had fallen back into their secondary roles as EMTs and firefighters. But evacuations should have been underway. No campus was ever truly deserted. Yet there were no students milling about or gawking at Shield anywhere to be found.

And then Martial Law swung out a classroom with his _nunchuks_ flying. Joe's Shield armor protected him from the worst of it but he actually _felt_ every blow. Shield rallied with a punch that staggered Martial Law. But while the Kung Fu expert recovered, Shield prepped his crowds control stun charge.

* * *

Chromium nearly took Jaguar's head off with his opening punch. His skin, except his lower lip, was metal. A result of an earlier attempt to create what had been just accomplished with Steel Sterling. Fly had told harrowing tales of battling Chromium. And it fell to her to carry on that fight.

But she found her superhuman strength to be as useless as her claws against him. His second punch rattled her into leaning against a wall for support, "Haw! That wimpy Fly found out how hard it is to fight me. My only regret now is I wasn't the one to kill him."

And Jaguar let her feral nature go.

* * *

Darkling was surprised to be confronted by two very, strangely garbed foes. One looked like a Nativity scene piece and the other had stepped out of a bad BDSM layout. Frankly, Darkling was still incredulous about what bad guys would wear to work.

"Seriously? And who the hell are you two?" Darkling wanted to know.

"I'm the Black Witch," the dominatrix wannabe, declared.

"Shouldn't you be retirement age?" Darkling scoffed.

"That's my predecessor," Black Witch snarled, "She abandoned the American Crusaders and vanished without a trace leaving her good name behind for me to pick up."

"And extort people out of money with it. Got it," Darkling deduced. Black Witch was flummoxed while Darkling addressed the robed character, "And your story is?"

"I am the Magi, a practitioner of the ancient Persian arts of magic and sorcery," he told her.

"And your picture is on a billion Hallmark cards every Christmas," Darkling scoffed, "So what happens next?"

"Now we kill you," Black Witch seemed to relish the prospect.

"You'll forgive me if I defend myself," Darkling drolly replied.

"If you must," Magi sounded bored

"Oh, but I do," and Darkling looked forward to it.

* * *

In a dormitory, Web took in the ghoulish sight of Sting's skull mask and discharging electrical gauntlets, "I'm wearing one of the most advanced exo suits on this planet. Do you really think you can go a round with me?"

Sting discharged twin streams of electricity that nearly overloaded every one of Web's systems. He picked himself off of the floor and his suit was still smoking, "Okay, I can see you think so."

* * *

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," Metal Master was excited, "I can smell the metal on you. Where, pray tell, are you hiding it all?"

Steel Sterling transformed into his organic steel self, "It _is_ me."

"Too perfect," Metal Master crowed with delight.

* * *

Black Hood encountered a medieval knight of all things. The Black Knight spoke to him, 'Hold fast, thou varlet."

Black Hood dimly recalled Black Knight being delusional who believed he was the embodiment of the legendary Arthurian villain. With the weaponry and armor to match the archaic dialogue.

"'Hold fast' this," Black Hood pelted Black Knight with two shotgun blasts. But he was surprised to determine that Black Knight's armor was in reality not metal based but an advanced nylon weave in a multiple generation Kevlar. But the shotgun shells had sent the Black Knight onto his back.

Black Hood could only revert to Monty Python quotes, "It's only a flesh wound. Come on ya pansy."

The Black Knight cast aside his double bladed axe. The sight of which made Black Hood's blood race. And the knight drew his sword and charged headlong into the peril.

* * *

In the other dorm, Hangman led Inferno and Fox into the danger looming ahead of them, "I sense great evil. We must be cautious. Or at least you should cautious."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Fox quipped.

"Confidence has nothing to do with it," Hangman advised him.

"I'm ready for anything," Inferno boasted.

"Are you?" Hangman wondered, "Are you really?"

"Let's split up so I don't have to hear your rambling," Inferno demanded.

"Very well," Hangman agreed.

* * *

Hangman found himself confronted by an elderly woman in a traditional Halloween version of a witch's outfit. She was irate, "Curses! I can't draw power from a hell spawn to restore my youth and beauty."

"You must be the Crone," Hangman stated.

"Aye, my reputation precedes me," Crone cackled.

"As does your great evil," Hangman spat, "And you are the Druid. A disgrace wearing a noble title."

"Crone can feed on your mortal form when dawn breaks," Druid bragged, "And together we shall hold you here until then."

"You can try," Hangman agreed to their terms.

* * *

Inferno found himself stretched into an "X" shape by Magnetic Monster. Magnetic Monster was gleeful, "Does that wonderful metal lace every part of your body?"

"Come closer and find out," Inferno grated between clenched jaws.

"Oh ho! I'm quite happy here where I'm at," Magnetic Monster crowed.

Inferno decided to teach him otherwise.

* * *

War Eagle stepped out of the admin building at the sound of approaching UAV drones. She turned to her teammates, "I'll deal with those."

She took flight and found herself facing four drones. All armed to the proverbial teeth. And they proved to be just as maneuverable as she was. But she still managed to down one on her first pass. But the other operators learned from that pilot's mistake. Especially since General Mechanix killed him.

* * *

The Fly had told Fly Girl about Arachnus. A thief whom Chromium had paralyzed from the waist down. And Arachnus had constructed a framework with six arms to add to hsii natural ones. He'd had his useless legs amputated to give him a spider-like ability to climb and crawl. And the frame could project adhesive lines like webs.

The frame allowed Arachnus to continue as a thief and pitted him, spider to fly, against his arch nemesis. Now Fly Girl had seemed to inherit his unreasoning enmity. But was determined to buzz gun him half to death.

* * *

Dr. Harvey had chosen to be known as Ozone amongst the super villain set. He'd accidently activated his own gen factor and given himself the ability to shift and manipulate atmospheric ozone in order to project intense solar radiation beams from the sky. But "Ozone" was principally a foe of the non-powered Black Hood.

He knew Comet could absorb radiation but his limits hadn't been charted even by the MLJ. So Dr. Harvey decided to conduct a controlled experiment to see just how much radiation Comet could absorb and redirect before he exploded. It would be such fun!

* * *

Brain Emperor and the Mad Professor contacted Meridian at her camp. She began to direct the next wave of the Evil Brain Trust's attack and decided to lead from the front. Unknown to the Mighty Crusaders or MLJ, the Mad Professor had begun equipping Meridian with next gen weaponry as advanced as anything ARMS Control had ever produced utilizing alien technology. And Dr. Zadar had the Global Concern on standby to assist if necessary.

* * *

Tremor stood by to cover a retreat if Brain Emperor chose to withdraw. His armor's ability to create localized earthquakes would create enough havoc as it brought the campus buildings down around the Mighty Crusaders to extricate Brain Emperor to safety. And the members of the Evil Brain Trust caught in the destruction could always be replaced whereas Brain Emperor was unique and irreplaceable in his own mind.

* * *

Sting's attack had triggered Web's distress beacon. So the Web Hosts on an opposite ridge began to muster up support. And they saw Meridian's force approaching in four helicopter gunships as well as armored vehicles and personnel transport trucks.

"Looks like the cavalry is needed," Buster warned her fellow Web Hosts, "We have mercenaries to dissuade."


	19. Chapter 19

18

The Invisible Jet and Zinda's X-35B-2 made VTOL approaches to the tarmac behind the Hall of Justice. The JLers quickly exited while Plastic Man stood by and assisted Penny in securing her aircraft and handing it over to the ground crews. Plas then picked up the tablets with the incident report forms all three needed to fill out. The entire Justice League began doing the same while Steve Trevor briefed the Founders on Blackwing and Atomica's break in.

"They secured two things," Shayera informed them while John desperately resisted the urge to cuddle his Thanagarian wife, "They took the time beacon Saturn Girl left with Kara in order to contact the Legion of Superheroes in the future."

" _And_ they copied a list of the ARGUS black site prisons housing super villains and lesser known metas," Trevor added.

"ARGUS operates more than Belle Reeve?" Superman was disgusted.

"It makes sense," Barda doused his righteous indignation, "New Genesis operates a public prison near Supertown similar to the GULAG for Darkseid's soldiers. But the Elite are imprisoned on the edge of our mutual dimension with Apokolips and its whereabouts are known to fewer than a handful of Highfather's advisors."

"That doesn't make it any less humane," Superman scolded her. Barda, Shayera, and Trevor all gave him a longsuffering look. Even John Stewart was inclined to join them. Reality fell short of Superman's idealism 99% of the time.

"Col. Trevor did his duty as did Shayera Hol. Word has it they fought honorably," Wonder Woman interrupted, "Do not take such a high tone with them. On Themiscyra we killed male intruders and sentenced the women to sail the ocean and let fate decide their fortunes."

"This is America not an island group home for violent psychopaths," Superman derided Artemis.

"No wonder Diana refuses you access to Alexandra," Artemis sneered.

"I really don't hate to interrupt but the Secretary-General just requested we dispatch a team to Gotham," Hula Hula said, "It seems Spyral, the DEO, and SHADE sent their top operatives there yesterday and the United Nations has no idea why."

"All three?" Trevor was astounded, "But our threat boards didn't register a single report."

"Someone obviously felt there was a threat," Superman spoke down to Trevor.

"Or they were manipulated into thinking there was one," Wonder Woman interjected.

"Why would anyone do that?" Superman sounded pained again, "Barda and I will do this alone."

"We will?" even Barda was feeling cross.

"Fine. _I_ will do it alone," Superman left Ops and exited the building for the swift flight to Gotham.

"Fool is going to get himself or someone else hurt," Barda grated but she didn't follow, "I'll be in Metropolis when I'm needed."

"Hula, have the rest of the League stand down and return to their own lives," Trevor instructed, "Hopefully we can have at least one night of rest."

"Does that apply to us as well, Colonel?" Artemis asked Trevor.

"Please, it's just 'Steve'," he insisted for the umpteenth time.

""Steve, you promised to show me more of Man's World. Does this night suit you?" she inquired.

"Let me just wrap up a few things and I'll be ready," Trevor promised, "And you may want to check out our wardrobe department before stepping out a little more casually."

Artemis hesitantly kissed his cheek and then rushed to find the mysterious wardrobe department. Shayera and John openly stared at Trevor. Hula Hula walked away whistling to himself.

"Yes?" Trevor asked the couple.

"Nothing," John lied.

"An Amazon. Not just any Amazon but the chosen Wonder Woman," Shayera reminded him, "That goes far above and way beyond playing with fire."

"Artemis came from a tribe of Amazons that comingled with male servants and copulated with them in order to secure future generations," Trevor explained, "Of course, her view of the male-female dynamic is completely skewed in favor of the female but she's broadening her horizons."

"That and you kicked her ass," John chuckled.

"I don't think she really wanted to win," Shayera opined.

"However it worked, it did work," Trevor confided, "Now, I have an open reservation at the Met for a private showing."

"That should be interesting," Shayera murmured.

John elbowed her, "Have fun, you kids."

* * *

Gypsy was walking by the wardrobe department for women when she heard cursing fluent in several dozen languages. Gypsy stood in the doorway, "Hello?"

Artemis rounded a clothing rack, "How do I dress for a casual evening?"

"What look are you going for?" Gypsy wondered.

"Back home I dressed similar to you," Artemis confessed.

"Then let me help and you'll knock Col. Trevor senseless," Gypsy offered.

"I never said I was going anywhere with Steve," Artemis chided Gypsy.

" _Everyone_ has seen how you two look at each and how you act around each other," Gypsy wryly told her, "You're not hiding anything except maybe from yourselves and each other."

"Good to know," Artemis decided, "And Vibe looks at you the way you look at him."

"Cisco? Really?" Gypsy's heart soared.

* * *

The battle raged in and around Summit Ministries. In the classroom building, Shield fought Martial Law. The Shield discharged his crowd control electrical burst. Martial Law swung his electrified _nunchuks_ in circles to dispel the current.

Shield caught a _nunchuck_ in each hand and discharged against them once again. This time the batteries within the _nunchuks_ fused and overloaded. The tail end of the current stream zapped Martial Law and he flew backwards.

But Martial Law quickly rolled over back onto his feet. He was a master of a dozen martial arts and he was prepared to kill Shield one blow at a time. But even the weakest portions and joints of Shield's armor minimized Martial Law's strikes.

But Shield's stun charge capacitors had broken down after the overload of dealing with the _nunchuks_. So he tried to beat Martial Law the old fashioned way. But every punch and kick was blocked or redirected.

Finally, Shield bear hugged Martial Law and propelled himself into the ceiling's structural supports. Having knocked Martial Law out, he needed to contain him. So Shield dragged him into a bathroom and bent copper pipes around Martial Law's wrists, ankles, and chest. And finally, Shield resumed his march towards the end of the building.

* * *

Jaguar's own battle against Chromium boiled down to its essence as a contest of brute strength and endurance. Jaguar had heard of mythical metals that could be forged through extreme heat but they couldn't be bent or broken once cooled. They called the sturdiest of the batch Amazonium. Now she began to believe the myths were crafted out of truths. Just like the Jaguar herself.

But Chromium's lower lip and eyes were exposed. Which meant they were vulnerable. She didn't want to blind him unless no other options were left untried. But his lip? That was a prime target.

Her claws tore his lip to shreds. And the blood that spurted from it excited her animalistic frenzy and she was in danger of surrendering to it. Chromium fled from her as she attacked his torn flesh over and over again. She wanted to hunt him down and finish him off. But that wasn't her mission. Her mission was Brain Emperor.

* * *

Ever since Darla Lang had become Darkling her personal intuitive powers had gone off of her personal charts. And Darla had always been highly intuitive. But now even the best poker player was an open book to her.

Black Witch was desperate to prove herself to her peers. Magi was far more cautious than the impetuous Black Witch. He was trying to determine the nature and scope of Darling's power. She imagined Dream Demon may have imparted her experience with Dora Keane. But Dora had been a different kind of Darkling.

Darkling realized that she could not only teleport objects and people across the world but also in between dimensions. That was a reason the dark force that gave Darkling her powers had been sent to Earth but the major reason was the defeat and exile of the Brain Emperor. So Darla's hidden agenda was being served alongside the Mighty Crusaders. And nothing said defense like a crowbar over the opposition's head. So she snared Black Witch and Magi and sent them to the hellscape know as Limbo. And then she returned to her search only to reunite with both Shield and Jaguar.

* * *

In the men's dormitory, Sting had jolted Web once again. Web's suit was threatening to go into catastrophic failure as its systems crashed one by one and two by two. But while the voltage was rattling John Raymond, the Web was still fighting.

Sting relented and his electric attacks temporarily ceased. Instead he engaged Web hand to hand. And Web found Sting's suit made him as strong as Web's own generally did for him. But Sting had fried the motor actuators in Web's exo suit.

But John Raymond had spent years training for this event. He relied primarily on _Aikido_ to redirect his opponent's kinetic energy. _Aikido_ also focused on redirecting and harnessing one's own _chi_ , as the Chinese called it, and utilizing it for joint locks and pressure point manipulation.

Used aggressively rather than strictly defensively, _Aikido_ allowed practitioners to break joints and paralyze limbs through striking pressure point nerve clusters. And Web had a lot of pent up aggression. Web hadn't received this bad of a pounding since his encounters with Deadly Force. So Web rather enjoyed hurting Sting despite violating the most sacred tenets of _Aikido_ to do so.

Rendering his foe unconscious, Web withdrew monofilament zip ties from a hidden storage area in his own suit. Tying Sting up to the plumbing in a nearby restroom, Web left Sting behind to further his search for Brain Emperor's whereabouts so he could summon the Web Hosts to make the arrest and outshine the "vaunted" Mighty Crusaders.

* * *

Steel Sterling slowly marched on Metal Master. Despite the unique nature of his biometal form, Steel Sterling was still forced into a struggle to move. But the fact he relentlessly bore down on Metal Master totally unnerved the villain.

"Stop! I command you!" Metal Master's screech even sounded like a scraping metallic squeak.

Steel Sterling manipulated his hand into being a sledgehammer head. Metal Master focused all of his power on Steel Sterling's right arm and hand. He hadn't realized his opponent was within arm's reach. So Steel Sterling knocked him out with a left cross.

Like so many others, Steel Sterling dragged Metal Master into a restroom. Forming a knife's blade after breaking the toilet free, he chopped off the tank and the basin, leaving a porcelain ring. With Metal Master totally slack, he managed to pin the man's arms. Steel Sterling assumed that Metal Master would have no control over porcelain as he dragged the crook back out into the hallway. And then he resumed his search.

* * *

Black Hood's shotgun blew apart a drinking fountain. Then the agile Black Knight swung his sword as Black Hood ducked under it and scooped up the discarded double edged axe. Black Hood found he had intimate knowledge of how to brandish the weapon. After all the black hood he wore was a medieval executioner's hood.

Black Hood swatted away the Black Knight's sword and then he rounded out the swing into an overhead strike that severed the knight's right arm off. Blood squirted from the shoulder joint but the Black Knight seemed unfazed, "Phhht! `Tis but a flesh wound."

The knight reattached his arm and it healed almost instantly. So Black Hood did what came naturally. He lopped the knight's head and kicked it down the hallway. Black Knight's body dropped the sword and went search, groping about, looking for its missing head. Meanwhile, the head rambled on about revenge. Black Hood left him and the axe there.

* * *

"Curses!" the Crone screamed, "My powers are derived from Hell itself and this swine is a servant of the Prince of Hell. My magic holds no sway over him."

"I cannot bind a demon to stand against him nor can I summon nature's wiles in this manmade monstrosity," Druid complained, "Instead, let's be away with him."

And Hangman was teleported to China where it was daytime and he reverted back to being Robert Dickering. At nightfall he would become the Hangman once more and chase the falling night across the world. Crone cast her runes.

"Our magical brethren have been cast into Limbo. I will need to feed in order to have the strength to help liberate them," she declared.

"Then hurry and meet me at our shrine," Druid vanished.

Crone summoned her enchanted broom and rode it to Summit. There she stole a teenager's youth and beauty. Restored, Crone joined the Druid. Then they prepared to storm Limbo and face Surtur himself to free their comrades.

* * *

Inferno streamed flames all over Magnetic Monster. He ran screaming to a nearby fountain and magnetically ripped from the wall to expose the ruptured pipes and douse the flames. But Inferno intensified his attack and Magnetic Monster rode the Earth's magnosphere to escape Summit.

"That's what I'm talkin' `bout," Inferno boasted.

* * *

Fox had run headlong, literally, into the Invisible Terror. And his foe was well named. As skilled in fighting techniques as Fox himself, Paul Patton felt no compunction to keep his _katana_ sheathed. But even then, he was at a disadvantage.

So Fox outwitted his opponent. Kicking a water fountain free from the wall, the spraying water collected on Invisible Terror and allowed Fox to cut his forearm and leg. The water caused the blood to flow and spread across Invisible Terror so even when he stepped out of the spray, his blood was visible.

He reverted to being visible, "I guess my ability is useless now."

Fox placed the edge of his sword against Invisible Terror's throat, "Just run away now."

"Really?" Invisible Terror couldn't believe it.

Fox nicked his throat, "Really."

And Invisible Terror fled. Fox rejoined Inferno at the other end of the building, "Where's Hangman?"

"Who cares where the creepy sonuvabitch is?" Inferno retorted.

"You have a point," Fox conceded.

* * *

War Eagle went on an all out offensive and downed the three remaining UAVs. Two of which she tore apart with her talon tipped fingers. General Mechanix opted to retreat at that point. But War Eagle was now engaged by Meridian's four UH-1 Huey helicopters. The door gunners opened fire when they could and they also used 4.75" rockets from tube launchers mounted above the landing skids.

The helicopter crews became even more aggressive as War Eagle managed to rip a door gunner out of one Huey and threw him to the ground over one hundred feet below. With every fifth round a phosphorous laced bullet, the tracer rounds enabled the gunners to see where they shooting at and at what.

War Eagle grew creative even as the pilots and gunners grew more desperate. Seeing Meridian's ground forces advancing, War Eagle whipped the helo crews into a frenzy and led them back at their employer. They should prove to be her own weapons against Meridian.

* * *

Arachnus kept shooting adhesive lines at Fly Girl, "Welcome to my parlor, little fly."

"You are sooo getting it, pal," Fly Girl dodged and weaved and opened fire with her twin buzz guns to make Arachnus do the same, "What is it with all you spider types anyway?"

"You mean that laughable Spiderman and Lady Spider?" Arachnus sneered, "They pale before my greatness."

"And your loud mouth," Fly Girl had tricked Arachnus into halting to pontificate. She zapped him silly until he'd passed out and his frame work had short circuited.

Fly Girl landed at the end of the hall, "Damn I'm good."

* * *

Ozone had lured Comet outside where he could open the atmospheric ozone layer to allow unchecked solar radiation through and aim it at Comet. But Dr. Harvey had forgotten it was night. So while ambient solar radiation curved around the magnosphere and still filtered to Earth, it was hardly significant in regards to a daylight attempt to do the same. Comet easily absorbed the radiation he was hit with and used the power surge to knock Ozone out.

"Geez, what a loser," Comet remarked.

No wonder Black Hood hated the guy. That and Dr. Harvey had created a gen activation drug for Dr. Archer to distribute. Gen factors all over the world were being unlocked and meta-human populations were wildly increasing. Rumor had it third world countries and rogue nations were surpassing China as Dr. Archer's chief customers for the drug.

And Comet just knew the MLJ would be tasked with helping clean up the results.

* * *

As the Mighty Crusaders searched the upper floors of the respective buildings they were in, Tremor unleashed his seismic manipulations. As Brain Emperor and the Mad Professor made good their escape, the Mighty Crusaders exited the buildings while abandoning those trussed up. Tremor brought the buildings down and then he himself exited the field of battle.

Meridian joined Brain Emperor, Mad Professor, and General Mechanix, "Your exit is covered. Your boy, Tremor, collapsed the hidden bunker so the Global Concern's complicity is hidden. Now, you just have to get out of here and let my people handle the rest."

* * *

The Web Hosts used all terrain vehicles and hover bikes specifically designed for their needs to battle Meridian's mercenaries. The Hosts' particle weapons made short work of armored vehicles, but the mercs still had light and heavy weapons. War Eagle's pursuers also shot and blew their way through their own forces. It was a pitched battle for a time until the mercenaries inexplicably laid down their arms.

"What the hell?" was all Buster had to say.

* * *

Afterwards, the state and local police began their investigation while rescue crews excavated the buildings to recover Martial Law, Black Knight, Sting, and Metal Master. Ozone was taken into custody but Chromium had vanished without a trace. The Mighty Crusaders were brought back to the FEMA compound as the FBI arrived from the Denver field office.

MLJ administrators were teleported in to take statements and after action reports from the Mighty Crusaders. Gen. Jack Latham himself received them when they returned to Liberty Station, "Congratulations, people. You did fine work. The President herself will be awarding you letters of commendations and the Medal of Freedom. For now, you're all free to resume your lives until you're called for again."

Joe Higgins returned to Summit to spend time with his mother…and Marcy Holt. Maria de Guzman opted to return to Brazil to visit her family. Paul Patton and Kim Ward traveled to Baltimore so Kim could see where he lived and worked.

Web resumed being John Raymond. Black Hood went his own way without a word. Rob Conners invited Darla to meet Victoria Johnson in his home town of Evergreen, Washington. War Eagle headed for her cabin supplied by the MLJ in the Cascade Mountain Range. Jack Sterling teleported back to Los Angeles where he'd once been a movie start and bodybuilder. Inferno joined him.

* * *

Latham addressed Carol Anne Strander, KitCat, and Kenny Wisdom, "Once the equipment is signed for you're all free to enjoy some time off too. That goes double for you, Special Agent Strander."

"General, I prefer…" Carol began to protest.

"You prefer to take at least five days off. That's a direct order from the MLJ Administrator," Latham cut her off.

"That's you," Carol replied.

"So it is," Latham looked pleased with himself, "Just go, Carol."

"Come on, I'll show you San Fran," KitCat volunteered, "We can pick up guys, or gals if you're so inclined. And if you don't want to be bothered, we can pretend we're a couple."

"Okay," Carol hesitated, "Sounds good. I think."

"It'll be fun!" KitCat enthused, "I've been looking for a wingman."

"Thanks," Carol deadpanned, "I think."

"Too much thinking. Just go with it," KitCat began dragging Carol to the lockers so they could change and queue up for the teleporter.

"Any news on what happened to the Web Hosts?" Kenny asked Latham.

"Web got his Web Agency approved," Latham sounded discouraged, "So the Hosts are undergoing training in federal law enforcement procedures. And from here on in they will be referred to as Web Agents."

"Holy crap," Kenny breathed, "Web is so going to be a dick after this."

"And he wasn't before?" Latham chuckled.

"You've definitely got a point," Kenny conceded, "Please tell me John Raymond won't be in charge as himself or as the Web."

Latham didn't flinch learning Kenny knew of Web's secret identity, "Neither. Web is still attached to the MLJ and specifically to the Mighty Crusaders. As for the Web Agency, it is a subordinate agency under the MLJ's umbrella. An administrative director will be appointed, by me, and I will oversee the agency's operations in addition to the Mighty Crusaders."

"Damn, boss. You go," Kenny waited for his high five to be reciprocated. It never would be.

"Okay, over stepping," Kenny realized, "I'll just catch a teleporter ride to Chicago."

"You do that," Latham encouraged him. He had start reviewing candidates to oversee the newly instated Web Agency anyway.

* * *

From Wayne Tower, the Outlaws observed Ruby Ryder's penthouse atop the Ryder industries building. Knave and Red Hood were currently viewing the layout through binoculars. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"The building is filled with security," Knave reported for the others.

"Too bad for them," Ravager said derisively.

"I'm not killing rentacops," Green Arrow declared.

"Neither will I," Speedy added.

"Why not?" Red Arrow inquired, "They chose their employer poorly."

"Hold it," Knave interrupted, "Our friends from Superior City have arrived as well."

"Can we kill them this time?" Red Hood sarcastically inquired.

"Why are we still working for Knightfall anyway?" Speedy wanted to know.

"Because Charise Carnes, or if you still prefer 'Knightfall', is playing the same game we are. Pretending to be a criminal mastermind while secretly operating as a vigilante seeking justice outside the courts. And she's highly successful at being both," Knave replied.

"Damn straight she's good. She has Gotham spinning to her tune and now that she's inside Intergang, she can go global," Red Hood's admiration was obvious to all.

"And she's got the hots for Jason and he reciprocates," Ravager stated, "I only have one eye but I see everything."

"Can we just get on with this farce?" Speedy was impatient to get it done.

"First we need to get to the penthouse," Red Hood told them, "Ravager and the archers three will deal with the opposition while Knave and I will handle Ruby Ryder and Disco Mummy."

"So are we finally doing something?" Red Arrow sharply inquired.

* * *

Ryder Industries had been far from the tallest building in Gotham before the Kandorian attack. Now it was the tallest because both of the Wayne-Powers buildings had been shaved down. Surprisingly, Wayne Tower and the adjacent Ryder Industries building had been left unscathed. So the group used grapple lines to traverse the gulf between them.

The penthouse was three stories below the rooftop. The upper floors housed elevator banks and structural reinforcements for the helipad. Red Hood shattered windows with gunfire and the Outlaws crashed through the glass all at once. The Outlaws quickly divided even as their opponents divvied up forces. Ravager drew the bulk of the opposition. Mr. Thunder himself chose to fight her. He hurled electrical discharges at Rose but she dodged every one of them and beheaded him with a single sword stroke.

Dr. Cyclops chose to abort his own attack but she ran him through his single eye and out the back of his head with her other sword. Belladonna fired a poison dart at Ravager but she jerked out of the way and the dart struck Naiad, the one Thunderbolt Operative that could have killed Rose. Ravager threw her sword across the way and impaled Belladonna.

Swarm cowered before Ravager, "Please…I don't even want to be here."

Ravager pulled her sword out of the wall, and Belladonna, and sighed, "Just go. But if I ever see you again, I will finish this."

Swarm, divided into one hundred miniaturized versions of herself and she flew into a ventilation shaft and left the scene. Ravager wondered when she'd started to go soft. And as she thought about Beryl, she wondered if it was a bad thing.

Blue Damsel Fly distracted Green Arrow with her bio electric stings. Silhouette ambushed him from behind. While Green Arrow recovered, Silhouette made good his escape and Blue Damsel Fly went out the window to fly away.

Speedy fought three opponents. Serpentina held Speedy in a death grip because she'd tried nonlethal means to incapacitate the predator. The inhuman Squid prepared to kill Speedy while she was in Serpentina's grasp. But Iron Mask, so called because of the medieval torture device he wore to conceal his disfigurement, chose to shoot both his teammates in the head. While Ravager was distracted, and Speedy and Green Arrow were recovering, Iron Mask chose to exit right behind Silhouette.

Red Arrow faced a trifecta of women that weren't associated with the Thunderbolt Organization. Two out of three were crime bosses brought in by Ruby Ryder to challenge Knightfall's increasingly iron grip on Gotham. But Beauty and the Veiled Lady backed away from Red Arrow headed for the elevator. Emiko Queen was stymied because she didn't know who they were and they hadn't threatened her.

Shado would have disapproved but Emiko felt her father would have approved of her decision to allow the duo to escape. And then Red Arrow tried to determine where the third woman had disappeared to.

* * *

Knave and Red Hood descended the upper levels of the building until Red Hood blasted his way to a conference room occupied his targets. Knave was incensed, "I thought we were leaving the guards alive."

"Maybe next time," Red Hood offered a weak excuse, "This way they won't come up behind us."

"I've got your back," Knave grated.

"This way you don't have to work so hard," Red Hood was nonchalant.

"Excuse us," Disco Mummy had shed her wrappings and exited followed by the cadaverous creature called the King of the Undead that had broken the enchantment trapping Disc Mummy within her wrappings.

"Sure," Red Hood wondered who the gorgeous woman was.

Knave was focused on the creature, "What? You're letting her go? And about that…thing?"

"Disco Mummy is dust," Red Hood pointed at the wrappings in the corner of the room, "See? And that whatever-it-is is already dead."

"Men," Knave grumbled as she thought about braining him with her staff.

"And what business do you have here?" Ruby Ryder was imperious.

"I have it on good authority you're muscling in on territory claimed by Knightfall," Red Hood told her.

"And who told you that fabrication?" Ruby snorted.

"Knightfall. She hired us to take care of the problem," Red Hood took aim between Ruby's eyes.

"Wait! I can double whatever she's paying you!" Ruby begged.

"I don't negotiate," Red Hood shot her. He turned to Knave, "Now we need to leave the way we came."

"Good point," Knave found the whole affair distasteful.

* * *

In the front lobby, Swarm reassembled. Blue Damsel Fly came in from outside. Silhouette and Iron Mask had come from the private elevator that went straight to and from the penthouse earlier. Now it disgorged Veiled Lady and Beauty.

"Where's Jenny?" Blue Damsel Fly inquired.

"Right here," Jenny Elsewhere said from behind her. Jenny controlled transdimensional energy and portals. Throughout every Earth in the Multiverse, there had been a Jenny Somewhere, a Jenny Nowhere, and a Jenny Everywhere except on Earth Prime. Here, Jenny Elsewhere was alone and she'd been alone throughout the multiverse. And Jenny knew with certainty she alone of all those other Jennies was the last in existence.

Jenny Elsewhere knew that because every Jenny had been aware of the others, not only in their selective universe, but throughout creation. And Jenny Elsewhere knew everyone else had been destroyed as a universe wide wave of antimatter consumed each physical universe. And she knew the Prime Universe's days were numbered.

"Did you get it?" Swarm asked her.

Jenny held the Dial E wristband up to be viewed, "Easily."

"Now we go to Intergang and leverage a buy in," Beauty greedily declared. Her organization would profit handsomely by working with Intergang rather than competing with it.

"And we deal Brains and the Gang a crippling blow," Veiled Lady said lustfully.

"Now we just need to acquire the other E Dial from ARGUS," Jenny announced, "And Intergang will give us whatever we ask for."

* * *

Eve Aries reposed in civilian guise at an exclusive club at the heart of Gotham's nightlife. Ultraman and Ultragirl had also raided a clothier for unobtrusive attire. Bizarro led Bizarro Lois and Bizarro Girl in smashed their way in and absconding with the Ultras. Bizarro Girl had been developed using genetic remnants of the originals samples that Galatea had been cloned from.

"Well, that was certainly new," Saturn Queen commented.

The Sivanas crashed through the roof next. Saturn Queen was hardly amused, "Really?"

Shyla Kor-Onn, a Kryptonian criminal released from the Phantom Zone by Luthor, formed the last link in the box formation surrounding Saturn Queen. Eve found it somewhat discouraging that her telepathy and hypnotic powers couldn't affect the Sivanas. And she recognized Shyla and realized the Kryptonian's exposure to the Phantom Zone had altered her on a fundamental level and thereby rendered her immune to Saturn Queen's powers as well.

Superior Girl was the next to arrive. She was a former classmate of Kara Kent that STAR Labs had transfused some of Kara's blood into and transformed her into a Majestic-level gen active. Lady Lunar delivered Lex Luthor at last.

"Oh, it's you," Saturn Queen was disappointed.

"I'd advise you to simply surrender or I'll force you to kneel before me," Luthor told her.

"I'd like to see you try," even in the face of defeat, Saturn Queen was still haughty.

"Lady Lunar, if you will," Luthor requested.

She affected Saturn Queen's local gravity and increased it forty times. But Saturn Queen's Legion flight ring allowed her to combat it. But the strain crippled her ability to use her powers.

"Magnificus, assist her," Luthor enjoyed saying.

Magnificus shrugged off the gravity affect and took hold of Saturn Queen's shoulders and pushed her to the floor.

"All right! Damn you! I surrender," Saturn Queen relented. So did Lady Lunar but Magnificus Sivana had to be called off.

"Let her up," Luthor warned Magnificus.

"So, do you kill me now?" Saturn Queen asked.

"My ally and I have discussed this moment at length," Luthor confided.

"Don't you mean your 'Master'?" Saturn Queen snapped the barb at him.

It had needled him as intended, "Darkseid and I differ on terminology but not methodology."

"And what does your 'methodology' demand here?" Saturn Queen asked.

"There is an opportunity for you on New Krypton," Luthor confided, "It's under Almeracian occupation. Maxima has ordered a genocide but Lord Ultraa, under Darkseid's direction, has delayed the campaign."

"What's Ultraa's interest?" Eve asked.

"Ultraa wants the throne and Maxima's subjugation, in that order. And he desires Kalea-El's demise since she's the only potential rival for the throne," Luthor explained, "And the Khunds and Dominators have decimated the Gordanians. But it has severely weakened both empires. Which ripens your opportunities."

"My leading Ultraman and Ultragirl to New Krypton could open doors for me but I need transportation off planet," Saturn Queen reminded Luthor, "And a means to contact Ultraa."

"Done and done," Luthor assured her.

"Call off your Bizarros. I accept the challenge," Eve promised.

"I always knew you would," Luthor smiled smugly.

* * *

Superman went past the GCPD's cordon around the uppermost floors of Three Towers. He stood in the heart of Charise Carnes' home. Inside it Talon vociferously argued with Cameron Chase, Frankenstein's Creature, and Barbara Gordon. Hawkfire and Batwoman backed Talon up. The Bride supported Frankenstein and Manhunter rallied behind Agent Chase. Bullock supported Barbara. No one knew why the DEO and SHADE agents had delayed their departure.

Superman had no idea who Talon really was but she closely resembled Helena Bertinelli. Manhunter proved to be Kate Spencer, an infamous former ADA who'd tracked down those acquitted on technicalities and executed them as the Manhunter. Clark's confidence in the DEO plummeted to a new low.

Superman approached as Charise entered the verbal fray with Sally Sarasota beside her. Superman marveled at Sally's height and muscular physique. She easily rivaled Barda. And unknown to him, she doubled as Knightfall's Bonebreaker.

Sally had been a wrestler until her gen factor was activated by a Dominator gene bomb. Sally found herself far too powerful to wrestle ordinary women. She was destitute and suicidal when Charise found her and gave her a new purpose. And Bonebreaker held to Knightfall's vision of the future with fanatical zeal.

Superman could see and hear that tempers were flaring, "Excuse me, but your agency directors have ordered you to recall to your individual bases."

"Why haven't we heard that?" Talon snarled.

"Apparently you all turned off your comms," Superman said peaceably.

"Let's check it out," Cameron suggested. Everyone withdrew to separate corners.

""Thank you for that," Charise sighed.

"Precisely," Barbara agreed.

"The story checks out," Cameron noted everyone but Talon agreed with her, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Carnes."

Charise looked like she was about to have a fit of pique. Superman intervened again, "The UN is sending officials to file restitution claims with. You've been assured the adjusters will accept your claims at face value."

"Enjoy the blood money," Talon sneered, "I know who you really are."

"And I know you, Helena Wayne," Charise replied, "Give my regards to your father."

Talon tongue lashed Charise in terms that made Superman blush. Then Talon took Batwoman and Hawkfire and vanished over the building's edge.

"It's actually too bad about what's happened. I lost my family to a predator. I don't envy what she'll be going through," Charise remarked.

Barbara wondered how Charise knew about Lincoln March's death. It hadn't gone public yet.

Superman recalled Charise had been accused of murdering her family and ended up in Arkham Asylum for three years before a security tape "mysteriously" reappeared and exonerated her. Her first act at assuming control of the family business sat barely the age of twenty had been to renew the Three Towers project that had languished in development hell while she was incarcerated. After three years of delays the structure was completed in six months under her leadership.

Now Three Towers served as a business and residential hub of the renovation project Charise had launched in Gotham's dilapidated Cherry Hill district. And in the wake of the Kryptonian Ranger Scout attack cities worldwide required more construction than there were crews for. But Carnes Development had secured enough crews to further ongoing projects and tackle reconstruction. But it left cities like NYC and Metropolis bereft of much needed construction crews. And events in Los Angeles had left the city in disrepair and in need of attention.

Charise dismissed herself and Sally escorted her to private quarters. Barbara wasn't feeling charitable, "There goes two predators."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Superman asked.

"Clark, I've seen more humanity out of Poison Ivy," the former Batgirl told him.

And he realized she didn't consider it a harsh assessment at all.

* * *

Gwen Cormaugh received word from Amanda Waller that ARGUS was transferring several Belle Reeve inmates to the DOD's custody. Specifically to Gen. Samuel Lane's operation. Gwen was not amused. Deadshot and Oracle were the two inmates. Unknown Soldier had also been reassigned to Lane's bailiwick.

Word amongst ARGUS division commanders was that Waller was shifting significant meta-human assets to Lane's control. Gwen was from the United Kingdom where most of the costumed set was under government control. Godiva had been an exception and Knight and Squire still were.

But the UK had allied with France's Fifth Republic to weaponize the Firestorm program. And other European nations had weaponized so called "superheroes". The Anglo-Gallic cooperation had spun off into several NATO, multi-nation efforts. Most were funded and controlled by national militaries. Or as had been the case with the Global Guardians by NATO itself.

Task Force X was as black ops as Gwen cared to get. But she was a police officer by training and inclination. ARGUS' law enforcement mandate had gotten Gwen to leave the International Security Agency the Cardiff Metropolitan Police Service had assigned her to. Waller had selected Gwen to take her place when she assumed the Directorship over ARGUS.

Gwen had been an Inspector within the constabulary. And she thought it was time to engage in an investigation of Lane's operation. And she had to strike fast before Oracle cleaned up the trails leading back to Lane.


	20. Chapter 20

10

"I have to warn you," Trevor told the JLU Founders, "Amanda Waller transferred significant ARGUS assets to the DOD's control. All of them earmarked for Gen. Lane's command."

"That is…disappointing," Superman understated it.

"And the United Nations has appointed Lex Luthor to be a special advisor to the UN," Trevor shared.

Superman knew since it early morning on the American East Coast it was early afternoon in Paris. And Clark Kent needed in on this story.

* * *

The Question had helped Huntress track down over a dozen "special" women using Starrware's resources. He'd been aware from the beginning Galatea Hamilton was Karen Starr. Now the group was assembled in civilian guise in a Starrware conference room. Karen herself and Mary were in attendance. Helena Bertinelli presided.

"Before Batgirl and Black Canary each retired, we discussed forming an all female team. This assembly is a fulfillment of those bull sessions," Helena announced, "The proposal is to unite a group with veterans like Power Girl, Black Mary, myself, and Crimson Fox and even former enemies like Poison Ivy."

No one outside a select circle could fathom why Ivy was present. But Harley Quinn's pregnancy spawned health and security issues that Ivy couldn't meet directly. So when Power Girl volunteered Karen Starr's resources to meet those needs, Ivy leapt at the opportunity. And Karen would honor the deal even if the others spurned Ivy's offer to help.

"The rest of the team will be composed of Talon, Hawkfire, the new Batwoman, Rhosyn Forrest, Spoiler, Bluebird, Jade, and the relative newcomers including Jonni Thunder, Black Cat, Savant, April Amazing, Cat-Girl, and the literal Queen of Diamonds." Karen completed the thought.

"I have a question," Stephanie Brown declared.

"And it is?" Helena was irked at being interrupted.

"Is this chick entirely stable?" Steph indicated Helena Wayne, "She looks totally psycho."

"Give her a break," Bette Kane demanded, "She lost her dad yesterday. How would you feel?"

"Relieved," Stephanie retorted.

But her assessment was an accurate one. Wayne was a seething kettle of rage already boiling over. It had been Katherine Webb-Kane's idea to include her agents in the mix. Talon had murder on her mind and she wasn't particular regarding the target.

"Look, Talon is a highly regarded Spyral agent. She'll handle herself with professionalism," Helena argued.

Stephanie gave Harper Row an eye roll. Kenesha asked the other obvious question, "What's the purpose of this group other than gender affirmation?"

"We're tackling problems the government sponsored groups won't touch," Helena explained, "Drugs, guns, human trafficking, and the like. That's our jurisdiction."

"Like the Movement in Coral City," Harper piped up.

"Pretty apt comparison," Karen agreed.

"With a penchant for dealing with environmental threats as well," Ivy promised.

"So, we need a leader, a base of operations, and a bad ass name," Katarina Armstrong voiced.

"Rhosyn has volunteered the use of the lair Green Arrow and Black Canary had built beneath Sherwood Florist and the adjacent hideout Cupid built in the vacant shop next door," Helena explained, "As for a leader, I'll stand in until we know each other well enough to actually pick who we feel is best suited."

"And is 'Birds of Prey' bad ass enough for you?" Mary Batson asked.

"It'll do," Brenda Boyle approved.

* * *

Gen. Jack Latham held a private meeting with John Raymond, "Your proposal was approved. Your Web Hosts are now officially agents of the Web Agency. But that agency is under the MLJ umbrella."

"Web agents work for _me_ not you," John argued.

"They work for the federal government," Latham warned Raymond, "They signed all the paperwork and are being trained as we speak. You, however, work directly for me within the confines of the Mighty Crusaders."

"And if I refuse and simply quit?" Raymond wanted to know.

"Then the Web will be arrested on sight for charges stemming out of deaths in Chicago and Des Moines," Latham warned him, "Murders we both know you committed."

"You sonuvabitch," Raymond snarled.

"You're not the first to think so, son," Latham advised him, "And the Eraser and the Persian liberated the few Evil Brain Trust operatives we managed to capture. So you've got Brain Emperor and the Syndicate Underground's bullseyes on your back. You want to go it alone, just imagine having ours on your chest to go with the set."

"I'll get back to you on that," Raymond rose to leave, "This meeting is done."

He slammed the door on his way out of Latham's office in Liberty Station. Latham just hoped his rebellious attitude wasn't going to remain a sticking point. And Latham hoped to hell it wasn't infectious.

* * *

In La Mesa, New Mexico Carter Hall was dismayed to find Shayera Hall at his door. John Stewart had been wise enough to take a stroll around Carter's ranch house. Carter just flatly stared at Shayera.

"Come in if you must. I hope John brought water," Carter said dully.

"He'll be fine," Shayera promised as she moved past Carter into the house.

"How did you break your wing?" he inquired.

"In combat," Shayera simply said.

"And you're pregnant," Carter observed despite her not being close to showing.

"How?" Shayera was surprised.

"The pheromones you're giving off. It makes me feel protective of you," Carter shared, "For a native Thanagarian you don't know much about your own body. As for the fight, that's your usual. How is it healing?"

Shayera hesitated and Carter snorted, "That's also your usual."

"Dr. Mid-Nite says I should make a full recovery _if_ I avoid further injury _and_ don't attempt to fly until he clears me to."

"That has to irritate you," Caster noted.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Shayera admitted.

"It's happened before. Back in the early days of the Justice Society Hector Hall was the Hawkman and Shiera Hall was Hawkwoman. They'd both broken wings during their reincarnation. That Hawkman wore a cloth face mask rather than a Thanagarian mask helmet. Shiera wore a bandit mask. Before the flashbacks ever began, didn't you wonder why you chose to be Hawkgirl when you cane to Earth?"

"I just thought I was clever," Shayera confessed.

"More than you knew until now," Carter stated.

"Can I ask why you came here of all places?" Shayera asked, "You're an Egyptologist."

"I study Thanagarian relics first and Egyptology second because they're not mutually exclusive," Carter explained, "The government found the wreckage of a space ark. They have me and others examining the relics and skeletons left behind to determine where they were from and how many survived."

"Could it be Kherabim?" Shayera asked.

"It's doubtful. So far we've catalogued over two dozen different species. It seemed to be a prison transport," Carter shared.

"Or a slave ship," Shayera grimaced.

"There's that possibility as well," Carter conceded, "But we did find a survivor stored in cryogenic suspension. She's a Czarnian."

"Lobo killed his entire race," Shayera reminded him.

"She crashed here thousands of years ago. Probably before the Native American migrations," Carter said, "We're having trouble dating the metallurgy."

"If there were survivors free to roam the Earth, it could explain the preponderance of the meta-gene in North America," Shayera theorized.

"It would've spread through the European population during colonization and then disseminated further as the European population multiplied," Carter clarified, "The prisoners seemed destined for a Dominator genetics research base on the far side of the galaxy. The Sol system was just a rest stop to resupply the reactors with water."

"And they ended up crashing," Shayera realized.

"Approximately fifty thousand years ago, just after the emergence of Homo Sapiens," Carter roughly estimated.

"No wonder the Dominators came to Earth," Shayera deduced, "They have long memories."

"And they're in a trinary war with the Khunds and Gordanians thanks to Kalea-El," Carter pointed out, "And Kalea has obvious ties to Earth. So after the conflict ends, the Dominators are going to want revenge against Almerac and Kalea."

"Which is why Kalea restored Maxima to the throne," Shayera reminded him.

"But the Dominators will come here to exact vengeance against Kalea," Carter predicted.

Shayera digested that before changing the subject, "Are you happy here? I hear stories about Hawkman saving the day out here. But it seems pretty quiet."

"I wasn't born a Thanagarian despite being reincarnated from one. Fighting wasn't in my blood until I met you," Carter revealed, "That awoke something inside. Something Donna understood."

Shayera knew why the Amazonian Troia got it, "And she was finally happy with you. But the papers still refer to you as the 'Savage' Hawkman."

"The sheriff's opinion because I was a little enthusiastic my first couple of times out. We've reached an understanding since then," Carter promised.

"I'm glad you're moving on," Shayera stated, "Some people can't."

"Or won't," Carter said pointedly.

Shayera knew the dig was aimed at her and John but she refused to take up that particular gauntlet, "I'd appreciate it if you kept me in the loop about your research."

"You mean keep the Justice League looped in," Carter snorted.

"I'll avoid that," Shayera promised.

"We'll see," Carter derided her.

"You have trust me sometime," Shayera advised him.

"Khufu trusted you and it got him killed," Carter retorted.

"That was ancient history. This is now," Shayera argued.

"But people really don't change no matter how many lifetimes they live through," Carter snapped.

"I'll be going now," Shayera decided.

"Take care of John," Carter requested, "But then again, you always have and always will."

Shayera closed the door behind her and John met up with her, "Did he say why he's way out here?"

"I'll explain on the way home," Shayera scowled at the memory.

John created a seat for her and flew off towards Brooklyn, "He doesn't trust me. I doubt he'll trust anyone."

"Maybe. But you had to try," John consoled her.

Shayera was forced to confront Carter's accusations. And she found most of them to be true.

* * *

Nyssa Raatko returned to Nanda Parbat to find her wife, Dinah Lance the Black Canary, naked in their shared bedroom. She was very forceful, "Get out of those clothes."

"Does the Demon's Head expect utter compliance these days?" Nyssa teased her as she shrugged out of her battle gear.

"Tonight I do," Dinah shared her mood.

* * *

Later Nyssa and Dinah lay together and Nyssa gave her report of the action in Gotham, "After the Court of Owls was crushed I disbanded the Injusticers. Most of them were abandoning me anyway. But we saved precious gold by their betrayal."

"Tell me who is still loyal," Dinah requested.

Nyssa recited the very short list, "ARGUS recruited a few and Luthor will undoubtedly snare a few more. But four of the most powerful Injusticers vanished. I suspect Max Lord's hand in it."

"Max is up to something," Dinah agreed.

"Lord has always had hidden agendas," Nyssa shared. She neglected to mention that Max had interfered in Nyssa and White Rabbit's plan to install Vandal Savage as dictator over the world.

"The Court of Owls was only the beginning of our surgical procedure. The next cuts will be designed to shift national policies while maintaining the illusion it was an act of free will," Dinah elaborated, "And Luthor stands poised to interfere now that he's imbedded within the United Nations."

"Luthor is still just a man," Nyssa replied, "Men fail and fall all the time."

"But we still need a figurehead to spear point our dictates once we've reshaped the world," Dinah complained.

"White Rabbit and I have a candidate in mind," Nyssa chose to divulge, "One without the idiosyncrasies that have hampered our previous selections."

"Tell me more," Dinah was almost breathless.

* * *

Libra convened the first inaugural meeting of the Secret Society post-Saturn Queen inside Noonan's Bar, "We can't give up. I refuse to kowtow to Luthor."

"But losing just about everyone hampers our image," Funky Flashman complained.

"But we still have to do _something_ ," Summer Day complained.

"I've contacted several likeminded individuals and they're ready to sign on," Libra shared, "And I recruited a new Crazy Quilt. She'll fit in nicely."

"Then let's do this," Killer Moth demanded.

* * *

Gen. Lane reviewed the filer of the newest recruits from the DOD Special Services Division. Minute-Man, the Bulleteer, and Yankee Girl all looked promising. Of course, two of them were women. But Lane could force himself to overlook the fact they were born into the wrong gender. At least if they outperformed their male counterparts.

"My first suggestion is that the Justice League be branded a band of criminals to be tried for war crimes in Corto Maltese," Luthor demanded of the UN Security Council, "And they assassinated a prominent industrialist in Gotham City."

Luthor knew the Outlaws had performed the deed almost as well as the Security Council knew the JLU was innocent just as they'd gone into Corto Maltese at the UN's behest.

But Russia and China led the vote to approve of the declaration. The other permanent members abstained and the assorted other countries went with Russia and China on it. Since it served their national security interests to do so.

"Any resistance is to be met with deadly force," Luthor demanded, "And I have a list of available operatives to replace the Justice League."

And the allied delegates looked defeated as a repeat of the previous vote passed without objection.

* * *

Grail's boom tube delivered Per Degaton, Satan Girl, the New Reichsmen, and the Extremists to Earth Prime. All of them were refuges from doomed universes. Degaton and Satan Girl heralded from Earth-9. The New Reichsmen had been native to Earth-10. The Extremists had destroyed Angor and driven the surviving Champions of Angor to Earth Prime. But all of them were refugees.

"Now, _Herr_ Degaton, this Earth is yours to conquer. Do so in my name and it will be yours to have and to hold," Grail promised.

"Why do you care about this Earth?" Overman asked.

"Because my father wishes to possess it and I wish to deny him that," Grail explained, "Obey me and this world can be your National Socialist paradise. Fail me, and this universe will be destroyed along with your native worlds were. You won't even register in existence and no one will ever know or care that you ever existed at all."

Grail opened a boom tube, "Just remember that."

When it closed Degaton turned to Overman and the New Reichsmen, "We need a base of operations. I leave the selection to you."

" _Jawhol, Mein Fuhrer_ ," Overman clicked his heels and gave the one armed Nazi salute.

He turned to the others, "Overgirl, you will remain here with the _Fuhrer_. Everyone else, on me."

"So it begins again," Degaton mused to Satan Girl.

"Doesn't it though?" Satan Girl stared at Overgirl with hatred in her eyes.

The Emerald Empress travelled through time through the power of _both_ Emerald Eyes. Saturn Queen looked pleased, "You always did make an entrance, Sarya."

"You're one to talk, Eve," Emerald Empress replied.

"When did you recover the second Eye?" Saturn Queen asked.

"That fool, Leland McCauley gave it to his pet prostitute. She was exceptionally easy to deal with and McCauley will always wear the scars for his impudence," Emerald Empress shared, "Now, what is this grand scheme of yours?"

Saturn Queen explained it and concluded with, "When we're done I'll rule the matter universe from Earth and you will have the entire antimatter universe to rule from Qward."

Emerald Empress slowly smiled, "I'm in."

Rebellion was brewing on Apokolips. Vreti and Flash were rousing the Lowlies against Darkseid's forces. And the Hunger Dogs ached to throw off their shackles.

During the spirit of unrest, Darkseid introduced Lashina to his newest servant, the Dev Em of the Prime Universe.

"He is now Brutaal. Train him well," Darkseid commanded, "Serve me well, and if he pleases me, he will be your pet."

"Yum," was Lashina could say through her cruel smile.

* * *

 **Afterword: Everything is in place for the final story arc within the series. It will be an 8 part arc starting here with Part 24 of the Justice League: DCAU Series. Be warned, not every plot thread will be resolved at the end of the completed series. My ideas to continue on with a Justice League Beyond series and an anthology collection of separate, smaller DCAU stories will give me room to pursue wrapping up the leftovers should I pursue doing so.**

 **As I continue onward, my beta reader will no longer be joining me. She's been with me since Part 6 and that marks seven years of her life thus far. And we're not even done with this series yet. She stepped down after Chapter 8. But I wish to thank ShiyaHawk for all of her work and dedication. 7 years is a huge stretch of time in the literary game, professionally or not.**


End file.
